


Dangerous Woman

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jon, F/M, Modern Era, Musicians, Pop Culture, Smut, Spanking, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 114,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Jon Snow is an indie guitarist of the band "The Night's Watch". Daenerys Targaryen is THE Pop Princess. Meeting at a music festival leads to new avenues.





	1. Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you where this came from but I blame too much E! News and Taylor Swift.

Daenerys Targaryen was what the media had dubbed a Pop Princess. She didn’t go anywhere without being recognized. Her tell-tale silver hair and diminutive stature were well known. She was surrounded by people to protect her. That she was now at one of the biggest music festivals in the world, there to put in a surprise appearance with one of the others performing gave him his first opportunity to see her in person.

 

He’d heard the rumors, seen her name and private life splashed all over the papers. He didn’t know how she could stand it. Every move she made was scrutinized. Every breath she took criticized. She almost seemed impervious to it, at this point. She was both beloved and hated. He was a small time indie artist, people rarely paid attention to him unless they proclaimed they were more about the music and less about the flash. Daenerys was all flash. Her music was decent, but he would never admit it out loud. In fact, he was pretty sure that his fans would turn on him immediately if they even knew he was mildly interested in her. But his interest didn’t wane at music. In fact, that only sparked it. He’d heard one of her tracks when she’d been younger before the moguls had taken her and shaped her into what they wanted. Her voice had a raspy quality that she didn’t show enough.

 

As he watched her now, surrounded by two bodyguards and another woman, obviously talking to her about her performance that was about to take place, he could see the distant look in her eyes. He wondered if she wanted more out of her career, not that she could want much more. She was one of the biggest pop stars in the entire world. She sold out arenas. He wondered if she even liked what she did. Dressed in a red and black (her signature colors) sequined jumpsuit that was cut almost indecently low in the back, she was stunning. He didn’t know how she was going to walk in the nearly six-inch red stilettos that she had on her feet. Her silver hair was tied up in tight braids and drifted over her left shoulder. The high neck of the jumpsuit did little to dissuade someone from thinking it sexy. The high legs that cut to mid hip, sheer black stockings with seams along the back, and the way the entire thing seemed to stick to her body made him a bit dizzy. He’d always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her in person was a bit breathtaking.  

 

He was pulled from his perusal of her when Sam clapped a hand on his back. “One of the roadies for the Foo Fighters told me there is Absinthe floating around. Want me to see if I can find it?” Jon chuckled at his friend. His good nature lent to a good friend, but sometimes a horrible bodyguard. He’d had to punch someone who got too friendly with his sister, Sansa. They had labeled him a hot head, after that. He had only been defending his sister after someone had grabbed her ass blatantly.  Sansa had begged him not to fight, but Jon would not allow someone to touch one of his sisters like that in front of him ever. The prick had filed charges, he’d been arrested and nearly released from his label, until Sansa had gone to the papers and told them how he had defended her. It seemed to him that the people liked him for his actions even if the press wanted to demonize him. He’d only had that one brush with them, really. He couldn’t imagine how Daenerys dealt with it on a daily basis.

 

He knew not to take what the press said at face value. They had a story to tell, papers and TV programs to sell. They were out to make money off her name and didn’t care if she was hurt in the process. It was easy to make someone out to be a monster if you didn’t take any time to get to know them.

 

“Nah. I’m good.”

 

“You ready to go?”

 

“In a minute,” he yelled over the crowd screaming on the other side of the curtain. They apparently loved the band that was currently on stage. Daenerys was getting the signal and she took two steps up to the stage and he watched as she was hit with a spotlight and the crowd screamed as she sang her part on the song. She was actually the background vocals for the rapper that currently graced the stage. She was a natural, flirting with him, kicking her heels up higher than needed and playing to the crowd. He smirked a bit and felt Sam nudge him, a knowing smile on his face.

 

It was all too soon and the song had finished and she bid adieu to the crowd, waving as she made her way off stage. The first thing she did was remove her heels and hand them to the woman at her side as she was handed a pair of trainers by one of her bodyguards. He lifted his guitar and started down the stairs when he was suddenly shoved to the side and nearly fell the rest of the way down as one of Daenerys’s bodyguards sought to move him.

 

“Fuck,” he screamed and turned to the older man with dark hair and dark eyes.

 

“Daario,” she called and he turned to her and backed away from Jon. She was glaring at her bodyguard as she took the next two steps and stood on the same one as Jon. “I’m sorry.”

 

He glared down at Daario then turned back to Daenerys who was staring at him. It caught him a bit off-guard to be caught in her gaze. Her eyes truly were violet, which he had thought were just contacts. Sam had now moved to his side, and he knew that he was hoping he wouldn’t have to fight Daario or the blonde man behind her.

 

“It’s fine,” he said sharply, cutting his eyes at Daario again.

 

“I know you,” she said softly. “How do I know you?”

 

“Jon Snow,” he said and held out his hand to her.

 

She nodded and smiled. “The guitar player for the Night’s Watch,” she said and he felt a bit breathless that she knew who he was.

 

“Aye,” he said as he stared at her. “No question as to who you are,” he said nodding at her.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Performance is my art,” she said softly. “I really like your band. I specifically liked your take on ‘The Wall’.”

 

He smirked. “Now I know you're trying to make me feel better. No one liked it.”

 

She chuckled. “Missandei, would you please hand me my phone?”

 

Missandei smiled and reached into her pocket and handed Daenerys the latest iPhone. She opened her iTunes and showed him that she had the song on her playlist, as well as their entire album. “So, you’re our one fan,” he said with a slight laugh.

 

“Must be,” she looked down at her phone. “Give me your number so we could get together sometime. I’m separating from my label because I want to do different music and they don’t want me to. I’d like to see what you could give me,” she said and he would almost swear she was flirting with him, but he wouldn’t get his hopes up. He gave her his phone number and she put it in.

 

“Daenerys, we have to go,” the older man behind her ushered and she nodded at him.

 

“It was nice to meet you, Jon Snow. And sorry about Daario nearly tossing you down the stairs.”

 

He nodded. “Alls forgiven,” he said with a smile. He stood against the railing and let them go down the stairs.

 

Sam nudged him and smiled brightly. “I knew those pretty boy looks couldn’t be for nothin’.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and shoved his friend. “Shut up,” he said as they finished going down the stairs. He put his guitar into the back of Davos’s SUV and climbed in, Sam regaling them with the tale of Jon Snow meeting Daenerys Targaryen. Grenn immediately began taking the piss while Ed was quiet, like normal. Davos drove them to the hotel, Jon staying silent, and thought about the gorgeous woman with lilac eyes.

 


	2. The Midnight Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is stuck creatively. But is a smitten kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a good reason for this fic even existing, but it does. I apologize now if you don't like it, but I simply had to get it out of my head before my brain began to melt out of my ear.

**DAENERYS**

 

Daenerys padded around her hotel room and looked out at the city in front of her. It was in the middle of the night, when it was darkest, that she felt the most alone. She had sent Daario, Berristan, Jorah and Missandei to bed hours ago, but sleep eluded her. She was in a state of discontent, not sure how to resolve her problem. The lawsuit she knew was coming with her label would be nasty. They would do anything to keep their cash cow and she would do anything to break out of the box they had put her in.

 

She remembered when she’d started singing and how it had been for the simple joy of it. Now, she almost hated holding a microphone. It was all for the performance, the words and content of her songs seeming to reach none. She wasn’t allowed to write her own songs. It had been part of the horrendous deal her brother had signed for her when she’d been a minor. He had taken his cut of the money and abandoned her to the producers and label to shape her. Seven years into it and she didn’t recognize herself.

 

The truth was, she didn’t know if she had the ability to make music that mattered. She heard songs from other artists and wished she had their talent. She knew they probably wished they had the money behind them that she had behind her. But it was window dressing. None of it really mattered. It was also fleeting. One wrong move could cause her album sales to drop or a boycott. She had to be cautious, overly so. Every relationship she had ended up splashed on the cover of every paper. Her very public breakup with Drogo had nearly destroyed her career. No one could understand how they dated in the first place. He was a very public frontman of a serious metal band. She’d done it as an act of rebellion. She came to hate how he gave more importance to his band than he did her. He blew her off for rehearsals or parties that his mates were throwing. She was never his priority and when she’d broken it off with him, he’d gone on a radio show and divulged very private information about her.

 

She’d been devastated. She had turned to Daario in a moment of weakness for comfort. She wasn’t sure if Jorah had been there if she wouldn’t have turned to him. It changed the foundation of their relationship and he became more protective of her. Which led her to thoughts of Jon Snow.

 

Daenerys allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she turned to her phone and put their album on shuffle. She liked it because it was a mixture of genres. She heard the blues and rock as well as a bit of screamo. ‘Wildling’ was one of her personal favorites. She lay back on the bed and opened her messages, seeing she had one from Missandei telling her that she had a clear schedule until almost three the next day. That was rare.

 

She started a new text message and typed in Jon Snow’s name and composed a text. It was near three in the morning, but she’d had enough wine that if this went to hell she could chalk it up to that.

 

 _I want to apologize again for Daario. He was out of line._ She analyzed it for five minutes before she heaved a sigh and hit send. She stood from her bed and poured another glass of wine as she threw her phone onto the bed. She didn’t know if he would text her back or if he would ignore it, having just been polite in front of people.

 

Her phone buzzed and she hesitated for a moment. She drank down the wine in her glass and moved to the bed and saw that it was an answering text from Jon Snow.

 

_Not the first time I’ve almost been shoved down a flight of stairs. Probably won’t be the last._

 

She smiled despite herself. _So this is a common occurrence?_

 

She bit her lip as the three dots lit up at the bottom signaling that he was writing her back. She wondered where he was. Was he in the same hotel? Had he already left the city? Was he alone? Was he dating someone? She immediately opened the web app on her phone and googled Jon Snow and felt pathetic, but that didn’t stop her from snooping about him.

 

**Relationship status: Single**

 

She felt relief wash through her, but then she realized that the news sites often had incorrect information about her posted, she could imagine they would do the same thing for him.

 

_I’m terribly clumsy, I’m afraid_

 

She grinned.

 

_You should get someone to help you with your balance. Wouldn’t do if you were to fall off the stage_

 

She turned on her bed, facing the foot as she lay on her stomach and waited for his next message. She liked him, so far. She’d been wrong about people in the past. Very wrong, but so far so good.

 

_My bandmates regularly try to throw me off the stage so I suppose falling off would be a change_

 

Who was he?

 

_Why would they do a thing like that?_

 

Her feet bounced off the bed behind her, crossing at the ankles.

 

_They’re evil. You haven’t lived until someone’s tried to hurl you into a mosh pit._

 

She shook her head.

 

_I think I’ll skip that particular experience._

 

He texted back, _You sure? It’s the ultimate thrill_

 

 _I’ve probably had better thrills_. She hit send before she could second guess it and then buried her head into the coverlet. Was she being too forward? Was she tempting her luck? Would he now prove that he was the worst of the worst and someone who would take something like that as an obvious come on, which it kind of was, and proceed to disgust her with his dirty talk?

 

_Do tell_

 

It was an innocent enough statement, but it held a bit of a challenge in it. She could tell him about her adventures in the bedroom, or out of it. Instead, she threw a different scenario out into the universe.

 

_Skydiving is thrilling. Nothing like almost plummeting to your death to make you feel more alive_

 

His answer came quickly and she wasn’t disappointed.

 

_Did that once over Italy. It is exhilarating. I, personally, like scuba diving. Nothing like knowing that you could be crushed to death by pressure_

 

She grinned. _A thrill seeker, are you?_

 

His response made her laugh. _Are you kidding? Our band decided to remake Pink Floyd's “The Wall”. All we do is live on the edge! What’s the most daring thing you’ve done musically?_

 

She shook her head and then contemplated his question. _Nearly having my bodyguard shove the guitarist for the Night’s Watch down the stairs comes to mind. Other than that, I’m pretty by the book musically. Which is why I want to leave my label. They only see me one way and that’s how to make money._

 

She knew she was whining, but she didn’t care. Her friends wouldn’t understand the restrictions she felt at being so pigeon-holed. They thought she should continue on making money the way she had been. But she was unhappy and unfulfilled. Maybe a fellow artist would understand.

 

_Nothing is worse than feeling stifled creatively. Were you serious about wanting to get together to talk about music or was that just to humor me since your bodyguard tried to kill me?_

 

She sighed and answered back.

 

_Very serious. The whole band or just you?_

 

His reply made her smile.

 

_I think I’ll keep you to myself if that’s alright._

 

She couldn’t stop the grin from forming on her face. _Are you still in town?_

 

His reply didn’t come immediately and she wondered if she had scared him off. She did tend to come on strong to people she liked, sometimes. If I look back, I’m lost. It was her mantra that she repeated in her head. If he decided to cut ties with her now, then he wasn’t the man she hoped he was.

 

_We leave in two days._

 

She bit her lip and took a deep breath before she typed in her next sentence.

 

_We could get together tomorrow. Or, I guess it would be today. I’m free until three. You can come to my hotel or I could come to you._

 

Now that was forward. She didn’t care. The thrill of possibly getting someone else’s idea about her music, to actually collaborate with someone who understood how stuck she felt would be cathartic.

 

_I’ll come to you. I’ll bring my guitar. Where are you staying?_

 

She gave him the address of her hotel. She wondered if they were done talking.

 

_What time?_

 

She looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was after three. She didn’t get much sleep as it was, but she didn’t know how his sleep patterns were. He was in a band. The chances were he was a late starter.

 

_Eleven?_

 

She smiled at his answer. _I’ll be there. See you then._

 

 _See you then_ , she repeated.

 


	3. Since I've Been Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write...
> 
> Links to the two songs are in the end note. Enjoy!
> 
> The art was commissioned by me from [ice-and-fire-trash](https://ice-and-fire-trash.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr! Go heap tons of love on her and ask her to show you what she can do!

Jon woke up the next morning and immediately slipped into the shower and then brushed his teeth. He’d been asleep when he’d received her text early that morning, but he couldn’t resist answering her. He thought it was silly to have a crush on a woman that was so unobtainable. He was a little-known indie guitarist. She was...known everywhere. But she had texted him and had invited him. He admitted that he had jumped at the chance to see her again, to possibly make music with her, but he was uncertain what would come of this.

 

He toweled his hair dry then pulled it back from his face in a makeshift bun. His label had been adamant that he wasn’t allowed to cut his hair except for a trim. For some reason, women liked the hair. They left them alone about almost everything else. Grenn wasn’t allowed to shave and Jon wasn’t allowed to cut his hair. They were sacrifices they were willing to make if they had someone paying them to play music.

 

He pulled a grey t-shirt over his head, a pair of black jeans, and his black jacket that he’d stolen from a guy at one of the dive bars they’d played at last year. He grabbed his guitar and texted Sam that he was heading out for a while. He offered to come with him for protection, but Jon donned his sunglasses and started out of the hotel, to walk the few blocks where she was staying. He told Sam there was no need. He texted her as he turned the corner that her hotel was on and was thankful there was no paparazzi on the street.

 

When he entered the hotel, however, that was a different story. There were cameras everywhere and he got a text on his phone instructing him to use the elevators to the left of the lobby. He kept his head down and skirted around them and pushed the button for her floor. He was met by the older man he’d seen the night before as he got off the elevation. At least it wasn’t the prick who had tried to shove him down the stairs.

 

“I need to search you and your guitar case.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Really?”

 

He nodded. “Par for the course, I’m afraid. One too many crazy fans with a knife and these are the precautions we take.”

 

Jon’s irritation lessened as he learned why he had to be searched. “Jon Snow.”

 

“Jorah Mormont,” he said as he began patting Jon down and then let Jon remove his guitar from its case so he could search it. He slipped the guitar back into the case once he got the okay from the security guard. He led him down the hallway and knocked on the door and was bid to enter. He found the woman, Missandei, standing near the door typing on an iPad and Daenerys seated on a chair in the living area. He knew all of his bandmates rooms could have fit in what looked to be a suite.

 

Daenerys stood and smiled ushering him into the room. “Thank you Jorah and Missandei. That’s all for now.”

 

They both left the room and he was transfixed by her. She had on a red T-shirt and dark washed jeans. Her feet were tucked into fuzzy white slippers and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She looked down to earth and nothing like the out there pop star she was presented as.

 

“You’re on time. I like that,” she said as she gestured to one of the chairs. “Thank you for humoring me with this. Missandei thinks it’s a waste of time because my label has made it very clear they aren’t going to part with me amicably,” she said sadly.

 

He took a seat in the chair and stared at her for a moment. “Lannister, right?”

 

She nodded. “It’s said that the three siblings run the company since the death of their father, but the woman, Cersei really pulls the strings. She’s a nasty piece of work.”

 

Everyone knew that. Cersei Lannister was notorious for her cutthroat approach to the music business. It was believed that she even had hands in destroying people’s careers if it served her own selfish interests. “I’m sorry. So...if this is just a waste of time, why am I here?”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t consider it a waste of time. I like the music your band makes. I haven’t stepped outside of my pop world for so long that I want to try something new.”

 

He nodded. “Alright. Let me ask you this: what’s your All time favorite song?”

 

She smirked. “That’s rather personal.”

 

He furrowed his brow. “Well, music is personal.”

 

She smiled. “Do you want my actual favorite song or the one I’m supposed to tell everyone is my favorite song?”

 

“Why is there a difference?”

 

She sighed. “Because I have an image I’m supposed to maintain and it’s fixed from my favorite food, my clothes, down to my favorite song.”

 

He shook his head as it spun. It seemed all of her life was dictated to her. “Alright, what did they say your favorite song was?”

 

She plastered on a fake smile. “ _Ordinary Day_ by Vanessa Carlton.”

 

He scoffed. “That’s supposed to make you more appealing?”

 

“It’s an unobjectionable song. Hard to offend anyone with it.”

 

He frowned. “I guess. What’s your real favorite song?”

 

“ _Since I’ve Been Lovin You_ by Led Zeppelin.”

 

He laughed. “And they think that would offend people?”

 

“It’s not pop.”

 

“Why is it your favorite?”

 

“Why isn’t everyone’s favorite? I know the thing to say is that Stairway is clearly the frontrunner and the song is amazing! But _Since I’ve Been Loving You_ is this powerful mix of the blues and rock and Paige is supreme on the guitar and Bonham is bringing this primal beat. But Plant’s vocals...just the way he drags out the vowels and growls some of the words and screeches others...it’s perfection.”

 

He smiled and shook his head. “You’re a surprise.”

 

She nodded. “I’m sure the first one was more like what they would have you believe about me. I intend to alter that perception as soon as I’m able.” He began strumming on his guitar, playing the song she’d just gushed over. Her smile nearly distracted him. “You know it.”

 

He nodded. “Most people I’ve ever met that play started with the Led Zeppelin playlist. I’m assuming you know the words.”

 

“How dare you Jon Snow,” she said playfully.

 

He continued to play. “Then sing it,” he said as he strummed the tune.

 

She almost looked uncomfortable but she began to sing the words. “Working from seven to eleven every night. It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's right. I've really been the best, the best of fools, I did what I could. 'Cause I love you, baby, How I love you, darling, How I love you, baby, My beloved little girl, little girl. But baby, Since I've Been Loving You, yeah, I'm about to lose my worried mind, oh, yeah.”

 

He looked up at her when she stopped. “What’s wrong?”

 

She sighed. “It feels too big for me.”

 

He shook his head and frowned. “It sounds amazing. Your voice works for the song. You have this raspiness that works.” She looked at him skeptically. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. “We’ll record it. If you hate it, you can delete it,” he said as he propped the phone up against the TV, making sure she was in the frame and hit the record button as he took his seat once more. He began playing the song once again and as she sang he could hear the love she had for it in her voice. Every word was said with love and the right inflection that he nearly lost himself in her singing it. He kept his eyes focused on the strings and not her.

 

At the long guitar solo, she stopped and pushed the button on his phone to stop the recording. She heaved a sigh and handed his phone to him. “What are you currently working on?” She asked.

 

He reached into his guitar case and handed her a few pieces of paper with lyrics written on it. “Grenn’s still working on the harmony with Ed but we think the lyrics work.”

 

She stood and began walking around the open space with the paper in front of her. She was humming the lyrics and Jon was entranced by her as she paced slowly around the space. She suddenly turned her violet eyes onto him and smiled. “It’s rather naughty, isn’t it?”

 

“Caught that, did you?” He asked with a smile. “We actually spend a lot of our time reigning Grenn in. This is tame compared to what the lyrics actually were.”

 

She tilted her head. “What were they originally?”

 

He blushed. “Something about bruises on knees and tied to a headboard...that’s the version that doesn’t make me want to sink into the floor and kill him for making me say them out loud.”

 

She took her seat on the sofa once more and smiled. “He’s living up to the rockstar lifestyle, huh?”

 

He nodded. “Some people want all of that.”

 

Daenerys tilted her head and he could feel the weight of his gaze. “What do you want?”

 

Jon sighed. “Hang out with my friends and make music. I'm vastly different from the rest of my family, well, except my sister, Arya. No one will ever get her to conform.”

 

“What does she do?”

 

“She’s a fighter. MMA. She’s small but she’s never backed down from a fight.”

 

“She sounds scrappy.”

 

“She is,” he said with a smile. “Certainly keeps her boyfriend on his toes.”

 

“And what does he do?”

 

Jon nodded. “Gendry is an artist. Mostly metal work. His stuff is amazing. Ed wants this one piece of his on the cover of our next album, but Gendry won’t let him set fire to it. Said it would tarnish the color.” He watched her, wondering about what she thought of him, his band, his music, his strange sister and her artist boyfriend. He wanted to know more about her. What he did know was limited to articles splashed across the front of magazines. He did remember seeing something about her older brother once on the cover of a magazine, but he couldn't recall what the article was regarding. “What about you? You have two brothers right?”

 

Her smile faltered and he regretted whatever it was he asked to make her look that way. “My brother Rhaegar died. Car accident. And my brother Viserys and I don’t speak.”

 

He winced and closed his eyes, kicking himself internally. He looked up at her, a frown on his face. He'd brought up something painful and probably ruined the entire session. Why couldn't he just keep things professional? Why did he have to ask questions about her? “I’m sorry about your brother.”

 

She gave him a weak smile. “We were close. He practically raised Vis and I. When we lost him, something snapped in Vis and he became...cruel. He’s the reason for my bad deal with Lannister. He gets a cut of my money as he was technically my guardian at the time and now I’m stuck.”

 

“When does your contract end?”

 

“Three years,” she sighed. “I can’t do this how I’ve been doing it for that long. Not anymore.”

 

He could see the sadness in her, the near defeat. He hated it. He wished he could help, do something to ease her pain, or make it disappear entirely. “I hope you get out of it.”

 

She smiled again. “Thank you." She took a deep breath and her bright eyes locked to his again and he knew that he would be able to slip into them and get lost all too easily. "You know my favorite song, but I don’t know yours.”

 

He smiled. “ _Without Me_ by Eminem.” She laughed and pushed at him and he laughed as well. She knew he was kidding and he liked that she was so perceptive. “I do like that song. Guilty pleasure. _Imagine_ by John Lennon is gorgeous. _Let It Be_. I like the Beatles, obviously. I can truthfully say that it depends on my mood.”

 

She smirked. “So, your mood right now? What would it be?”

 

He sighed. “ _100 Suns_. 30 Seconds to Mars.”

 

She tilted her head. “I don’t know that I’ve heard that one.”

 

He pulled his phone out to play the song for her and she put her hand over his. “It’s one of your favorite songs. I’m sure you know it.”

 

He smiled. “I’m not much of a singer. I do well enough with background...”

 

“It’s just you and I, Jon Snow. I won’t tell anyone if you sing off-key.”

 

Her tone was teasing, even her violet eyes flashed. She was comfortable with him and that made him a little more relaxed. Once again he focused on the strings and his fingers and not on the mesmerizing woman in front of him. “I believe in nothing. Not the end and not the start. I believe in nothing. Not the earth and not the stars. I believe in nothing. Not the day and not the dark. I believe in nothing. But the beating of our hearts. I believe in nothing. One hundred suns until we part. I believe in nothing. Not in sin and not in God. I believe in nothing. Not in peace and not in war. I believe in nothing. But the truth in who we are.”

 

When he finished and looked up at her, his eyes caught hers and he was stopped in his tracks. She was leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees, her hands pressed to her mouth. She tilted her head and then removed her hands to smile brightly at him. “You’re a better singer than you think.”

 

He gave her a smile. “Thanks.”

 

The room was silent until a knock sounded at the door. They both looked up to see Missandei smiling. “It’s two thirty. Your hair and makeup team have arrived. You’ll need to start getting ready. ”

 

Daenerys nodded and stood. “That seemed to pass quickly.”

 

“It did,” he agreed and put his guitar back in his case. She handed him back his sheet music and he tucked it into the case and closed it. “I feel like we didn’t really accomplish what you wanted.”

 

She shook her head. “Not true. I know that if I need someone to collaborate with, I know a brilliant guitar player and a better than average singer.”

 

He smirked. “Well, then good.” They both stood and she walked him to the door. “I’ll send you the video later.”

 

“Please. I need to know how bad my Robert Plant impersonation is.”

 

He smiled. “Much better than _you_ think. When are you leaving town?”

 

“Tomorrow morning. Off to Rio. You?”

 

“Tomorrow evening. New York.”

 

She sighed. “So, I suppose this is goodbye for a while.”

 

“I suppose it is. I’ll send you the video.”

 

He started to leave and her voice stopped him. “Would it be okay if I posted it to Instagram?”

 

He frowned and tilted his head. “Let me think about it.”

 

She didn’t seem angry by his answer but nodded in understanding. “Of course.” He walked down the hallway and into the elevator finding the entire experience a bit surreal. He put his sunglasses back on and skirted around the paparazzi. He texted Sam to let him know he was on his way back. He knew he had to tell the rest of the guys, he was uncertain how they would react.

 

*~*

 

“You went to fucking meet her and you didn’t take us?” Grenn asked as he paced around the room. “Why?”

 

Why didn’t he take them? He kept it to himself even though she had asked if he wanted to bring them. “I think it’s pretty obvious why,” Davos said with a smile. Jon smirked and shook his head.

 

Grenn moved to sit in front of Jon and sighed. “Tell me...you kissed her.”

 

He shook his head. “No.”

 

“What the fuck, Jon? We became rock stars to be able to sleep with women like her...” Grenn said exasperatedly.

 

“That’s why you do this. Not me.”

 

“You’re weird!” He tilted his head. “What was she wearing? One of those low cut numbers?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and showed them the video. Grenn frowned. “This whole thing is a disappointment.”

 

“I know this is going to sound extreme but not everything is about you.”

 

“I would have tried to kiss her!”

 

“Which might be the reason you weren’t invited,” Ed chimed in.

 

“She did ask if she could post the video.”

 

“You said ‘yes’ right?” Grenn asked.

 

“I asked her to let me think about it.”

 

“What’s to think about? It’s free publicity for us.”

 

“It’s a huge risk! It can get us shunned by our fans!”

 

“Or get us seen by millions of people we would never reach otherwise. They’ll search you, search the band...”

 

“And have the paparazzi on us all the time. All of our privacy would be permanently gone. Are you sure you want to give that up? They’ll find every bad thing about us that they can.”

 

Grenn frowned and looked at Ed and Davos. Davos was their manager but he usually only intervened when he had to. He looked to the older man. “What do you think?”

 

He sighed. “It depends on what sort of band you want to be. You can keep playing clubs. Or this could launch you farther than you ever thought.”

 

“The risks?”

 

“Those same risks exist now. All it would take would be the right person to find your band and say something about it on social media and you would go soaring. This way, you have control over it.”

 

Grenn sighed. “You send her that video and you tell her to post it.”

 

Ed shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “Rehearsal in ten minutes,” he called as he left the room.

 

Grenn continued to stare at him and Jon frowned. “What?”

 

“Are you going to send it?”

 

“Are you going to stare at me until I do?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Davos left the room then and Jon opened his phone and sent her the video. He then sent a text following it.

 

_You can post it. I hope it shows your label that you have more to offer than they let you show._

 

Jon hit the send button and watched as it processed through. When it finally said both had delivered he showed Grenn his phone and he nodded then left the room.

 

_Thank you, Jon Snow. I hope to see you in the future. Thank you for being normal._

 

He smiled and sighed. He was royally fucked.

 

_Thank you for being extraordinary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've Been Loving You - Led Zeppelin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4THXeOD-Dw  
> 100 Suns - 30 Seconds to Mars - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2agKeLtf-EI


	4. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany makes Jon's band a little more famous and she attends a show.

Daenerys hit the close button on her phone. They were on the way back to the hotel after an interview with Esquire magazine. She was wrapped in a silk trench coat with ridiculously high heels on her feet. She would have removed them the second she got into the car, but the straps went up to her knee and required more room than she had to remove them.

 

She had shown Missandei the video and she equally gushed with her about how good it had sounded. “I’m going to post it to Instagram,” she said.

 

“I’m sure Cersei would love that.”

 

“She’ll hate it, which is why I want to do it.”

 

Missandei sighed and Daenerys frowned. “What?”

 

“Every time you try to step beyond this, she puts some ridiculous thing on you. The music festival here before your tour of South America being one of them.”

 

“But that’s backfired on her. I’ve had a lovely time.”

 

Missandei smiled. “And that’s more because of the dashing guitar player, not because of what you’ve been scheduled to do. She’ll find some way to strike out against you.”

 

“Let her try. I’ve been quiet about what they’ve done to me. The Backstage deals they’ve made to sell me out against my wishes. How she made me perform in LA when I had the flu. Even at the hospital, she wanted to know how soon I could perform.”

 

Missandei frowned. “People like her don’t learn lessons or get what’s coming to them. They always win.”

 

Daenerys frowned and opened Instagram. She found that Jon Snow had one as well and she friended him. She then uploaded the video with the caption: _sometimes all it takes is a flight of stairs and a guitar to make new friends. Thank you, Jon Snow, of The Night’s Watch!_

 

She waited for a few moments as it loaded and once it finished she closed her phone. “Let’s see how she reacts to that.”

 

Missandei smiled at her and shook her head at her obvious rebellious spirit.

 

*~*

 

When she got back to her hotel, she immediately went to take a shower. She was in her bathrobe and moving to the bed. She read over the text she got from Tyrion Lannister, of all people, commending her on the beauty of her voice. There was also one from a few other people. She kept notifications for Instagram turned off and when she opened it and saw the response on the video. Almost a million people had liked it, comments ranged from the usual sexist “show ur boobs” to “you have no right to sing that song”. However, the response from Jon Snow left her feeling giddy and flushed.

 

_A true artist taking care of such a haunting and classic song. It was an honor to get to do this with you._

 

She smiled as the door to her room opened and Missandei entered. “You have been requested to be in New York after your tour of South America.”

 

“Requested by who?” She already knew the answer.

 

“Cersei. I believe Tyrion will be there as well.”

 

“He sent me a message about the video.”

 

“Bad?”

 

She shook her head. “Encouraging. Do I have any other engagements tonight?”

 

Missandei smiled. “No.”

 

Daenerys reached for her phone and began searching where Jon’s band was playing tonight and found it was sold out. She looked at her friend and held out her phone. “I want to go to this,” She said as she stood and started towards the bathroom. “Make it happen.”

 

“Your security team will go crazy not being able to investigate the place, first.”

 

“I don’t want the whole team to go. Just...you and I. Jorah can drive us. I’ll find some way of disguising myself.” She looked at Missandei and smiled. “Get me a dark wig. A good one,” she said as she entered the room and began blow drying her hair. She only put on a bit of eyeliner and a soft pink gloss. When she entered her bedroom once more, Missandei had changed clothes but had two wigs to choose from, a short brunette bob or a longer one. She picked the shorter one. Missandei helped her pick out a white bustier with a leather jacket, black jeans, and because she wasn’t going as herself, black ballet flats. She helped get the wig in place, pulled out a large pair of sunglasses and they left through the back exit into the SUV waiting.

 

*~*

 

“Looks like your little video with Daenerys has already helped us. We’re sold out,” Grenn said with a smile.

 

Jon continued tuning his guitar and smirked. “Great.”

 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket. And he opened it to find a picture of Daenerys and Missandei in the back of a car. Her silver hair was covered up with a brown wig. _Could we pass as fans at your show?_

 

He smiled and shook his head. _You certainly would be the most beautiful ones in the room._

 

She was quick to respond. _We’ll be there in ten minutes._

 

Jon stood abruptly and nearly sent his guitar to the floor. Grenn, Edd, Davos, and Sam were all staring at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“She’s...coming to the show.”

 

“You’re fucking lying!” Grenn stepped up and over the table between them to take Jon’s phone from him. He read the message and saw the picture. “Holy shit.”

 

“She’s really coming?” Ed asked and he almost looked nervous.

 

“She’ll be here in ten minutes. You’re going to introduce us this time,” Grenn demanded and fixed his hair once again. “Does my hair look okay?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and sent off another text asking her to let him know when she was there and he’d come get her.

 

Grenn’s nervousness was starting to get to Jon as he kept trying to fix Jon’s hair but he was ready to hit him over the head with his guitar. “You touch me again and you’ll die.”

 

His phone buzzed. _Here._

 

_*~*_

 

She was standing in line at the door, which was a rare occurrence for her. She wondered if she looked so different from her normal self or if people only saw what they wanted to see. She saw Jon step out of the club and several of the women in the crowd called to him. He smiled and moved around the line and found them. He didn’t say anything as he unhooked the rope to let them pass through and escorted them inside.

 

She hadn’t been in an actual bar in years. But as Jon led them to the backstage area that was forgotten. He smiled at her as he opened the door to the green room and Grenn was leaning conspicuously against the back of the sofa, flexing the muscles of his arms. “And who are these two lovely ladies?”

 

Daenerys looked to Messandie out of the side of her eyes and they both smiled. The drummer, Ed, was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, seemingly to avoiding eye contact with them. He closed the door behind him and then introduced them to his bandmates. “Grenn, Edd, this is Daenerys and Missandei.”

 

“Welcome to our show,” Grenn said with an exaggerated sweep. “Saw your video with our boy here. Great song choice.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you. I have all of your albums. I’m a fan.” She looked over at Missandei and the two women shared a look. “How long until you go on?”

 

Edd checked his phone. “Ten minutes.”

 

Jon offered them a seat on the sofa which they took and he put a hand on Grenn’s chest trying to make him back up a bit, but he slid around Jon to sit beside Daenerys. “What brings you to our humble little show?”

 

“I was free tonight and spending the evening alone in my hotel room sounded dreadful. I had a wonderful morning with Jon so I decided to look at what you were doing.”

 

“Yeah, we're all a bit jealous that he went without us.” Grenn cast a look at Jon and she intervened.

 

“That would be my doing. My security team is strict and...I wanted to keep him all for myself,” she said repeating Jon’s words from his text. He smiled at her in return.

 

Grenn shook his head and glanced at Jon. “Is it the hair or the pretty boy face?”

 

She laughed. “Combination of the two,” she stage-whispered and watched as Jon turned red.

 

The door opened and Davos stuck his head in. “Five minutes,” and he was gone again before Jon could introduce him.

 

He picked up the guitar he’s been tuning and Missandei nudged Daenerys as Grenn and Edd made their way out of the green room. “I'm going to get us somewhere good to stand.”

 

Jon hung back with her a minute as everyone left them. “Thanks for coming.”

 

She smiled. “It’s been a long time since I saw a concert. Break a leg.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t say that too loud. Grenn might actually succeed at pitching me off the stage.”

 

He watched her leave the backstage area and he saw her take her place by Missandei at the bar.

 

He put the strap of his guitar over his head and took the stage with his band.

 

*~*

 

“What do you think?” She asked Missandei who had ordered her a drink and handed it to her.

 

“He’s cute. His bandmate is clearly insane.”

 

She laughed and then heard the crowd cheer and turned to see them walk on stage. “I like him, Missy.”

 

“Clearly,” she responded.

 

Daenerys cheered and sang along with the song, even coaxing Missandei to dance around with her. She had a brilliant time feeling as if she could actually enjoy herself. When their set ended, Ed threw his drumsticks into the crowd while Jon tossed out picks. Grenn after like he was going to jump into the crowd. She noticed Jon avoid his grasp as he exited the stage. He found them a few minutes later and ordered a beer. “Having fun?”

 

She nodded, a bright smile on her face. “A blast! You guys were amazing!”

 

Jon took a pull from his beer and smiled. “That means a lot coming from you.”

 

She shook her head. “My shows are just that: shows. Yours is about the music and your fans. I loved it.”

 

“You ladies coming for the after party,” Grenn asked as he joined them at the bar?

 

Missandei intervened. “We have a really early flight.”

 

Daenerys winced and nodded. “It’s true. 4 am.”

 

“That’s cruel. Where are you heading?” Grenn asked.

 

“Rio, first. But it’s all part of my South American tour.” She looked at Jon and found that he was staring at her. She wanted him to stare more. She wanted more than just looks. She knew it was probably the three drinks she had. But then as she looked at him, hair slightly damp from sweat, perfect lips and eyes she could get lost in, she knew it was more than that. “We should probably head back to our hotel,” she said but wanted to do anything but.

 

“Bummer. It was wonderful to meet you,” Grenn said and placed a kiss on the back of both of their hands and then walked away into the crowd to chat with some of their fans. Missandei gave a wave to Jon as she pulled out her phone and asked for the car to come around.

 

Jon reached past her and put his drink on the bar. “Did you really have a good time?”

 

“Did you not see me singing and dancing?” she teased. 

 

He smirked. “I tried not to look at you,” he admitted. “You’re rather distracting.”

 

She smiled and stepped into his personal space, her nose rubbing gently against his as she caught the fabric of his t-shirt between two fingers. “ _I_ rather like being distracted by you, Jon Snow.”

 

His hand grazed her hip and his lips brushed hers. “You make me forget where I am and what I’m doing.”

 

She smiled. “Let me help you. You’re in a bar and you’re going to kiss me,” she said as she closed her eyes and waited for him to close the gap between them.

 

Missandei appeared at her side. “Car is here,” she said and they both looked at her with irritation and fury. Daenerys pulled away from Jon and he followed them out to the car and closed the door behind them. She rolled down the window. “I’ll text you.”

 

He smiled. “Safe journey.”

 

“Same to you, Jon.”

 

They pulled away and she leaned her head back against the seat and looked at Missandei who grinned at her. “I should kill you for not letting me kiss him.”

 

“You’ll thank me later,” she replied. “Leaves him wanting more. Besides, that Grenn guy was watching and you don’t want your first kiss to be in a crowded, smoky bar with _that guy_ watching you.”

 

She sighed. “Probably right. But I _really_ wanted him to kiss me.”

 

Missandei pulled out her phone and smirked. “Oh, I have full confidence that he will kiss you. Time and place, though.”

 

“I hate you sometimes.”

 

“You hate me because you know I’m right.”

 

Daenerys looked out at the city as it passed by. “Maybe.”

 

*~*

 

“You were _so_ close!” Grenn said as he fell back against the sofa.

 

“Why were you watching us?”

 

“Why? You had one of the hottest women in the world practically begging you to kiss her! Let me live vicariously through you!”

 

“No. Get bent,” he said as he packed his guitar away. He was getting too carried away. He knew all of this was foolish. She was a world renown star. They were a small, nothing band that most people ignored. He knew that things were probably going to change if for no other reason than the video she posted to her Instagram and millions of followers. She was a world traveler, never in one place for too long. Seeing her again seemed almost like an impossibility. 

 

“I can get laid. You’re the one that’s on some sort of moral high ground.”

 

“Grenn, shut up,” Jon said as he began walking out of the back of the club. The last thing he needed was a reminder that he hadn't had sex in a long time. Not because the opportunity didn't present itself, but that he wasn't like Grenn. He wasn't able to do casual sex. He knew it had to do with his own mother and how he was brought into the world, but he feared leaving behind a baby.

 

All of those thoughts evaporated as he felt his phone buzz and knew Grenn had heard it as well as he was still watching him. “Aren’t you going to see who texted you?”

 

“Later,” he replied as he put his guitar in the back of the van and nearly took a swing at Grenn as he slid his phone out of his back pocket. Jon made a grab for it but his friend eluded him. “Ohhh! It’s from her!”

 

“Grenn! I’m really going to kill you.”

 

Before Grenn could get the message open, though, Davos walked past Grenn and plucked the phone from his hand and gave it to Jon. “Stop being an asshole,” he said as he climbed into the SUV.

 

Jon smiled as he climbed into the very back seat and didn’t pull out his phone until they were on the road.

 

_Next time I won’t wait for you to kiss me_

 

Jon leaned his head back against the headrest and listened to Grenn complain about not taking advantage of opportunities that presented themselves.


	5. Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting and flirting, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Tom Petty. Title is dedicated to him!

Daenerys lay back on her bed in her hotel. She’d gone to a party after her show that night and she could actually see the light from early dawn drifting through her windows. She was exhausted, her feet ached from having spent the majority of the night dancing with some of the locals. It wasn’t unplanned. Missandei had told her that it had already been scheduled that she appear and she did as she was told. She always did what she was told. She reached for her phone lying beside her and clicked the button to see she had missed a text from Jon.

 

_Not sure you’re aware of this, but someone took the audio from the video and posted it to iTunes and it’s trending #1. What have you gotten me into?_

 

She grinned. _I intend to change your life, my dear Jon Snow._

 

She saved him as one of her favorites, put her phone on Airplane mode and rolled over to sleep, a bright smile on her face.

 

*~*

 

Jon read the text when he woke up the next morning and again as he brushed his teeth. He was trying to think of a witty comeback, something to keep her wanting more. He knew he wanted more. He’d watched the video around fifty times, finding something different in her voice and expression each time. He was completely fucked.

 

_How’s Rio?_

 

She answered back quickly. _Gorgeous!_ She sent him a picture of the Christ the Redeemer statue and then one of the landscape below. He smiled as she was in the second one sticking her tongue out at him.

 

He moved over to this window and took a picture of the tall buildings and dark storm clouds. _I’m jealous._

 

His phone buzzed in his hand and he laughed. _No fair. I sent you a picture of my face._

 

_Yes, you did. Thank you._

 

_You’re not playing fair, Jon Snow._

 

_I didn’t know there were rules._

 

_There are ALWAYS rules. At least, that’s how my life is going. How about yours? Tell me what does a life of ‘no rules’ look like?_

 

He took a picture of a half-full beer bottle with an empty McDonald's cheeseburger wrapper beside it.

 

_LOL, I don’t know whether to be envious or concerned_

 

_A little of both?_

 

_Have a show tonight?_

 

_Ten thirty. You?_

 

_First of many shows over a two-week span. Then it’s off to New York._

 

His heart started to speed a bit. They were in town to do a show, but also had studio time mixed in. He was planning to see Arya while he was in town, as well, as Gendry worked at NYU and she trained at a gym in town. He hadn’t told Arya he was there.

 

_When will you be in New York?_

 

_The 5th through 9th._

 

_We’re here until the 14th._

 

_Which means I could see you if I wanted_

 

_If you wanted_

 

_Would you like to see me, Jon Snow?_

 

_Very much, Daenerys Targaryen._

 

_Maybe I should make you work for it a bit more_

 

_What would you have me do, my queen?_

 

_There are too many possibilities for an answer to that question...but for now, write me a song. One that we can sing together, you and I. It never has to see the light of day, but I want to make music with you. Among other things_

 

He could feel his heart racing and ran a hand through his hair. This whole scenario was insane. He didn’t know how to respond, whether he sent her back something equally racy or go with levity or self-depreciation.

 

He went with levity. _Why Miss Targaryen I think you’ve trampled on my delicate sensibilities!_

 

_Oh no, not that! How ever shall I repay you?!_

 

He leaned back on his bed, thinking of several creative ways. Most of them involved her being sinfully naked. _I’m sure that the two of us can put our heads together and come up with something._

 

_Ingenious plan._

 

*~*

 

_What’s your favorite color?_

 

It was near four in the morning when his phone buzzed. He read the ordinary question and responded back.

 

_Woman, don’t you sleep?_

 

_Very little. If I have to be awake, you need to be awake with me. What is your favorite color? And don’t say black. I don’t count black as it is the absence of color._

 

He chuckled. _Blue._

 

_sigh What color blue?_

 

 _Dark blue_ . He shook his head amazed that he was having this conversation so early in the morning. _What’s your favorite color?_

 

_Crimson, naturally. I’ve been staring at the color so long it’s either like it or go insane. What’s your favorite food?_

 

_Beer._

 

_LOL Jon Snow, that is not a food!_

 

_It has wheat in it. What’s your favorite?_

 

_Egg rolls._

 

_Really? Egg rolls?_

 

_Have you ever had real egg rolls?_

 

_I didn’t know there were fake egg rolls._

 

_Real egg rolls melt in your mouth when you take a bite_

 

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the image of her eating anything phallic. _It’s too early for a conversation about food._

 

_Fine, what would you like to talk about?_

 

_How was your show?_

 

_Same as every other night. My fans are amazing but my show is the same thing day after day. Did you have a show last night?_

 

_Yeah. Grenn tossed Edd into the fans but on the bright side, he did get to crowd surf._

 

_Grenn is a special kind of friend_

 

_He’s a menace. Be honest._

 

_Alright, and creepy_

 

_Very creepy. Why don’t you sleep?_

 

_I’ve simply gotten used to running on three or four hours. It’s others around me who usually have to adjust. I’m also usually hot and never steal the blanket._

 

_Good to know. I’m cold often._

 

_Don’t you worry, Jon, I’m going to make sure you’re warm_

 

_You’re killing me._

 

_Good. Sleep well._

 

_That’s it?_

 

_That’s it. I’ve sufficiently made you suffer from thinking of me as I’ve suffered most of the night thinking of you. It’s only fair you share my burden._

 

_You may be evil._

 

_BWAHAHA, I am!_

 

*~*

 

_Grenn may die before the day is out_

 

_Oh no, what did he do? Did he succeed in throwing you from the stage?_

 

_No, he threw me into a pack of reporters waiting outside our hotel. And he laughed._

 

_A pack of reporters? Look who’s moving up in the world._

 

 _They really wanted to know about you._ She heaved a sigh, “Of course they do.” His next text gave her a bit of peace of mind. _My lips are sealed about you. They can think what they want._

 

_And they will. I tend to not worry about it._

 

_How do you deal with it so often?_

 

_It’s part of my job, I guess. You hear people complain about that pesky co-worker that talks too much or smells of onions. That’s what the paparazzi are to me. That annoying co-worker_

 

_I already have one of those and his name is Grenn. He doesn’t smell of onions though. He smells of bourbon and a lot of cologne_

 

_I’ve met him. I know. You smell rather nice, though_

 

_I stay away from bourbon._

 

_Right, you like beer._

 

_What do you like?_

 

_I’m a lightweight. I like fruity cocktails that have stupid names._

 

_So, I need to help you build up your tolerance for better stuff?_

 

_How is beer better than a Bahama Mama? I mean, it has rum in it. I love rum._

 

_Rum is only good if you’re on a beach and nursing a hangover from the night before_

 

_Speaking from experience?_

 

_Maybe._

 

_Do you actually tan?_

 

_No, I burn._

 

_I have tan lines. I have to get rid of them tomorrow when they spray tan me. I hate that._

 

 _What sort of tan lines?_ She took a picture of her hip where her bikini bottoms had left a white line in the middle of her tanned flesh, the hint of her shorts could be seen and sent it to him. _Are you trying to kill me?_

 

_You can’t die, yet. I haven’t had my fill of you._

 

_I’m going to stop talking to you if you don’t stop teasing me mercilessly._

 

 _Again, no fair. You get a picture of me and I don’t get one of you?_ He took a picture of his hand and sent it to her and she laughed. _I think you might be the actual menace. What are you doing right now?_

 

_I was working on your song._

 

_Oh, really? What’s it called?_

 

_It’s called ‘I’m not telling you’. What are you doing?_

 

_Thinking about a bath._

 

_I’m thinking about a bath now as well_

 

_Are you?_

 

_Yes, your bath_

 

_And now who’s trying to kill who?_

 

_Oh, does that get you all hot and bothered? Good. Two nights ago you woke me up before the sun and I couldn’t go back to sleep from thinking about you_

 

_You’re a terrible flirt_

 

_I’m a terrible flirt!? You just told me you were thinking about having a bath._

 

_That was an innocent comment_

 

_Hardly_

 

_Alright, fine. I didn’t mean it innocently at all._

 

_Now who’s flirting?_

 

_Me. Shamelessly!_

 

_*~*_

 

_Is this really you?_

 

She sent a picture of him playing his guitar on stage, purple lights shining behind him. He remembered the show. It was a festival in California and it felt a million degrees in the desert. It was one of the few times he played without his shirt on because he would have died otherwise.

 

_Yes, that’s me. Where did you get that picture?_

 

_I Google Imaged you._

 

_Why?_

 

_Because I wanted to see your face and you refused to send me pictures of you. I just need to know if the six-pack in this picture is what I’m getting_

 

_I’m not really sure how to answer that_

 

_It’s a yes or no_

 

_That’s not a yes or no._

 

_Fine, the simple solution is to send me a picture_

 

_Find more online, stalker_

 

_Don’t make me go like every picture on your Instagram page. You’ll have thousands of followers by morning and more reporters wanting to know if you’re shagging me_

 

_I’m not, though_

 

_Not yet_

 

He took a deep breath. _Yet holds so much hope_

 

_Only a week and we can see each other. We’ll see if we can make ‘yet’ a reality_

 

_Now who’s not playing by the rules?_

 

_I learned from you. It’s all your fault._

 

 _Alright, fine. What are you wearing?_ She sent him a picture of her bare knees from her bed. _Are you naked?_

 

_Wouldn’t you like to know?_

 

 _That’s why I asked._ He got another picture of her wearing white cotton shorts and a black Led Zeppelin shirt. _You’re such a flirt._

 

_That’s why you like me._

 

_One of the many reasons..._

 

*~*

 

Arya stared at him from across the table as he put his phone away. They were waiting on Gendry to come back to the table with their drinks. “What has put that look on your face?” she asked.

 

“Nothing,” he replied though he couldn’t hide the blush or smile.

 

“That’s not ‘nothing’. Does this have to do with Daenerys Targaryen? I saw on E! News the other day that there are rumors you’re in a relationship with her.”

 

He shook his head and sighed. “I’m not in anything with her.”

 

“But that didn’t answer my question as to whether or not she is the one that put that look on your face.”

 

Gendry, thankfully, interrupted with their drinks. “What did I miss?”

 

“Jon’s blushing.”

 

“Shut up, no I’m not.”

 

Gendry looked at him for a moment and laughed. “Yeah, you are. Why are you blushing?”

 

“I think he’s getting sexy texts from a Daenerys Targaryen,” she stage-whispered to Gendry and the other man smirked.

 

“They’re not sexy texts.”

 

“Oh really? But you are texting her.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, we’re texting. She’s in South America.”

 

“What will that phone bill look like,” Gendry questioned as he took a sip of his beer?

 

“I have an international plan.” Jon looked to Arya. “So, how’s training?”

 

She sighed. “My coach is concerned that I’m too aggressive.” Gendry smirked as Jon only looked mocked surprised. “I’m not _that_ aggressive.”

 

“No, you’re...very subdued,” Gendry said with wide eyes and took another sip of his drink.

 

“I’m very relaxed!”

 

Jon shook his head. “No, only when you’re fighting are you really relaxed.”

 

She looked at Gendry. “Well, not the only time.”

 

Jon made a face. “Really? I’m sitting right here and you’re my sister.”

 

“It’s what you get for not giving me details about your possible relationship with Daenerys. What’s she like?”

 

He shrugged. “Normal. She likes music, hates her current situation with her label, likes rum...”

 

“That’s it? Gendry and I have hotter conversations about what we’re going to get for dinner.”

 

Gendry shook his head. “Not true. I send benign texts.”

 

“Oh? Should I show Jon what your response was when I told you I was hungry two days ago?”

 

Gendry blushed this time and wrinkled his nose. “I don’t feel like being punched in the face, so no.”

 

Jon rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Really, I’m sitting here.”

 

His phone buzzed and he picked it up. _What are some of the others?_

 

He began responding back before Arya plucked his phone from his hand. He reached for it, only for her to begin scrolling through the messages. “Jon, I’ll break your arm if you take this from me.”

 

“Arya,” he said through gritted teeth. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Oh come, these are simple flirty texts.” She held the phone up, wrapped her arm around Gendry who was taking a sip of his beer, as the camera flashed. She then hit send and handed Jon the phone back. Arya was making a pouty lips face while Gendry looked surprised to get manhandled in such a way.

 

_Sorry, that’s my sister Arya and her boyfriend Gendry and she just took my phone out of my hands to send you that picture._

 

Jon put his phone back into his pocket. “I wonder why I put up with you.”

 

She shook her head. “So, is it just flirting? Seems like you two have some clandestine meeting coming soon.”

 

“She’s going to be in New York.”

 

“Can I meet her?” Arya asked as she sipped at her drink. “I won’t embarrass you.”

 

“You mean, more than you already have by taking my phone and taking a picture of yourself? Oh, and also reading my texts...”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Relax. Who am I going to tell?”

 

“Probably Sansa,” Gendry said as he started tugging at the label on the bottle. He looked at Jon. “They’ve started telling one another everything.”

 

Jon furrowed his brow. “You find Sansa irritating.”

 

She nodded. “That hasn’t changed. But, I sort of miss her and so we talk once a week. And I don’t tell her everything.”

 

Gendry rolled his eyes. “Yes, you do. Our flat isn’t soundproof. I can hear you when you’re talking.”

 

Arya frowned. “That’s unfortunate. So, you’ve been letting me go on and on to Sansa about our sex life and you’ve not said anything or complained?”  


“Why would I complain? You haven’t said anything that wasn’t flattering.”

 

“I’m going to stop visiting you two when I’m in town,” Jon said as his phone buzzed again. He pulled it out of his back pocket to find a picture of Daenerys with Missandei and a bowl of popcorn. _Show your sister and tell her thank you for the picture and that you’re mean and won’t give me one!_

 

He smirked and held out his phone to Arya who smiled at the picture. Jon took a sip of his beer and the camera on his phone flashed and he realized she’d taken his picture and then handed him his phone back. He saw that it had already been delivered and he shook his head. “Yeah, no more visits from me.”

 

_And there’s the face haunting my dreams._

 

Arya smiled. “What did she say?”

 

He put his phone back in his pocket. “Nothing.”

 

“Your phone buzzed and you grinned. She said _something_.”

 

Gendry leaned forward and took Arya’s hand. “You would have hated it if your brother involved himself when you were first sending flirty texts to me. Leave him.”

 

“My texts were clever.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “They were horrible. You kept telling me how many girls you had made submit to you that day. I thought for a month you were a dominatrix,” he said with a laugh. “Your texts were as aggressive as you are. I had no idea you were a fighter.”

 

Jon laughed. “How did you ever get up the nerve to ask her out?”

 

Arya scoffed. “He didn’t. I cornered him in his studio one day and made him leave with me.”

 

“I was afraid she’d pull out a whip if I didn’t go.”

 

“Afraid or aroused?” Arya asked with a smile.

 

Jon rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. “Both,” Gendry answered.

 

*~*

 

_Pop sensation Daenerys Targaryen had a nasty spill on stage tonight in Buenos Aires. It happened as one of her dancers spun too close to her and as you can see here from concert footage posted online, she falls to her knees and is immediately helped up. Luckily the singer was good-natured out the fall and laughed and hugged the dancer._

 

Jon smirked to see her laughing with the guy and hug him. She seemed to be such a genuine person and he like that the most about her. Grenn looked over at him from where he was seated on the sofa. “Your girlfriend okay?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“You two text an awful lot for people who aren’t in a relationship.”

 

“It’s texting. She’s in South America, as you can see,” he said as he removed his phone and sent a quick note off to her.

 

_Are you okay?_

 

Grenn smiled. “What sort of texts?”

 

“I will punch you,” Jon warned.

 

His phone buzzed and he opened it to see a picture of her bruised knee and a bag of ice sitting in her other hand. _My pride hurts much worse._

 

He winced. _I don’t know. That’s a nasty bruise._

 

_I think I just need someone to kiss it to make it better_

 

_I kindly offer up my services_

 

_Three days, Jon Snow, and I will gladly take you up on that offer_

 

He heaved a sigh and could feel eyes on him and turned to Grenn. “What?”

 

“You’re blushing.”

 

“Fuck off, no I’m not,” he said as he stood and grabbed his guitar.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Away from you,” he responded. He pulled out the sheet music from the inside pocket of his jacket. He was determined to get their song written before she got into town and that meant getting away from Grenn and him nosing into his business.

 

He pulled out his phone and smiled at her words. _I hope you feel better_

 

He strummed the guitar, his phone sitting in front of him as he used a pencil and scribbled down notes.

 

His phone buzzed and he looked down at the box. _For some reason, when I get a text from you I do feel better. Is it the same for you?_

 

_It is. It’s been a long time since I’ve been so invested in someone._

 

_Same, Jon. I never believed in the term ‘whirlwind’ when it came to romance. Everything seemed to go a direct course over time. But with you it’s different. I don’t know how or why...am I scaring you away?_

 

_If anything you’re making me feel better about all of this. I’m glad to know I’m not the only one caught up and dizzy_

 

_I’m completely off balance where it concerns you. How do you do that?_

 

_If I knew I might try to stop it. It’s more than just wanting you. I like you and your plucky sense of humor. You make me want things I haven’t wanted in a long time._

 

_LOL I’ve never been called plucky before. I’ll take it. Anything between us will be something we have to work for given our hectic schedules. If this is just going to be down to sex and texting then we probably need to establish that now. I don’t want to fall and find myself at the bottom alone._

 

_You are not alone. We can hash all of this out when we see one another. This may be too deep for texting._

 

_Right. Texting is reserved for flirting and sexy pics, which you have yet to send me. I’ll need to get your sister’s number since she’ll send me pictures._

 

_I’d be wary of whatever you get from Arya. She doesn’t possess a filter._

 

_I like her. I’m sure she can give me really embarrassing dirt on you._

 

_She does want to meet you._

 

_Maybe when we come up for air, we can share a meal with her and her artist boyfriend._

 

_When we come up for air?_

 

_Oh yes, Jon Snow. We’re going to drown together for a while._

 

He leaned back against the wall and banged his head, trying to control the thoughts of being in bed with her for hours on end.

 

_I feel like I should take you out on a proper date before that happens._

 

_I’ll tell you what. When I get to New York, I’ll let you know, you can make your way to the hotel, I’ll order room service and we’ll pretend to eat it._

 

_Have I told you that I love the way your mind works?_

 

_Not in so many words. The rest of me is just as fun._

 

He smiled. _I intend to thoroughly put your statement to the test._

 

_You’d better, Jon Snow._


	6. Wild Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys meet up again. Pizza is had. Other things are had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by the song "Wild Thoughts" by Rihanna, Bryson Tiller, and DJ Khaled. 
> 
> And no worries, I will have Jon reveal his song to Daenerys in the next chapter.

_Landed in New York._ She sent a picture of the Empire State building.

 

_Looks to me like you’ve landed and are driving through New York_

 

_A very astute observation. Do you have plans tonight?_

 

 _I’m all yours_. Daenerys smiled at his response. She looked over at Missandei who was typing away on her iPad. “Missy, how would you like the night off?”

 

She didn’t even look up from her iPad as she smirked. “Planning to play in the Snow?”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. “Maybe.”

 

Missy looked up at her with a smile. “I could use a break. When should I come fetch you tomorrow?”

 

She grinned. “The day after.”

 

“You’re having dinner with Cersei and Tyrion tomorrow night, remember?”

 

She frowned and groaned at the thought. “I do now. What time am I meeting them?”

 

“Eight-thirty.”

 

Daenerys sighed. “Five thirty then if you haven’t heard from me before that.”

 

“What is the plan when you get to the hotel?”

 

“A shower followed by strategic outfit planning and then summoning Jon Snow,” she said with a grin.

 

Missandei nodded. “Do you want me to stay around to help with your hair?”

 

She nodded and smiled. “Please. You’re the best.”

 

“I know. That’s why you’re going to help me get tickets to see this DJ,” she said as she showed Daenerys the iPad.

 

“Greyworm?” she questioned.

 

“The hottest DJ in all of New York.”

 

Daenerys smirked. “Give me the name of the club and I’ll get you all access.”

 

Missandei smiled. “We make such a great team. I will also need to look through your shoes...”

 

She nodded. “Of course.”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys had decided to go with simple when it came to both her hair and her clothes. She used all of the other items at her disposal when in the public, but she wanted Jon to like her, not the person she had to put out to the world. She had on a pair of short denims, a black lace bra, to make sure he understood that she fully intended him to see it, and a white t-shirt that the neck had been cut as well as the body of the shirt as it came to just below her bra.

 

Missy had pulled the hair back from her face in a small braid, but the rest of her hair hung down around her shoulders.

 

_I’m going to order pizza. Are you hungry?_

 

She examined herself in the mirror once more and wondered if maybe this was trying too hard. Her phone beeped again. _I’ll eat anything on pizza. I can grab beer. Anything you want?_

 

“You! In my bed!” she said aloud to her phone but typed, _I’ll try your beer. After all, you do want to expose me to the ‘better things’._

 

_Of course._

 

She checked with Jorah to see if he wanted anything, making sure to always cater to her main security advisor. She got him a large pepperoni pizza as requested.

 

Thirty minutes passed and the knock on her door made her stomach growl. She was so ready for pizza. She was surprised when she opened the door to find Jon Snow on the other side with his guitar hanging from his back and pizza and beer in his hands. “Well, you may be the best-looking delivery man I’ve ever seen.”

 

He smiled in response. “You’re certainly the prettiest customer I’ve ever had.” She moved out of the door to allow him in and closed it behind him. “Jorah took one of the pizzas. I hope it was his,” he said with a chuckle.

 

She nodded. “It was.” She looked at him and bit her lip. His dark curls were pulled back into a bun, a few errant curls escaping. She’d be sure to remove the band holding it back, later, when she grabbed fists full of it. He removed his black leather jacket and draped it on the back of a chair.

 

He placed the pizza on the table and the beer beside it, then tugged his guitar over his head and leaned it against the table. “You’ll be happy to know that I finished your song.”

 

“Our song,” she corrected. She grabbed two plates and handed him one and they quickly dug in. He opened the beer with his hand and didn’t even flinch at the metal edges digging into his skin. It was a strange thing to find attractive but she was beyond caring at this point. “How are your bandmates?”

 

“Good. Edd put a snake in Grenn’s bed for tossing him into the crowd,” he said with a smile as her eyes widened.

 

“A bit of an overreaction isn’t it?”

 

“Edd is quiet but if you piss him off he gets revenge.”

 

“Grenn hasn’t tried that again, has he?”

 

Jon smirked at her. “Of course he has. A snake won’t make him change his ways.”

 

She shook her head. “How are you?”

 

He leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Better now.”

 

“The pizza right?” She smiled.

 

“Oh yeah. The pizza only,” he smirked. “How are you?”

 

“Good. I’m having dinner with two members of Lannister tomorrow evening.”

 

“Good or bad?”

 

“Unsure. It could go either way. Tyrion sent me a message about our video. Cersei has been radio silent,” she said with an irritated huff. “She's the one I have to worry about. She pulls the strings.”

 

“The evil puppet master.”

 

“That describes her perfectly,” she replied. “I’ve never seen someone so enthralled by their own perceived power.” She noticed that he left the crust on his plate and smiled. “You don’t eat the crust?”

 

He looked at his plate and then up at her. He shrugged. “It’s hard bread. Not my favorite.” She reached into the small bag he’d brought in with the pizza and handed him a chocolate chip cookie. He took it from her hand and took a bite and groaned. “How did you find this place?”

 

“Jorah. Once he introduced me, I never turned back.”

 

“I feel like I should get him a gift,” he joked.

 

“I don’t know. He’s a rather grumpy old bear,” she replied. “It would have to be a really good gift.”

 

He grinned. “So, what, a puppy?”

 

She laughed. “I’ll take a puppy. Do you want a puppy?”

 

“I actually have a dog. Ghost. My sister Sansa keeps him for me while I’m on the road.”

 

“What kind of dog?”

 

“More wolf than dog. I found him and his siblings in the woods near my father's home. Their mother had been hit by a car and was dead not far from them. Each of us ended up with a pup. Ghost is actually an albino,” he said as he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture. She smiled at seeing a large white wolf with red eyes.

 

She handed his phone back, a smile on her face. “How many siblings do you have?”

 

“Five. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon.”

 

“Your parents had their hands full.”

 

He nodded. “Still do.”

 

“And Arya lives here and is a fighter?”

 

He nodded. “She’s training here. Her first match will be in Vegas. They can’t actually have MMA fights in New York.”

 

“Is she good?”

 

“She scares the hell out of me,” he joked. “She’s anxious to meet you.”

 

She tilted her head and watched him as he spun his bottle in his hands. She took his in hers and entwined their fingers and he gave her a slight smile. “I’m rather anxious to meet her. If she’s half as amazing as her brother then it will be a great time.”

 

He tugged on her hand slightly and pulled her from her seat to stand in front of him. “Are we crazy?”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. This all seems to be moving fast but I have no intention of stopping it. I rarely get moments or people in my life who genuinely make me happy. If I’m pressing too hard too fast it’s because I want to hold onto it. You?”

 

He frowned and she smoothed her fingers over the crease in his brow. “I’m nervous to hold it too close for fear of getting attached.”

 

She moved to sit in his lap and draped an arm around his shoulders. “Then we can look to each other,” she started. “My life moves so quickly that I try to seize every opportunity in front of me. Perhaps I was meant to find you.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, and when she felt him respond she was elated. His hand cupped her face as his other held her hip and she could feel the heat of his hand beneath her clothes. His beard tickled her skin, his tongue flicked against her lips and she gasped as he deepened it.

 

She bunched his shirt in her hands as she pressed against him, her body responding to his touch and kiss. She felt the need for him moving like lava through her veins, burning through her blood. She didn’t remember wanting someone as much as she wanted him. His thumb traced over her jaw, her chin and down the line of her throat. When he broke the kiss she whimpered. They were both breathing heavy, Daenerys was sure he could hear her heart beating as it thumped in her ears.

 

She moved forward and placed chaste kisses against his lips, but each one lingered more than the one before. “I’ve been wanting this since you first came to my room weeks ago.”

 

He took a deep breath and she felt his thumb rub against the skin above her shorts. “Same.”

 

She stood from her place on his lap and tugged him up with her. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him again, her hands sliding down his chest and bunching his shirt in her hands. But he broke the kiss again, however, he began to press his lips against the hollow of her throat causing her to groan in response. Daenerys wanted to touch him and tugged his shirt over his head. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she slid her hands over his chest down to the toned abdomen she had been so fascinated with in the picture. His breathing was labored and he grasped her hips in his hands, pulling their bodies together, his lips finding hers once more.

 

Daenerys stepped back from him abruptly and tugged her shirt over her head and put her hands on his shoulders to push him back towards the bedroom. He managed to remove his shoes as they went and she laughed as they nearly tripped over one. His arm wrapped around her waist as he smiled and carried her clumsily towards the bed where they fell onto it. She was on her back, and he tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled warmly down at her. She couldn’t help but smile back while her hand worked to remove the elastic holding his hair back from his face. The dark curls sprang free and she immediately slid her fingers through it, scratching her nails against his scalp.

 

The feel of his fingers along her abdomen mixed with the touch of his lips against her neck caused an involuntary shiver to run through her. Her hands began working on his belt then the fly of his jeans. His hand cupped her breast and for a moment she forgot what she was doing, lost in the feel of his nimble fingers playing her body like one of his guitars. He tugged down the lacy cup of her bra and his tongue flicked out to take in the already hardened peak into his mouth; sucking, licking and biting the sensitive skin. She was growing wetter with every swipe of his tongue, every scrap of his beard against her flesh. So far, Jon Snow was meeting her lofty sexual expectations.

 

The very thought sent her hands back into action and she was pleased to discover that Jon Snow was a boxer-briefs man. She pushed his jeans over his hips as far as she could and he pulled away to shove them to the floor. His hand slid beneath her and found the clasp of her bra and it joined his pants, discarded into the ever growing pile of clothes. She pushed him to his back and straddled his hips, rubbing her sex shamelessly against his. His hands moved to the fly of her shorts and he had them undone and off faster than she could even think about them leaving.

 

She was surprised when he rolled them again and began to lavish attention on her other breast while his hands moved over her hips and to her cunt. She felt no shame as his fingers slipped easily inside her, his thumb swiping over her clit while his middle finger traced over her opening. He was teasing her, not giving her enough pressure to get off but enough to keep her on edge.

 

She moved her hands to the waistband and slipped inside. Daenerys moaned as she felt how hard he was, her body responding to his. He gripped her hands in his and pinned them to the bed. She wanted to complain but when his dark head moved down her body, dragging his lips against her abdomen, the words died on her tongue. He released her hands to press her thighs open and she leaned up on her elbows to watch him kiss along her inner thighs. She shook beneath him, wanting his delicious mouth against her. The first swipe of his tongue against her slit and she let out a loud moan, her fingers lacing through his dark hair. Her mewls of pleasure echoed throughout the room while he lapped at her and sucked her clit into his mouth, using his tongue to tease her.

 

She was beyond words or thoughts when his hands slipped over her abdomen and up to cup her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He released her clit and she scratched her nails against his scalp as she groaned. The flick of his tongue against her, though, had her panting his name, and she came apart beneath him when his fingers rubbed over her clit. Her hips moved towards his lips and fingers, trying to ride out her climax as long as she could.

 

His fingers traced along her thighs as he began to move over her, placing kisses along her skin. He stopped to cup her breasts and take a nipple into his mouth. She pushed him to his back again and they both worked to remove his boxer briefs. She gripped his cock in her hand and stroked over it, watching his face as his head fell back against the bed and his eyes closed. She bit her lip and turned her attention to the motion of her hand and moved between his legs. She leaned down and took the head of his cock into her mouth and the long groan she received was music to her ears. He was hot against her lips and she felt his fingers touch her hair. She released him with a pop and she crawled over him. He brought her lips to his as she straddled his hips and she gasped to feel him pressed against her.

 

Daenerys reached between them and guided him inside her in a slow agonizing slide. His fingers dug into the skin of her hips as he pressed his head back into the bed. She balanced her hands on his chest and rolled her hips against his, groaning at the feel of him inside her. She slammed her hips against his, dropping her head back to moan his name. She could feel her skin tingle with every move of his fingers as they slid over her spine to grasp her shoulders. He rolled her suddenly to her back and she gasped as he thrust home. She reached for him to bring his lips against hers, wanting his kiss desperately. He complied, dropping one elbow beside her head the other angling her hips. His mouth ravaged hers and she wanted more. Her nails scratched over his back and he groaned into her mouth.

 

Her breath caught when she felt his thumb tracing circles around her clit. She broke the kiss, unable to concentrate on anything but the pleasure coursing through her body. She knew she’d have him again, as many times as she could. Her lithe body wrapped around his strong form, her hips meeting his. The pressure and speed of his thrusts, as well as his thumb, drove the pleasure higher and higher until she finally snapped, her entire body trembling from the force of her orgasm. He dropped his head and muttered her name and thrust into her hard two more times before he released himself into her. She would take moon tea in the morning. For now, she was going to hold him to her and push the rest of the world away.

 

After a few minutes, she felt him sliding kisses along her throat and she smiled. “Are you alive?”

 

“No,” he whispered. “I’ve died and am in heaven.”

 

“So cheesy, Jon Snow,” she shoved at him playfully and lifted his head. He kissed her nose, then her mouth.

 

He moved back slightly, withdrawing from inside her and caressed her knee, a frown on his face. “I feel I haven’t lived up to my promise,” he said as he placed a kiss along the bruise and she grinned. “Feeling better?” he questioned, his lips moving in a slow slide along her knee.

 

She nodded and sat up to bring his lips to hers. “Should I start calling you Dr. Feelgood?”

 

He laughed. “Daenerys, after that, you can call me whatever you want.”

 

Daenerys placed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ll stick with Jon Snow. I like nothing more than saying your name.”

 

“I like nothing more than to hear you moan it.”

 

“Naughty. I like it.”


	7. Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff with a bit of plot mixed in. But let's call it what it is. Jon and Daenerys spending time together having a lot of sex. And the song is revealed...

She lay across the bed, her head propped on her arm as he entered the room with the box of pizza and sheets of paper. She realized it was his sheet music. He placed the box on the bed and flipped open the lid as he put the papers beside it. She reached into the box and moved to her knees beside him as she had another slice of the pizza they’d abandoned hours ago. She was wearing his T-shirt and hoped it smelled like her when he put it on later, to allow the memory of them together to linger on as she knew she would think of nothing but him.

 

Jon tossed his crust back into the box as she finished her piece. “I brought napkins,” he said as he handed one to her. So considerate was her Jon Snow. “This is good cold.”

 

She finished her piece and wiped her fingers and mouth with the napkin he’d given her then threw it into the wastebasket. He put the box to the side and she reached for the first page of their song. _Anywhere_ stretched across the top of the page in his handwriting and it made her smile. It wasn’t neat at all, but seeing the attempt at making the title look more official caused her to smile and then she looked up at him. “Go get your guitar.”

 

He stood from the bed again and left the room only to bring the case into the room and sit across from her on the bed. “I can’t decide if I like it with a guitar at the front or piano.”

 

She watched as he strummed his fingers over the strings and then adjusted one of the tuning pegs ever so slightly, finding the perfect pitch. Her dark and broody guitarist looked amazing in his worn jeans, no shirt, and with a guitar propped on his leg. His dark curls hung around his face and she had to turn back to the page in front of him or she would divest him of his clothes and have her way with him again. Instead, she opted to hear the song that he’d created for her. Them.

 

She noticed her name spelled out at the beginning of the lyrics and as he strummed, she found the part where she was supposed to come in. “Can you play it through for me?” she requested.

 

He nodded and plucked the chords. “ _Dear my love, haven’t you wanted to be with me? And dear my love, haven’t you longed to be free? I can’t keep pretending that I don’t even know you. And at sweet night, you are my own. Take my hand we’re leaving here tonight. There’s no need to tell anyone. They’d only hold us down. So by the morning’s light, we’ll be halfway to anywhere, where love is more than just your name._ ”

 

Daenerys bit her lip as she watched him, enraptured by his words and the thought put into them. She was in trouble. She knew it. _“I have dreamt of a place for you and I. No one knows who we are there. All I want is to give my life only to you. I’ve dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore. Let’s run away, I’ll take you there. We’re leaving here tonight. There’s no need to tell anyone. They’d only hold us down. So, by the morning’s light, we’ll be halfway to anywhere, where no needs a reason._ ”

“ _Forget this life, come with me, don’t look back you’re safe now. Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one’s left to stop you. Forget this life, come with me, don’t look back you're safe now. Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one’s left to stop you now._ ”

 

He trailed off and kept his eyes on his guitar. Daenerys knew then and there she was too far gone to stop herself from free falling into him and how she felt for him. His words caused her chest to ache and her fingers to tremble as they held onto the pages. She moved to her knees and crawled closer to him, leaning forward and kissed him. The guitar was forgotten as she moved it from between them then moved into his arms. His fingers tangled in her hair as he held her to him.

 

*~*

 

They’d lost two pillows, the heavy cover that had been on the bed and the pizza box lay on the floor amongst the discarded linens. Jon was currently tracing down the line of her spine and she shivered beneath his fingers. She reached up and touched a scar that lay over his heart and then a few more that were faded white lines along his abdomen. “What are these from?” she asked.

 

“Shrapnel. Robb, Theon, and I once blew up a propane tank. We were lucky we didn’t die. I got these lovely wounds, Robb lost his eyebrows and Theon managed to escape unharmed.”

 

She lifted her head, her eyes wide as she stared at him. He smirked at her expression. “Why did you blow up a propane tank?”

 

“Well, it wasn’t on purpose,” he admitted. “Robb got an archery set for Christmas and after we were good enough to hit the target, Theon decided we should try flaming arrows. He was smart enough to move out of the way. Robb and I weren’t. My father would have killed me if they weren’t concerned I was going to die.”

 

She shook her head. “How old were you?”

 

He laughed and shook his head. “Eighteen.”

 

“Eighteen!? That’s old enough to know better.”

 

“In our defense...we were really drunk,” he laughed at the expression on her face.

 

“Robb is your brother. Who is Theon?”

 

“Theon is a family friend. His father couldn’t handle him and so mine took him in. Raised him beside us. Technically, we were both raised beside the others.”

 

“Oh? What does that mean?”

 

“My father...I’m technically a bastard. I went to live with my father and his family, my family, when I was five.”

 

“What of your mother?”

 

He sighed and shook his head. “She died. Cancer. I don’t think Caitlyn wanted me there, but my father insisted. Even if it upset her, he was still there for me before her death. And I grew up with their children. I felt alone sometimes, watching them. Watching her with them. My sister, Arya, seemed to pick up on it better than others. Robb, too. It was hard.”

 

She leaned up on her elbows and sighed. “Well, if you’re going to tell me of your tragic circumstance, I suppose it’s only fair to tell you of mine.”

 

“That wasn’t why I told you.”

 

She smiled and nodded. “I know.” She heaved a sigh. “My brother, Rhaegar, was an idealist. He knew what he wanted this world to be and sought to make it that way. No one could tell him no. Viserys, on the other hand, is short-sighted. Rhaegar was furious with his treatment of other people often. But he was never...cruel. He just had an air of superiority about him. After Rhaegar died, I had already started recording an album that he was footing the bill for. Viserys inherited everything and negotiated my contract with Lannister without ever consulting me. Before I knew it, I was stuck. When I begged him to tell me that none of it was true, that he wasn’t going to leave me in the hands of handlers...he did. He walked away,” she frowned. “I haven’t spoken to him since. I was already dating Drogo when Rhaegar died.”

 

“You had to be young...”

 

“I was. Drogo was older, not by much, but no one said anything. It’s just the way it is. I’m sure there were people out there who had an issue with someone my age being with him, but no one ever spoke up. When Rhaegar died, I wanted him to comfort me and he didn’t even text me,” she said softly. “Nothing, for days. I made a decision I regret now, but it was the catalyst for me ending my relationship with him.”

 

“What was it?”

 

“Nope. No more sad revelations unless you have another.”

 

He leaned forward and kissed her. “No more sadness,” he said as he rolled her onto her back, his lips assaulting the skin of her neck. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, gasping as he nibbled along the pulse in her throat. He slid his arm beneath her knee, draping her leg over his forearm as he slid into her again. “Daenerys,” he groaned against her skin.

 

*~*

 

“This is a very odd request,” she said as she moved over to the bed, her black thigh-high stockings and the red shoes she’d been wearing the night they met in her hands.

 

“I’m an odd guy,” he said as he adjusted to sit up on the bed. She had on her black bra from earlier and now wore the skimpiest pair of knickers he’d ever seen.

 

“You’re sexy as hell,” she laughed as she rolled up the first stocking and then slid her toe into it. She propped her foot on the bed and slowly slid the black silk over her calf, her knee, and finally settled it over her thigh. He clicked his tongue then licked his lips as she did the same to the other. “Is it a stocking fetish?”

 

He shook his head as she donned the shoes, then turned to let him admire the picture he’d wanted her to create. She climbed onto the bed and crawled over him, hovering above him far enough that he had to move to try to capture her lips. She evaded him, however, and slid her leg over his hips and settled over his hard cock. His hands gripped her arse, rubbing himself against her. Her lips hovered over his. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

He heaved a sigh, his hands going to the tops of the stocking and tracing along the skin. She bit her lip as he spoke. “No. It’s you. I’ve wanted you since I saw you, before that. Never thought I’d get this or anything close to it,” he muttered.

 

She sat back and rolled her hips against his in a sensuous slide. He sat up and his lips licking at her nipple hidden behind the black lace. Daenerys smiled as he pushed aside her knickers and entered her in a hard thrust.

 

*~*

 

Her head was rested on his blue-jean clad thigh, her fingers tracing over the seam of his calf as he looked over the room service menu. “What do you want to eat?”

 

She smiled. “Something sweet...”

 

“They’ve got ice cream sundaes, cheesecake, fruit bowl? Who wants a fruit bowl?”

 

She chuckled. “I’m sure someone wants to believe they’re eating healthy. And ice cream sundae sounds the best.” He picked up the receiver on the phone by the bed and called down to reception. A wicked thought crossed her mind as she shifted so she was lying beside him and moved hand along the inside of his thigh. The look he gave her was smoldering and he was near to hanging up when she heard someone on the other line speak.

 

“Yeah, I need to order two ice cream sundaes.” Her hand continued moving and she heard the person on the other side speak again. She grinned as she traced the outline of his length through his jeans. She felt triumphant as he banged his head back against the headboard, his jaw tight as she moved between his legs.

 

“Why do you insist on putting these back on?” she inquired as she opened the fly.

 

“Wha? Yeah. Uh...D-Daenerys Targaryen’s room.” Her eyes held his as he propped the phone between his ear and his shoulder and pushed his jeans over his hips. He tossed them to the floor and closed his eyes as she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. “Great,” he hung up the phone noisily. “Ten minutes,” he muttered.

 

She released him with a pop and smiled, her feet swinging behind her. “I think that’s enough time for a snack before dessert.” She slid his cock back into her mouth as Jon released a long groan.

 

*~*

 

The ice cream had been discarded, empty glasses and silverware strone across the table beside the bed as Daenerys, gloriously naked, lay in front of him, her head propped on her hand. She was stretched out on her side as Jon once more had his guitar propped on his knee, but he hadn’t made the mistake sliding on his pants again. He looked at her as she examined the sheet music and sat up in front of him.

 

“I’m ready to try this now.”

 

Jon smiled as he began playing the small intro. He could feel her eyes on him for a moment and then turned back to his guitar. “ _Dear my love, haven’t you wanted to be with me? And dear my love, haven’t you longed to be free? I can’t keep pretending that I don’t even know you. And at sweet night, you are my own. Take my hand.”_

 

Jon began signing with her as she took the lows and he took the highs. _“We’re leaving here tonight. There’s no need to tell anyone. They’d only hold us down. So by the morning’s light, we’ll be halfway to anywhere, where love is more than just your name._ ” She put the pages down and looked up at him. “It’s beautiful. I don’t know if I told you that.”

 

He smirked up at her. “It’s different from what I usually write. I wanted to keep it you, but...make it different. I don’t know if that makes sense.”

 

She nodded. “It does. It’s still something I can do, it’s not out of my range and it’s...it’s so how I feel about you. How did you know?”

 

He sighed. “To be honest, I feel the same way. I want to be with you. I’m...lost. It’s a bit bizarre for me.”

 

She gave him a smile. “Good bizarre.”

 

“Very good,” he replied.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys was awoken from her slumber by a knock at her door. She opened her eyes as she felt the body beside her stir as well. They’d finally managed to drift to sleep a few hours ago, and now it seemed as if she was being pulled from the warmth of a deep sleep after a long night of enthusiastic sex. She barely lifted her head. “Who is it?”

 

“Missy,” she called. “It’s five-thirty.”

 

Daenerys reached for her phone beside the bed and confirmed the time. She smiled as she felt Jon’s hand slid along her hip and his lips press against it. “What’s five-thirty?”

 

She turned in his arms and kissed his jaw and down to his pulse. “It’s my warning that I need to get out of this bed and dress for my meeting with Lannister.”

 

He groaned. “So, this is over?”

 

Daenerys looked up at him. “Not even close. I’m not letting you go now that I’ve had you, Jon Snow. I can call you when I’m done.”

 

He cupped her face and kissed her. “Good. That gives me time to sleep.”

 

She grinned. “Are you tired?”

 

“Thoroughly exhausted. Thank you,” he smirked at her.

 

She shook her head. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ll fuck you again before I leave and we don’t have enough time to do it properly.”

 

He chuckled and nodded. “We could do a quickie,” he said against the skin of her throat.

 

She shook her head before she pulled away from him. “I need a shower.” Jon stood from the bed and reached for his jeans. When she poked her head out of the bathroom her voice broke his attention. “You’re joining me, right?”

 

His clothes were forgotten as he closed the door behind them, the sounds of her laughter transforming to moans from the shower stall.

 

*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their song is "Anywhere" by Evanescence. I just love this song and the implications of it. It's not technically a duet, but Jon wouldn't necessarily write one of those anyway. It will show up later. But below is a video of the song with the lyrics.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Lyk729ECNE
> 
> The stocking scene was actually inspired by a scene from the movie Burlesque, which I love (I'll fight people over this movie!) and that scene can be seen here at the 2:23 moment:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbbC0zr4GMk


	8. Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets with Cersei and Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finish this fic, I will have an official soundtrack to go with it. :)

 

Daenerys avoided the flash of the cameras as she entered the restaurant. Missandei had stayed at the hotel, leaving her with Jorah as her lone security guard. She was taken to the middle of the restaurant and found Tyrion and Cersei already seated. She wished she had Missandei, but she was told to let it just be a meeting between the three of them.

 

Tyrion bowed his head in greeting as the waiter held her chair out for her and draped her napkin over her lap. It had been a few hours since she’d had anything to eat besides ice cream. She tried to stay away from thoughts of that as she had fond memories of dripping it over Jon’s stomach and licking it off. She definitely didn’t want to think about when he’d licked the sticky sweet from her.

 

She looked at both Tyrion and Cersei. The older woman always had an air of superiority about her. Tonight was no different. If anything, she looked more smug than usual. She hated that Cersei always appeared as if she had just come from drowning puppies. “How was South America?” she asked finally.

 

“It was beautiful. The tour went well.”  


“Yes, the photographer sent back some stunning shots of you on stage as well as visiting local establishments; clubs, hospitals. You made the most of your time,” Tyrion said as he reached for his glass of wine. “You do a lot to help promote your brand.”

 

“Some of it I don’t mind.”  


“And we’re here to discuss the parts you loathe. Mainly, the type of music you’re making. I’ve heard from more than one source that you’re looking to leave our label because you feel creatively stifled.”

 

Tyrion closed his eyes. “I thought we were going to discuss this after dinner.”

 

“Why wait?” Cersei asked.

 

“This is no surprise,” Daenerys said, her head held high. “I’ve been trying to convince you for years to allow me to branch out more and do other things with my music. You’ve refused. I can’t keep doing this for another three years.”

 

“And so you think you’ll abandon your contract with no recourse from us?”

 

“You’ve made a lot of money off of me.”

 

“And I can make even more over the next three years,” Cersei insisted.

 

Daenerys looked down at the table, trying to contain her temper. However, Tyrion’s voice rang out. “I have a solution other than you going into breach of contract. Cersei has agreed to allow me to oversee the production of your next album. I am willing to invest time and energy into allowing you a bit of freedom.”

 

“Right. I’m giving both of you enough rope to hang yourselves,” she said, and couldn’t hide the smirk before she took a sip of wine. “When this inevitably blows up in your faces, I will be there to remind you both that this is what you wanted.” She put her wine glass back on the table and grabbed her purse as she stood. “I have another engagement. Enjoy your dinner and I’ll enjoy watching both of you fall under the heel of this boot,” she said before she walked away.

 

Daenerys took a deep breath and Tyrion rolled his eyes. “My sister has a flair for the dramatic.”

 

“She’s a bitch,” Daenerys said plainly.

 

“The best I know,” he said with a nod. He heaved a sigh. “You want to make and do something different. I’m willing to allow you to do that. Do you have any songs written already that you’d like to record?”

 

“A few. I have...a collaboration I’d like to do.”

 

“Oh? Do you already have an artist in mind?”

 

“I do. Jon Snow.”

 

He took a sip of his wine. “The guitarist that was with you in the video? I’m sure he was thrilled when you posted it.”

 

She furrowed her brow. “Actually, he needed convincing.”

 

“Be that as it may, The Night’s Watch has a very rabid fan base and their music is much more...screamo rock than you currently do now.”

 

She nodded. “I know. But...we have a song that I’d at least like to record.”

 

“And will he be singing it with you?”

 

“Only the background vocals. But if possible, I’d like to use the band.”

 

Tyrion sighed. “You leave for England in two days. Do you think you can convince them in that amount of time?”

 

“I believe I could have the lead singer with a phone call. The drummer...I don’t know. And Jon might take some convincing. He seems weary at the media attention.”

 

“He needs to get used to it if he’s going to be with you,” he said as their food was placed before them.

 

She furrowed her brow. “I don’t know that we’re officially together.”

 

Tyrion smirked. “Then I suggest you find a way to make it more official. The media loves pairings like yours. You’re seen as this sweet young girl. Jon Snow, for whatever sort of personality he has, is the lead guitar player in a notoriously loud and rambunctious indie rock band. The video you posted went viral in less than an hour. If they were to catch wind of a simple tryst between you, it will be everywhere in a matter of seconds. Full disclosure: I know he had been with you the entire night before you got here.”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“My dear girl, it is my job to know. I approve, by the way. It could do wonders to help get new ears on your music if someone like Jon Snow has seen past the innocent act you’ve been portraying. Your relationship, ill-fated as it was, with Drogo did a lot to help you break from that mold. But you’re going to ask your fans to see a new side of you. It’s good to have someone like Jon Snow seemingly supporting that change.”

 

“It feels like I’m using him when you put it that way.”

 

“Everyone uses everyone else.” He sighed. “I have a list of producers that would like to work on this project with you and some studio musicians who will help with recording your new album. I’d like to hear this song that you have with Jon Snow and then we’ll decide if it works best with only the two of you or if we should get his band involved. But the ball is in our court, Daenerys. Let’s fire it back over the net and hit Cersei in the face.”


	9. Deep Inside Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Tyrion join the Night's Watch in the studio and...things get heated in the car and her hotel afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this song comes from the song "Deep Inside Of You" by Third Eye Blind.
> 
> Someone mentioned the song USED in this chapter in the comments, but I'd already had this chapter half-way finished. So, shout out to the person who called it out. Notes are at the end.

 

_What are you doing my lovely Jon Snow?_

 

_Lovely am I? I’m in the studio with Edd and Grenn. Grenn thinks he’s had a musical breakthrough and insisted, so I’m currently sitting in the sound booth waiting for him to stop arguing with the producer of the song long enough to fucking record it._

 

_I do like it when you talk dirty. What studio?_

 

_Why, planning to stop by?_

 

_Just so happens I am. I have a proposition for you._

 

_If it involves being naked and that trick you did with the ice cream, I’m all in._

 

_LOL naughty boy! But maybe. Check with your mates to see if they mind a visitor._

 

Jon looked up and removed the headphones from his head and knocked on the glass to the other room. Edd, who had been drumming _Master of Puppets,_ stopped as well as Jon signaled to Grenn to join the two of them in the room.

 

Grenn entered and looked at Jon expectantly. “First, stop arguing with him. He knows what he’s doing and which buttons to push. You’re wasting our time. Second, Daenerys wants to know if you two mind if she drops in?”

 

Grenn nearly knocked him from the stool he was perched on as he shoved him. “Is she on her way now?”

 

Jon looked over at Edd who shrugged. “Why not? Beats listening to him argue with Gary in there.”

 

_They’re enthusiastic about your arrival._

 

Jon looked up to see Grenn moving his hands through his hair and then tug his black hoodie off and throw it across the room. “How do I look?”

 

“Like an arsehole,” Edd answered and Jon chuckled.

 

_Address please_

 

Jon typed it in and watched as Grenn then began pacing through the room. Edd went back to the drums, put his headphones back on, then continued to drum. “If you don’t stop pacing...”

 

“Why is she coming?”

 

“She said she has a proposition.”

 

“For all of us?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Cause we can leave Edd out,” he muttered.

 

Grenn winced as a drumstick hit him in the back of the head. “Jon’s mic is live, fucker,” Edd said as he removed another from the holster at the base of the drum.

 

Jon shook his head. “I don’t know. But please don’t embarrass me.”

 

“How would I embarrass you?”

 

“By being you.”

 

_Tyrion is with me_

 

Jon tilted his head and stood. “Tyrion Lannister is with her.”

 

Edd stopped drumming again and rested the headphones around his neck. Grenn looked pale and frowned. “One of the owners of Lannister?”

 

“Work that out yourself?” Edd chimed in. “Why is he with her?”

 

Jon shook his head. “She didn’t say.”

 

“I feel like I’m going to explode,” Grenn said as his pacing intensified. Jon stared at the words over and over again. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt uneasy at the prospect of having Tyrion Lannister around. He’d never met the man, but the family was notorious. He was called the Imp, by people, at least behind his back. He was known as a womanizer but said to be quite intelligent and was the one responsible for signing new acts to the label.

 

The door into the other room opened and Daenerys entered, the producer standing to shake her hand and that of Tyrion. The man might have been small, but he didn’t walk like it. In fact, Jon felt even more unease as they entered the room with them.

 

“Hi,” she said with a wink to Jon.

 

Grenn stepped forward and smiled. “Daenerys,” he said as he swept her into a hug. Her eyes widened and Jon pulled back on him as he put her back on her feet.

 

“I didn’t realize we were on hugging terms.”

  
“I hug everyone.”

 

Edd nodded. “Unfortunately, that is true.”

 

Jon chuckled and Tyrion extended his hand. “Tyrion Lannister.”

 

Grenn took it. “Grenn.”

 

Tyrion tilted his head. “No last name?”

 

He shook his head. “Ashamed of my family and I try not to use it.”

 

He nodded. “Alright.”

 

“Eddison Tollett.”

 

“Dolorous Edd,” Grenn commented. “Cause he’s so fucking chipper.”

 

Tyrion turned to Jon who hadn’t taken his eyes off Daenerys and the way her corseted dress clung to her curves. Jon looked to Tyrion and extended his head. “Jon Snow.”

 

“Yes, I’ve heard a great deal about you.”

 

“To what do we owe the honor?” Grenn questioned.

 

“Where is your manager? Davos, correct?”

 

Jon nodded. “He should be back any minute. He had a phone call he had to take.”

 

“I’m sure he did, probably because of the one I made to your record label.”

 

“You called our label?” Edd questioned.

 

Tyrion nodded. “I did. I have been put in charge of helping Daenerys change her musical style, to do something she likes instead of what my...lovely sister believes she should do. Daenerys expressed to me that she wished to record something with your band and...indicated there might be a song already written that you could possibly work on?”

 

Daenerys frowned. “I said I had songs. Not that there was one I wanted to record.”

 

Tyrion looked to Jon. “But there is a song you’ve written, isn’t there?”

 

Jon frowned. “How do you know that?”

 

Tyrion sighed. “My boy, you’re a songwriter and a guitar player. She’s a beautiful woman and a singer. You’d be a damn fool not to have one. Also, it’s my job to know things like that. So, can we hear it?”

 

Daenerys stepped forward. “No. It’s not for everyone else to hear.”

 

Tyrion nodded. “I understand that it’s probably very personal. But that’s what you need. You want to do a song with this band, then you need something that is personal. Something that will register with people. Something that has feeling and emotion behind it, isn’t that the sort of music you want to make?”

 

Jon frowned and Daenerys shook her head. “Another song. Not that one.”

 

Tyrion heaved a heavy sigh and then looked at Jon then the band. “And do you have anything that would...qualify as something she could sing?”

 

Grenn looked to Edd and his face lit up. “Yes! Jon...Edd, that...song...um... _Shattered_ ? _Empty_?”

 

Jon nodded. “ _Broken_.”

 

“Yeah!” he said as he moved over to the black bag in the corner and began rummaging around until he pulled out a songbook. He began flipping through the pages and found the song and presented it to Tyrion. “You want emotion? Jon wrote this for his brother after he came back from war.”

 

Tyrion read over the words and nodded. “You have quite a way with words, Jon Snow,” he said as he flipped pages. “Play it for us first, without Daenerys. Come, my dear, let us go into the booth and listen,” he said as he opened the door for her.

 

Jon glared at Grenn. “ _Broken_? You hated that song,” he whispered.

 

“I did. They won’t,” he answered.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, gentlemen.”

 

Grenn lifted one of the other guitars and took a seat in front of the music and then the headphones over his head. Jon followed and took his seat. “I’ve got the rhythm,” Grenn said as he nodded to Edd to count them down.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys leaned over the soundboard and watched them play the song and smiled. She really did like their band. Tyrion had taken a seat in one of the chairs and steepled his fingers in front of him as he listened. “What do you think?” he asked.

 

She tilted her head. “I like it. It’s...melancholy but sort of hopeful.”

 

“I think if you do this song with them it could be a commercial success. I recommend you come in on the second verse,” he said as he looked over at her.

 

“You think this is the right song?”

  
“Well, you won’t let me hear the other. Unless you’ve changed your mind.”   


“I haven’t,” she said quickly.

 

Tyrion smirked. “It’s got enough of a rock influence that it should set you apart from what you’ve been doing. Let’s try to do this song tonight. At least your vocals. I’d like to get one of you performing with the band. Ideally, I’d like you to sing this with Jon Snow, but he seems quite content to stand behind his front man and allow him to take the lead with it.”

 

“He just wants to make music with his friends,” she said, a soft smile on her face as she watched him.

 

“And you want to make music with him,” he said with a slight smirk. When the song ended, Tyrion stood and beckoned Daenerys behind him into the room with the others. “I like it. I think Daenerys should do the second verse. We’ll work on the melodies as we go along. You boys are free the rest of the night, right?”

 

Grenn frowned. “Some other band has the space at one.”

 

“No, they don’t. They’ve been bumped,” Tyrion answered. “Daenerys, if you would,” he said as he handed the music over to her. “Start from the second verse and let's hear how it sounds with her voice,” he said as he went back into the booth as Grenn handed Daenerys the now active headphones and the standalone microphone.

 

She winked at Jon who smiled back at her. Edd started the drums and Jon and Grenn came in with the guitars. “ _The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away there’s so much left to learn and no one left to fight, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. Cause I’m broken when I’m open and I don’t feel like I am strong enough. Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome and I don’t feel right when you’re gone away.”_ Grenn had joined in on the chorus and sang the lows while she took the highs.

  


“ _Cause I’m broken when I’m open and I don’t feel like I am strong enough. Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome and I don’t feel right when you’re gone away._ ” Jon loved watching her sing as he could see she really did love it. She might not have cared for the music that she’d made over the last couple of years, but when it was something she cared about, her voice was strong, her resolve stronger, and her smile was unwavering.

 

As the song finished, she smiled at them all as Grenn clapped. “Well done.”

 

She curtseyed as Tyrion entered the booth and she looked at him. “How was it?”

 

“I think we can flesh out the melody a bit. I feel like simply guitars and drums don’t give it the emotional punch it needs. Your vocals were strong, I actually like the gruffness of his voice mixed with yours. But try it again. This time, from the beginning, and try to fill in on the chorus,” he said to her. “You don’t always have to take the highs. We can work on that. But let me hear the full song at least once. We can go from there,” he said as he went back into the booth and Jon saw Davos enter and Tyrion introduce himself. Davos took a seat beside Tyrion and they both sat back and listened.

 

They played the song again, Daenerys’s voice ringing out clear, more confident with the second venture, playing a bit with the vocal and he could see the Grenn liked it by the face he made. When they ended, he removed his headphones and she did the same. “That run you hit on that last lonesome...dramatic!”

 

She smiled as Tyrion’s voice rang out into the room. “I agree. Sing it that way from now on.”

 

“Now on?”

 

He nodded. “Yes. This, my dear, could end up being the best thing you’ve ever recorded. It’s not the song I would choose for you because I’m not allowed to hear that one, but this works.”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes at the mention of their song, but she let it go as Tyrion liked it. Jon could see Davos and Tyrion speaking and he gestured to the corner of the room to speak to her in private. She smiled at him and he sighed. “Seems your meeting went well.”

  
“Yes. I had hoped to speak with you about it privately, but when I told him you were in the studio he insisted on joining me.”

 

He shook his head. “It’s fine. Why didn’t you let him have the song?” he questioned to which she smiled.

 

“Because, Jon Snow, that song is for you and me, only. We’ll only ever sing it when we’re alone together,” she said as she stepped forward and smoothed her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders. “Unless you wanted to share it.”

 

He shook his head. “I would have protested if you hadn’t,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

“This is not how I intended us to spend the evening,” she said with a grin. “I had expected something along the lines of last night.”

 

He clucked his tongue and moved his hand over the silk of her dress. “I’d certainly hoped for that when you texted me.”

 

“How shall I make it up to you for ruining that plan?”

 

He eyed her for a moment and groaned. “Are those the stockings?” he whispered.

 

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his ear. “They are. Only now, I have the garter belt and straps that go with them.”

 

He growled against her ear. “You’re cruel.”

 

“Maybe I’m hoping you’ll spank me,” she said with a throaty chuckle.

 

“Are you? I’d be happy to oblige.” She pulled away from him, a grin on her face. “You could try to look contrite.”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t know how.”

 

The door to the other room opened and Tyrion exited and put his phone back into his pocket as Daenerys pulled away from Jon, but stood in front of him slightly to hide the bulge she’d felt against her belly. He was thankful for her foresight. “This has been productive. I have a full schedule tomorrow, so how about the day after we book the studio at Lannister, you boys come down, I’ll have one of the other producers on hand to help with this song. As I said, I think it needs more body.”  

 

“I leave the day after tomorrow.”

 

“I’m sure we can get your assistant to change your plans. Shouldn’t take longer than a few days. And then you can be back to jolly old England,” he said as he looked around at the room. “That alright with you?” They all nodded and he smiled. “Good. See you gents in a few days. And Daenerys, try to preserve your vocals...” She furrowed her brow and tilted her head at him. He merely smiled. “I’ll text you what I mean,” he said with a smile as he removed his phone and typed on his phone as he left the room and then the studio.

 

Davos sighed. “He’s done footing the bill for the studio so we have to get out.”

 

“You guys hungry?” Grenn asked. “We can go grab something?”

 

“I had just come from dinner with Tyrion, so I’ll pass. Jon?” she asked, a smile on her face.

 

Grenn smirked and Edd only rolled his eyes as they started packing up their equipment. “I’m fine. I’m going to make sure Daenerys makes it back to her hotel in one piece.”

 

Daenerys walked to the door and Grenn stopped Jon for a moment and let her get far enough away so he could whisper. “Happy fucking,” he said as he ducked away from Jon’s punch but laughed.

 

*~*

 

She’d put the partition up the second they got into the car and had been on him since. Her black dress was bunched up to her hips, her panties pushed to one side as Jon worked his fingers inside her while his tongue investigated her mouth. She was whimpering against him as her hips thrust against his fingers. His other hand smoothed over her arse and she tried to speed up his movements by moving her hips faster. But a slight slap to her and she gasped, breaking the kiss. “Oh fuck,” she moaned.

 

“You want more?” he asked, sliding his fingers out and circled her entrance before slowly pumping into her again. He wanted nothing more than to hear her moan like that for the rest of his life. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered against the skin of her throat. She bit her lip and tried to thrust against his fingers once more, but the sound of the smack on her arse rang out into the backseat of the car. “You can’t have that if you don’t tell me you want it. Tell me.”

 

“Make me come, Jon. Fuck me with your fingers, your mouth, your cock, I don’t care. Just...make me come,” her voice was barely a whisper as he felt the car descend and he was barely aware that they were going into an underground parking deck. He was now determined to make her come before the car stopped. He moved his thumb against her clit as he pumped his fingers into her, harder and faster. Her hips undulated against his when her head dropped back, her body grew still and he felt her inner walls tighten against his fingers. She shivered in his arms as she panted his name, her orgasm ripping through her and he considered it a personal goal achieved that she was still shivering and saying his name as the car came to a stop.

 

He could see the form of Jorah moving to the back door and he knocked on the window, letting Daenerys know they’d stopped and had arrived at their destination. He removed his fingers from inside her and brought one to his mouth and she took the other into her mouth and he didn’t think he could actually get harder than he already was. But as she sat, sucking his fingers and her taste from him, he licked his lips. “Get out of the car,” he demanded and she climbed off of him, righted her skirt to open the door. She thanked Jorah who nodded at them as they walked casually to the elevator. She swiped at her lips with her fingers as she took his hand with her other one.

 

The elevator doors were barely shut before he had her pressed against the wall of the elevator, one thigh wrapped around his hips as he thrust into her. His hands slid along her body, cupping her breasts through her dress. He licked up the column of her throat as she clutched at his hair. When the elevator dinged for her floor, she pushed him away and walked back towards her room. He pushed her against the door, his mouth taking hers in a heated kiss as she opened the door to her room and they stumbled inside.

 

She threw her keycard to the floor and helped him tug his shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes and socks as he backed her up to the sofa. He moaned as she slid her hands into his jeans, not even bothering to undo the top button or zipper. He helped her remove his pants then hiked her skirt up around her hips again and tugged her panties off and she kicked them away as they fell to her ankles. She sat on the arm of the sofa as he moved between her parted thighs. Jon moaned against her lips as her fingers grasped his cock and stroked it with long, firm strokes.

 

He pushed her hands away and drove inside her. One of her arms moved around his shoulders and the other hand dug her nails into his ass. He bit her lip, greedy for more of her. Her lithe body seemed to wrap around his, and the tighter she held him, the harder his hips pounded against hers. She dropped her head back, the sounds of her pleasure echoed through the room until she came around his cock. His lips dragged over her throat, not caring in the slightest if he marred her perfect skin with whisker burns. _Good, let the world know she’s mine_ , he thought greedily. The thought propelled him into his own climax and he dug his fingers into her hip and back.

 

Both arms were around his neck as she pressed kisses along his temple, his cheek and finally to his mouth. He was barely standing, feeling completely drained. She unwrapped her legs from around him even as they continued to kiss. She pushed him back, causing him to become unseated from inside her. She licked her lips and took his hand. He was helpless to do anything but follow her into the bedroom and collapsed on the divine mattress. His hotel was severely lacking in this area. She still had on the garter belt and stockings. He tugged one of the garters and let it snap against her skin and she made a soft sound to which he smiled.

 

He sat up and unclasped one of the garters, following the trail along her thigh with his lips and did this for each one until the stocking was free. He propped her foot on his shoulder and slowly rolled it down towards her foot until it was free. He did the same to the other leg, only when this stocking drifted to the floor he moved his lips along the inside of her knee. He looked up to find her watching him with a smile. He gently nipped the inside of her thigh with his teeth before helping her to remove the garter belt. “What’s that look?” he asked.

 

“You’re fucking sexy,” she said as she ran her fingers through his black curls.

 

He shook his head and helped her sit up. He moved his hands around her back and began to undo the laces of her dress and when it was loose enough, they both worked to tug it over her head and tossed it to the floor. “There is nothing sexier than you,” he said as he moved over her, his lips moving to claim hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain my reasoning for using Evanescence as my basis for Daenerys's transformation into a different artist. I love Evanescence. Her voice is so pure and raw. I could totally see a studio trying to cover it up because they wouldn't think that they could commercially sell it and instead went with flash over quality. So, she's been hiding who she is all this time. Only through this new venture is she allowed out into the musical world to truly show what she's capable. And that it comes with Jon and his band only proves that she's not the cookie-cutter pop star they wanted her to be.
> 
> With that being said, the song is "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. Link is below.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks
> 
> Also, Deep Inside of You by Third Eye Blind.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3sP7Qt7zD4


	10. I Stay Stoned on Your Love All the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets Arya and Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. But here’s you a long one!
> 
> The title of this song is taken from the Chris Stapleton song "Tennessee Whiskey". Even if you don't listen to country music, that song is always worth listening to.
> 
> And if Taylor Swift can drop "Reputation" tonight, then all the more reason for me to drop a chapter of Dangerous Woman!

 

 

Daenerys snuggled against Jon, her lips pressing against his throat as he held her close. A sudden buzzing filled the room and she looked to the open door of the suit to see Jon’s discarded jeans. “I believe your phone is buzzing.”

 

“It’s probably Grenn. He can fuck off,” he said as he rolled her onto her back. She moaned as he cupped both of her breasts in his hands and ran his tongue over the hardened tips and finally took the right into his mouth. He pulled and pinched the other with his fingers as his teeth and tongue wreaked torture on her. The buzzing sounded again and he stopped and looked down at her. “He wouldn’t call me twice,” he said and her face showed concern as he climbed from the bed and retrieved his phone from his pocket.  “It’s Arya.”

 

She sat up in the bed and watched as he called his sister. “What’s the matter?”

 

_“You didn’t answer my text. You always answer my texts.”_

 

“I’ve been busy.”

 

_“Doing what? It’s three in the morning.”_

 

He glanced at the bed and an expectant looking Daenerys. “Busy.”

 

_“That vague answer leads me to believe you’re not doing something but doing a SOMEONE. Daenerys?  Are you doing Daenerys!?”_

 

“I’ll call you in the morning.”

 

_“My text was about morning. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet Gendry and me for brunch.”_

 

“No, I don’t want brunch,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

The phone was suddenly taken from his hand and he stared at Daenerys who only smiled at him. “Arya?”

 

_“Who’s speaking?”_

 

“Daenerys.”

 

_“We really need to trade numbers. It would be much easier to call you and ask what his schedule looks like while you’re in town.”_

 

“You mentioned brunch.”

 

_“Yes, I did. Jon’s trying to blow me off as you heard.”_

 

“Yes, I did,” she mimicked. Jon still looked uncomfortable, but she smiled brightly at him and his expression softened. “When and where?” She gave her the time and the address and she smiled up at Jon. “We will both be there.” She handed the phone back to Jon, placed a kiss on his lips and lay back to the bed.

 

_“I like her.”_

 

“Please don’t embarrass me.”

 

_“Come on, you know me better than that.”_

 

“Which is why I’m worried. See you later.”

 

“ _Later. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”_

 

“And what wouldn’t you do?”

 

“ _Exactly_.”

 

Jon hit the red button to end the call and put the phone on the bedside table. He turned his attention back to Daenerys and groaned as he realized she was touching herself. He crawled over beside her and removed her fingers from her cunt and brought them to his mouth. She moaned his name as he slid two fingers inside her and took her hard nipple into his mouth.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys could hardly catch her breath as he thrust into her from behind. They lay on their sides, her back to his front and his arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her against him as he made slow strokes of his cock inside her. He turned her face towards his and plundered her mouth with his even as his other hand slid between her parted thighs. She broke the kiss, moaning his name into the room as his fingers quickly moved over her clit and his cock pushed into her harder.

 

She came shaking in his arms, her entire body riding out the waves of pleasure. She relished in the sound of him shouting her name and could only picture his face as he came as well, slamming his cock as deep as he could, his breath hot against her shoulder as he buried his head against her. She hummed in approval and reached back to grasp his curls in her hand.

 

They were both still for several minutes, Daenerys feeling little shocks still moving along her nerves. She smiled as she felt his lips trailing over her shoulder, along her neck and jaw, until he tilted her head so he could taste her lips. He cupped her breast in his hand and tweaked her nipple between his fingers and she gasped against his mouth.

 

The fingers tracing along her folds slid up to circle around her clit. It was too much, feeling him still inside her as he caused her to have another climax so quickly after her last. He slid from her then and she felt empty. However, he turned her to her back and brushed her hair from her face. “You’re...there are no words for you, Daenerys.”

 

She smiled and moved her hands through his dark curls. “That’s a shame. I do like it when you tell me all the naughty things you’re going to do to me.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her, a playful smile on his face. “You’re rather naughty yourself.”

 

Daenerys rolled to her side to face him. “We’re well suited,” she said before her teeth scratched against the corded muscle of his throat, then yawned. They both laughed. “You’ve exhausted me, Jon Snow.”

 

“Given how little sleep I know you get, I’ll take that as an accomplishment.”

 

She pushed him to the other side of the bed and snuggled into his arms. He furrowed his brow and she smiled up at him. “I don’t fancy sleeping in the wet spot,” she said with a giggle.

 

He pressed his lips to her brow. “So, a short nap and then do it all again?”

 

She nodded. “And, then, brunch with your sister and her boyfriend.”

 

“You sure I can’t talk you out of that?”

 

“No,” she said as she placed a kiss on his throat. “I want you in my world, Jon.”

 

His arms tightened around her a bit. “Good, because you’re already part of mine.”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys had her hair pulled into a simple side braid and wore a burgundy top and black jeans. She had on normal flats, which made her shorter than him. She had on a dark pair of sunglasses and though they had tried to exit her hotel without anyone noticing, there were photographers waiting for them in the parking deck. Jorah had the door opened for them even as she held his hand and led the way to the SUV.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s official now,” she said as they settled in and she looked over at him, though he couldn’t see her eyes because of her dark glasses. “You alright with that?”

 

“You mean am I alright being in a relationship with the most beautiful woman on the planet?” he asked as he looked over at her. “I suppose I can suffer through it.”

 

“Suffering, are you?” She leaned forward and kissed him. “Don’t make me show you how inventive I can be at torture, Jon Snow,” she whispered into his ear.

 

He groaned and leaned his forehead against her temple. “Please don’t get me hard before we have brunch with my sister,” his tone pleading.

 

She ran her hand down the inside of his thigh. “It would make your _suffering_ comment true.”

 

He growled in her ear. “I take it back. I take all of it back,” he said as he captured her roving hand and brought it up to place a kiss on her palm. “The truth is I’m fucking lucky you even gave me the time of day.”

 

“The scary part, Jon, is that I would give you all of my days and nights. It feels too soon to feel that...”

 

He sighed. “When I’m not with you, I’m thinking of you. And when I’m with you, I constantly think about how I dread the moment when I’m not with you anymore. You’ve bewitched me,” he said softly.

 

They came to a stop in front of the restaurant Arya had told to Daenerys. Jon climbed out first and then held a hand out to her and she took it and followed him through the restaurant and to the back patio where Arya and Gendry were waiting on them. She had her legs stretched out over his lap and her fingers were running through his hair as he was leaning over to whisper something in her ear, his arm across the back of her chair. “They look cozy,” she said with a smile to Jon who didn’t find it funny in the slightest.

 

Arya sat up and righted herself as she saw them approach. Both she and Gendry stood and shook Daenerys’s hand. “Daenerys, this is my sister Arya and her boyfriend Gendry.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” she said as she shook both of their hands then took the seat beside Jon. “I’ve heard a lot about you?”

 

“Oh? We haven’t heard anything about you,” Arya said as she stared at Jon. “At least not in detail. Jon keeps things to himself because he’s rude.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “So, is that what we’re going to do? Trash me the whole time?”

 

Daenerys smiled. “Ashamed of me?”

 

He suddenly turned to look at her the heated look causing her to shift in her seat. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. “Never ashamed.”

 

“So, is this what we’re going to do?” Gendry parroted back. “Watch the two of you make out the whole time?”

 

Arya shook her head. “I’m not. Let’s get some Mimosas,” she said, signaling to their waitress. Daenerys ordered a pitcher of mimosas for the table as well as eggs benedict. Jon got eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Arya settled for two helpings of bacon and eggs, which she explained she was packing in protein, and Gendry got waffles. “So, Daenerys, how exactly did you meet my brother?”

 

She leaned back in her chair and, feeling Jon’s arm behind her head where it was draped over the back, she smiled. “One of my bodyguards nearly knocked him down a flight of stairs. We talked for a moment, I got his number, and the rest is texting history,” she said as the waitress reappeared with the pitcher and Arya poured for everyone.

 

“You’ve obviously met the maniacs that comprise his band,” Gendry said as he took a glass from Arya.

 

“Yes, I’ve met them. Edd seems normal.”

 

“Compared to Grenn he almost is,” Arya agreed. “And he’s told you that we’re a giant pack of wolves who nose into one another's business out of our own boredom.”

 

“No, I hadn’t heard about that aspect of your family.”

 

Gendry smirked. “Prepare yourself. They’re loud, loyal, and big.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Jon chimed in after a sip of his drink.

 

“You and your brother Robb both threatened to remove my toenails one by one if I ever made Arya upset.”

 

Jon shrugged. “That’s normal.”

 

Arya shook her head and laughed. “It’s not. Although, that threat was rather subdued compared to the one you gave to Podrick when he was first getting involved with Sansa.”

 

“That was Robb and Theon, not me,” Jon said as he traced his fingers over Daenerys’s shoulder. “I was merely the lookout.”

 

“I’d like to meet the rest of your family. What is your sister, Sansa like?”

 

“Opposite of me,” Arya said with a smile. “We used to fight all the time. Still do, sort of. But we’re closer now than we had been in the past. She’s very feminine, I guess you would call her. She’s a barrister and a damn good one.”

 

“How did you get into MMA?”

 

Arya sipped her drink. “I was raised with five boys. It was either learn to fight or always run crying to Mother and Father. I’m not the crying type,” she said with a shrug of her shoulder. “I was actually working out in a gym near our home when I heard about a class they were offering for Krav Maga and I signed up to take the class. Then it was Jujitsu and a little bit of boxing.”

 

“Keep in mind, while she’s doing all of this, none of us had any idea. We simply thought she was taking a dance class because that’s the lie she was telling,” Jon interrupted.

 

“I had to lie or Mother would have made me stop. They didn’t know what I was actually doing until I was going for my black belt in jujitsu and invited them. They thought it was for Zumba. Robb and Theon only went to make fun of me. Sansa was there because Mother and Father made her go. Jon was there, always supportive. No one really knew what to expect.”

 

“That girl you fought didn’t know what to expect either. You threw her over your head and her shoulder pinned to the middle of her back before anyone knew what had happened,” Jon smiled at the memory. “Robb and Theon stopped laughing then.”

 

“What did your mother say?”

 

“Oh, she stopped speaking to me for a while. Sansa was silently impressed. Bran and Rickon wanted me to show them some moves.”

 

Jon smiled at his sister. “Father was proud of you, though.”

 

“He always silently approved whenever I would buck traditional roles. So, I trained more, started studying submission moves and was offered a position in a gym here in New York. Which is where I met Gendry.”

 

Daenerys turned her eyes to him and he smirked over at Arya. “Met me? Is that what we’re calling it?”

 

“Fine, I stalked you,” she responded. “I saw him in the gym because he’d made a piece for the owner’s son, Lommy. I asked who he was and Lommy was only too happy to divulge information on him. I found him in his studio working on some huge piece that’s being used in an art gallery now. But watching him work...I was enthralled.”

 

“When she introduced herself, finally, I thought she was out of her mind. She managed to get my phone number and started texting me. Arya flirting is very different than other people flirting.”

 

“I was not that bad.”

  
“Again, I’ll remind you, based on your texts, I thought you were a dominatrix,” he chuckled and Daenerys laughed at Jon rolling his eyes. “And she’s been telling me what to do ever since.”

 

Arya shrugged. “I want what I want. Why should I apologize or wait for it?”

 

Daenerys lifted her glass in salute to Arya. “Hear hear,” she said and Arya clinked her glass off hers and both drank down what was in them. Arya moved to fill them both up again.

 

“I should probably be worried that you two are getting on as well as you are,” Jon said, though his smile said he was happy about it.

 

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at Jon briefly then turned back to Arya. “I need some really good information on your brother.”

 

Arya leaned forward conspiratorially. “What sort of information?”

 

“Arya,” Jon said warning. “Remember, I’m sitting here with Gendry.”

 

“Gendry and I don’t have secrets,” she said and grinned at him, then turned back to Daenerys. “What sort of information are you looking for?”

 

“You know, the good stuff, that he wouldn’t tell me upon pain of death.”

 

Arya leaned back in her chair and glanced at Jon who looked at her warningly. She then shrugged. “She’s asking me to tell her. Jon used to sleep with a stuffed wolf...until he was thirteen.”

 

Gendry chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, this is going to get interesting,” he said as he drained his glass.

 

“Arya’s first kiss was Theon,” he said as he looked at Gendry who turned to face her, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline.

 

Daenerys furrowed her brow and looked at Jon. “I thought Theon was your age.”

 

“He is. Arya planted one on him,” Jon said. “He was mortified but she’d been crushing on him since she was ten.”

 

“He’s spent the night in our apartment,” Gendry said, the expression on his face saying he was less than happy with this information.

 

Arya narrowed her eyes at Jon. “You’re dead.”

 

“You started it,” he said as he drank down his drink.

 

“What about Ygritte?”

 

Daenerys watched as Jon winced. “Don’t.”

 

“Don’t? You expect me to have mercy now?”

 

“Who’s Ygritte?”

 

“Jon’s first. Took his precious little flower behind a bar on his eighteenth.”

 

“You were eighteen?” Gendry asked. “How did you, the prettiest bloke I’ve ever seen, make it through school and never shag anyone?”

 

“Not all of us followed our cocks through school.”

 

“No, some of _us_ were weird loners who hung out with even weirder loners, like Grenn and Edd.”

 

Daenerys looked over at him. “Aw, were you a weird kid?”

 

“You say that like he’s not still weird,” Gendry mumbled.

 

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Jon said towards Gendry.

 

He shook his head. “No. I’m always on her side.”

 

Arya wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “And others have accused you of not being charming,” she said before she leaned in and kissed him again.

 

Gendry broke the kiss and looked for the waitress. “Alright, we need to get some food on the table soon because she’s drunk.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Still a lightweight.”

 

“Not all of us can consume kegs of beer and still be high-functioning.”

 

Daenerys looked over at Jon and leaned her head against his shoulder and he placed a kiss on her forehead. She found Arya watching them, a smile on her face. “I like you,” Arya said.

 

She smiled back and nodded. “I like you, too.”

 

“But if you hurt my brother, I’ll rip your arms off and beat you with them,” she said. Gendry shook his head at Daenerys before Arya turned her attention back to her boyfriend and began whispering something in his ear again that caused him to raise an eyebrow.

 

Daenerys noticed that Jon was looking around, trying to ignore them. Their food was delivered to their table not long after that and Gendry forced a quarter of his waffle onto Arya’s plate, insisting that she consume some carbs to absorb some of the alcohol she had consumed. She reluctantly took a bite of it and then her bacon. The meal passed in relative silence, Daenerys and Gendry keeping up most of the conversation. When she noticed that Jon and Arya seemed solely fixated on their food, she furrowed her brow.

 

He chuckled. “I know what you’re thinking. They’re quiet and are solely focused.”  She nodded. “There were seven kids in that house at one time. They were quiet and ate or someone stole their food from their plate.”

 

Arya nodded. “Theon was the worst.”

  
“I’m surprised you didn’t just give it to him since you were in love with him,” Gendry teased.

 

“I feel really gross about that now, so let’s not bring it up,” she said and turned her attention to Daenerys. “So, what about you? Anything embarrassing you can share?”

 

She sighed. “My life has been an open book since I signed on with Lannister. Every pimple, every growing pain, every heartbreak plastered on all of the magazines for the world to see.”

 

Arya frowned. “It’s hard growing up in a house full of people. I don’t know how you managed with the world watching.”

 

“I have a good team. Meeting Missy was probably the best thing that ever happened next to your brothers near-death experience.” Jon smirked and put his hand on her knee beneath the table. She covered his hand with hers while continuing the conversation with Arya. “However, I did fall on stage a week ago.”

 

Gendry winced. “Saw that. Hurt yourself?”

 

“Bruised my knees. Other than that just the hot shame of falling. Your brother was kind enough to take care of me once I arrived in New York.”

 

Arya smirked at Jon. “I bet you did.”

 

“I’m not above flinging eggs at you.”

 

“And let your girlfriend think you’re a neanderthal?”

 

Daenerys waved her off. “Jon is far from a Neanderthal. I’ve been involved with that type before. This is better.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I enjoy a conversation. Not just grunting.”

 

“In bed or out?” Arya asked which caused Daenerys to laugh.

 

“Both.”

 

*~*

 

Jon knew that both Arya and Daenerys were at the least tipsy and the most, drunk. Daenerys and Arya had exchanged numbers and then took a selfie together which Arya then sent to Sansa, Robb, and Theon. Daenerys was now leaned against him, her fingers stroking over his knee as her head rested on his shoulder.

 

“This has been fun,” Arya said with a smile. “How much longer are you in town?”

 

“A few days at least. We’re recording tomorrow.”

 

Gendry raises an eyebrow. “As in the both of you? Together?”

 

She nodded. “We have a brilliant song that Jon wrote that we’re recording. Tyrion wanted the other song but it’s mine and no one else can hear it.”

 

“Aw, Jon wrote you a song?”

 

“And Gendry drew you a picture,” he said as he wadded up a napkin and tossed it at his sister.

 

“I feel like she’s mocking us,” Daenerys said as she looked up at him.

 

“She is.”

 

“Don’t take it personally. She mocks everyone,” Gendry responded.

 

Arya smiled over at him. “Not everyone.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, me most of all.”

 

“Today it’s been Jon more than you,” Daenerys supplied.

 

Arya’s phone buzzed and she looked at the text from Sansa. “Sansa hates me out of jealousy. All in all, it’s been a full day.”

 

“Message from anyone else?”

 

“No.”

 

Jon frowned and reached into his pocket to find that he had two texts from Theon and one from Robb.

 

 _How do you get involved with someone like Daenerys Targaryen and not tell your brother?_ Was Robb’s text.

 

Theon’s were much cruder.

 

_Please tell me you fucked her!!!!!!_

_If you didn’t you have to surrender your cock because it’s absolutely useless!_

 

Jon rolled his eyes and planned to answer them both later. Daenerys was still chatting with Arya but her hand had inched up his thigh and was now kneading the muscle. “Arya, I think we’re going to leave.”

 

Arya frowned. “You always ruin my fun.”

 

Gendry smirked. “No, that’s usually me.”

 

They all stood and Daenerys reached forward and hugged Arya. “Feel free to text anytime.” Daenerys slipped the ticket off the table and passed it back to Jon discreetly. As they walked to the counter, Daenerys stepped up and paid before anyone could protest then tipped the woman two hundred dollars. Jon said nothing as he followed them out to the street where the car and Jorah were waiting.

 

“We’ll have to get together again before I leave.”

 

“Gendry!” Arya said as she smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand and he winced. “That art show thing...”

 

“I’m sure she’s got other things to do...”

 

“No! What is it?”

 

“There’s a gallery show in SoHo that has two of Gendry's pieces. You should come! Both of you! Free wine.”

 

“It’s only free cause you slip it in your purse.”

 

She shrugged. “Still free.”

 

Daenerys smiled. “Text me the information and if I’m still in town, I’ll be there. I may even drag your brother with me.”

 

“Why am I being excluded?”

 

“Because you have an odd schedule,” Daenerys answered.

 

Arya hugged her one more time. “Treat him well.”

 

Daenerys smiled. “I will. It was great meeting you. Both of you.”

 

Arya hugged Jon. “I’ll kill her if she hurts you! Shh,” she whispered.

 

Jon pulled away chuckling. “Gendry. I leave her in your capable hands.”

 

“He has excellent hands,” she said as she leaned into him.

 

“Which _he_ is using to steer you home,” Gendry said as he turned her and they left down the street, Arya sliding her hand into Gendry's back pocket.

 

Daenerys climbed into the car and Jon slid in behind her. She was putting the partition up between the front and the back then climbed on top of Jon, her lips finding his. “Thank you,” she whispered against his mouth.

 

“What are you thanking me for?”

 

“For letting me into your world. It’s hard to find people who act normal around me. It was nice feeling like everyone else for a few hours.”

 

He shook his head. “You’re not like everyone else. You’re also drunk.”

 

“I told you I was a lightweight.”

 

“You did. But I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I took advantage of you in this state.”

 

She pouted. “But...what will we do in my hotel room with my big bed?”

 

He smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You can take a nap and sleep some of it off,” he suggested.

 

“Or we could have sex,” she said with a smile.

 

He smiled and pulled her tighter against him. “I don’t feel right about it.”

 

She huffed. “Fine. I’ll let you be a gentleman and not take advantage of me in my drunken state. But will you at least stay with me?”

 

“Just try to make me leave.”

 

The car came to a stop and Daenerys climbed from his lap, then knocked on the window to let Jorah know to open the door. Daario was there to escort her inside the building as reporters swarmed the car, trying to get a glimpse of Daenerys with Jon. They made it inside the building and inside the elevator, Daenerys removed her boots. As they walked down the hall, Daario put a hand on Jon’s arm stopping him.

 

“She’s drunk.”

 

Jon nodded. “Well aware of that.”

 

“You take advantage of that and Jorah and I will kill you and hide your body.”

 

Jon freed his arm. “I wouldn’t,” he said before the door opened and she stood glaring at them.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Only concerned about your safety,” Daario answered.

 

“I’m fine. Jon is my guest,” she said as she took him by the hand and led him into her room. “Treat him like it.”

 

She turned to Jon when the door was closed and frowned. “What did he say?”

 

“Wanted to make sure I wasn't going to take advantage of you.”

 

She rolled her eyes and pulled him along with her to her bedroom and she shoved him to the bed as she walked to the other side and stripped down to nothing except her bra and panties. Jon kicked off his shoes and leaned back against the headboard as she curled against his side.

 

“Today was fun.”

 

He chuckled. “Still have several more hours of it left,” he said as he brushed his fingers over her hair.

 

“A quick nap and then you’ll ravish me?”

 

He smiled. “Depends on how drunk you still are.”

 

She closed her eyes. “I can live with that.”


	11. Family Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon speaks to his siblings about his girlfriend. Sibling banter and texting ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, this was just freaking fun to write. Heads up that most of this is text/chatting conversation post, so if that's not your thing, wait until the next chapter where sexy time is coming! (pun intended!)

 

 

 

Jon leaned back against the headboard, his eyes closed for a moment before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He heaved a sigh and knew he had time to deal with this if Daenerys was going to sleep off the alcohol she’d had. He opened his phone to see another text from Robb and now one from Bran.

 

He started the dreaded group message, but only because he hoped that if Theon saw that he was in the same group with Sansa, he might keep the disgusting things he was sure to say to a minimum. He knew he wouldn’t but he hoped he would.

 

Jon sent the message to Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Theon. He left Rickon out because he didn’t really know where the conversation was going and the less they did to corrupt him, the better.

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Yes, I am with Daenerys Targaryen. I didn’t tell anyone. Arya found out because she’s nosey and can’t leave other people’s property alone._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Why didn’t you tell us? Now that I know, I’m seeing TMZ articles all over the place about the two of you. No one knows anything but they’re all wildly speculating._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Wasn’t much to tell at first._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _But there’s juicy shit to tell now, right?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _When have I ever told you anything like that._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Jon’s never been one to kiss and tell._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Tell me there’s more than kissing involved!_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _I will not allow you to speak of my dear friend Daenerys in such a manner!_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Dear friend?!_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _They had brunch and got drunk together one time and they’ve apparently formed a bond._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _She’s great. You’ll all like her._

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _How did this even happen?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Her bodyguard nearly shoved me down a flight of stairs. We started texting, recorded a video together, and most of it has been texting._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Until a few days ago when it became a shagfest!_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _SO YOU ARE FUCKING HER!_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Theon, you’re a pig._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _We’ve always known that._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _But he continues to feel the need to prove it. I like her._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _High praise there since Arya has never liked any female that has been brought home._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _I thought you liked Jeyne_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _No, that was Sansa. Besides, you’re not seeing her anymore anyway. What’s the new ones name?_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Her name is Margaery and she’s amazing. I’m not exactly sure why she’s dating Robb..._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Nice. You’re so kind to your older brother._

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _She is great. She’s sarcastic and seems to dislike Theon..._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _She’s hot. Nice tits._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _And you see why she doesn’t like him._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Notice that Jon has gone silent._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Not on purpose. Hard to get a word in._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _So what is Daenerys Targaryen like?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _She’s amazing. Funny, honest, talented, creative. I could go on and on with adjectives._

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _Hot_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _So hot_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Bran - do not encourage Theon!_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Yes, please. We don’t need any more of that._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _How is it that Arya got to meet her but none of us have?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _You all live in England. We’re all in New York._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Big time guitar player traveling the world meeting up with gorgeous women. We chose the wrong line of work, Robb._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Former military can get you all of those things as well as bullets flying at your head and a lifetime of PTSD._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Robb wins._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Robb always wins._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _You’ll feel that way when you see Margaery, too._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _This is true. She’s too good for you._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Sansa, do you have a girl crush?_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _My brothers are dating beautiful, powerful women. If I was going to have girl crushes it would be on the two of them._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _What does Margaery do?_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Whatever she wants_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _I meant for a job, idiot_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _She’s a madam_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _No she isn’t. Stop saying that._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Why is he saying that?_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Because she works at night and most of her co-workers are women but they all go to her for advice_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Sounds like madam._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Def a madam_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _What does she really do?_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _She’s a pediatric surgeon_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Good cover for a madam_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _I swear, Theon, I’ll kick you so hard you taste piss if you say it again_

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _How long are you going to be with Daenerys before your careers eventually pull you away from one another?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Possibly another week. We’re recording tomorrow._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Wait? You and your band or you and her._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Both. We’re doing a song together._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Aw, did you write her a song?_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _You know he wrote her a song!_

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _Is that what you’re recording?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _No, we’re recording Broken_

 

Jon waited for the reaction. His family knew of the song that he’d written for Robb when he’d come back from his third tour of Afghanistan. It was the only way that he could think to help Robb cope with what he’d been through, and when he’d eventually played it for his family, for his brother, he’d hugged him longer than he ever had before. Even longer than when he’d been released from the hospital following the propane tank incident.

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Does she know what the song is about?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _We touched on it briefly. I didn’t go into greater detail than just telling her what it was for._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _How does it sound when she sings it?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Amazing. She’s amazing._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _This has become too sappy._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _It can’t all be about tits and asses_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _But don’t we all agree that it should be?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _I’m trying to remember why I invited him into this chat_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Because you and I are outcasts together against all these Starks!_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _For the millionth time, you’re not an outcast!_

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _It’s part of his inferiority complex, Robb. Let him think he has something._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Back to the subject, when do we get to meet Daenerys?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Judging by this conversation? Never._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _You will not deny me the chance to meet Daenerys Targaryen, Jon. I’ll hunt you down and kill you in your sleep._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _You have to find me first._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _And you’d get to meet her then if he’s sleeping with her._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Which, let’s just get this out in the open, you are sleeping with her, correct?_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _He’s totally sleeping with her._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Why is everyone interested in my sex life?_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _You’re sleeping with THE pop princess._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Is she THE pop princess?_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Seeing as how I met her today, she’s lovely, she’s the only princess we need_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _There’s a ringing endorsement if I’ve ever heard one._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Sex is good, yeah?_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _If you answer that, Jon, I will not speak to you again!_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Reason enough to answer it._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Fuck off_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Personal experience but sex is never bad!_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _ARYA!_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _That just killed every sexual impulse I ever had!_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Why? Why did any of us need that response?_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _HAHAHAHA!  I win!_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _I think you might have scarred them all for life_

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _I’m going to turn my phone off now_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _You guys need to lighten up. Sansa and I have to listen to conversations about tits and stuff all the time, but you let one of us mention that we have very good active sex lives and it’s all over!_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _I really want to punch Podrick and Gendry_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _You leave Pod alone!_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _And I’ll break your arm if you touch Gendry._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Well, this has been fun, but I’m going to avoid my phone for a few hours_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Are you at your hotel or hers?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Hers. She’s asleep._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Tired her out?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _You really are disgusting. But no. She and Arya had a lot to drink so she’s sleeping it off._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _And you’re sitting next to her talking to us?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Figured I would address all of this at once_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Are you going to tell father?_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _I texted him the picture of Daenerys and I saying I met Jon’s new gf. Was I not supposed to do that?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Thanks Arya. Who else did you text?_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Lommy and Hot Pie._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _And the answer to “How did the tabloids get this picture?”_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Thanks again_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Lommy won’t say anything_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _But we all know Hot Pie_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Alright, so bad idea_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _When are you coming back to England?_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Around Christmas. We’ve manage to get a few local dates and have most of the month off._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Ghost will be thrilled!_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _How is my wolf?_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Best guard dog ever. He’s so quiet that he sneaks up on me sometimes._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Gendry and I are coming home for two weeks around that time._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _How scared is he to be sharing the house with father?_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Not scared. Just pissed that we have to have separate rooms._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _That’s par for the course when staying at home_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Arya you and Gendry can stay with me_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _No longer an option. Jon told Gendry that you were my first kiss and I used to have a crush on you. Gendry officially hates you._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _What? He’s one of the few people I like!_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Blame Jon!_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _In my defense, Arya told Daenerys about the wolf I slept with!_

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _Arya!_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Why would you do that?_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _She asked for dirt on Jon. I offered up the first thing I could think of._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _So, Jon throws out about the most awkward moment of my life and now I don’t get to hang out with you and Gendry anymore? How is that fair?_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _I’ll let you try to smooth it out with him, Theon._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _I’ll call him._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _No use calling him now. He’s in his studio welding something..._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Sorry_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _You’re not really sorry, though_

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _Not as sorry as I probably should be_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Jon, you can stay with Pod and I_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _He’s already called my spare room. Greywind will be happy to be around Ghost. They get along so well._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _You know, all this conversation has really done is made me homesick_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _We’re always here_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Yeah, just drop us a text and don’t let us find out about your relationships through third parties._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _I guess I’m the only one that wants to meet her and will be super pissed if you don’t bring her to some event at Christmas_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _No, I think we’ll all stop speaking to him_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _You’re making the assumption she’s free and that she wants to meet any of you people_

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _She agreed to meet you. You’re the strangest one!_

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _I don’t know that Arya is the strangest._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _You’re right. You’re the strangest._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _How is Rickon?_

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _He’s good. Mum is driving him mad because he’s two years from being done with school and he’s already talking about going to art school in San Diego. So, he’s running not walking away._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _Won’t be long and we’ll be spread out across the globe._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Stark takeover! We should have done it a long time ago. We could solve the world’s problems._

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Or just create brand new ones. I’ve got to run, drinks with clients in twenty and I have to make sure Pod is wearing something other than blue jeans. I look forward to all the inappropriate comments that are sure to be here when I can check again._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _You know I’ve got you covered!_

 

 **_Sansa:_ ** _Always reliable, Theon._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _I’m meeting Margaery for late dinner so I’m going too. You guys be careful._

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _So, all of the inappropriate comments really will come from Theon._

 

 **_Robb:_ ** _I save the inappropriate comments for private chats, Bran._

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _This is true. He rarely puts his perversions out in group chat where as Theon just lets his freak flag fly._

 

 **_Jon:_ ** _On that note, I’m leaving, too._

 

 **_Theon:_ ** _So I get to chat with Arya and Bran? I’m out!_

 

 **_Arya:_ ** _Asshole_

 

 **_Bran:_ ** _He’s been that way his entire life. But i’m going, too. Later, Jon and Arya_

 

Jon closed the chat and looked down at Daenerys who was snuggled against his side. She was beautiful. With the heavy make-up and glamorous lifestyle she led, everyone thought she was gorgeous. But Jon liked the more simple look she had now. Her hair was like a silver banner across the pillow, the false eyelashes were gone. There was no pretense, just the beauty of her face.

 

He stood from the bed and made his way into the other room to grab his guitar and sat on the sofa so he wouldn’t disturb her. He found the hotel stationary and a pen and began playing and writing.


	12. Safe & Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gives Dany something she's never had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, we just need someone to treat us like we've never been treated. That's what this is because Dany deserves it and Jon is that guy.
> 
> This chapter is brought to you by the songs:  
> Northern Downpour - Panic! At the Disco  
> Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra  
> Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars

 

 

Daenerys rolled to her side as she heard a guitar strumming from the other room. Her head felt fuzzy, her mouth dry. She slowly sat up and winced, remembering why she usually avoided champagne. She reached for her phone to see that it was nearly eight, the sun has set. As she climbed from the bed, she got a look at herself in the mirror beside the door and groaned. She looked a mess. Her hair had come loose from its braid, the makeup she’d had on had caused her to look like she had a very bad case of raccoon eye and her lips stick was somewhat smeared across her face.

 

Yet, the guitar continued. She smiled to herself as she moved into her bathroom and went about removing her make-up and combing out her hair. She went for a messy bun, working at it until it looked sexier than simply thrown together. She brushed her teeth, then grabbed her robe from behind the door, and decided to join Jon Snow in the living room. Hopefully to distract him from his guitar.

 

She didn’t tie the robe and leaned against the door frame, watching as he strummed his fingers over the guitar and hummed to himself. He had a pen tucked behind his ear and she stared with interest as he removed it and then wrote something down on the pad in front of him.  So focused was he that he hadn’t even noticed her. That simply wouldn’t do. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her and she nearly blushed at his uninhibited perusal of her body, moving from her face and down the length of her.

 

As she walked towards him, she watched as he licked his lips and turned to fully face her. “Sleep well?”

 

She nodded and sat beside him on the sofa as he placed the guitar on the floor. “Very. I kept having the most wicked dream about black curls and a guitar,” she said as she settled her legs across his lap. She leaned her arm against the back of the sofa and propped up her head.

 

He moved his hand over her calf and leaned back to look at her. “I feel like that’s a lie.”

 

She shrugged. “It’s my dream, now,” she said as she reached over to stroke along his jaw. “Have you been out here the whole time?”

 

He shook his head. “No, I was in there with you for a while. Texting my family.”

 

“Ah. Are we official to the Starks?”

 

He nodded. “We are.”

 

She grinned. “Good.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Sober,” she said as she leaned forward and kissed him. He cupped her face in his hands and stroked his tongue against hers. Her stomach took that opportunity to growl. She laughed. “Hungry.”

 

“Let’s go get dinner?”

 

She furrowed her brow. “You don’t want to just stay in and eat here?”

 

He chuckled. “I do,” he said with a nod. “But I want this to be more than sex, Daenerys. I want to know you. I want you to know me. We haven’t actually had what would be considered a date.”

 

She shook her head. “No, I don’t suppose we have. Then, I don’t know that I’ve ever actually had an official ‘date’.”

 

He frowned. “Never?”

 

She shrugged. “I was with Drogo, but we didn’t do anything like that,” she said as she blushed. “I’d go and watch his band but we never stayed long. And any party we went to, I was usually left to myself while he went and hung out with his bandmates.”

 

He nodded. “Alright. That’s it then. Go get dressed.”

 

“And what should I wear?”

 

“Something comfortable,” he said with a smile.

 

He stood and grabbed his jacket and she stood as well. “Where are you going?”

 

“I’ll be back,” he said as he placed a kiss on her lips. “Would you please tell Daario and Jorah not to kill me and to let me back in?”

 

She tied her robe and walked to the door and opened it to find Daario outside. “Jon’s coming back,” she said as she watched him walk to and get on the elevator.

 

“Feeling better?” Daario asked.

 

She nodded. “Much. And he was a gentleman. Treat him with respect, Daario.”

 

“I’m only trying to protect you.”

 

She smiled softly at him. “I don’t need protection from him. I’m probably more dangerous than he is.”

 

He snorted. “Seeing as you’ve thrown your cell phone at me, I’d probably agree with that.”

 

She blushed slightly, remembering the phone throwing incident only too well. “We’re going out.”

  
“Where?” Daario asked wearily.

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s going to surprise me.”

 

“Logistical nightmare,” Daario huffed. “He realizes we go where you do, right?”

 

She chuckled. “We’ll find out, won’t we?” She closed the door behind her and ran into her bedroom and texted Missandei to help her with her hair and then she examined the clothes she had to choose from.

 

*~*

 

Jon entered the hotel once more, using a side entrance instead of the front door. As he stepped off the elevator, he found Jorah and Daario standing outside her door talking. “Daario says you’re taking her somewhere.”

 

“Yes. Dinner and a movie.”

 

“Where?”

 

Jon furrowed his brow. “Why?”

 

Jorah sighed. “She has a security detail for a reason. People have tried to get to her, to hurt her, and our job is to make sure that doesn’t happen. We check out every place before she gets there to make sure it’s safe and we always escort her. That’s something you’ll have to become accustomed to if you plan to stick around.”

 

Jon contemplated this for a moment and nodded. “Fine. But if you think you’re standing around while we eat or sitting in on the movie, you’re out of your minds.”

 

“We’ll clear the theater then.”

 

Jon frowned. “Don’t you think that some of these things draw people’s attention?”

 

He nodded. “Yes. But it also keeps eyes on her and may make people less likely to attack as the world is watching.”

 

Daario sighed. “If it hadn’t happened before it would be different. But we know the threat that is posed to her and our job is her safety.”

 

Jon frowned and gave them the name of the restaurant and the address of the theater.

 

He looked at the flowers in his hand and opened the door. “Daenerys,” he called and he heard her voice sound from her bedroom.

 

“Just a minute!” The door suddenly slammed in front of him and then Missandei exited from the bedroom.

 

She smiled up at him. “Hello, Jon Snow.”

 

“Missandei.”

 

“She’s almost ready. Have fun. Beautiful flowers,” she said as she walked past him and out of the suite. He knocked on the door and hid the flowers behind his back.

 

When it opened, she grinned at him but he was stunned by her. Her hair was laying in soft curls down her back and the black dress she wore was modest but hugged her tiny figure. The bright red pumps only helped to make her legs appear longer as she stood in front of him with a bright smile.

 

He produced the flowers for her and she grinned and took them from him. “Jon,” she said softly as she brought them to her nose. “Am I allowed to kiss you?”

 

He grinned. “As much as you like.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and swiped at his lips to remove the color her lipstick had left. “You look stunning.”

 

She twirled for him and he pulled her back into his arms. “So, what are we going to do?”

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

*~*

 

An hour later found them seated at a restaurant in the middle of Chinatown and Daenerys was showing Jon how to use chopsticks. “How do you not know how to do this?”

 

“In my home, this would have left someone hungry. You eat fast or you don’t eat.”

 

“A true pack of wolves,” she joked. “Did I meet everyone’s approval?”

 

“Yes. Of course, you had a ringing endorsement from Arya and me.”

 

“Your sister is lovely. I like her. And Gendry seems to be able to carry his own with her.”

 

“She likes you, too. Which, they reminded me, is saying something because Arya has never liked any woman we’ve brought home. And Gendry is a good guy who treats her well.”

 

“And how many have _you_ brought home?”

 

He sighed. “Two. Ygritte and Val. What about you?”

 

She smiled. “My life is an open book. Drogo and a guy named Hazaq. The second one was encouraged by Cersei as he was up and coming and they thought it would be good to link him with me. He was a pig. Worse than Drogo. Though, to be fair, I don’t actually have a _home_ to bring someone to.”

 

“What do you do for Christmas?”

 

“Usually stay at my flat and order dinner.”

 

“Missy, Jorah, and Daario?”

 

“I give them the week off. Jorah and Daario always check in on me, but Missy spends time with her family.”

 

He tilted his head and sighed. “So, that’s it then. You’ll spend it with me.”

 

She smiled. “Oh, will I?”

 

“Yes. My family is obnoxious at times, but I promise you won’t be bored or hungry.”

 

Daenerys looked at the table then back at Jon, biting her lip as she was lost in thought about the handsome man in front of her. He was willing to let her meet his family, spend a holiday with her. She knew that her feelings ran deep, as she hadn’t met anyone like him, at least not in their industry. Everyone seemed to put on a different persona, including herself. But Jon was genuine. It was so rare. She wanted more of it.

 

“Well, that’s still two months away. You may grow tired of me between now and then.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t see that happening.”

 

“Then I tentatively accept.” His eyes softened and he smiled. That smile was enough to make her want to leave dinner and take him back to her hotel. “Let me ask you this, Jon Snow. Would it make you think less of me if I slept with you on our first date?”

 

He snorted and shook his head. “Not in the slightest.”

 

Their food was brought out to them and Daenerys grasped a dumpling with her chopsticks and brought it up to her mouth, then moaned. “These are so good.”

 

He nodded. “You introduced me to excellent pizza. I’ve brought you to my favorite Chinese restaurant. You did tell me that egg rolls were your favorite food,” he said as he nudged the plate closer to her.

 

She grinned. “This will be the barometer by which this date is graded,” she said as she reached forward and plucked one from the plate. She brought it up to her mouth and took a bite. She closed her eyes and moaned as she chewed and swallowed the bite. When she opened her eyes, she found Jon staring at her, his eyes dark with want as he stared at her mouth. She put it back on her plate and grinned. “Good for you, Jon Snow,” she said as she clicked her chopsticks at him. “That’s worth mindblowing sex.”

 

He tilted his head and smirked. “We weren’t going to do that anyway?”

 

She chuckled. “I suppose we were.”

 

*~*

 

Jon escorted Daenerys inside the theater which was completely empty thanks to Jorah and Daario’s efforts to keep her away from the public as much as possible. They’d had a delightful dinner and took a seat in the middle of the theater. “I can’t remember the last time I was in a movie theater to watch a movie. I think I was probably ten and Rhaegar reluctantly took me to see a Disney princess movie.”

 

“What was he like, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

She smiled sadly. “Rhaegar was a beautiful person. He never acted like I was a burden to him. He was a musician but never tried to make money from it. He simply liked to play guitar or, to impress people, a harp. He could play anything. He would sing me to sleep most nights.” She laughed then. “When I was twelve and I got my first period, he had all these diagrams made to explain it to me. I’m still not sure which one of us was more uncomfortable. He was there for my first and last talent competition, and he was reluctant to sign a deal with any label as he didn’t trust any of them to handle me properly. He was always afraid they would exploit me.” She paused momentarily. “I suppose those fears were warranted.”

 

“You have fond memories of him, though.”

 

“The fondest. He was so good, Jon. Just a light in this world. Losing him was...excruciating. I was already with Drogo at the time. And I went to him for comfort, but he didn’t contact me for days.” She contemplated telling him the next part, but she wanted them to be honest with one another. “I was feeling so low. I needed comfort from someone and Drogo had ignored me for the fifth day. I slept with Daario which was the catalyst for the end of my relationship with Drogo.”

 

She felt Jon tense beside her and frowned. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. And I suppose that explains a lot about Daario.”

Daenerys shook her head. “It’s nothing more than business and at the most, friends. He and Jorah have been with me for a long time. After Rhaegar passed and Viserys abandoned me they were my support system. And I’m telling you this because I think we should be honest with one another and hiding that from you felt like I was being dishonest.”

 

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it. “If you’re being honest with me I suppose I’ll be honest with you. The song that you’re singing with us is about my brother Robb. He was in the military and went on three tours in Afghanistan. When he came back he was really struggling. Dealt with severe depression and we all tried to help. All I could think to do was write for him. It’s insignificant to what he really needed, but the song is for him. Grenn dislikes the song because he feels it’s too emotionally overwrought.”

 

“We can find another song...”

 

He shook his head and smiled at her. “I want you to sing it,” he said softly. “It’s beautiful when you sing it.” She leaned over and kissed him then rested her head on his shoulder. “Have you ever seen _Casablanca_?”

 

She shook her head. “No. Is that what we’re seeing?”

 

He nodded. “Special run in this theater.”

 

The theater dimmed and the main title card flashed. She smiled to herself, relishing in feeling like a normal girl out on a normal date with a wonderful guy. His fingers entwined with hers as she kicked off her shoes and curled into the chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that this fic is smutty and I can guarantee you that the next chapter will deliver!


	13. Anytime, Anyplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon come back from their date and shenanigans ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I'm sorry it took so long for an update, but I hope this makes up for it. Basically, this is just smut. Pure and simple.
> 
> This chapter is brought to you by the song "Anytime, Anyplace" by Janet Jackson. Yep. That song is old school...but sometimes you need that sort of inspiration. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIJUkqo1CEI
> 
> Next chapter will involve song recording and other stuff.

 

During the car ride back from the theater, Jon’s arm sat around her shoulders, holding her close as her fingers were entwined with his. The partition was up, keeping Jorah and Daario from hearing whatever words were said between them, however, neither said anything. Instead, she listened to the sound of the SUV’s wheels running over the road and rested her head against his shoulder as her thumb traced the skin between his thumb and forefinger.

 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. She couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she thought back on their evening. He treated her like she was normal. Wanted to do things with her besides stay trapped in her hotel suite. She thought that perhaps Jon Snow was perfect for her. She wondered if she could ever be perfect for him.

 

As they descended into the parking garage, she felt him place a kiss at her temple. Daenerys smiled as she traced the fingers of her other hand over his thigh. “Are you going to be a gentleman and walk me to my door?”

 

“Of course,” he said against her hair. “But then I’m going to be a complete cad and walk you into your bedroom.”

 

“Oh, and what will we do in my bedroom?”

 

They stopped at the elevator and there were reporters still waiting outside. Jorah climbed out but Jon grabbed the handle before he could open it. He got out before she did, giving her time to right herself on the seat so they couldn’t get pictures of her getting out of the car with her skirt up to her arse. He took her hand and led her to the elevator which Daario already had open and waiting for them. He climbed in with them and hit the button as Jorah went to park the car. She looped her hand around his arm and walked the short distance down the hallway to her room, leaving Daario outside.

 

Daenerys kicked off her shoes and tugged Jon behind her towards her bedroom but stopped him before they entered. “Thank you.”

 

He gave her a shy smile and his dark eyes moved over her face. “You’re welcome.”

 

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor then leaned up and kissed him. However, she pulled away before he could draw her closer and walked to the door of her bedroom and braced both hands on the frame. “You're not allowed in this room, Jon Snow until you’re naked.”

 

His shirt hit the floor quickly, followed by his shoes and socks. He took a step toward her and she held out her hand and shook her head. His already dark eyes appeared black as he began working on his belt. She reached beneath her dress and pushed her black thong to the floor and kicked it away. He took a step forward even as he undid the button and fly on his jeans. She stepped back from the door as he shoved both his jeans and underwear off. She licked her lips at the sight of his cock bobbing in front of him. “Close the door,” she ordered. He didn’t even look at it as he slammed it shut. She was on him, then, pushing him back against it. She didn’t move in to kiss him, instead, she licked a path along the corded muscle of his neck as her hands pinned his to the door. “Don’t touch me, Jon Snow.”

 

“You can’t be serious,” he growled.

 

She bit along his collarbone all while trailing her fingers along the tight muscles of his forearms, biceps, shoulders and finally stopped to trace around his nipples. His head thudded on the door and she smiled in triumph against his skin. Daenerys flicked out her tongue over the scar above his heart. His reaction was to moan her name which she then rewarded him by trailing her fingers over his abdomen and lower still to grasp his cock, giving him a languid stroke. “Let me touch you,” he growled.

 

She shook her head and scraped her teeth over his nipple. “If you touch me I’ll stop.”

 

She noticed that one of his hands gripped the handle of the door, his knuckles white and the other was balled at his side. Daenerys smiled in triumph as she traced the lines of his abdomen, feeling the muscles tense beneath her lips and tongue. She could feel her own desire for him moving down her thighs. She teasingly bit the skin just below his navel and he groaned, his black eyes focused solely on her. She teased her fingers along the inside of his thigh and she heard him hold his breath, feeling a smug satisfaction at his inability to control his response. She sank to her knees in front of him and swirled her thumb around the tip of his leaking cock, smearing his pre-come along the length. “Watch me.”

 

His dark eyes met hers and she was enraptured by the hunger she saw there. She traced her tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock. The growl she received from him in response caused her to smile. Daenerys curled her tongue around the head then took it into her mouth, relishing in the moan he released and the sound of his head thumping off the door. She moved slow, sliding her hand along his length to her descending mouth. Her other hands slid over his thigh and up to his arse, digging her fingers into the flesh. Her eyes met his again, hooded though they were, and full of promise.

 

She released him with a pop and placed kisses against the heated flesh down to his sac and back. “Do you want me, Jon Snow?”

 

He groaned. “So fucking much,” he said as he leaned his head back against the door, his eyes closed.

 

She stood, retracing the path her mouth had taken over his body while her hands continued stroking his cock, her grip loose, not enough to get him off, but enough to make him nearly insane for her. Her mouth reached his and she pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue was demanding as it pushed into her mouth, but he still didn’t touch her. She broke the kiss only to lick his lips once, twice, before she delved in for a taste again. “What will you do if I let you touch me?” she asked. She waited for him to speak as she bit along the pule in his neck.

 

“Rip your dress off. Push you to the floor and bury my tongue so far inside your cunt that you’ll think of it every time you move.” She moaned this time. “I’ll draw it out...” he took a deep breath, “fuck you with my mouth and when you’re begging me for more, my cock.”

 

She licked his nipple again before she turned her back to him and rubbed her ass against the length of him. “You’d better get to work, Jon Snow.”

 

Daenerys moaned as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her back against him. She felt the head of his cock press against her entrance. She rolled her hips against him then reached between her legs and he was sheathed inside her. She bounced on him even as she felt his hands undoing the zipper of her dress and roughly tug it over her head. “Naughty little minx,” he muttered into her ear as his fingers wrapped around her throat, not pushing down but holding her in place while his other hand drifted between her legs. He didn’t touch her clit, though. He traced his fingers over her bare lips and with the heel of his hand helped to slow down her movements. “Couldn’t even wait to let me do what I said before you had to have me? You’re so fucking wet, Daenerys. Do you get off on having me at your mercy?”

 

She couldn’t form words, only nodded as her nails dug into his ass. Jon pushed her away, unseating himself from inside her and Daenerys groaned in frustration. They started towards the bed, but Jon’s hand still rubbing her cunt made her halt their progress and her knees weak. “On the floor,” he commanded and she allowed him to push her to her knees in front of him. He spread her legs and she moved to her elbows when she felt his tongue move through her cunt. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands move along the back of her thighs and his tongue delved into her. She couldn’t help how she pushed back against him, wanting more.

 

“Fuck! Jon!” She moaned and bit her lip as his fingers moved over his hips and up along her spine while he slowly traced over her entrance then up to her clit. But just as intense as the pressure he put on the nub, it was gone and she actually pounded her fist against the floor. She felt empty without him. But she inwardly thrilled when he pushed his cock inside her.

 

He kept her pinned to the floor, the force of his fingers digging into her waist. He wasn’t gentle but she didn’t want gentle. His cock slammed into her hard, hitting that spot inside her and she knew she was going to come hard and soon. She gasped as she felt his hands in her hair and he hauled her back by it. She came with a shout as she heard his breathing harsh in her ear and his finger rubbed quickly over her clit.

 

She would have slumped against the floor had he not been holding her up. He stopped thrusting, turned her head towards his and slid his tongue along her lips. She waited for his kiss but it didn’t come. Instead, he moved his lips to her ear and she clung to the arm around her. “You’re fucking perfect,” he growled. “Everything about you.” She leaned her head back against his shoulder as she shivered. He pulled out of her and she groaned. “Get on the bed.”

 

She looked back at him then made to crawl to the bed. She thrilled as she heard him moan even as she settled against the pillows on her back and beckoned him to her. He was on her quickly, his pressed against hers as he slid inside her again. Her moans filled the room as he pushed her knees back and braced himself as his cock pistoned inside her. She felt open, exposed and thrilled as his aggressiveness returned. “Jon!”

 

She rubbed her clit as their eyes met. His hungry gaze held hers until she felt the rush of another orgasm rip through her. Daenerys tightened around him and she felt him come and watched as the muscles in his body tensed with the intensity of it.

 

He moved his hands aside and she pulled him down against her. Her mouth found his, her tongue licking his. Jon cupped her face as he groaned into her mouth. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. “You alright?”

 

“Better than,” she whispered.

 

“I think you might have bruises,” he said as he moved off of her and examined the swell of her hip.

 

“And carpet burns,” she said with a smile. “I earned both. Badges of honor.”

 

“Honor?” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Alright. Fine. Badges from being thoroughly fucked. As I said I earned them,” she said as she rolled into his arms. She traced her fingers over the teeth prints she’d left beneath his navel. “I marked you, too.”

 

“I liked it.”

 

“Same.”

 

She snuggled into his side and placed a kiss on his collarbone. “I’m afraid I’m getting too used to this.”

 

He nodded and pulled her tighter to him. “I know I am. How will I cope and not see you every day?”

 

“We’ll still text. And there’s FaceTime. You can send me nudes,” she giggled.

 

“Of me or will anyone do?”

 

She sat up on her elbow and grinned. “Only you.”

 

He shook his head. “Not a chance. I don’t like my picture taken as it is.”

 

“Spoilsport.”

 

He scoffed. “Right. Like you want this on your phone,” he said as he gestured to himself.

 

“You underestimate the extent to which I want you.”

 

“Maybe,” he grinned.

 

She slid her thigh over his hips and positioned herself over his hardening cock. His hands moved over her hips and up to cup her breasts. “How much do you want me?”

 

He shook his head and sat up. “No words,” he said as she reached between them and slid his cock inside her once again. “Fuck Daenerys.”

 

She cupped his face. “That is the idea,” she grinned as she swirled her hips over his and he groaned. He rested his head against her breast and she clung to his shoulders, her movements slow and drawn out.

 

“Jon,” she whispered.

 

“Dany.”

 

*~*

 

The knock at the door was unwelcome as Daenerys was currently burrowed against Jon and beneath the blanket in the chilly room. His groan let her know that he was waking as she ran her toes along his calves. “Your feet are cold,” he murmured.

 

“But you’re warm,” she said as her hands trailed over his back and to his ass.

 

He chuckled and the hand that had been on her hip slipped between her thighs as he playfully nibbled her earlobe. “And you’re wet,” he said as he drifted down her neck, shoulder, her breast. He scraped his teeth over it then the swirl of his tongue. He pulled back and he blew gently over the wet skin, causing it to tighten more. All the while his lips were occupied, his fingers were tracing the seam of her thigh and would brush over the outer lips of her cunt, before leaving again. She was nearly ready to put him on his back and ride his face, but he moved on the bed and was between her thighs.

 

A knock sounded at the door again and she nearly moaned as he slid his tongue inside her. “Y-yes?”

 

“Tyrion wants you both at the studio in an hour.”

 

She gripped his hair in her hands. “Than-nk you.”

 

“Carry on,” Missandei said from the other side of the door.

 

He sucked her clit into his mouth and she sat up on her elbow to watch him. His hands moved around her thighs hips to cup her breasts and traced the path back. He released her though and moved back up to her mouth and thrust into her. “Oh Jon,” she said as she dropped her head back on the pillow.

 

“We don’t have much time,” he said as he lifted her thigh over his forearm.

 

“Then fuck me hard and fast,” she said as she gripped his forearms and thrust against him.


	14. Paradise City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany learns more about her Jon, makes friends with his friends, and gives her own friend the night off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sorry this took so long. No smut here. Just friendly bonding and ribbing. Also, text convos because I love those.
> 
> And as usual, thanks to the fantastic Discerning Tarts who are just the best, most encouraging women ever! Thank you for your unending love and support NoOrdinaryLines, meisie, Sparkles59, jaqtkd, and FrostbitePanda.
> 
> I hope to have some more Spy for you guys later this week! Fingers crossed!

 

Daenerys sat with Messandei towards the back of the sound booth as Jon and Edd stared at Tyrion while he gave them instruction inside the recording studio. Grenn has stopped pretending that he was paying attention. She had already recorded her vocals and was now just waiting for Jon. She noticed Missandei on her phone, smiling at the screen and decided to pry to take her mind off her own boredom. “What are you smiling at?”

 

She looked up at her quickly and put her phone face down on the table. Now she was truly curious. “Nothing.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “That’s a lie. I make that same face when I get a text from Jon. Who is sending you texts that make you ‘Jon smile’?”

 

Missy looked away from her but snorted. “ _Jon smile_? You two are disgusting.”

 

Daenerys grinned. “Oh, I agree. Doesn’t make it less true. So come on. Give. Who?”

 

“It’s still really new...”

 

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair. “Missy, you listened to me whine about how much I wanted him for weeks. You helped me do my hair. You’ve even picked out clothes. Let me return the favor just a bit...”

 

Missandei heaved a sigh and nodded. “It’s only been a few days but that DJ you got me in to see, Grey? I met him that night and we’ve been texting ever since.”

 

Daenerys moves her chair closer. “Details,” she said with a grin. “What’s he like? What does he look like? Are you going to see him again?”

 

She lifted her phone and showed Daenerys the selfie she’d taken with the good-looking DJ. “He’s very quiet. Gorgeous accent. Sort of shy. He said that I made him nervous when he met me because you had requested the tickets and when I showed up he was surprised, but in a good way, no offense,” but Daenerys waved her off. “I don’t know. He’s charming and it’s taking a lot to get him out of his shell...”

 

“Are you going to see him again while we’re here?”

 

Missandei frowned. “I don’t know how to answer that because I don’t know how long we will be in town.”

 

Daenerys watched as Tyrion walked back into the room with them but sat at the soundboard in front. She had a suspicion that they would still be at this for hours. “Is he free tonight?”

 

Missandei furrowed her brow. “I can’t just leave you here tonight.”

 

“You can If I tell you to,” she said, her tone leaving room for no discussion. “Besides, Tyrion keeps sending Sam to get stuff, not you.”

 

She pursed her lips together and sighed. “Are you sure?”

 

“Would I stand in the way of true love?”

 

Missy rolled her eyes but blushed anyway. “I don’t believe in true love or love at first sight. But I’ll see if he’s available.”

 

“If he is then please feel free to have a splendid time. It looks like I’ll be here all night.”

 

“At this point,” she said as she held her phone and texted, “I’m surprised you’re walking upright.” Daenerys giggles and when she got a look from Tyrion, she stopped. However, he gave her a slight smile and turned back to the band in the other room. When she was done, she put her phone face down. “Things are going well?”

 

“As you said, it’s amazing I’m still walking upright.”

 

“So, it’s good then?”

 

Daenerys grinned. “So good. He’s the right amount of rough and playful...” she said as she squirmed in her seat.

 

Missandei smirked. “You wouldn’t think it by looking at him.”

 

She turned her attention to Jon who was solely focused on the guitar hanging around his neck. “Oh, I thought it. Wanted it. He’s very giving.”

 

Missandei chuckled. “Good. You used to complain all the time how Drogo didn’t like going down on you.”

 

She shook her head. “No, he was more about fucking me in general.”

 

“Ladies,” Tyrion Called from the front row, “your voices carry.”

 

“You heard nothing,” Daenerys said even though she blushed knowing he probably had.

 

“Of course not, but best continue your conversation out in the lounge so as to not offend my delicate sensibilities. Good luck on your date tonight, Missandei,” he said and still never turned to address them.

 

Daenerys stood and led the way out into the room with the sofas where Sam was sitting and waiting. He stood when they entered and gave them both a smile. “Did mister Lannister need me?”

 

Dany shook her head. “No, sit down and relax, Sam, although, to warn you, Missy might be leaving soon...”

 

“Alright. I’m here if you need anything.”

 

Missandei sat beside Daenerys and her phone buzzed. She watched her friend’s face light up with a smile and then turned to face her. “How do I look?”

 

“Stunning as usual,” Daenerys replied. “Are you going to meet him?”

 

“Yes. But in order to make it I have to leave now,” she said, her tone apologetic.

 

Daenerys waved her off and she stood to walk back into the room they had left, grabbed her bag, and said her goodbyes. Once Missandei was gone, she found Sam staring at her with a bright smile on his face. “So, haven’t seen Jon around in a few days. Heard that was because of you.”

 

She nodded and could tell he was nervous. “He’s really great.”

 

“Oh, I agree. Nobody better in the world than Jon. Saved me when we were in high school.”

 

Daenerys moved to sit closer. “How did he do that?”

 

“Well, I transferred to the school that Jon and his brothers all attended. His family was really well known where we're from. The guys were picking on me during gym and Jon stood up for me. With Jon came Theon and Robb. You didn’t mess with them. When we got older though, he stopped playing Lacrosse and joined Grenn and Edd in their band and I sort of tagged along.”

 

“You didn’t join?”

 

He blushed a bit and shook his head. “No, I can’t play an instrument or carry a tune. But I’m big and can look intimidating when I need to, so Grenn suggested I be their bodyguard. Jon didn’t want me to put myself in harm's way to protect them, but I’m going to make sure my friend Jon Snow is safe.”

 

She smiled. “He’s invited me to spend Christmas with his family. Anything I should know?”

 

“Well, they're all great people, most of em at least.”

 

“This about Theon? I’ve heard stories...”

 

Sam shook his head. “No. Theon is harmless really. It’s his stepmother that’s the problem.”

 

Daenerys frowned. “Oh? Why?”

 

Sam took a deep breath, his eyes wide as he realized what he'd said. “You know, I probably wasn’t supposed to say anything...not my place.”

 

She furrowed her brow. “He’s talked about them but has never really mentioned her. What do I need to know that he probably won’t tell me?”

 

He wrinkled his nose and glanced at the door. “Jon’s family is the Starks but he’s a Snow. His mother gave him her last name when he was born because his father, Ned, was married. Something about his father and Catelyn got into a huge fight when she was pregnant with Robb, threw him out of the house and everything. He slept with this waitress, Jon’s mother, and she got pregnant. She didn’t do it on purpose. In fact, she didn’t even tell his dad. Catelyn found out about the affair and who she was and _she_ discovered she was pregnant.” Sam heaved a sigh. “She never asked Mister Stark for anything. He, however, paid for it all. Catelyn didn’t divorce him, though.” He sighed. “So, when Jon was three his mother was diagnosed with cancer. Stomach. Jon doesn’t remember much if you ask him. But when she died, Mister Stark immediately took Jon into his home.”

 

Daenerys was beginning to get the picture. Her precious Jon Snow was subjected to the wrath of a vengeful wife. That was more dramatic in her head than it probably needed to be, but she couldn’t imagine someone being cruel to him as lovely as he was. Sam continued to speak and his words only made her heart ache for him. “I don’t think she wanted to be malicious, I just don’t think she knew any other way of dealing with the living embodiment of her husband’s infidelity.”

 

“Was she...abusive?”

 

“Not physically. At least, if she was he never said. But you could tell in other ways. Robb and the others always had the best of everything. Even Theon had it better than he did. Nice clothes, nice birthday parties.” He paused and she frowned at the thought of Jon watching his siblings not only have a mother who probably doted affection on them in front of him, but made her dislike of him evident. She suddenly had the urge to hug him. “But Jon never complained to anyone. That’s just not who he is. And his siblings are all really great and supportive. From what I’ve seen, she’s always careful to never do it in front of his dad.”

 

She heaved a sigh. “That’s terrible.”

 

Sam frowned. “Don’t say anything because I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to tell you any of that and he would kill me if he knew I told you.”

 

She nodded. “My lips are sealed,” she said with a smile. “What can you tell me that he wouldn’t kill you for?”

 

*~*

 

Jon put the guitar back on its stand but contemplated hitting Tyrion in the head with it. It was approaching midnight and they were finally finished. Everyone was hungry, tired, and he hadn’t seen Daenerys since she stepped out of the room with Missandei hours ago. He pulled out his phone and texted her, wanting to know if she had left and gone back to the hotel.

 

_Did you leave?_

 

He walked through the sound booth as Grenn and Edd followed.

 

_Speaking with Sam in the lounge outside the booth_

 

Jon groaned and looked at Edd and Grenn. “Daenerys has been talking to Sam.”

 

Grenn put a hand on his shoulder and laughed. “There’s no telling _what_ she knows about you by now.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and walked into the other room to find Daenerys curled up on the sofa, her shoes off and a bright smile on her face as he entered. “Done finally?”

 

Grenn answered. “He said that seemed to be the best we could do,” he said as he looked at Edd. “Whatever that means.”

 

“Good, I’m starving,” Daenerys said as she stood and slipped her feet back into her shoes.

 

“Oh, I wish you had told me! I would have gone to get you something,” Sam said, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

 

“Nonsense. If you had left, I would have had to spend time talking to Tyrion,” she whispered.

 

Tyrion’s voice cleared, but he looked amused. “You really need to learn the art of whispering. Other people shouldn’t hear you.” He shook each of their hands. “I’ll send you a copy of the song once we I get all the layers done. I think we’ll record the video for the song around the end of January...I believe that’s when Daenerys is available because she doesn’t work during the month of December.”

 

Grenn looked over at her. “You take the whole month of December off?”

 

She nodded. “Why not?” Tyrion kissed the back of her hand. “I’ll be in contact to let you all hear your song. Have a lovely night.”

 

Daenerys turned to him as he walked past them, his bodyguard Bronn entered the room then and held the door open. “Tyrion, would you like to join us for dinner?”

 

He shook his head. “Thank you, but no. I have a guest waiting for me at my penthouse. All of you should have a lovely time,” he said as he exited.

 

Grenn frowned. “Why would you invite him to dinner?”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “He would never go. It’s a courtesy to ask.”

 

“Is that like us presuming that you’re inviting us to dinner?” Grenn asked.

 

Jon nodded but Daenerys shook her head. “No. I think we should all go eat together so I can get as much information on Jon as I can possibly absorb.”

 

“You’ve been out here with Sam this whole time. I’m sure you know every sordid secret I’d try to hide from you.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his jaw. “Well, perhaps it’s just an excuse to get to know the people that are important to you.”

 

He nodded. “Fine. But I apologize in advance for whatever may happen.”

 

*~*

 

An hour later found them at a burger joint, several rounds of beers already had and their food finally making its way to the table. Jon plucked the tomatoes off his burger, a scowl on his face as he had asked for it with no tomatoes. Daenerys reached over and took them from him and put them on hers.

 

“How is it that a little girl like you can eat so much food?” Grenn asked.

 

She chewed the bite in her mouth and shrugged, causing them to laugh. She wiped her mouth and then tilted her head. “I’m usually diligent in doing yoga, pilates, and mix it up with cardio.”

 

“Why usually?” Edd questioned.

 

“I’ve been distracted, lately,” she said as she looked over at a smirking Jon.

 

Grenn shook his head. “What did your family say when you told them?”

 

Jon took a swig of his beer and shrugged. “All dying to meet her.”

 

Edd smirked. “What did Theon say?”

 

Daenerys looked over at Jon, curious about the wild card of the Stark clan, though he wasn’t actually a Stark. “I can’t repeat what he said in polite company,” he said with a smirk. “Though, it was along the same lines of what _you_ said,” he said with a nod to Grenn.

 

Daenerys turned her attention to the lead singer. “Did you say something unflattering?”

 

“Absolutely not. I only asked if he was smart enough to have...”

 

“To have what, Grenn? Finish the sentence,” Jon urged. He was relieved to see that his friend actually had the good graces to blush.

 

“Fine. I asked him if he fucked you yet.”

 

Sam choked on his burger, not actually expecting him to answer so honestly. Jon pat Sam on the back, the later reaching for his beer and swallowing it down to relieve the bite lodged in his throat.

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “So crass,” she said with a shake of her head. Then looked up at Grenn and grinned. “And he has. Very well, I might add.”

 

They all laughed as Jon turned a bit red. “Good for you,” Grenn said with a nod at Jon before finishing his beer and ordering another.

 

“Good for me,” Daenerys said as she took another bite of her burger.

 

Edd shook his head. “You’re nothing like what I expected,” he admitted.

 

“Good or bad?” she questioned.

 

“Good. I thought you would be completely self-absorbed, petty, and a bitch.”

 

Jon flung a fry at Edd. “Maybe too honest there.”

 

Daenerys put a hand on Jon’s knee and turned back to Edd. “I’m glad you don’t think I’m any of those things.”

 

He shook his head. “Unfortunately, I think everyone makes snap decisions about people based on what we see in the media. How could the biggest pop star in the world be anything other than the things I listed? Goes to show you that you shouldn’t judge people based on others’ opinions.”

 

Daenerys felt Jon’s thumb rub against her shoulder and she gave Edd a pleased smile. “Thank you, Edd.”

 

He nodded. “Are we the uncouth ruffians you thought us to be?”

 

She chuckled. “Only Grenn.”

 

Sam smiled. “That’s accurate.”

 

“I’m not a ruffian. Uncouth, maybe, but not a ruffian.”

 

Jon shook his head. “You are. Every time you try to pitch one of us off the stage you prove it.”

 

Grenn shrugged. “It’s funny.”

 

“It’s really not,” Edd answered.

 

Daenerys sipped her beer, still not liking the taste, but found this to be easier to drink than the stuff that Jon had brought the first night they spent together. “So, Daenerys, when are you heading out of town?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, now that we’re done recording, I don’t know. I don’t have to be back in the UK until next Wednesday. I’m doing the Renly Baratheon show.”

 

“Are you going to talk about how amazing we are as people and a band?” Grenn asked with a wink and took a large bite of his burger.

 

“As a band, yes. As people...” she teased.

 

Edd chuckled and looked at Jon. “The consensus is that she can do better, but you can’t.”

 

Daenerys pouted at Jon. “I think that’s backward,” she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“We’re eating,” Grenn groaned. “If you two are going to start sucking face you can leave.”

 

Jon reached up and wiped at the mustard at the corner of her mouth. “Grenn, fuck off.”

 

She placed another kiss on his lips and turned back to the others. “So, Sam told me how he and Jon met. How did you three meet?”

 

Edd was the one to speak. “Jon and I had biology together and he and Grenn were in a music appreciation class. Grenn and I had been friends since we could walk. Jon, however, was one of the jocks. He wasn’t an asshole like some of the others were, though. He would at least speak and acknowledge people. Grenn and I were already in a band when we heard someone playing _La Grange_ from the music room,” he said as he pointed to Jon. “So, Grenn being Grenn immediately started talking to him about joining our band.”

 

“Which he was very reluctant to do. Didn’t know if he could juggle practice with us and then practice with his team,” Edd finished. “Eventually, though, he stopped playing Lacrosse, much to Theon’s fury.”

 

“I liked this better.”

 

Grenn nodded. “You’re better at it, too. Helluva songwriter,” he said before he popped the last bite of his burger into his mouth.

 

“I feel the love at the table right, now,” Jon joked though she could see the blush tinged his cheeks.

 

“Facts are facts. I mean, _Broken_ isn’t my favorite song you’ve written, but it’s not horrible.”

 

Daenerys smiled. “I suggest you get used to it. Chances are you’ll be singing it for the rest of your life.”

 

Grenn shrugged. “Price to pay for a hit, I suppose.”

 

She nodded and leaned back against Jon’s shoulder. She pushed her plate away and reached for her beer. She still wasn’t a fan of the taste, but this one was milder than what Jon had brought to her hotel room the first night. It amazed her how that had only been a week ago. Being with Jon felt natural, something she had searched for a long time.

 

*~*

 

_Thank you for the night off_

 

Daenerys stared bleary-eyed at her phone. The sound of the text had nearly scared her to death and she reached for it to see a text from Missandei. She smiled as she sent one back.

 

_Date went well?_

 

_Very well. Do you have company?_

 

Daenerys looked at Jon where he was nearly burrowed completely under the blankets and even his pillow. Only a few black curls peaked from beneath and she moved it slightly to make sure he was still breathing.

 

She smiled as she texted back. _I do, but he seems to have fallen into a coma due to exertion_

 

_Putting him through his manly paces?_

 

_God, who says anything like that anymore?_

 

_I do. And you didn’t answer the question._

 

_More like he’s putting me through mine. How am I going to go without him for months?_

 

_I suppose with the knowledge that you will have him to do your worst at Christmas_

 

_You think I should spend it with him?_

 

_Yes. Why wouldn’t you? Spend another holiday alone in that big house of yours? No. You go with Jon Snow and fuck him cross-eyed_

 

_And what about you and your new catch?_

 

_It was dinner and dancing. The man can move, D_

 

_Can he? That’s usually a good sign that bedroom activities will be good_

 

_Well, not all the time, but I find that’s more true than not._

 

Jon groaned from beside her and she smiled as his hand moved along her stomach and up to cup her breast. However, instead of progressing further, he seemed to settle back down into sleep. _Missy, I’m in way too deep._

 

_I haven’t seen you this happy in a while. Enjoy it._

 

_Do you think it’s moving fast?_

 

_Do you?_

 

_I don’t know. I love being around him, and not just the sex._

 

_I don’t see the problem. You’ve been in shitty relationships, this one seems to be off on the right foot and you’re enjoying yourself. Keep enjoying yourself. No harm in that. And if you happen to fall in love, get married, and have beautiful babies then all the better_

 

_Ugh, why do you always have to make it extra?_

 

_Because I can. What time do you want me to rouse you from your beauty fucking? Get it? Not beauty sleep, but beauty fucking. I make myself laugh._

 

_Missy!_

 

_Tomorrow, then?_

 

_Yeah. Can you check out the gallery show for Arya’s boyfriend, Gendry Waters? I was thinking I might drag him out to that. Give me an excuse to see Jon in a suit._

 

_Can do. Would you also like me to send clothes to your room for him? I got his sizes yesterday when I found all of your clothes scattered around the living area._

 

_See, this is why you’re paid so well. You think of things like that._

 

_How about the suit, too?_

 

_I’ll ask him_

 

_Let me know. I can get a sample of Hugo Boss, I think. One of the designers there owes me a favor._

 

_I’m going to let you get to work because the thought of him in a suit makes me want to wake him up and do things to him_

 

_Happy humping_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Go vote in the 2017 Jonerys Fan Fiction Awards! 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeT08SkDKcO1Td2CPL9hLRHZzX61jZNus1ZlhonC5VUhSPwjA/viewform


	15. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon have a new song to collaborate on, Jon speaks to his father, Daenerys gets jealous, feelings are admitted, and smushy fluffiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited since originally posted. Thank you to sparkles59 for reading and making corrections.
> 
> And thank you to FrostBitePanda, meisie, jaqtkd, sparkles59 and noordinarylines for entertaining me and helping keep my spirits up during this pain!!
> 
> Also, in the previous chapter I mentioned she walks going to be in the Jonathan Ross show but I’ve changed that to the Renly Baratheon Show. Just easier to keep it as fake people.
> 
> Hey guys! Long time no see, I know. I’m still stuck in bed as my back is messed up! Hoping that next week I’ll have surgery to just fix this once and for all.
> 
> Don’t forget to vote in the Jonerys awards! This fic is nominated in the Modern Au category, so please vote!  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeT08SkDKcO1Td2CPL9hLRHZzX61jZNus1ZlhonC5VUhSPwjA/viewform?usp=send_form
> 
> This chapter and the song they’re singing together is the song “Possession” by Sarah McLachlan.  
> https://youtu.be/9dADn6KDS-s

Daenerys lay on her stomach across the bed and bounced her feet behind her. Jon was sitting in front of her with his guitar resting on his knee; simply plucking the strings in a soothing melody. She loved watching him play. She found that watching his fingers moving deftly over the strings stirred her. He got lost in the music and it caused her lips to turn up in a smile.

“I was writing something the other day when you were sleeping,” he said and his eyes met hers. “Would you like to hear what I have so far?”

She grinned. “Is that a serious question?”

He climbed from the bed and moved to his leather jacket where it was draped over a chair. Jon removed a piece of paper and unfolded the page. She admired the naked man in front of her as he picked up his guitar from beside the door. She liked the way the sinewy muscles of his back moved and she followed the line to the best ass she’d ever seen. He was toned, every muscle moving causing her to nearly salivate at the thought of getting her lips and tongue on him. She dreaded the moment they would part. What would happen? Would their relationship continue? Could they actually make it work? She wanted it to, desperately.

He settled on the bed once more and put the paper with the lyrics and notes in front of him. He began strumming the guitar, the soft melody drifting through the room. “Now, I only have the chorus written...”

She nodded and was again transfixed by his fingers on the strings, the concentration on his face. A shirtless Jon Snow was distracting on all levels, but a naked Jon Snow holding a guitar was something else entirely. It truly enchanted her, watching him do something he loved so much and sharing it with her the way he did, as though it weren’t a gift all on its own.

 _And I would be the one_  
_to hold you down_  
_kiss you so hard_  
_I'll take your breath away_  
_And after I wipe away the tears_  
_Just close your eyes dear_

He finished strumming the strings and looked down at the paper. She smiled at him and nodded. “I love it,” she whispered. “You are a marvelous song writer, Jon.”

He looked up at her. “I feel mediocre at best.” She took the lyrics from him and nodded at him to play. She moved to sit beside him so he could see the notes. Her voice wrapped around the words with confidence. She felt it in her bones, the tenderness and urgency in the lyrics. When they finished he took a deep breath. “I think it works better when you sing it,” he admitted.

Daenerys suddenly stood from the bed and pulled out a thick leather journal. She began flipping pages, very aware of Jon’s eyes on her. She finally settled on a page and looked up at him, a shy smile upon her face. “I’m not much of a songwriter, but I do write poems. Do you think this could go with your song?”

He smiled then. “A true collaboration?”

She shrugged one shoulder and then heaved a sigh. “Play the melody, and let’s see how it sounds.”

He nodded and began strumming.

 _Through this world I’ve stumbled_  
 _So many times betrayed_  
Trying to find an honest word to find  
The truth enslaved  
You speak to me in riddles  
And you speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
You words keep me alive

_And I would be the one  
to hold you down..._

Jon smiled down at her notebook. “That...works perfectly. Sing it again, but in front of _you speak to me in riddles_ put an _Oh_ and draw it out a bit like this,” he said, singing the note for her. And again they went through the song, singing it the way he had suggested. When they finished they were both silent and she could feel his eyes on her, nearly burning her skin with his gaze. He cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his in a scorching kiss.

He put his guitar on the floor and moved to his knees, and she followed. His lips moved over her neck as his hands gripped her beneath her thighs and lifted her up against him. Her arms looped around his neck as he settled on his back on the bed. Daenerys grinned at the feel of his hands roaming over her skin and at Jon’s solid length beneath her.

She sat back and rubbed herself against his cock. He groaned out something that sounded like her name. Jon was grinding up against her, pulling her hips down against his. She was already close to coming and he wasn’t even inside her. She stopped moving, lifted herself a bit, and he slid inside easily.

Daenerys hummed in approval. She simply rolled her hips against his, her eyes catching his, locked together. The sudden warmth that swam through her entire body gave her a moment of pause. It was nearly overwhelming, in fact it scared her more than a little. Jon’s lazy smile and the soft scratch of his nails over her skin brought an equal measure of peace along with the shivers, though. She leaned down and caught his mouth in a heated kiss, moaning into his mouth as he braced his feet on the bed and began thrusting up into her in a slow rhythm. She nipped at the skin of his neck, smiling at the thought that she was leaving her mark for the world to see. Jon Snow was hers. The possessiveness she felt for her broody and mysterious guitar player was also responsible for the bite mark that now marred his shoulder.

She earned herself a smack on the arse for it and she lifted her head to smile at him. “Do that again,” she whispered against his mouth, and he did with the other hand on the other cheek. He slowed his thrusts and she watched him lick his fingers then gasped as he probed around her back entrance, his eyes searching hers, obviously waiting on her to protest. Instead, she felt excitement screaming through her veins. Jon Snow continued to be a surprise, much to her own delight. “Don’t stop.”

He was thrusting harder, faster and she was little beyond sounds. The coiling in her belly pulled tighter and tighter until she felt the tip of his finger push inside and the coil sprang. She grasped the pillows beside his head as she pushed down, hard, feeling him bump against her cervix. She chanted his name over and over again. Her entire body shivered as his thrusts grew faster until she felt him release inside of her.

She collapsed on him, her lips resting against his throat. “How am I going to live without you, Jon?” she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her brow and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “I’ve been wondering the same thing,” he said softly. “I know we just technically got together...but it feels like it should have been this way for a long time.”

She took a ragged breath. “I don’t think I’m strong enough to give you up.”

“You’re not giving me up. I’m yours,” he grumbled. “I hope you know that. Since I met you...it’s only you, Daenerys.”

She smiled and took a deep breath. “You’ll send me pictures of you, now?”

He laughed. “No.”

“Not even if I send you really naughty texts?” She asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

Jon tilted his head and smirked. “Well, I suppose it depends how good your sexting conversation is.”

She pressed her lips against his. “Oh, Jon Snow, I can get as dirty as you want.”

“Oh, I’m intrigued.”

She licked at his mouth then pulled him to her for a kiss. However, Jon’s phone rang and she placed open mouth kisses along his shoulder. He reached for his phone and groaned. “It’s my father. Do you mind if I take this?”

She shook her head. “No. I'm going to have a shower. Join me when you’re done?”

“Depends how long this takes,” he answered.

She climbed off him and sauntered to the bathroom. She admired the whisker burns along her neck and breasts, thinking of them as badges of honor. She turned on the water, allowing it to get hot and steam to fill the room.

*~*

Jon watched her go, a smile on his lips before he answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Hello, son. How are you?”

Jon moved to sit on the edge on the bed and looked for his jeans. He didn’t feel like he could have a conversation with the man without pants. He located them and decided that sans underpants was best as he had every intention of joining Daenerys in the shower. “I’m good. Great, actually. You?”

“Good. A lot going on here, as usual.”

Jon was waiting for it. He knew his father got the picture from Arya. “I saw Arya the other day. I’ll see her tomorrow night as well. We’re going to a gallery show for Gendry.”

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate the company. She doesn’t care for most of the art critics that attend.”

“Aye, no one insults Gendry or his work without a black eye.”

Both chuckled. “She’s loyal, that’s for sure.” The pause hung in the air and he heard his father sigh. “So, tell me about Daenerys.”

He smiled as he walked to the window and looked out at the city. “She’s...wonderful. I don’t actually have enough time to tell you...” he trailed off.

“You sound happy.”

“Disgustingly happy. Robb and Theon will annihilate me for it.”

“Your brother has no room to say a word the way he’s falling over himself for Margaery. Just wait until Christmas. I sure you’ll find it an even field.”

Jon smiled. “Good to know. I...I have invited her. Do you think it will be an issue with...”

“It’s not. Bring her. Do you need somewhere to stay?”

He shook his head and knew the man couldn’t see it. “No. Robb is putting me up.”

“You’re welcome here, Jon. Despite...”

“Father, I know you feel that way. Not even an issue,” he lied. His father had never been the problem. His sour stepmother was the one who let him know in subtle and sometimes overt ways that he was not welcome in her family.

“When will you be back in the country?”

“We’re finishing up in the recording studio in the next week and then touring along the west coast of the US. Won’t be until the end of November.”

“And your lady?”

“She’s heading back there in a few days. She said she has to be on the Renly Baratheon show next week.”

“She's rather famous.”

“Aye.”

“You tend to shy away from the spotlight. Are you alright with that?”

Jon was silent for a moment and sighed. “To be with her I think I could suffer through anything. She’s amazing.”

He heard his father chuckle. “You, my boy, sound like a man in love.”

He startled at the feel on her hand on his shoulder. He turned and found her wrapped in a towel smiling up at him. “I am,” he answered as he hugged her to him. “I’ll call you later, Father.”

“Be safe, Jon. I still worry about you even though you’re grown.”

He smiled. “I will.”

The call ended and Jon tossed his phone on the bed and wrapped his other arm around her. “Everything alright?”

“Perfect,” he whispered.

*~*

Jon stood in front of a full length mirror that the designer had brought to Daenerys’s hotel room. She’d only informed him minutes before that she wanted him to try on a suit for the gallery show the following night. He was less than happy at the prospect of everyone looking at him as he tried on clothes. He had told her he was going to wear jeans and a T-shirt but she quickly shook her head and told him that he could do better than that. The thing that clenched it was when she told him how much she loved a man in a suit.

However after the second pair of pants, fourth jacket, and third shirt, it was losing any appeal it primarily had. “I like the black jacket,” Daenerys said and the seamstress, a woman named Doreah, helped him remove the one he had on and then helped him slide on the black jacket. She smoothed her hands over the shoulders down along the seams and squeezed his ass. He looked at her, stunned. He wondered if it had just been a figment if his imagination and looked to the three women seated on the sofa discussing what else was needed.

Missandei, Daenerys, and Irri were all lost in the conversation and suddenly turned their eyes back to his. “Missy says the grey jacket,” Daenerys said with a smile. Doreah helped him remove it, though he was reluctant to let her touch him. She then helped him into the grey jacket as requested. She grabbed his ass again but the loud almost growl that came from the sofa let him know that Daenerys saw it. She turned to Irri as she stood. “We will not be buying anything from your company as your seamstress is groping him.”

Missandei and Irri turned eyes to Doreah. Irri was on her feet and she said something to her and she lowered her head. Jon pulled the jacket off himself and hung it back on the rack. He was glad he’d thought to put his jeans on instead of keep the suit pants on.

Missandei ushered them out and Daenerys stood with her hands on her hips staring at Jon. “I’m sorry,” she said with a sigh.

He put his hands on her hips. “Why would you be _sorry_?”

“I know you didn’t want to do this in the first place and then you get groped...”

He pulled her against him and embraced her. “Still nothing for you to be sorry about.”

She took a deep breath and rested her head against his shoulder.

Missandei approached and held her phone in her hand as she spoke, “I’ve already called the company to let them know what happened. They’ve offered to let you come to their showroom and pick something at no cost as an apology.”

She shook her head. “No. Let Jorah and Daario know we’ll be going out.”

Jon followed her into the bedroom along with Missandei. “And do you have a destination in mind?”

“Ralph Lauren,” she said finally as she slipped on her shoes. Missandei left the room, the phone already up to her ear and Jon pulled on his boots. “Do you mind?” she questioned, her voice soft.

He sighed. “That you’re treating me as your own personal Ken doll?”

She settled her purse on the bed beside him and then straddle him. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want. You can wear what you usually wear.”

“You like men in suits, you said,” he pointed out.

“I do. But I love you in and out of everything.”

He narrowed his eyes a bit, a smile on his face. “You love me?” She took a deep breath, realizing what she said and could see her starting to panic. “Don’t. Don’t pull away,” he whispered. “It seems absurd to feel that way about you so soon after we got together. But, I happen to love you, too. I figured it was pretty obvious by now.”

She released a nervous laugh then leaned in to kiss him. Missandei's voice cleared from the open door and Daenerys looked over her shoulder at her. “Daario is getting the car.”

Daenerys looked at him with a smile. “Up to you.”

“I haven’t had a new suit since my last year of school. Suppose it won’t hurt to have one.”

She placed a last kiss on his lips. “To be continued.”

Daenerys grabbed her bag and tugged on his hand to pull him behind her.

*~*

Three suits, two pairs of shoes, two belts, and six shirts later, with some subtly distinctive designer socks that Daenerys tossed on top, they had grabbed take away from a Thai restaurant and were seated at the table in her hotel room eating dinner. Missandei had received a text inviting her to the club that Grey was performing in that night and she’d gone with Daenerys’s blessing.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever eat again. I’ll definitely have to get in a good work out tonight to keep that from going to my hips and ass,” she said as she winked at him over the top of her wine glass.

He leaned back in his seat and wiped his mouth. “Do you know what the sexiest thing is about you?”

“If you say my hips or ass I’m going to be upset.”

He laughed and shook her his. “While both are spectacular...that’s not what I was going to say. No. You have this...essence that’s hard to describe. You can be whatever someone needs you to be: goddess or virgin or anything in between, doesn’t matter. You can transform yourself. But the real you, the one that writes poetry, who loves Led Zeppelin, laughs at my very bad jokes, and smiles at me like that...that’s the sexiest thing about you.”

She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. “Do you know what’s sexiest about you, Jon Snow?”

“Do tell. My charming personality?”

She chuckled. “No, though I do love that as well as your sexual prowess,” he gave her a sly grin and she shifted in her seat at how it stirred her. “For you it is your ass.”

He laughed and pulled her across his lap. “I’m keeping you,” he whispered.

She rubbed her nose against his. “I’m going to let you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is my happy place. You will get Stark Christmas. It’s fully of funny, heartwarming, and sometimes irritating stuff. So keep reading for that! 
> 
> And don’t forget to vote!  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeT08SkDKcO1Td2CPL9hLRHZzX61jZNus1ZlhonC5VUhSPwjA/viewform?usp=send_form


	16. While Your Guitar Gently Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon attend an art show and discussion of the past comes crashing at them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go vote in the 2017 Jonerys Fan Fiction Awards - This fic is up for Best Modern AU!  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeT08SkDKcO1Td2CPL9hLRHZzX61jZNus1ZlhonC5VUhSPwjA/viewform?usp=send_form
> 
> I wrote this laying in my bed, but the lovely sparkles59 read over this for me. 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter. It gets super angsty towards the end, which was not what I had intended.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely discerning tarts for all of their support! meisie, sparkles59, JW, noordinarylines, FrostBitePanda, jaqtkd

 

Jon stood in the doorway of the bedroom as Missandei sat on the bed. She’d been ready an hour ago, meanwhile, a hair and makeup crew had been called in for Daenerys, who was sitting in the chair as her hair was pulled into the elaborate braids that, by now, were her signature look. Her make up was done, and though she looked stunning, he thought that he might like her better without all of the paint. She was beautiful no matter what they did to her.

 

Jon was wearing a dark grey jacket and trousers and a light blue button-down shirt. She was still in her cream-colored robe, waiting for the hair stylist to get finished. Her eyes caught his in the mirror and she smiled. “How bored are you?” she asked, prompting a reply.

 

He smirked. “Is it the look on my face?”

 

She chuckled. “Yes.”

 

Missandei looked up at Jon. “Any event she goes to, this is the norm.”

 

“And it always takes this much time?”

 

“She has a lot of hair.”

 

The stylist finished her work and Daenerys leaned forward in the chair, admiring their art. She smiled at both women, thanked them, and they began to carry out their equipment. Missandei turned to Jon. “In or out of the room while she gets dressed.”

 

He stepped into the room and sat on the end of the bed. “Oh, I’m in.”

 

Daenerys turned to him and smiled. She nudged his shin with her bare foot. “Incorrigible!”

 

Missandei had unzipped the dress and Jon leaned back on his hands and watched as the robe fell around her ankles and she stepped into it and she pulled it up her body. The bright red fabric seemed to shimmer in the light. The dress hugged her curves, contouring to her body. At mid-thigh, the fabric gave away to fringe that swayed with her every movement. She glanced over her shoulder at him and she winked as Missandei zipped her up.

 

She slipped into the black pumps with the red sole and did a once over in the mirror before turning to him. “Well?”

 

Jon cleared his throat. “I can’t tell you what I think with Missandei standing there.”

 

Her assistant rolled her eyes. “I’m going to make sure Daario and Jorah are ready for you. If you mess her up there will be hell to pay.” She left the room, giving them both a weary look and left the door open.

 

Jon was on his feet, then, and had her in his arms, his hands moving down the fabric of her dress. “I won’t kiss you for fear of Missandei’s wrath, but I will say that when we get back from this event, I’m not sure we’ll even make it in here before I have this dress pushed up and my tongue inside you.”

 

She groaned, linking her arms around his neck, purposefully rubbing against him. “How dare you tempt me, Jon Snow. And what if I want your mouth now? Would you give it to me?”

 

He slid his hands over her hips to her thighs and slowly tugged up on the hem. “Hmm, think we could before Missandei comes back?”

 

“Nope,” came from the door and Daenerys fixed her skirt and Missandei eyed them. “Don’t make me have to sit between you in the car.”

 

“Why do I feel like I’m in secondary school and you’re the chaperone?” Jon asked.

 

“This is the first social event you’re attending together. People will judge the two of you, as a couple, based on this. You want to make a good first impression together,” Missandei explained. “So, you can’t grope one another in public, keep the PDAs to a minimum, escort her either holding hands or with her arm looped through your elbow. Remain dignified. It will be hard enough for people to not capture how you two look at one another. Ignore the cameras and the paps. They’ll try to get a rise out of you. Calm, cool, and collected,” she said as she handed Daenerys her clutch. “So don't be like Sam and Cait from _Outlander_ , please. It's disgusting and no one wants you two to crash and burn like that. Got it?”

 

Jon shook his head, unsure who Sam and Cait were, but decided for levity, “I stopped listening after you said I couldn’t grope her in public.”

 

Daenerys straightened her dress once more and nodded, a smile on her face. “We’ll be on our best behavior.”

 

Jon held his arm out for her to take. “You do look beautiful,” he whispered to her.

 

Missandei walked ahead of them out of the hotel room. “And you, my delectable Jon Snow, will be thoroughly ravished by night’s end.”

 

“Your dirty talk is so sophisticated.”

 

She chuckled as they stepped into the elevator. “Nothing I do later will be.”

 

*~*

 

As the car pulled up the flashing of cameras had already started. She could see Jon looking nervously at the lights. “Take a deep breath.”

 

He did as Jorah opened the door. He climbed out first and buttoned his jacket, then turned and held his hand out to Daenerys. She was always so careful getting out of cars. She refused to have pictures of her bits plastered all over the tabloids. She climbed out and smiled for the cameras. Jon kept her hand in his as he led the way into the gallery which had heavy security since they were told ahead of time that she would be attending. He heaved a sigh of relief. They were both handed a pamphlet that had the names of the exhibits and their cost.

 

Jon was stunned at the prices of some of the pieces. While he appreciated what Gendry did, he didn’t know why someone would pay that much. “Let’s find your sister,” she said as they walked through the room.

 

“Jon!” Arya called they turned to see her nearly running at him, a bald man with a sour expression following her. She mouthed the words _help me_. Daenerys felt him tense. “Thank you for coming,” she said as she hugged Daenerys. “Please help me,” she whispered to her.

 

“What brings _the_ Daenerys Targaryen to our humble show?” He asked the derision in his voice caused Jon to tense, but she rubbed her fingers against his arm.

 

“Here to support Gendry. I heard he has quite the talent,” she said with a smile.

 

“Well, nepotism pays off for some,” he said snidely.

 

“Manners pay off for everyone else,” she said quickly. “Arya, why don’t you lead us to the man of the hour. If you’ll excuse us.” She steered both Arya and Jon away from the rude man. “Who was that?”

 

“Polliver. He hates Gendry. Every show Gendry does he usually has a piece in it, as well. I hate him. Gendry spends a lot of time at these shows explaining his pieces to potential buyers which leaves me alone to argue with _him_ ,” Arya said with a huff. “I’d like to break his arm.”

 

“I don’t recommend that,” Daenerys said softly. They walked around the corner and found Gendry speaking with an older man.

 

“Arya, I thought you said there was booze.”

 

“The bar is over by where Polliver’s piece is. Brave it if you dare.”

 

The older man shook Gendry’s hand and walked away. He then turned his attention to Arya, Jon, and Daenerys. “Glad you could make it. You look stunning,” he said to Daenerys.

 

Arya hit him on the shoulder. “She looks stunning and I got _you really gonna wear the green dress?”_

 

He smirked. “I’m not trying to impress you anymore.”

 

Arya rolled her eyes. “I got stuck with Polliver. Made some nasty comments to Daenerys and Jon.”

 

“Well, he’s an asshole. What do you expect?”

 

“Why does he hate you?” Jon questioned.

 

“I bought the studio space he wanted. I was only able to outbid him because Arya was moving in and paying half. He’s been a nasty bastard ever since.”

 

Daenerys turned her attention to the iron piece in front of them. It was taller than all of them and took up almost the entire corner. “This is impressive.”

 

He blushed a bit and rubbed a hand over the scruff of his neck. “Thanks. Took over a year and some sleepless nights. Someone already bought it. Could be why Polly was particularly nasty.”

 

“You have a buyer already?” Daenerys asked and noticed how Arya beamed at Gendry.

 

“Yes. There was a private viewing last night. He bought this one and the white one over in the corner.”

 

“Do you know who?”

 

He smirked and nodded. “Yes, you ready for this? Jaime Lannister.”

 

Daenerys furrowed her brow. “Really?” She’d never met him for all her years being with Lannister. Jaime didn’t handle any part of the label. He was considered just a face, at this point. “Well, congratulations! That’s wonderful.”

 

“Arya was relieved,” he announced. Arya then slipped her hand into his. “You just get anxious when a piece doesn’t sell right away.”

 

Arya took in a quick breath and turned her attention to her brother. “You’ve been awfully quiet, brother of mine.”

 

He gave his normal half smile. “I’m still trying to figure out how to get to the bar,” he admitted.

 

Arya rolled her eyes and looped her arm through his. “Come on. We’ll brave it together,” and she dragged Jon away. Daenerys turned to Gendry who looked uncomfortable. “So, I suppose I should ask one outsider to another: what are the Starks like?”

 

Gendry smiled. “Planning to meet them?”

 

She nodded. “Jon has invited me to spend Christmas with them.”

 

“Oh, well, they’re great. Their dad is a tall and intimidating man, but I’m dating one of his daughters so it may be different since you’re with his son. They’re loud, they don’t have boundaries as to what’s off limits to ask or say. But then, that’s usually Theon.” He sighed. “I suppose that the Starks are the family that everyone wants. They’ll fight for one another, they live for each other. But,” he heaved a sigh, “as a warning, Arya’s mum does not like Jon. I’ve been to several functions and it’s clear that she doesn’t want him there even though everyone else does.”

 

Daenerys frowned as she watched Arya and Jon standing in line to get a drink. “Sam told me a bit of it.”

 

“That and some other things caused a sort of falling out between Arya and her mum. She and Jon have always been really close. She’s a nice lady, just...”

 

“Not to him.”

 

“Just thought you should know beforehand.”

 

She frowned. “Sam told me as much.”

 

Gendry sighed folding his arms across his chest.  “Yeah. It’s one thing to hear about it. It’s another to witness it.”

 

She heaved a sigh, knowing it was a conversation she needed to have with him. “I keep hearing mention of Theon. What do I need to know?”

 

He snorted. “Where to start?”

 

*~*

 

“So, how are things going?” Arya asked. “Planning to elope, yet?”

 

He shook his head. “You always say Sansa has the romantic heart, but it’s really you.”

 

“Wasn’t a _no_ ,” she sang.

 

“Wasn’t a _yes_ either.” He heaved a sigh and glanced at Daenerys and the grave expression on her face as she talked to Gendry. He wanted to kiss away the crease in her brow. He shook his head and chuckled, “I’m in so deep, Arya.”

 

She grinned. “Yeah?”

 

He nodded. “She’s leaving in a few days and I fucking dread it.”

 

“You live in the age of technology. There’s FaceTime, Skype, texting, which I know for a fact the two of you know how to do very well.”

 

“I invited her to Christmas.”

 

“Oh, have you? Going to subject her to the pack, are you?”

 

“Aye. If she survives that she’s a keeper.”

 

“She is anyway. She keeps looking at you,” she said as she stepped up to the bar and ordered a white wine and a beer for Gendry. Jon ordered the same and paid for it all. “What about mum?” Arya asked.

 

He heaved a sigh. “I haven’t said a word about that, really. Don’t know how to bring it up that she would set me on fire if given the opportunity.”

 

Arya frowned. “I don’t know that it’s that bad...”

 

“Arya.”

 

“Not set you on fire. She’d...maybe toss you in a ditch...”

 

Jon scowled. “Either way, not a conversation I know how to start.” As they reached Gendry and Daenerys, Jon looked at Arya. “Don’t bring it up.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Gendry took the beer from Arya and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks.”

 

Daenerys smiled at Jon. “White wine, my favorite.”

 

“Well, they don’t make Bahama Mamas,” he said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

Gendry heaved a sigh. “Gallery owner is calling me over,” he looked at Arya, “Come with me?”

 

She nodded. “Alright. You two walk around and enjoy _art_. We’ll find you in a bit.”

 

Daenerys took Jon’s hand. “Care to walk around?”

 

“Alright.”

 

They stopped in front of a painting, both tilting their heads as they looked at it. Swirls of blues greens and greys mixed together with splatters of white mixed in. “I like the colors,” she said with a frown. “But I have no idea what it is.”

 

He smiled. “Thank the gods! I thought I was just an uncultured swine.”

 

She laughed. “You’re _my_ uncultured swine.”

 

“That is true. Yours. Completely.”

 

She looked up at him and her smile seemed to light up the room. “Don’t say things like that, here. It makes me want to kiss you and I can’t do that without destroying my makeup.”

 

“I happen to like you better without it.”

 

“Do you?”

 

He nodded. “You’re absolutely gorgeous in anything you wear or don’t,” he said with a mischievous grin. “But I happen to think you’re perfect without all of this.”

 

She looked away and took a deep breath. “Jon, when you say things like that it’s very hard for me to keep my hands off you.”

 

“No touching. Missy gave us rules,” he said as he offered her his arm.

 

“Yes. I hope to break them all very soon.”

 

*~*

 

Arya and Gendry found them again near the front of the gallery. Daenerys’s feet hurt from walking around so much and wondered if she could coax Jon into rubbing her feet. She intended for him to _rub_ more than that, but just the thought of having a foot massage nearly made her shiver.

 

“So, when are you leaving town,” Arya asked?

 

“Probably in a few days. I’m going to delay it as long as possible,” she answered. “I’ve already been here longer than I intended. I definitely have to be gone by Tuesday.”

 

“What about you, brother?”

 

“Another week. Touring the West coast until the end of November.”

 

“I heard you’re possibly spending Christmas with us. Brave,” Arya teased.

 

“I’ve already heard about Theon,” she said as she raised her glass to Gendry.

 

Jon scowled. “Didn’t scare you off, did he?”

 

Arya smirked. “Gendry is still unhappy about your little revelation at brunch the other day. He might have told you lies.”

 

“ _Unhappy_ is the wrong word.”

 

“I believe you wanted to _smash his face in_ with your hammer.”

 

He shrugged. “How you got _unhappy_ from that...”

 

“Theon is harmless. Over the top. But harmless,” Jon assured.

 

“I’ll be texting you, Arya, for gift ideas for everyone.”

 

Jon furrowed his brow. “Why not text _me_ for gift ideas?”

 

“Alright. What do I get Sansa?” Daenerys asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jon was silent for a moment and nodded. “Text Arya.”

 

Gendry laughed but stopped quickly. “Shit, here comes Polliver,” he said as he drank down the rest of his beer and looked at Arya.

 

“Well, how did you like the exhibits?” he asked Daenerys politely.

 

She smiled. “So many beautiful pieces.”

 

“But you don’t intend to buy anything?”

 

Her smiled stayed in place and Jon was impressed by how it never wavered. “My flat in London is fully furnished. I’m also rarely there to enjoy it. I think the pieces here should be bought by people who have the ability to enjoy them.”

 

“Too busy to enjoy art, yet you call yourself an artist.”

 

Gendry spoke up. “Your bitterness is showing. Leave us alone.”

 

“Are you threatening me?”

 

Gendry shook his head. “I don’t have to threaten you because I would never fight you.” He tilted his head at Arya. “But she would.”

 

Daenerys spoke up. “There’s really no need for that. To address your question, I don’t call myself anything but a singer. Other people have given me titles. I’m called a lot of things, some flattering, some not; it’s simply a matter of what I choose to listen to, and I don’t listen to the juvenile insults of a bitter man.” She turned to Jon, her smile still firmly in place. “I’m rather tired and my feet are killing me.”

 

He nodded, glaring at Polliver as the other man walked away. When he turned his gaze to her, his expression softened. “Of course,” he said as he took her wine glass from her and placed it on the bar. Daenerys hugged Arya and Gendry goodbye and Jon placed a kiss on Arya’s cheek and shook Gendry’s hand as they walked out to the photographers again and into their waiting car.

 

As the door closed behind them, Missandei smiled. “No bloodshed and Twitter is _very complimentary_ about how the two of you look together. Wonderful evening?”

 

“Most of it was good,” Jon answered. “That guy was a dick. And you never even flinched.”

 

She shrugged. “I’ve been dealing with it for a long time. Some people are just bitter and nasty just for the fun of it.”

 

“Was there an issue?” Missandei asked.

 

“One of the artists who has it out for Gendry came after Daenerys.”

 

“And?”

 

“And...Nothing. She was great. Much calmer than I wanted to be.”

 

“He’s not worth it,” Daenerys took a deep breath and kicked off her shoes. “Torture devices.”

 

“You say that about all heels,” Missandei said as she looked down at her phone.

 

Jon furrowed his brow. “Have you been in the car the whole time?”

 

She looked up and chuckled. “No. Jorah, Daario, and I went to the sub shop a block down.”

 

“How did you know when to come back?”

 

“I have a routine. I stay at least an hour and a half. Never less than that unless there is a security issue. Two hours tops. That’s how they know when to come back.”

 

He chuckled. “Down to a science.”

 

“A perfected art.”

 

“Didn’t get us a sandwich?” He tested as he pulled Dany’s feet into his lap and started rubbing.

 

Missandei looked up and smiled. “Had them sent to the hotel. I think of everything, Jon Snow.”

 

*~*

 

Once they got inside the elevator, Daenerys kicked her shoes off again and held them in her hand. “My feet ache.”

 

Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Wear better shoes.”

 

“But these are hot,” she argued.

 

He nodded. “I agree with that. But you limping is not,” he retorted.

 

The door to the elevator opened and they stepped out to their floor. He scooped her up bridal style and she started laughing. “I can walk.”

 

He made it to her door and she plunged her key card into the lock and opened the door for him. He plopped her onto the sofa and took the offending shoes from her and threw them into the open door of her bedroom. There were two sandwiches, sodas, and bags of chips on the table. However, he pulled the throw pillows from the sofa and lined them around the coffee table. He grabbed their food and sat beside her where she was now settled on the floor.

 

“How does Missandei know everything she knows?”

 

She smiled as she unwrapped her sandwich. “So many carbs,” she muttered before she took a bite. She chewed and leaned her head against Jon’s shoulder. “It’s her job to know. We’ve been together for a long time. So, some of it is that she simply knows my preferences.”

 

“How does she know _my_ preferences?”

 

She shrugged. “As I said, it’s her job to know. Would this be our second date?”

 

He smirked. “Unless you want to count dinner with my friends.”

 

“That was fun, though,” she said as she took a sip of her drink. “Third date then.”

 

He leaned his head against hers. “Fine. Third date.”

 

She looped her hand through his arm and placed the other on top of it. “Jon, tell me about your childhood.”

 

He smiled. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Were you happy?”

 

He grew quiet and she lightly scratched her fingers over his arm soothingly. She felt him tense and take a deep breath. “You’ve heard something, haven’t you?”

 

“I want to hear it from you.”

 

He frowned and took a deep breath. “She hates me, Catelyn,” he said softly. “Since I was old enough to understand what that meant I’ve known that to be true.”

 

She tsked at the notion, “That seems unfair.”

 

“Unfair or not, it’s the truth.” She knew his casual shrug was hiding something.

 

She pressed on. “How old were you when you realized it?”

 

“Eight. I got...sick. Fever and some respiratory problems. My father stayed with me every day in the hospital. She...never came. In fact, when he brought me home, she seemed...irritated. I heard them arguing about me...she wanted him to send me to live with a relative of my mothers that she had found on the internet. He wouldn’t do it. Said I was his son whether she liked it or not.” He scoffed. “She blamed me for getting sick and taking his attention away from his _real_ children.” He crushed a chip beneath his finger. “Robb heard her, too. I told him I would run away so he could have his dad. Him and Sansa. He cried and told me I was his _real_ brother.”

 

Daenerys looked up, tears sliding silently down her face, and he continued. “I think the worst thing that ever happened, the one that they all remember and actually got angry with her for was my sixteenth birthday.” His voice was soft, barely a grumble. She wondered if he’d ever told anyone of this trauma he had suffered as a child and even now. “Everyone always had huge birthday parties. I didn’t. She told me that she didn’t have time to plan a party for me when she had her own children to raise. So, for my sixteenth birthday, my father actually asked Sansa and Arya to plan something and everyone was to get me a gift. I didn’t know this until later. I had my eye on this gorgeous white acoustic guitar I saw in town. White acoustic guitars are rare even now. It sat in the window, and I walked past it every day from school to my job in the afternoon. I had been going on and on about it to Robb, my father, anyone who would listen.” He sighed. “Then, one day, I walked by and it was gone. It was two days before my birthday. I thought, maybe, my father had bought it. But presents were opened and it was nowhere to be found. I didn’t want to be disappointed because, for the first time since my mom died, I truly felt like I was part of a family.”

 

He took a deep breath. “Fast forward two months to Robb’s birthday...” Daenerys felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew before he even said the words what had happened. “All his presents were open and then she brought out this huge box, just fucking perfectly wrapped.”

 

He ran a hand through his hair and she could see his anger and sadness so clearly on his face. “I knew what it was the second Robb tore the paper from the look he gave me and his refusal to open it. She kept prodding him, telling him to show everyone. When he wouldn’t open it, she tore the paper so everyone could see.” He sneered at his food. “Robb had never shown any interest in playing. Never even picked up an instrument.”

 

Daenerys moved to her knees, tears running freely down her face. “I’m sorry,” she whispered and hugged him, feeling his arms wrap around her. “I’m so sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go vote in the 2017 Jonerys Fan Fiction Awards - This fic is up for Best Modern AU!  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeT08SkDKcO1Td2CPL9hLRHZzX61jZNus1ZlhonC5VUhSPwjA/viewform?usp=send_form
> 
> The guitar Jon wanted but Robb got  
> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=72871379


	17. But They Haven't Seen The Best of Us Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little moments of Jon and Dany's last few days together before she reluctantly departs. Also, texting convos ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to sparkles59 for betaing this for me. I felt like it was missing something and she helped me figure out what it was. 
> 
> Also, only a week left to vote in the 2017 Jonerys Awards! make sure you vote!  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeT08SkDKcO1Td2CPL9hLRHZzX61jZNus1ZlhonC5VUhSPwjA/viewform?usp=send_form
> 
> I'm having surgery Feb 1. I hope to get another chapter out before then.

Daenerys stood at the sink in the bathroom removing her makeup. She always took off the false lashes first, tossing them into the garbage. Jon suddenly appeared at the door, leaning against it. He’d already removed his shirt, but with his arms folded over his chest, she was kept from the uninterrupted view of him. She used makeup wipes to get off most of it, then used a cleanser and followed up with a moisturizer.

 

She looked up and gave him a soft smile in the mirror. “Do you ever tire of it?” he asked.

 

Daenerys turned to him and nodded. She felt vulnerable with Jon. She both liked and hated it. “Yes, but, it’s necessary,” she said finally. “Want to help me play _find the pin_?”

 

He chuckled. “Your hair?”

 

She nodded. “It’s all held together with bands, gel, mousse, spray, and pins. But I never seem to get out all the pins,” she said as she removed the bottom band of the thickest braid. He stepped up behind her and began loosening her hair, tossing two pins onto the vanity. “Talk to me, Jon Snow.”

 

His eyes met hers in the mirror before he turned back to the task at hand. Three more pins. “What would you have me say?”

 

“Tell me what has you so far away?”

 

He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing over the silk. “I’ve never told anyone that story before. Sam, Grenn, and Edd were all there when it happened. I never had to actually relive it for someone else.”

 

His hands moved back to her hair and he seemed almost relieved for the distraction. “What happened to the guitar?”

 

“Robb tried to give it to me, but there’s no way I would have touched it after that.” He took a deep breath. “My Father was furious. Took all of us boys away from the house for days. She kept calling him but he didn’t take any of her calls. Robb ignored her, Bran talked to her but she avoided the subject and Rickon was too young. So, the last night we were at the hunting cabin, my father had built a bonfire.” The hair on her right side fell in a hair-sprayed tangle on her head. Six more pins were tossed onto the vanity. “He’d brought the guitar and gave it to Robb and told him he could keep it, that it was his decision because it was his gift.” He took a deep breath and gave a slight half-smile. “He handed it to me and told me to burn it.”

 

Four pins. One of the braids on the left sagged. “Did you?”

 

He nodded. “After I broke it over my knee.”

 

Two pins and another band. The left now looked like the right and she could feel his fingers combing through her tresses. “I think I won,” he said softly.

 

She turned to him fully, her arms around his neck. “No, I did,” she said softly. “Take off your pants and get in the shower.”

 

He chuckled. “You’re awfully demanding.”

 

She tilted her head and smirked. “Apologies. _Please_ take off your pants and get in the shower.”

 

He tugged on the tie of her robe and it hung open in front of her, revealing nothing but bare skin. His thumb trailed around her navel. “This isn’t pity sex, is it?”

 

She chuckled. “Is that what you think I feel? Pity?”

 

His eyes met hers. “Isn’t it?”

 

Daenerys slid her hands over his abdomen and unhooked his belt, the sound of the buckle echoing in the silent room. Her eyes met his. “I don’t pity you. I’m amazed by you,” she said softly. “You could have let her nastiness change you into a cold man,” she released the button and fly and shoved them to the ground. “Instead, you became a kind, caring, and incredible man. One that I dread parting from.” She licked her lips as her hand stroked over the length of him in his boxer briefs. He gave a low groan and pushed her robe over her shoulders and she released him to let it fall to the ground.

 

“Believe me, Jon, it’s not pity.”

 

*~*

 

Jon Snow had incredible hands. At the moment they were helping her work out the spray and gel from her hair, bringing the tresses back into their normal state. But the feel of his fingertips massaging her scalp was heavenly. For her part, she was rubbing her wet body against his and he was chuckling against the side of her head. “You’re making it hard to remember what I’m supposed to be doing.”

 

She bit his neck lightly and smiled. “I’ll simply try harder,” she murmured to him before her lips met his. He slid his soapy hands down her back and cupped her arse in his hands as his lips met hers. She pulled away from his mouth and stared at him as his finger stroked her back entrance, then circled around it. She bit her lip, unable to contain her groan.

 

“Jon, stop teasing already!” he gave her a sneaky smile and backed her into the spray, holding her arse in his hands and holding her open beneath the spray. Before she could say anything more, he had turned her to face the cold stone tile. She yelped in surprise as the cold wall came into contact with her nipples. But as Jon spread her ass again she held her breath in anticipation. She felt his tongue give a quick swipe and she groaned. She spread her legs a bit, and slid her hand between her legs, rubbing against her clit as Jon stroked his tongue harder, one of his hands slapping against the skin of her arse and she groaned. His fingers slid into her cunt, one, then two sliding into her as she continued to rub her clit hard and fast. The wickedness of Jon’s tongue probing at her back entrance, the thought of the image of what he must look like sent her cresting over the edge. She pressed back against him as he swatted her wet skin again and playfully bit one of the cheeks of her arse.

 

The numerous naughty things running around in her head, the things they would do together caused a shiver through her. Then again, it could have been the loss of contact from his lips, tongue and even his fingers.

 

He stood and pulled her back against him. “Let’s get cleaned, dried off, and spend the night fucking.”

 

Daenerys turned in his arms and shook her head. She pushed him against the wall. “It’s my turn now,” she said as she nipped at his neck, nipples, and down his abdomen. He moved his fingers through her wet hair as she traced over his cock with her fingers then her tongue. She took him into her mouth, dedicated to making him come on her tongue before they carried out the rest of _his_ plan.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys leaned against Jon’s shoulder, her fingers twined with his. She had her eyes closed for a moment until his voice broke through. “Tell me something happy about your childhood.”

 

She pressed her cheek to his skin and took a deep breath. “Like what?”

 

“I don’t know. _You_ tell _me_.”

 

She sat up on the bed and tugged down on the t-shirt she was wearing. It actually belonged to Jon but she had nicked it from the bathroom earlier. “You already know how close I was to Rhaegar. When I was around seven, Viserys had thrown me out of his room. He was an asshole just to be one, you know?” He sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard. She played with the hem as she continued talking. “I went crying to Rhaegar. He was working on a song, playing his guitar. His idea to soothe me was to let me play with his hair. It was nearly as long as mine,” she said as she brought the tail of her braid over her shoulder.

 

“I played for hours. He never complained. He just let me talk to him and braid his hair over and over again. Never sent me away but seemed to have endless patience.” She paused and gave a sad smile. “The braids I put in my hair for concerts or appearances are in homage to him. His endless patience with me. Makes me feel closer to him and brings me peace when I’m under great stress.”

 

She glanced up at Jon who smiled at her. “I’m not letting you braid my hair,” he said finally, and they both laughed, Daenerys moving on top of him before he playfully wrestled her to her back.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys moved into _happy baby_ position and realized she was being watched. She turned to her left to see Jon propped up on an elbow, sleep still lingering around his features. He looked divine, his dark eyes hooded, his black curls tousled, and the sheet resting on his narrow hips.

 

“Enjoying the show?” she asked she moved into the _downward dog_ position.

 

The lazy smile he gave her as well as the tilt of his head was nearly enough to make her shuck her leggings and crawl on top of him. She moved into _warrior one_ position, facing him.

 

“I feel like that’s a rhetorical question.”

 

She smiled. “Well, I hope it was. Care to join me for yoga?”

 

He scoffed. “No. But I will lay here and watch you, quite possibly start touching myself if the show is good enough.”

 

She nearly fell as she laughed. “Don’t distract me. I’ve been very lax in working out since you’ve come into my life and disrupted my routine. In the best way possible, of course. But if you want my ass to stay as it is, I need to concentrate.”

 

Jon smiled. “By all means, continue.”

 

She was very aware of his eyes on her through every movement. Daenerys bent over in front of him, watching as he stood from the bed and started walking towards her. She hoped he was going to tackle her to the floor and fuck her, however, he only smacked her on the ass as he passed on his way to the bathroom.

 

“Incorrigible, Jon Snow!” She called behind her.

 

“You love it.”

 

*~*

 

She opened the door to their shared bedroom and stared at her numerous suitcases that Daario and Jorah were stacking and moving into the hallway for her. Jon was behind her, his black curls pulled back by a band, wearing his leather jacket, a t-shirt, and jeans. She had on a thick black sweater with one of his recently worn shirts beneath it. She could smell him even as she moved out of the room which had housed all the naughty things they’d done to one another over the last two weeks. The last two days had been spent holed away in the bedroom, room service ordered, and tons of sex had.

 

Daenerys had dreaded leaving, she really hated that this was where they had to say goodbye, as he couldn’t go to the airport with her. She knew she’d be followed by paparazzi and she refused to let her last few minutes with him be spied on by them. Jorah gave her a nod, letting her know that everything was removed from the room. Jon had his guitar settled beside the door as well as his bag with his clothes. She’d had his suits sent to his room at the other hotel with his bandmates.

 

She let the door close and turned to Jon. The sadness that was sitting on her heart caused tears. She felt a huge amount of warmth rush through her when his wrapped his arms around her waist. Daenerys moved her arms around his neck and buried her face. “These two weeks have been perfect, Jon.”

 

He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear. “I don’t know what to say, Dany,” he whispered. “I refuse to say _goodbye_ because it feels so final...but...”

 

She pulled back and looked up at him. “You’re going to text me, and Facetime with me.”

 

“You’ll send me nudes,” he said with a smirk.

 

Daenerys laughed and shook her head. “I think not. Not when you won’t send me a picture of your face.”

 

He brushed his nose against hers, then took her lips in a scorching kiss. One that made her question if she had enough time to have him inside her one last time. But the knock at the door and Missandei’s face appearing made her realize that this was really it. She wouldn’t see him for nearly a month and a half. She would have to get Missy to give her things to do so she wouldn’t miss him so much.

 

“You will send me naughty texts, won’t you?” she questioned.

 

“As if there are any other kinds.”

 

She leaned in for one last kiss, then hugged him. “I love you, Jon Snow.”

 

Daenerys felt his lips against her temple. “I love you.”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys sat in her seat on the plane, a movie playing through her headphones as they flew over the Atlantic Ocean. She felt her phone buzz in and lifted it to see a text from Jon and smiled.

 

_I love you. Send nudes. ;)_

 

She found herself laughing out loud and shaking her head.

 

 _Pervert_ , she sent back.

 

The response was quick. _Is that a no?_

 

_That’s a no._

 

_But it’s been so long! I feel like I’ve forgotten what you look like. It’s been nearly three hours._

 

_You’re incorrigible._

 

_You love that about me_

 

_I do. I also love your pretty cock._

 

_Oh, going to start with the naughty talk already? I’m game._

 

She shook her head and smiled. _You’re always game._

 

There was a lull in the conversation and when he next texted her she frowned at her phone. _Sorry, Grenn just stormed into my room, told me to get my sorry ass dressed because we’re spending the rest of our time here in the studio and there would be no more distractions. I suppose I’ll have to wait for nudes when I’m allowed back into my hotel room._

 

_I told you, no nudes. But maybe a smutty Skype or Facetime chat would work._

 

_Oh, and what would I get out of that?_

 

_We can get off together_

 

 _Hold on, I’m getting a mental picture.  
_ _I accept your deal_

 

_I’m sure you do. Go tend to your bandmates and when you come up for a breath, that will be your reward. I love you, Jon Snow_

 

_I love you, Daenerys Targaryen_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let a comment if you liked this chapter.


	18. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany goes on Renly's show and tries to avoid questions about Jon Snow, Jon's family teases him about her, Daenerys makes plans for Jon's gift and speaks to someone close to him for information, giving gifts at a children's hospital, and then some rather filthy conversations between our main couple. Oh, and Jon records a solo song for Daenerys with the backing of his band mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, a huge shout out to meisie and sparkles59 for helping shape this chapter up. I knew it was missing something and those two fine women fixed the problem for me. 
> 
> Second, I have surgery tomorrow. I had hoped to update every fic at least once, before then, but this one is the one that's really calling my name.
> 
> Last, final day to vote for the 2017 Jonerys Fan Fiction Awards! This fic is nominated in Modern AU, so, if you would, please give it some love!

 

Daenerys stood backstage of Renly’s show, watching the screen and waiting for him to do the introduction for her. Missandei was standing beside her and pulled an errant curl back into place. She took a deep breath as the intro music played in and the crowd was screaming, whooping and hollering. 

 

He smiled into the camera and he began to speak into the camera, “She’s a talented singer, multi-platinum selling artist, and one of the most beautiful women on the planet. Please welcome my guest: Daenerys Targaryen!” The crowd cheered as she walked out and gave a little wave to the people as she reached Renly and he took both of her hands and placed a kiss on each cheek then escorted her to her chair before he took his seat in his chair. “Daenerys! You look stunning as always.”

 

She grinned at him. “And you’re charming, as always.”

 

Renly gave her an appraising once over then flashed a saucy smirk at her. “I love the dress, the shoes, especially.” 

  
“Do you?” She said as she looked down at the red stiletto heels covered in spikes with the signature red sole of Christian Louboutin. “I’ll get you a pair,” she joked.

 

Renly chuckled. “I’ll take them! So, how have you been? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen one another. Anything new?” he asked, propping his head on his hand as he looked at her expectantly. 

 

She decided to play coy. “No. Nothing new.”   
  


“Really? Nothing?” On the screen behind him was a picture of her walking into gallery with Jon Snow. Another picture of them leaving her hotel. And then another of her sitting with the band having dinner, laughing.

 

“Oh!” She chuckled. “That. Yes, I’ve developed a love of art, hotels, and burgers,” she joked, but blushed a bit.

 

“You’re terrible, Daenerys.  _ I’m _ going to talk about it even if you won’t. This  _ lovely _ man with possibly the best hair I’ve ever seen, is Jon Snow, lead guitarist for the Night’s Watch, correct?”

 

“Oh, him? Yes. Terribly talented,” her tone was dry and short. Her relationship with Jon was hers and she would keep as much of it to herself as she could. 

 

Renly smiled. “Yes. It’s a shame he’s not better looking.”

 

Daenerys chuckled. “He wouldn’t take kindly to the teasing of how he looks.”

 

“And how did you meet Jon Snow?”

 

She tilted her head but could feel her face heating even as she thought about him. “A music festival in Germany. My wonderful security team was clearing the stairs, and unfortunately for Jon he was nearly a casualty.”

 

“So, your relationship came from attempted murder...”

 

She laughed. “Something like that.”

 

“And...it started from there. Because we all remember the video you posted of you two performing  _ Since I’ve Been Loving You _ ...”

 

Daenerys gave only vague details. “We texted and I expressed interest in us possibly recording something. I’m a huge fan of The Night’s Watch. We’ve been texting ever since.”

 

“And these pictures were taken in New York.”

 

“Yes.” She gave a bright smile to Renly, unable to stop herself from touting how wonderful Jon was. “He’s incredibly charming, creative, and funny.”

 

“You appear to be smitten.”

 

She nodded. “Completely.”

 

*~*

 

Jon’s phone began buzzing from beside his bed. He ignored the first and second, but it continued and he finally reached out his hand to see that his family was blowing up his texts.

 

_ Robb: Just letting you know that we all watched your girlfriend on Renly’s show and she gushed about you. Theon and I are disgusted. _

 

_ Theon: Truly disgusted. _

 

_ Sansa: I thought it was sweet. She blushed the whole time they talked about you. _

 

_ Arya: I’ll have to watch this on youtube! We don’t get Renly’s show over here. _

 

_ Bran: She was vague on details, though. So that should make you happy seeing as you don’t like for anyone to know anything about your life. _

 

_ Arya: She’s excellent at handling crowds. Watched her in action at the gallery. _

 

_ Jon: All of you do realize that I’m a musician and it’s only seven in the morning here which means I got into bed ten minutes ago? _

 

_ Robb: Just thought you’d like to know she was being interrogated about you. She tried for all she was worth to avoid the questions. _

 

_ Theon: Maybe she’s ashamed of him. _

 

_ Bran: No, both of them talked about how pretty he was. _

 

_ Jon: Seriously, can we not talk about this later? _

 

_ Theon: Absolutely not. You two had to have been doing other things while she was in New York. Anything worth telling us about? _

 

_ Sansa: Don’t you dare, Theon. She seemed really sweet. Don’t make it dirty. _

 

_ Theon: But how dirty is it really? _

 

_ Bran: I really don’t want to be part of these conversations any more. _

 

_ Sansa: Me neither. _

 

_ Arya: I stopped reading a while ago. _

 

_ Sansa: Jon has gone quiet. _

 

_ Jon: I really hate all of you. _

 

_ Arya: Hate them. I was heading to practice. Robb started it. _

 

_ Robb: Theon piled on. _

 

_ Theon: It’s just unfair that Jon is sleeping with one of the most beautiful women on the planet and he won’t even give us details. _

 

_ Jon: You won’t get any, either. Now, I’m going to sleep. All of you shut the fuck up. _

 

*~*

 

_ Are you awake yet? _

 

Jon blinked open an eye and rolled to the buzzing of his phone. He smiled to see her text.

 

_ Just got into bed, actually. Grenn said that due to all the time I spent with you he was going to make us work harder and longer in the studio to get this album done.  _

 

_ But it was worth it? _

 

_ So worth it! What are you doing today? _

 

_ I have an interview with Forbes. I’m part of an article about their top contributors to charity. I don’t know why that sort of thing needs to be ranked. _

 

_ Maybe to guilt people with money into giving more. _

 

_ Maybe. Feels too self-congratulatory. But after that I’m going shopping for the children’s hospital. I can’t wait! _

 

Jon smiled, finding the thought of her in a hospital giving out presents to be one of the sweetest things he could picture.  _ Just when it think you couldn’t possibly get any better, you say or do something like that. _

 

_ I like to keep you on your toes, Jon Snow. You certainly keep me on mine. Have I told you yet how much I miss you? _

 

_ You’ve neglected that. Perhaps I’ll punish you. _

 

_ Ohhh, Jon, don’t tease me so while I’m in the car with Missy and not able to touch myself properly! _

 

_ You mean you wouldn’t want me to talk about bending you over the bed, burying my tongue in your cunt as I spanked your delectable arse for your teasing? _

 

Nothing was said for several moments and he wondered if he’d gone too far. They had joked about sexting and such while in the presence of one another, but he worried if he’d done something wrong. He was new to this entire world of long distance relationship. He was just about to send a follow up when the phone rang. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _ You are the naughtiest man I’ve ever met _ ,” she hissed into the phone.  

 

He chuckled at hearing the smile in her voice. “There’s the voice that haunts my dreams.”

 

_ “I have fifteen minutes alone in my room where I should be changing but instead, I’ve got the door locked, my skirt around my hips and my hand in my panties. Talk dirty to me, Jon Snow.” _

 

Jon reached for tissues from beside his bed and sat up a bit. He closed his eyes as he stroked over his own cock. “I’m not just spanking you, Dany. I’m not letting you come. Not yet. I can taste it, every time you're almost ready, I stop licking your cunt. That little patch of skin between your cunt and your asshole.” He heard her moan. “Are you touching it?”

 

“Mmmhmmm,” she moaned. “So sensitive.”

 

“I’m going to flick over it on my way to your arsehole.” His hand curled around the top of his cock, his eyes closed. “Order you to hold yourself open. Just a tease at first. I know how you like to be teased,” he growled and she moaned. “But since I love you, I’m going to slide a finger into your cunt. Just one. Move it around. But I’m admiring the view of you spread open in front of me. Fuck Daenerys, I want to be inside you.”

 

“ _ Yes _ !”

 

“Which do you want, Dany? Your cunt? Or your arse?”

 

“ _ Oh fuck Jon, both. Take my cunt first. Then...then fuck my arse. You’ll fuck me there...I want you to fuck me there. _ ”

 

“I will. And I’ll play with your pretty cunt, too. Circle around your little clit. Taste my fingers. There is nothing that tastes like you...”

 

He heard her give a strangled cry, her voice sounding far away. He could just imagine her laying on her bed, phone dropped from her hand, legs spread wide and her fingers in her cunt as she came. He found his own release thinking about sliding into her arse. He cleaned himself up, now feeling true exhaustion in his bones. “Dany?”

 

_ “I’m here,” she said, panting. “We’re doing that when we see one another again.” _

 

He closed his eyes and grinned. “Are we?”

 

_ She huffed into the phone. “I'm going to buy a book, Jon, and we’re going to do every little dirty thing in it you can imagine.” _

 

*~*

 

Daenerys and Missandei walked with the woman of the toy store as well as one of the women from the hospital. Jorah was close behind them while Daario stayed close to the door. “How many children currently in the hospital?”

 

“Nine-hundred forty seven, Miss Targaryen.”

 

“Alright, here is what I want. Every child gets a toy. Ask the nurses that work with the children on a daily basis if their wards have anything specific they like and, if so, let’s try to get them something along those lines, or even if the kids have a specific item in mind,” she said to the woman from the hospital. She then turned to the manager of the store. “We’d need these items in three days. I’d like to go and present each item, if I could.”

 

The owner of the store nodded. “I’ll have my employees immediately start pulling the items when we get the list from the hospital.”

 

“I’d like to pay both of you for the time that you’re going to spend on this...”

 

The woman from the hospital shook her head. “No need, Miss Targaryen. This is really...great of you.”

 

She shook her head. “My brother, Rhaegar, always made sure when I was sick, that he did something for me, something small but meant something to me. I would like to give back.”

 

The woman from the toy store smiled and Daenerys tried to keep her own tears at bay as she allowed tears to roll down her face. “It’s nice to see someone with some influence do something good.”

 

She gave her a watery smile. “I wish I could do more.”

 

*~*

 

Jon finished the last chord of the song and then looked to Grenn, Edd, and Sam. Sam, with a quick smile, was the first to speak. “I like it. It’s different.”

 

Grenn shook his head. “It’s too sentimental for our group, Jon.”

 

Edd frowned. “I hate to say this, but I agree with Grenn.”

 

Jon’s face fell and he leaned against his guitar. Grenn’s voice broke him out. “However, I think it’s a helluva song to be recorded by  _ you _ .”

 

“We’re a band...”

 

“Yes, band members sometimes break apart to record other things. Look at Dave Grohl. Still, firmly, lead singer of the Foo Fighters. But he plays drums for Queens of the Stone Age. All those One Direction twats have made songs on their own...”

 

“I’m not a singer.”

 

Edd rolled his eyes. “You’re a better singer than you think. Quit with the modesty.”

 

Grenn nodded. “Record it acoustic. Anything needs to be tweaked, we’ll help you.”

 

Jon smirked and looked down at the guitar in his hands. “You guys are...”

 

“Look, don’t get sentimental on us,” Grenn said as a warning. “I still need you to be the best fucking guitar player on the planet.”

 

“You’re ridiculous. Eric Clapton, Jimmy Page, and Slash are all still living.” 

 

Grenn put a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Yes, but they’re not in  _ this _ band.” Edd and Sam moved into the sound booth and Grenn handed Jon his headphones and moved the microphone in front of him. “You’ve got this. Shouldn’t take more than a few takes.” 

 

*~*

Jon reached for his phone, nearly ignoring the figures on screen. If anything, they made him miss her even more. He knew it was nearly dawn where she was, but he wanted to talk to her. 

 

_ You awake? _

 

_ Yes. How did you know I was thinking of you? _

 

_ Well, I am thinking of you, so maybe it’s meant to be. _

 

_ What are you doing? _

 

_ Watching porn _

 

She smiled at her phone and sunk down into her bed.  _ Anything worth telling me about? _

 

_ Actually it just makes me miss you. How long until we see each other again? _

 

_ A month, unfortunately. We could FaceTime. See each other.  _

 

_ An enticing offer. What are you wearing? _

 

_ Call me and see. _

 

She quickly tugged her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and panties when the phone began ringing. She rolled onto her stomach and propped the phone against her headboard. She answered the call and found him smiling at her, dark curls loose around his face. 

 

_ “Alright, this might be worse _ ,” he groaned.

 

She grinned. “I miss you.”

 

_ “I miss you too. I wish we could be together. Wish I was in bed with you right now.” _

 

“And what would we be doing?”

 

He turned the phone to face his laptop to find a woman sitting on her lovers face as she sucked his cock.  _ “Something like that.” _

 

She rolled to her back and held the phone over her. “I do like having your cock in my mouth.”

 

She heard the lid to his laptop snap shut.  _ “Gonna give me a show, love?” _

 

She propped her phone on the table by her bed. “A private show,” she gasped as she slid her fingers over her lace covered breasts, making sure he could see everything. “I miss the way you’d suck on my neck.” She trailed over the pulse in her throat. “Right here. I miss the beard burns I’d have all over my chest,” she said as she leaned forward and put her cleavage on display. “The rough way you’d bite and suck my nipples. Gods, Jon, that would make me so wet.”

 

She watched him lick his lips and prop his phone up.  _ “Lick your fingers, Dany, and touch them. Slow.” _

 

She brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked one into her mouth, followed by the other, and then moved them over her nipple, the skin tightening under her touch. “It’s not as good as your tongue and fingers,” she sighed. 

 

He lay back on his pillow and frowned. “ _ None of it is. I had hoped that texting, talking, and even this would make it more bearable _ .”

 

Daenerys licked her lips. “This isn’t working for you?”

 

He chuckled. “ _ Oh, it’s working. It’s just nowhere near as good as the real thing. Your smell, the feel of you, your taste. Fuck,  _ **_your taste_ ** _ , Daenerys. _ ”

 

She closed her eyes and slipped her hand into her panties, teasing around her cunt. His voice did something to her. She felt like she could get off on just his voice. She rubbed around the entrance of her cunt, teasing lightly.

 

“ _ What are you doing that’s causing you to make that face? _ ”

 

Her smile widened and her cheeks turned pink. “What do you think I’m doing?”

 

“ _ Show me. _ ”

 

She shook her head. “No. Imagine it, Jon Snow. Tell me what you think I’m doing. Just keep talking to me,” she ordered as she slowly slid her finger up to circle around her clit, but not touch it.

 

“ _ Let me see you, Dany. Let me watch those slender fingers of yours as you play with yourself. Slide one in. _ ” She gasped as she did what he said, but didn’t show him. “ _ Another. Are you wet _ ?”

 

She moaned low in her throat as she removed the two fingers from her cunt and brought them to her mouth. Daenerys was transfixed as he licked his lips and watched her suck her fingers into her mouth. “I want your mouth. Your fingers. Your cock, Jon,” she said as she propped the phone on the pillows and rolled to her stomach. He could see her nearly bare arse and the string of the thong she was wearing. She knew he could also see her arm tucked under her and her face. “I like it when you bend me over and fuck me hard. When your hands dig into my waist and you’re almost bent over me,” she moaned then, grazing her clit. 

 

He’d propped his phone up and she could see the muscles in his forearm flex as she knew he was stroking his cock to her words. “ _ I struggle with whether I’m hurting you _ ,” he grumbled.

 

She smiled. “I’d tell you if you were hurting me. I love it when you smack my arse. I want you to make it so I can’t sit down one day. Spank me hard. Punish me,” she whispered.

 

“ _ Punish you? I only punish bad girls,”  _ he growled.

 

She was now rubbing over her clit, beyond words.

 

“ _ Keep your fingers off your clit. You can’t come, yet,” _ he commanded and she reluctantly complied.  _ “Two fingers inside you, Dany. And pump them hard. But don’t come.” _

 

His arm was moving faster and he dropped his head back a bit, groaning. She ground her hips down against her fingers, gasping his name and his dark eyes looked into the camera and she felt like she was going to come from the intensity in them. She could get lost in them and closed her eyes for a moment to regain some of her composure. He hadn’t given her permission to come. And she would hold off until he did.

 

“ _ Are you following directions or are you being a naughty girl? _ ”

 

She bit her lip before she answered. “Two fingers, Jon. It’s good. It’s so good. It’s not you, though. Your fingers are thicker, rougher. I love when you fuck me with your fingers and lick my clit,” she moaned at the thought. “Oh, and your cock. Gods, I love your cock. In my mouth, in my hands...ugh, in my cunt.” The heel of her hand rubbed against her clit and she raised her arse a bit higher, trying to keep contact to a minimum.

 

“ _ Gods, Dany, I’m so fucking close _ .  _ Fuck yourself with your fingers. Hard. Use your other hand to rub your clit. Do it fast and hard!”  _ She thrust down on her hand as her fingers rubbed over her clit as he had commanded. “ _ Come, Dany. Come!”  _ He groaned and she shook with her release, her fingers continuing to rub over her clit, dragging out her orgasm. She looked at Jon and could see the remnants of his release on his stomach. 

 

His head was back against the pillow and his eyes were closed. She thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She licked her lips and smiled at the phone. “I like it when you order me around.”

 

He didn’t lift his head, but she could see his smile. “ _ I noticed. _ ”

 

They were both silent and she stared at him and couldn’t help the cheeky grin that came to her face when she saw the lethargic look on his face. “You’ll be useless the rest of the day,” she said. 

 

He grunted. “ _ This was an interesting experiment. Next time I want to see your fingers. _ ”

 

Dany leaned close to the phone. “Is that an order?”

 

Jon chuckled. “ _ You bet your arse it is. _ ”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys looked over the list that Missandei gave to her, trying to pick one over the hundred in the list was nearly impossible. Jon’s gift was proving to be a taxing endeavor. White guitars were a dime a dozen. She realized how unique a white acoustic guitar was, but she refused to get him one of those. She was leaning towards a Fender, but wanted it to be more personalized than a simple guitar. 

 

Asking Jon was out of the question. She wanted it to be a surprise. Finally at her breaking point, she reached for her phone and texted a person who had inside knowledge of Jon.

 

_ Hello Arya! _

 

_ Daenerys! I thought you had forgotten about me, your best friend. _

 

_ As if I could forget the woman who could actually break me in half. How are things? _

 

_ Things are good. Gendry has finally moved past the angry at Theon stage to uncomfortable. Looks like we might actually be staying with my parents when we go home for Christmas. I hate that. My father won’t let us share a room. _

 

_ He knows you live with Gendry, right? _

 

_ Been to our flat. Still doesn’t let us under his roof.  _

 

_ No one else you can stay with? A hotel? _

 

_ There isn’t a hotel anywhere close that’s worth staying at. And Sansa is out for loud sex reasons. _

 

_ You or her? _

 

_ Her. Apparently, Podrick is walking sex. You’d never know it by looking at him. But he’s the first one to make Sansa settle down, so I don’t actually doubt that she’s telling the truth. _

 

_ Good for her.  _

 

_ Saw your interview with Renly on youtube. Played it very coy about Jon. _

 

_ My relationship with Jon is mine. I don’t feel the need to flaunt or discuss it with people interviewing me for entertainment purposes. Though, in private backstage, Renly told me I was allowed to bring Jon around any time as he likes looking at pretty boys. _

 

_ Does he? Well, that explains his relationship with Margaery’s brother. _

 

_ Who is her brother? _

 

_ Loras Tyrell. Curly blond hair, very pretty, thin. _

 

_ OH! I saw him backstage. _

 

_ Yes. But that’s Margaery, Robb’s girlfriend’s brother.  _

 

_ Well, that sort of rounds out why I was texting you. I want to get everyone presents, so I’m coming to you for advice. But specifically, I have a question about Jon. _

 

_ Alright, shoot. _

 

_ Who is his favorite guitar player? Any ideas? _

 

_ Either Jimmy Page or Eric Clapton. He loves both. He’s so mainstream in that answer. But he sort of falls all over himself about them. _

 

_ He hasn’t told me that. But then, a lot of the time we were together... _

 

_ Ew! I don’t need to think about my brother having sex! _

 

_ LOL #sorrynotsorry _

 

_ Ugh, I hate internet speak. Anyway, he loves them. I think he’s also a fan of Slash and Eddie Van Halen.  _

 

_ Good to know. Now, what about Sansa? _

 

_ *~* _

 

Missandei walked down the hallway, her cellphone to her ear. “Really? He’ll do it?” Daenerys looked over at her expectantly and she gave her a thumbs up. She felt her heart soar and hoped Jon liked his gift.

 

They came to the pile of gifts and the woman from the toy store and the PR woman from the hospital met her. 

 

“Miss Targaryen, we have helpers to hand out the gifts.”

 

“I’d like to go to each room, if possible.”

 

“That’s...an all day task, at least.”

 

Daenerys gave her a smile and nodded. “I know. I’ve got nothing but time.”

 

*~*

 

Jon tilted his head as the song played back over the speaker in the sound booth. Grenn gave him a thumbs up and Edd a nod. When it finished he leaned back in his chair. “Sounds amazing. If that ever gets released, a number one hit for sure.”

  
“Why do you say that?” Jon asked as he wound the track back and sent it to himself.

 

“Are you kidding? Anyone listening to it knows it’s about Daenerys. That’s enough to get it to sell.”

 

He wrinkled his brow. “Forget that it’s about Daenerys, is it good enough on its own? Without being linked to her?”

 

Edd nodded. “Yes.”

 

Jon sat back in his chair and played it again.

 

_ To see you when I wake up _ _   
_ _ Is a gift I didn’t think could be real _

_ To know that you feel the same as I do _ __   
_ Is a three-fold utopian dream _ __   
__   
_ You do something to me _ __   
_ That I can’t explain _ __   
_ So would I be out of line if I said _ __   
_ I miss you _ __   
__   
_ I see your picture I smell your skin on _ __   
_ The empty pillow next to mine _ __   
_ You have only been gone ten days _ __   
_ But already I am wasting away _ __   
__   
_ I know I’ll see you again _ __   
_ Whether far or soon _ __   
_ But I need you to know _ __   
_ That I care _ _   
_ __ I miss you

 

*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's Song for Daenerys - I Miss You - Incubus
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRbmK9LkKeg


	19. Keeps Getting Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are bought, convos are had, plans for the future, conversation among brothers, and naughty naughty conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, back surgery seems to have helped! finally not in pain like I was. I know I owe updates on the Spy fic, but I'm just not in the headspace for that one at the moment.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who voted for this fic for the Modern AU category of the 2017 Jonerys Fan Fiction Awards. Because of your never-ending support it walked away with the award! I wish I could thank all of you personally.
> 
> This is the last chapter before you are bombarded with Starks and Christmas! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> A special thanks to the lovely Discerning Tarts who make my everyday better just by knowing them. And their encouragement is what has seen this chapter finished and posted today. If you're not reading their fics (meisie, sparkles59, FrostBitePanda, jaqtkd, and justwanderingneverlost) I don't know what you're doing with your lives. Not only do they write amazing Season 8 what ifs, they're writing some of the best modern AUs out there. 
> 
> And finally, a huge thank you to JustWanderNeverLost for the gorgeous aesthetic you see at the beginning of this chapter.

 

Daenerys examined the heavy carrying case, making sure it was lined on the inside with velvet and had pockets for picks and sheet music. It was a sturdy case, complete with a shoulder strap. Her attention then turned to the item inside, tucked into its specially designed case. Missandei smiled at her and even she had to run her fingers over the neatly signed signature. She closed the case and looked up at her friend. “This is perfect.”

 

“I’ll say. It’s one thing to get one signature, but both?”

 

“Well, Clapton was a bit taken aback but agreed because he owed someone a favor. And as you know, Mr. Page did it because of the attention we drew to the song _Since I’ve Been Loving You_ and he loved the rendition. A very nice man,” she said as she smoothed her hands over the case. “How do I sneak it there without him seeing the very obvious shape of it?”

 

“Perhaps you should contact his brother. Aren’t you staying with him when you meet Jon?”

 

She nodded. “That’s a bit awkward isn’t it? _Hi, you don’t know me but I got your brother a present and I want to get it to you before he gets here and I need you to hide it for me?_ ”

 

“Why wouldn’t that work?” Missandei asked. “You talk to his sister.”

 

“Yes, but I’ve met her,” she reasoned.

 

“Do you want me to contact him?”

 

She shook her head and wrinkled her nose. “No, I don’t want him to think that I have my _assistant_ do everything for me.”

 

Missandei handed Daenerys her own phone. “Talk to his sister so you can get to his brother. You want it to be a surprise then you have no other choice.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

 

Daenerys opened up her texts to Arya and checked the time. It was just after four in the afternoon in New York and so she texted her. _How is the Big Apple today?”_

 

_Raining! What about London?_

 

_Same, actually. But it’s freezing out._

 

_Ugh, I hate that. Cold rain? No, thank you. So, did you get Jon’s gift?_

 

_Yes! It’s gorgeous! I think he’ll go mad when he sees it._

 

_He’ll go mad anyway. It’s from you. The sun rises and sets in your ass apparently._

 

_Have you seen him?_

 

_I saw him briefly yesterday for a quick lunch. He had a flight to catch at 8. I’m surprised you haven’t talked to him._

 

_Well, I didn’t want to wake him up if he was jetlagged._

 

_You’re so considerate *pukes*_

 

_You’d do the same for Gendry._

 

_Possibly. But then I can’t actually go longer than two days without seeing his stupid face. I admire that you two are able to be separated for so long._

 

_It’s been torture! I hate it! We text and talk and facetime, but none of it is the same._

 

_Maybe you’ll have to form your own band with Jon and tour together._

 

_Tour together sounds good. Not sure our audiences would approve of us forming a band._

 

_Then maybe you get a new audience. Look at The Civil Wars. Their audience isn’t that big, I don’t think. But they get to tour and be together._

 

_True. If that happens, I’ll give you full credit for the idea._

 

_And I will take full credit and a bow from the stage when you’re accepting your Grammys!_

 

_You’re so fun. Are you sure you and Gendry can’t come to London sooner? From the sounds of it, I might need extra people against Theon._

 

_Theon is harmless. He just has no filter. And Gods help all of us if Robb, Theon, and Jon get drunk together. There’s always explosions or parades._

 

_Parades?_

 

_Oh yes, parades! They crawl out of whatever pub they’re in, bring the patrons with them, and start dancing with people down the street. I would say it was a one time occurrence but unfortunately, it’s happened more than three times. And you know about the explosion._

 

_I’ve seen Jon’s scars._

 

_Yeah, that was scary. Dad went rushing out the back door and was ready to lay into them until everyone realized Jon was laying on the ground with these metal pieces sticking out of his chest. I’ve never seen him look like that. Robb lost his eyebrows, but Jon damn near died._

 

_Can I ask you a question, and you can choose not to answer if you don’t want?_

 

_I guess it depends on the question._

 

_What did you mom do while this happened?_

 

_Oh, she was upset about Robb and Theon’s part. She stayed away from the hospital though. Jon wouldn’t have wanted her there and Dad knew better than to ask._

 

_Gendry said it’s noticeable that she doesn’t like him._

 

_Thing is, Dany, she’s my mom and I love her. But I hate the way she treats Jon. It’s one of the things I argue with her about the most. It’s just been so much shit throughout the years. But it’s little things that she just has never budged on and so we continue on like it’s not happening. We’re family, and Jon is included in that._

 

_It’s amazing. I love your family before I’ve even met them._

 

_Well they will all be less amazing than Jon and I because you did happen to meet the best two first._

 

_Speaking of, I need Robb’s contact information. If I’m going to keep this gift a surprise I need to not bring it in with me._

 

_Ohhh, clever. It is attached. Do you want me to warn him that you’ll be contacting him?_

 

_Yes! That would be great! I owe you!_

 

_You come through on my gift and I’ll consider it even._

 

_Missandei is working on it, I know. That’s more in the miracles she can pull off._

 

_Either way. I’ll text Robb now and let him know._

 

_Thanks Arya._

 

_*~*_

 

Arya smirked at her phone and opened up the last text she had exchanged with Robb. He was going to lose it, she just knew it. She only wished she could see his face.

 

_Hello big brother_

 

_Who did you kill? Did you kill Gendry? Don’t answer that in text. We’ll protect you, Arya._

 

_I haven’t killed anyone, ass. I have a purpose, though. Daenerys is going to be contacting you._

 

Arya was concerned at the pause and the absence of the dots that let a person know that a text was being sent. _Why?_ Finally appeared in front of her and she smiled.

 

_She has a favor._

 

_She’s seen pictures of me and has decided to dump our brother for me. Such a shame._

 

_I’m sure Margaery will be thrilled to know she could be so easily replaced._

 

_Never. I’ll have to let Daenerys down easy._

 

_Stop being an ass. Can she contact you or not?_

 

_Of course._

 

_Great._

 

_*~*_

 

Daenerys felt a bit nervous to be contacting Jon’s brother, but it was for Jon. She took a deep breath and moved to sit on her sofa, her feet tucked beneath her as she prepared to electronically meet another of Jon’s family members.

 

_I don’t know how to start this conversation other than to say “Hello, Robb Stark, I’m Daenerys Targaryen.”_

 

_That’s a good start! I would have probably just responded with “What?” Had it not been so formal._

 

_First, I appreciate you allowing me to stay with you and Jon. Second, I can’t wait to meet you and the rest of the Starks. And third, I can bring alcohol so simply let me know what you drink and I’ll make sure you’re stocked for the year._

 

_First, you’re more than welcome. Margaery is thrilled there will be another woman around. Second, believe me, we’re all very interested in meeting you, and third, Jameson whiskey is quite delicious. However, I’m sure none of that is what you really wanted to speak about._

 

_No it’s not, so thank you. I have a large gift for Jon that I can’t walk into your house with when I get there as I intend for it to be a huge surprise. I was hoping I could have it delivered and then have you hide it once it got there._

 

_Sounds fine, but a little hint about what it is? Helps me think of possible locations and will alleviate my need to open it._

 

_You wouldn’t really!?_

 

_Oh I don’t know. Big present my brother’s famous girlfriend asked me to hide? I’d be pretty interested in what it could be._

 

_It’s a guitar._

 

_That’s it?_

 

_And a new case. But the shape is a dead giveaway. That’s why I can’t just walk in with it._

 

_That’s much less exotic than I was thinking._

 

_What were you thinking?_

 

_Koala._

 

_Lol like the bear??_

 

_Yes! Eccentric famous types own weird animals._

 

_Jon’s not eccentric._

 

_He’s not. But you might be! Sort of a let down now that I know what it is. But yes, I’ll hide it here for you._

 

_Thank you._

 

_You’re welcome._

 

_I’ll make sure that your Koala is fed before it’s sent to your home._

 

_I’m not really set up to accept koalas. Giraffes, though._

 

Daenerys shook her head and laughed. Jon’s family continued to prove to be interesting.

 

*~*

 

Jon leaned his forehead against the window of his hotel room and looked out at the rolling surf, the sun rising behind his hotel and  casting pinks and oranges into the sky. He had his phone in his hand and took a picture and sent it off to Daenerys.

 

_California dreaming_

 

_If you’re taking pictures then you’re not asleep. Hello my lovely Jon Snow._

 

_Daenerys. Are you where you can talk?_

 

_I’m about to do a photoshoot for Vanity Fair. Showing quite a bit of tits in this outfit_

 

_Picture?_

 

Jon smiled to see her winking at the mirror, her normally silver hair tied back into a brunette wig, causing her eyes to pop, the black contraption went to just beneath her navel. It looked more like a poorly thought out bathing suit than a piece of actual clothing. But he was nearly drooling over the tracks of exposed skin and the hint of her breasts.

 

_Damn..._

 

_I think I like that reaction. Am I sexy?_

 

_Always. You’re always sexy._

 

_I’ll text you later and maybe we can play on FaceTime._

 

He chuckled. _I hope so. I miss you._

 

_Gods, Jon, I miss you, too. I miss sitting and playing music with you, I miss touching your hair, I miss the way you smell and laugh. I miss you. I’ll definitely call you later. I think I’ll need your dirty mouth to get me through the night._

 

_It’s yours. Any time. One more thing before I let you go._

 

_What’s that?_

 

_See if you can keep the outfits._

 

_Lol already done!_

 

*~*

 

Daenerys lay back in her pillows, looking at the ceiling of her bedroom. She was tempted to roll over and sleep, but the lure of seeing the man she loved, even if it was just his face through the screen, she would take it.

 

She pushed his number and held the phone up to her ear knowing it was around two in the afternoon in California.

 

_How did you know exactly the right time to call?_

 

_I have excellent timing. Why is it the right time?_

 

_Because I wanted to hear your voice and I think I need you to convince me not to kill Grenn._

 

_Having met him, I know the urge is strong. What’s happened?_

 

_He’s playing up on you and I dating. We did a radio show this morning and when I said no comment he started answering questions. I nearly strangled him._

 

_What sort of questions?_

 

_You know the questions. Same ones everyone asks. I told him not to do it again._

 

_You can talk about me, Jon. I don’t mind._

 

_I mind. Our relationship is ours, not for people to profit from. And my friend should know better._

 

_Are you alone?_

 

_Aye. They’ve all agreed to leave me in my hotel room the rest of the afternoon._

 

_You’re pretty upset._

 

_Aye, fucking Grenn._

 

_If I was there I’d make you feel better. I’d make it so you would forget all of them and only remember me._

 

_Dany...you getting off?_

 

_Not yet. But soon._

 

She heard shuffling and her phone started ringing in her hand for FaceTime. She accepted and smiled to see him seated in a chair, his phone propped up on something on the table.

 

_If you’re getting off, I’m watching. And none of that tricky angle shit. I want to see your fingers in your pretty cunt._

 

Daenerys sat up and unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time, leaving it hanging open. She examined her bed and took one of the throw pillows from her bed and placed it between her spread feet. She then propped two of her fluffier pillows behind her back. When she turned her attention back to the phone she found Jon smiling.

 

_What?_

 

_Never seen the behind the scenes of porn before..._

 

 _Oh hush!_ They both laughed _. Still want to watch?_

 

_As if that’s a real question. Come on, love. Show me._

 

_*~*_

 

Sam leaned against the jewelry counter beside Jon as he looked down at the pieces in front of him again. He didn’t want to get her a ring as that was a little more...permanent than he thought either of them could guarantee, now. And he didn’t want to send her running for the hills. He was afraid that anything he got for her would be inadequate. Daenerys was able to buy herself whatever she wanted whenever she wanted.

 

“Jon, we’ve been here all afternoon. You promised me lunch,” he reminded and Jon huffed out a frustrated breath.

 

“I don’t know what to get her, Sam. She could buy whatever she wanted...more so than I could.”

 

His friend frowned. “Let’s leave for a bit and then come back. Maybe you’ll think of something once you’ve had sustenance,” he chimed.

 

Jon nodded reluctantly, thanked the patient girl in store and was immediately assaulted by a few people with cameras. Sam did what he could to make them keep their distance, but his efforts couldn’t keep them from screaming out absurd questions. “Did you buy your girlfriend an engagement ring? Not been very long, has it?”

 

“What do you have to say about the rumors that Daenerys is pregnant?” and Jon took a deep breath and ducked into an antique shop for a breather, Sam following him inside. He eyed the reporters who had gone back to examining their cameras, trying to get a glimpse of them inside the shop, however the keeper of the shop quickly ran to the front and shooed the camera people away from taking pictures as that sort of light could ruin some of the artefacts inside.

 

“Let’s look around in here for a few minutes and hope the keeper got them to leave.”

 

Sam nodded and went down one aisle of trinkets while Jon searched through another. He stopped at seeing a single rose wrapped and made out of sheet music. He thought of Daenerys and lifted it from the little vase it sat in. “Sam,” he called and the larger man appeared at the end of the aisle with a ukulele in his large hands and a straw cowboy hat atop his head. Jon chuckled and removed the hat but took the instrument from him. He held the flower up to Sam. “What do you think?”

 

He smiled at Jon and twirled it in his fingers. “It’s very pretty.”

 

Jon then held up the ukulele in his hand. “What about this?”

 

“Oh, I just picked it up to see if it still carried a tune when you called.” Jon lifted it and strummed over it and grinned. “ _Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_...” he looked up at Sam and nodded. “It works.”

 

“Maybe you could give that to Dany. You said she wants to try different things musically. Who would ever think to buy her a ukulele?”

 

Jon chuckled and walked back to the aisle that Sam had been on and found the small case it came in. There was a signature on the inside, but he could barely make it out until he saw the end of the name: _wo’ole._ He handed the rose to Sam and put the ukulele into the case and carried it to the keep who had gone back to watching _Young and the Restless_. “Excuse me, I have a question about the ukulele?”

 

She turned to look at him, her glasses perched on the end of her nose as she looked at him. He opened the case. “I can make out what looks to be a signature. Can you tell me who it belonged to?”

 

She looked down her nose at it and then back to him. “Yeah, I remember this one. He was pretty famous along the west cost. Israel Kamakawiwo’ole. He did that remake of _Over the Rainbow_ that became popular. He died and this got found in a club somewhere and the owner wanted a few hundred bucks.”

 

“This should be sitting on display somewhere or used...” Jon remarked, looking down at it with a deep frown.

 

“Make me a fair offer and you can decide what you’re going to do with it.”

 

Jon examined the ukulele and picked it up again and strummed over strings and then placed it back into the case. “Eight-hundred.”

 

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “One thousand.”

 

Jon frowned and rubbed his fingers together, something he did when he got nervous, anxious, or frustrated. He knew the actual value of it, and if he gave it to Daenerys, he was sure she would realize the value as well. “Fine. And...you throw in the rose.”

 

She looked at the rose that Sam held up with a smile. “You’ve got yourself a deal,” she said with a smile.

 

*~*

 

Sam sat eating his sandwich and shook his head at Jon. “I can’t believe you just dropped that sort of money on a ukulele,” he remarked.

 

Jon sipped down his drink and shrugged. “I think this is a better gift than a piece of jewelry. She has tons of that stuff and, to be honest, her own style. This, however, is unique.”

 

“You’re assuming that she knows who the guy is.”

 

“What would you suggest I get her?”

 

“Lingerie.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head as he took a bite of his sandwich. When he finished chewing, he pointed at Sam with a smirk. “That’s the difference between you and me, my friend. I view most lingerie as an impediment to what I want.”

 

“Right, but it’s fun taking off that _impediment_ ,” Sam reminded.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t agree with Sam to some extent. Maybe he would search for something later online. He could have it delivered to Robb’s house before she arrived. Keep it to open between the two of them. He smiled at the idea and leaned back in his seat. “Alright, so maybe not as wrong as I thought.”

 

*~*

 

After an hour of looking around the internet, with plenty of ideas of seeing Daenerys in far too many of the corsets and ruffled panties, bras with no cups (which made him wonder if they were actually considered bras) he decided that this was not the right gift for her. Perhaps this was an endeavor they should pursue together.

 

His phone buzzed and he turned it over to see that he’d received a text from his brother, Robb. _When are you getting into town?_

 

_Tomorrow night. Will my puppy be there to greet me?_

 

_Ghost is far from a puppy._

 

_He’ll always be my puppy._

 

_Yes, Sansa dropped him off an hour ago. I don’t get why you don’t just let him stay here full time. He and Greywind get along great._

 

_I feel bad enough staying with you when I’m in town. I wouldn’t want to put my dog on you all the time. Sansa also likes having both dogs when she goes out running. It keeps people from approaching her._

 

_Fair enough. When is your girlfriend arriving?_

 

_Three days, I think._

 

_Excited?_

 

_I make no promises that I will wait until I have her inside your bedroom before we’re fucking._

 

_You better fucking not!_

 

_Fair warning!_

 

_I’ll kill you. Literally kill you!_

 

_Fine. I’ll make sure you leave the room first._

 

_I’m thinking of withdrawing my invitation and sending you to Sansa’s_

 

_Don’t do that! I’ve heard from Arya that our sister is...vocal!_

 

_Fuck! Now I have that to think about?? You’re a horrible brother._

 

_I’m bringing you booze._

 

_You’re partially forgiven._

_What about Daenerys? Is she a screamer._

 

Jon tilted his head, wondering if that was information he wanted to share but figured Robb would know in a few days. _She can be. Depends._

 

_Well, this should be an interesting trip. Margaery told me about something your girlfriend did that I think you should know._

 

_What?_

 

_Margaery works at a children’s hospital. Word is that Daenerys has gone to several since she’s been in London and even to the one that Margaery works at with a gift for every child. And she then took the gifts to each child personally. Marg didn’t hear about this until the day after so she didn’t get to meet her, but she spent time with each child, Jon. That’s a person with a good heart._

 

Jon smiled thinking of Dany going into each room and bring smiles to people’s faces. Thinking of her often brought one to his. _She told me she was going to the hospital to do that._

 

_Publicity?_

 

_Did you see anything about it in the papers or on TV?_

 

_No, now that you mention it. The only reason I knew about it was because of Margaery._

 

_She’s a spectacular person, Robb. I think you’ll like her._

 

_I’ll see you tomorrow._

 

_See you, brother._

 

*~*

 

Jon was laying on Robb’s living room floor with a bright smile on his face and Ghost rolling his great body around him. Greywind was trying to do the same thing and Jon took the affection from both dogs happily. He finally wrapped an arm around his great wolf that started licking his face.

 

“Ghost! Enough!” he laughed.

 

The dog finally settled beside him and Greywind moved to sit beside Robb on the sofa once the other dog had calmed down. “I’m giving you and Dany the guest room upstairs. Keeping the screaming as far from me. Don’t want to hear anyone screaming your name,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“What about Margaery?” he asked as he looked at Robb.

 

Robb gave a wicked smile. “She moans. Not sure how loud, though. I’m usually distracted.”

 

“What does she look like?” Jon asked and Robb hit the button on his phone to show him the picture of a gorgeous woman winking at him. Jon handed his phone back to Robb. “She’s stunning.”

 

Robb nodded. “And she has a wicked sense of humor, a dirty mouth, a kind heart, and tits like you wouldn’t believe.” Jon rolled his eyes but chuckled. “What about Daenerys? Nothing said here will leave this room, you know that.”

 

Jon sat up and moved to lean his back against the sofa opposite his brother. “She’s funny, talented, intelligent, and her arse is a thing of beauty.” He heaved a sigh. “We’ve spent a month and a half apart.”

 

“How has that been?” he asked as she walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey but brought his brother a beer as he resumed his seat.

 

“Torture. You’d think the invention of FaceTime would make it better. And it does, a bit, but it’s also a fucking nightmare.”

 

“Able to watch but not actively participate,” Robb said, understanding without Jon actually having to elaborate.

 

“Yes. And she’s fucking creative,” he said as he leaned his head back. “All these ways to tease and show me just enough but not everything I want...”

 

Robb chuckled and shook his head. “I admire your patience, Brother. I don’t know that I would be able to withstand such a thing.”

 

“I’m withstanding because I must.”

 

His brother scratched Greywind beneath his muzzle. “So, you get two weeks together for Christmas. Then what?”

 

“The band has some dates around here. I think she’s going to Paris...maybe? I think Paris. At the end of January we’re scheduled to meet to shoot the video for _Broken_.”

 

Robb nodded and looked down at the contents of his glass before drinking the dark liquid. “It’s a beautiful song. I’m glad the world will finally get to hear it.”

 

Jon heaved a sigh. “I didn’t offer it up to her, you should know that.”

 

He tilted his head at Jon, a crease in his brow. “Jon, it’s your song. What you do with it is completely up to you...”

  
“But I wrote it...”

 

“I know what and why, Jon,” he interrupted. “You don’t have to justify anything to me. Perhaps it will be the thing to get your band truly noticed.”

 

Jon ran a hand through his hair and took a pull from his beer and looked at the label. “The way she sings it...I think you’ll like it.”

 

He smiled. “I’m sure I will. Will we get a private concert from the two of you?”

 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “We’re not your trick ponies that you can trot out whenever you want to be entertained.”

 

“What good is it to have my brother be a musician and dating an pop idol if we don’t at least get the benefits of hearing you sing together?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and his phone buzzed in his back pocket and saw he had received a picture from Daenerys. He opened it to see a garter strap across her high holding up thigh high stockings. Along with the picture was the word _Tomorrow!_ He groaned and immediately closed his phone and his eyes.

 

Robb chuckled from his place on the sofa. “Good or bad?”

 

Jon didn’t lift his head as he looked at the raised ceiling. “Both. Stockings with...seams...”

 

Robb outright laughed. “Is that what the picture was? Naughty girl,” he said as he took a sip of his drink.

 

“Let’s talk about something else,” he said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

 

He gave a slight chuckle. “Alright. How is our little sister?”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys heaved a sigh as she slipped into the t-shirt she’d stolen from Jon. It didn’t quite smell of him anymore. She’d have to take more than one, next time. She crawled into her bed, nearly too excited for tomorrow to sleep. She wondered if Robb would consider it rude to fuck his brother on his front steps. It might be their only option when they saw one another.

 

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she smiled to see a message from Jon.

 

_You’re a naughty little minx and I love you_

 

She laughed and sunk down in the covers. _Are you going to punish me?_

 

 _No._ She frowned. _I’m going to reward you. I’m going to reward you to the point where you won’t be able to sit the next day without feeling me inside you. How does that sound?_

 

_I’m sorry, I can’t form rational thoughts._

 

_Good. I want you mindless for me. I want you consumed with that thought because all I’ve been able to think about the rest of the evening is that picture you sent me._

 

_Would you like me to wear that for you tomorrow?_

 

_You would, wouldn’t you? To tease me while in my brother’s home, knowing we have to play nice house guests and control ourselves until social obligations are met. Just let me think about you in those stockings and the pretty little picture you’ll make when I bend you over and fuck you._

 

_I’ve got a few other surprises I could wear for you, Jon. Do you want those, too?_

 

_I want all of it. Give me all of it._

 

_I can’t wait to see you. I’ve kept myself so busy so I didn’t have to think about how much I missed you. It didn’t work. Everything I did, I wanted you next to me. Every night, I wanted you in bed with me._

 

_I wanted that, too. Perhaps I’ll come visit you while you’re in Paris. I have a few days off here and there._

 

_Would you? I have a feeling we’ll have to get used to traveling to see one another more often. I’m just not going to go a full month and not see you, again. It’s torture to the both of us._

 

_I would. Maybe we can go do things besides fuck, not that I actually want to but I feel like chaffing will become an issue if we don’t._

 

_LOL simple solution to that is lube, which I will get as I was serious about the arse stuff_

 

_Were you? I thought we were just playing a game._

 

_We were, but I’ve thought about it. I’ve never done it before but I’ve been reading up on it..._

 

_Oh, have you? LOL_

 

_I have and don’t laugh! What are your thoughts?_

 

_Thoughts about anal? With you? My mind blew up!_

 

_Jon!_

 

_I’m serious. I’m a useless husk of a man at the moment._

 

_Shall I give you time to recuperate?_

 

_Alright, I’m ready. Let’s discuss it._

 

_Well, what I’ve learned is that it’s best if you get me really worked up, which is not a problem for you. Ease me into it with a finger or two._

 

_I can do that. I want to do that. I’ll lick that pretty little cunt of yours while I do it._

 

_Joooooonnnnnnnnnnn! I’m trying to give instructions! Don’t distract me._

 

_Oh, is that distracting? Apologies. No more comments from me._

 

_Ugh, you’re so infuriating. Maybe your arse is the one that gets smacked next time. However, I will continue. So, fingers. Fuck me with them._

 

_This is, hands down, one of the raunchiest conversations we’ve ever had, but it’s like you’re giving me instructions on how to bake a cake, not fuck your arse._

 

_Then you’ll like this next part. I’ll make sure your cock is nice and slick. Suck you off a bit, although, that’s not actually considered a lubricant. But the key is to go slow, let me get used to you. Since it’s a first time for both of us, I was thinking about this, do you think I should let you come in my mouth before we start this part so we’ll have a lot of time to experiment with this part?_

 

She grew worried when he didn’t respond for a long while and suddenly her phone rang for Facetime and she smiled as she answered.

 

_Hello my love._

 

 _Dany, you’re fucking killing me_ , he growled.

 

She tilted her head at him, a frown on her face. _I’m sorry._

 

_Don’t be sorry. Don’t ever be sorry. I simply couldn’t continue with my brother watching Stranger Things as we were having this conversation. Especially when you started talking about sucking me off before you let me fuck you in the arse. I mean...how am I supposed to keep my hand out of my pants at THAT thought?_

 

She rolled to her side and propped her phone up on a pillow. _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you from time with your brother._

 

_Don’t apologize! Really. I miss you like crazy. Tomorrow is taking entirely too long to get here. I’ve already told Robb to just leave us be until we come up for air._

 

She laughed. _Which might never happen._

 

_I will warn you that he’s requested that when you get here that we at least have dinner with he and Margaery. He’s a helluva cook. I think it’s a good idea as we’ll need plenty of sustenance. To get us through the night I plan for us to have._

 

_Do you think Robb would mind if I pulled you into the room for a quickie?_

 

He laughed. _I promise, Dany, once I have a taste of you, I’m not letting go or finishing for a very long time. Well, that’s not true. I have a feeling the second you touch me I’ll come like a teenager who’s touched his first tit._

 

She smiled. _I could just suck you off, Jon. I like your cock in my mouth. Or between my tits. We haven’t done that, yet, either._

 

_Fucking hell, woman._

 

Daenerys watched him carefully for a moment and smiled. _Are you touching yourself Jon?_

 

_How could I do anything else?_

 

She slid her hand down her stomach, pass the hem of her pilfered shirt and into her panties. _I was waxed this morning, Jon. Everything is soft and smooth_.

 

He groaned. _Keep talking_ , he whispered.

 

 _I always start off thinking about your mouth when I touch myself. The way your beard tickles my skin makes my nipples hard, and the way your hands push and hold my thighs open...I love the strength. But your lips, Jon. Gods, it’s like they were made for_ **_my_ ** _pleasure. How you suck me into your mouth and that wicked tongue of yours and how it tastes and...and explores my lips and tickles against my skin. My cunt clenches just thinking about it. Reminds me how empty I am without you here to fill me up._

 

She tried to make her fingers circling her clit match the rhythm of his hand as he stroked himself, chastising herself, not for the first time, of not bringing one of her toys. She wondered if he’d like to watch that. Daenerys hoped she could come with him. _Oh, but then, those fingers are so able to get me off. I love how you tease, Jon. I love it when you pull my hair, slap my arse, but when you slide those fingers inside me,_ she squeezed her thighs together as she circled her clit and felt her cunt clench again, an almost painful reminder that he wasn’t there. _If you’re feeling playful, you’re slow and teasing. You tease my clit, pinch it a bit, and maybe only slide in one at first. But when you’re demanding, it’s always two, fast and hard. I really like it when your licking my cunt and you put your fingers inside me. It’s the hottest thing, to me, to watch your head of black curls bowed over my cunt, not able to see what you’re doing, but to feel every touch and tease and lick. Oh Gods, Jon! Just thinking about it now..._

 

 _I love licking your cunt_ , he grunted. _You make these noises and you wiggle under me. Always trying to make me do what you want me to do_ , he chuckled. _I love how wet you get when I lick the crease of your thigh. That always gets you._

 

 _Mmmm, it does. I expect it tomorrow_ , she gasped as her middle finger grazed her clit.

 

_You’ll get it. I want that pretty cunt of yours on my face. I want you riding my tongue._

 

_And I can suck your cock at the same time. But I want your cock inside me, Jon. I don’t care how many times you make me come on your mouth, I want you to come inside me._

 

He groaned. _I’m going to push your knees back to your shoulders, hold you open, and fuck you so hard we’re going to have to buy a new bed for this room._

 

_Yes! I want bruises of your fingers on my thighs. I really want to feel you every time I sit down. Oh, fuck, Jon! I’m almost..._

 

_Me too. I-I want you rubbing your clit hard and fast. I want you to come loud enough that everyone in Britain hears you._

 

_Your name! They’ll hear your name!_

 

 _Say it,_ he stroked harder, faster, his head thrown back, his eyes closed.

 

 _Jon! Jon_ , she said and her body was wracked with her orgasm, her legs shaking as she continued to rub against her clit, drawing it out. Daenerys watched him come across his stomach and she longed to be able to lick it up, trace the dips of his abdomen as she took in his release. _That was fucking hot_ , she giggled.

 

_How did talk of anal sex lead to both of us getting off like that?_

 

_I think this was the natural course. Although, all I’ll be able to think about the rest of the night is you sitting on my face._

 

 _Admittedly, that’s what I’m going to think about when I see your face, tomorrow. I’ll be there around three. Will you be there to greet me?_

_Of course. You’re going to wear the stockings, right?_

 

_Mmm, and a skirt that might give you just a bit of a tease._

 

He reached for tissue from the side of the bed and wiped his come from his skin and tossed them into the basket beside the bed and then rolled to his stomach. _I love you._

She grinned. _I love you, too. Good night, my lovely Jon Snow. Tomorrow._

 

_Tomorrow. Good night, my love._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Starks are coming. You are not prepared!


	20. Reunited and It Feels So Good...Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany arrives at Robb's house. Family dinner is had. Song is sung. Theon, mostly, behaves. Jon and Dany barely make it up to their room. Well, that's not really true. AH, just read it and you'll see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the lovely sparkles59 for the beta on this chapter.
> 
> Here it is, part one of Stark Christmas. No, I will not tell you how many chapters it will be (I honestly haven't worked it out as it's all in bits and pieces in different documents), or what will happen. Just sit back and enjoy the hilarity!
> 
> Shout out to the lovely Discerning Tarts for their endless support for this story and just in general. Fucking amazing women, all of you! Don't know what these last two months would have been like if I hadn't had all of you around to keep my spirits up! Love you all! 
> 
> I know that Dany once said that no one would ever hear their song but the two of them, but she's slightly tipsy, trying to get in good with Jon's family, and loves the song to pieces (as do I).

Daenerys felt a nervous flutter in her stomach as the car pulled around the curved drive in front of a large home. It was large even by her standards. “Jorah, is this the right address?”

 

He nodded and smiled. “The one you gave me. This is his brother’s home.” She blinked several times as he climbed out and opened the door for her, then moved around to the boot to remove her suitcases and t four bags with wrapped gifts. “You sure you’ll be alright here for two weeks, Daenerys? You can call me at any time to come get you.”

 

She nodded. “It’s just his family. How bad could it be?”

 

Jorah gave her a smile as the front door opened and Jon exited. He took the stairs quickly and then snagged her into his arms, lifting her from the ground as his lips found hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms held him tight around his neck, his tongue sliding against hers and she couldn’t even care how indecent it looked. She was a hair’s breadth away from letting him fuck her against the car. When he broke the kiss she giggled. “Miss me?”

 

“Like you have to ask?” he whispered, then glanced at Jorah and let Daenerys slide back to the ground. “Mormont,” he said as he extended his hand to shake.

 

“Snow,” he said as he shook it. “I trust you can take care of her for two weeks?”

 

“Indeed,” he said as they were soon joined by what Daenerys assumed to be Jon’s brother, Robb. He was handsome with auburn curls and crystal blue eyes. “Daenerys, this is my brother, Robb. Robb, this is Daenerys and Jorah Mormont, her head of security.”

 

Robb shook both of their hands. “It’s freezing out here. Let’s get your things inside,” he said and she could see him visibly shiver. 

 

Jon and Robb grabbed her things and she turned to Jorah and gave him a brief hug. “See you in a few weeks.”

 

“Have fun,” he said with a smile and got into the car and drove away. Jon was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps and walked inside with her. She looked around, the house looking completely different on the inside. It was very masculine. The large windows at the front of the house let in a lot of natural light. There was a large black staircase in front of her that led to another floor, but everything was open and much more modern than the front of the house would have shown. There was a large tree set up in the corner beside the front door, and she was surprised by how decorated it seemed to be. Drogo’s apartment had a sofa, TV, one movie poster for Conan the Barbarian and that was it. The walls were white and no thought had gone into any of it because he wasn’t there enough. She could tell that this place was well and truly loved and lived in. 

 

Jon set her suitcases beside the staircase as Robb put the bags of gifts in front of the tree. “Sorry for the brief introduction out there but it’s freezing. Robb,” he said as he extended his hand again and she shook it with a bright smile, glad to finally put a face with the funny man she’d originally met over text.

 

Jon helped her remove her coat and hung it beside the door. It then opened behind them and and Daenerys turned to see a stunning brunette with a lopsided smile. Robb placed a kiss on her cheek and she took off her coat and mittens and shoved them into her pockets. “Daenerys, this is my girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell. Margaery, this is Daenerys,” Robb said, introducing them.

 

Margaery extended her hand and Daenerys shook it. “You are even more stunning in person,” she said, then looped her arm through Daenerys. “I take it that since you’re still standing by the front door that the two boys have forgotten their manners and haven’t given you the tour.”

 

Daenerys smiled. “We actually just came inside.”

 

She turned to Robb and Jon. “While you two stand there and look pretty, I’ll show Daenerys around.”

 

Robb rolled his eyes. “Dinner should be ready soon,” he announced and Jon was tempted to follow the ladies through the house. Robb’s hand on his shoulder, though, stopped him. “You’re going to talk to me in the kitchen,” he said, leveling his brother with a look.

 

*~*

 

Robb watched them walk to the back of the house and made a face at Jon. “Explain it again how you managed to get  _ that  _ woman to date you.”

 

He shrugged. “We met at festival. Her bodyguard nearly killed me. We started texting.”

 

“And texting got you to her spending two weeks with you around your family?”

 

“Better than her spending it alone,” he said softly. “I love this woman, Robb. Completely. I just want to be around her all the time and...”

 

Robb was silent for a moment and then frowned. “You know the problem, don’t you?”

 

“Our schedules are chaotic and don’t allow for us to have much time together?”

 

He shook his head and smiled. “No. Theon’s on his way.”

 

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I need a beer and she’ll need wine.”

 

*~*

 

Margaery had taken her to the master bedroom, which was as surprising as the rest of the house.  Despite the monochrome colors of the room, it was warm and welcoming . The vaulted ceilings and large windows along one wall made the room seem rather large. The wall behind the head of the bed was done in dark grey panels while the rest was painted a lighter grey. The bed sat up on a platform, also with dark, almost black comforter, and thick pillows covered in grey sheets. There was a yellow accent pillow in the center one on in a chair in the corner, but she believed that was probably a touch of the woman beside her rather than Robb. All the furniture in the room was black with chrome handles. It was sleek, clean, and welcoming. She wondered what she would actually find the guest room to look like. Would she and Jon have enough space to roll around as they were want to do when in bed together? 

 

She stood looking at a lacrosse jersey framed hanging over a long dresser, when she was bumped from behind and turned to see two large wolves eyeing her. Margaery pulled her to the side and the wolves pushed past her and into the bedroom to settle beside the large windows. She looked at the other woman who continued to give her a lopsided smile. “Ghost and Greywind. Ghost is the albino and he’s Jon’s.”

 

She stared at the two impressively sized animals, surprised by how much they didn’t resemble dogs as much as true wolves. They were both beautiful and seemed docile as they barely even lifted their heads when they’d exited the room. “When he said they were like wolves...”

 

Margaery chuckled and shook her head. “They say it that way because who would believe they would actually all have  _ wolves _ ? Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon all have one.”

 

She shook her head. “Wild as their owners.”

 

Margaery gave a smile, which reached her eyes and made them sparkle. Dany could see why Arya joked about Sansa having a girl crush on her brother’s girlfriend. She was captivating with her half smile, light eyes, and pleasing demeanor. “What about you, Daenerys? Any pets?”

 

Daenerys heaved a sigh. “I’m not home enough to have a pet. And I don’t think it’s right as much as I travel to do that to an animal. You?”

 

She shook her head. “No. My job is rather demanding and I’m on call so often that, like you, it felt unfair. Although, now, when I’m not working, most of my time is spent here. I get the perk of a boyfriend and a dog.”

 

Daenerys chuckled. “A two for one sort of deal.”

 

Margaery nodded, her chuckle barely audible as she switched off the light in the hall as they went back out to the kitchen to find Jon and Robb both with beers in front of them and two glasses of wine sat at the end of the island for the two women. “Jon told me you don’t care for beer.”

 

She moved away from Margaery, took up the offered glass of wine, then moved into Jon’s arms, inhaling his clean scent, his warmth, and the hard planes of his body beneath his clothes. It was entirely unfair to ask them both to postpone their more carnal activities of saying a proper  _ hello _ . Daenerys was well versed in proper etiquette, but she wanted to say ‘fuck it all’ and mount Jon where they both stood. Instead, she settled for a kiss against his pulse and felt his fingers dig into her hip a bit. “I met Ghost,” she said with a smile.

 

“He didn’t maul you, so you’re safe,” Robb offered playfully.

 

“When you said he was part wolf...” she said as she leveled a look up at Jon who realized he might have not given the correct impression.

 

“And by part, you meant  _ all _ ?” Margaery supplied. 

 

“I showed you a picture,” he reminded, but knew she would call him out on it not being a  _ current _ picture.

 

“Of a puppy,” she said with a slight laugh. 

 

“Forgive me?”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him and leaned in to kiss him. “Maybe.”

 

Robb interrupted. “Theon will be here shortly.”

 

“When you say _ shortly _ ?” Daenerys could see the other woman’s face fall when she questioned and rolled her eyes as the front door opened. She downed the contents of her glass then held it out to Robb who already had a wine bottle in his hands to fill her up again. 

 

Jon whispered against Daenerys’s ear, “I apologize in advance.” Daenerys was more nervous, now, seeing both Margaery’s reaction and Jon’s whispered apology. How bad could he actually be? Everyone agreed that Theon was mostly harmless, he just lacked a filter.

 

Theon placed a bottle of bourbon on the island. “I brought a gift.”

 

Robb tilted his head and frowned. “You’re the only one who likes that stuff,” he reminded and looked in at the pheasant once more and then turned to stir the brussel sprouts on the stove.

 

Theon made a face, then smiled, seemingly unapologetic. “Gift for me, then.”

 

When his gaze fell to Daenerys, she pressed more into Jon as his hand tightened on her hip. “So, you’re the famous Daenerys Targaryen we’ve heard little to nothing about because Jon doesn’t give details?”

 

“And you’re the Theon I’ve heard enough about to be wary?”

 

He smiled as he shook her hand. “I like you already.”

 

Jon’s voice was light when he spoke to Theon. “When’s Arya and Gendry getting in?”

 

“Tomorrow morning. Took forever for me to convince him that I had no interest in your sister,” he said as he moved through Robb’s kitchen and got himself a glass and poured his drink. “Besides, that was almost twelve years ago. I don’t think any of us should be held to who we liked when we were that young.”

 

“How is Arya?” Daenerys asked.

 

Robb look up at her with a smile. “I almost forgot that you two were practically best friends.” Daenerys chuckled and had yet to release Jon. She kept her ear over his heart and her glass of wine clutched in her other hand, standing like this, with him, feeling him so relaxed as he was with people he loved and cared for was something she would like to do more of in the future. “She sings your praises to any of us who will listen. Makes me wonder what sort of spell you cast on my very hard to please sister.”   
  


Daenerys shook her head. “Mimosas can make people be fast friends.”

 

Margaery smiled. “Hear hear,” she moved over to place a kiss on Robb’s cheek. 

 

“You all make me want to vomit,” Theon said as he lifted his drink to his mouth. “When are the rest getting here?”

 

“The rest?” Daenerys asked, unsure what he meant by that. Dinner with Robb and Margaery was what she thought was happening, Theon was a surprise, but if she was meeting more than this, though, she felt like Jon should have texted her and told her. “I thought...”

 

Robb shook his head. “Sansa found out about dinner and she insisted that she and Podrick be allowed to come. Bran and Rickon heard from her, and so all the siblings except Arya, will be here for dinner.”

 

Daenerys looked up at Jon who seemed surprised by this news. “So, spring all of this on the both of us?” Jon questioned. “Not that I don’t want to see them, but maybe a heads up so I could inform our guest.”

 

“All of this?” Robb asked. “It’s just the siblings. Besides, Rickon is coming and Theon usually behaves himself around him.”

 

“That’s because he blabs everything to your father,” Theon admitted after he took a sip of his drink. “That man gives me enough flack for everything else. I don’t need Rickon taking information back to him.”

 

Margaery spoke then. “Hush. You’ll give Daenerys the impression that he’s some big scary man.”

 

Jon, Robb, and Theon all nodded in agreement. “He is.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “He is to you. He’s always been perfectly lovely to me.”

 

Robb placed a kiss on her nose. “Most people are,” he said and then looked over at Theon. “Most people.”

 

Theon heaved a sigh. “If you’re referring to the fact that I believe she’s a madam, you’ve yet to prove to me that she isn’t.”

 

Daenerys chuckled and finished her glass of wine and set it on the island. He smiled down at her, though she wasn’t much shorter than him in the boots she was wearing. She felt relief as he pressed his lips against hers. “I want to talk to you for a moment,” she said softly.

 

He pulled back and nodded. “Robb, we’ll be right back,” he said as he slid his hand into Daenerys’s and led her to the small sunroom that sat off the living room and closed the door behind him. “I’m really sorry, Dany. I didn’t realize they were all coming.”

 

She leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. His arms moved around her waist as both hands grabbed her arse. Daenerys rubbed her body against his, moaning into his mouth as his tongue came out to dance with hers. She felt his hands moved around to her hips and he stopped as he felt the strap of the garter. He broke the kiss and groaned as he followed it up the skirt and traced the edge of the garter belt she was wearing. 

 

He glanced over his shoulder and turned them a bit, making sure his back was to the door, blocking her fully. Jon’s hands began bunching up the flowy skirt as his lips found the pulse in her neck. One hand drifted over her laced covered arse down to the tops of the thigh-high stockings she was wearing. “You wore it all.”

 

“I did. Just for you,” she whispered and cupped him in her hand. “And I can’t wait until you take it all off with your teeth.”

 

“Dany, I’ll be inside you before I get any of it off, I promise you that.” The sound of more voices sounding from the other room caused him to release her skirt and let it drop back into place. “Did you really want to talk to me?”

 

She grinned. “No. I wanted to feel you against me and to tease you a bit.”

 

Jon smirked and leaned into kiss her again. “Well, I think you accomplished your goal. Although, now I’m hard and I have to go back into a room full of my family.”

 

“You simply need to think of things that aren’t sexy. Like...Theon. Sansa. Arya. Your brothers.”

 

He nodded and closed his eyes. “Keep going.”

 

She tilted her head. “Your step mother.”

 

His eyes popped open and he nodded. “That worked,” he said as he took her hand and led her back into the room. Daenerys found a stunning woman with bright red hair and blue eyes having a glass of wine poured for her by Robb, and a man that was just a bit shorter than her standing at her side. 

 

Those blue eyes suddenly met Daenerys’s and she felt almost like a deer stuck in headlights. Jon urge her forward and it looked to Dany that Sansa was on the verge of possibly screaming. “Daenerys, this is my sister, Sansa, and her boyfriend, Podrick Payne.”

 

Podrick extended his hand to her. “Pod is fine,” he said pleasantly. 

 

Sansa came around the island and seemed stunned and Daenerys glanced at Jon who was chuckling. “Breathe, Sansa.”

 

She took a deep breath then. “I’m a huge fan!”

 

Daenerys smiled pleasantly at her. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m probably scaring you! I just didn’t believe it when Jon said you were dating and even Arya’s confirmation still didn’t register in my head...” she blinked several times. “I am scaring you, aren’t I?”

 

She chuckled and shook her head. “No, I promise.”

 

The front door opened and two very tall boys walked through the door. She thought tall, but compared to Jon, Robb, and Theon, they were tall. They seemed to be in conversation about something even as they removed their coats. The one with dark hair rolled his eyes and came into the kitchen with the rest of them. “Rickon! I’m tired of arguing about this!” he then turned his attention to Jon and stepped forward to hug him. “Jon! Good to see you!” he turned his gaze to Daenerys and smiled. “Bran Stark.”

 

“Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

He nodded. “We’ve heard a lot about you. Not from Jon because he doesn’t talk about anything personal, ever, but Sansa has been giving us Wikipedia facts almost daily.” He was suddenly hit on the shoulder by Sansa who looked horrified. Her blush colored her cheeks and she moved around the island back to Podrick who brushed a soothing hand over her hair.

 

The youngest of the Stark clan stepped up and extended his hand as well. “Rickon.” She shook his hand and then watched as Jon released her and took the exuberant hug from his youngest brother. “Why are all my favorite siblings always out of the country?”

 

Robb, Sansa, and Bran all gave a unanimous, ‘Hey!’ to that statement, but Jon smirked. “We we smart enough to leave, much like I hear you’re going to do.”

 

He nodded. “Art school next year.”

 

“Rickon is an amazing artist, Dany. You’ll see his stuff when we go to Winterfell for Christmas,” Robb said as he pulled the roasting pan with the pheasants from the oven and immediately Theon moved around to try and pick a piece from one of them. Margaery, however, kept him at bay with a carving knife. Daenerys watched as this family fell into a rhythm with one another, Bran and Rickon including Jon in on their argument about Star Wars while Margaery and Sansa helped Robb get dinner plated and placed at the large dining room table. Pod and Theon conversed over the bourbon that Theon had brought. 

 

She felt warmed by all of it, standing and watching this family fall into place. It was lovely, but also made her sad. The one family member she’d had that would have fit in here, Rhaegar, was the one who wasn’t a possibility to be there. She slid her hand into Jon’s and he leaned over and placed a kiss at her temple.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys was so full she thought she might explode. Every time her plate was almost clear, Margaery passed her a buttery roll or Sansa with the platter of perfectly roasted potatoes. When Margaery and Robb cleared the table, denying help from anyone else, dessert plates were presented to them as well as coffee and brandy. There were two types of desserts in the form of little bowls of ripe fruits with some sort of cream and bread pudding.

 

“Daenerys, you must try the cream that Robb made for the bread pudding. It’s possibly the best thing you’ll ever put in your mouth,” she said as she set the little boat with the rum sauce on the table. She was nearly upended as Theon nearly choked on his fruit at what she was sure was Margaery’s unintentional slip. Daenerys hid her smile behind her wine glass as she took a sip. She glanced at Jon who was glaring at Theon but his face had turned a brilliant shade of pink.

 

“I’ll certainly give it a try,” she said diplomatically. Margaery hit Theon in the back of his head with her elbow as she passed to once more sit in her chair. She took a small slice of the bread pudding and put it on her plate along with the aforementioned sauce. She felt like everyone’s eyes were on her as she took a bite. And Margaery was right. It was divine. She closed her eyes and savored the flavor. She gave a smile. “Sublime,” she said after she swallowed the bite. “Where did you learn to cook, Robb?”

 

Robb was trying his best not to laugh even as Margaery place her napkin back in her lap and didn’t seem the least bit flustered. It made Daenerys wonder if it was indeed unintentional. “When I got back, I need something to distract me. I was spending a lot of time at the hospital with wounded vets and I saw the food they were eating and decided I could do better than that. Took a cooking class or two, a lot of YouTube videos, and started accumulating recipes I liked. My mother helped me with some things I didn’t know how to do.”

 

Sansa spoke up then. “He brought these little mousse concoctions to my office one day. There was nearly a fight between a few barristers.”

 

“They were for you, dear sister,” Robb said with a look.

 

She turned her attention to him. “I can’t keep this figure and eat all the sweets you make. There’s not enough pilates and yoga in the world to undo what eating like that would do to my body.”

 

Bran was the one to speak up. “Sansa, we all just ate. We don’t need to think about your  _ body _ ,” he said lowly. Jon, Robb, and Theon all raised their glasses with a ‘Here! Here!”

 

Rickon turned to Daenerys and Jon. “Bran said you recorded a song together.”

 

Jon nodded. “Aye,  _ Broken _ .”

 

Rickon nodded with a bright smile. “I always loved that song! How did you convince Grenn to finally record it?”

 

“Technically, he offered it up to Daenerys to sing,” Jon said as he leaned back in his chair. At the surprised looks on several of his family members faces he chuckled. “I know. I was surprised, too.”

 

“I’d love to hear it,” Sansa said, hinting.

 

“I don’t sing it, Sansa. Grenn does.”

 

Theon leaned forward, his elbows on the table, a smirk on his face. “But you two have another song. You said you wrote her one.”

 

Daenerys wondered if and how Jon would get out of that one. “I did. But you can’t hear it. No one can.”

 

“Why not?” Bran asked.

 

“Because it’s ours,” Jon responded.

 

Daenerys turned to Jon, feeling the buzz from the three glasses of wine she’d had, a slight smile on her face. “We can sing it for them,” she offered.

 

The rest of the table perked up, but Jon furrowed his brow and leaned forward. “You don’t have to. I’ll not have them treat us like performing monkeys.”

 

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips. “It’s fine, really. Someone besides you and I should hear it.”

 

He tilted his head to the side, a smile on his lips. “You sure?”

 

She looked around at everyone else and took his hand. “Come along, Jon Snow,” she said as she stood and led him away from the table. The others followed and took up seats around Robb’s living room. 

 

“I thought you said you weren’t here for our beckoned call to perform for us?” Robb teased Jon as he returned from upstairs with his guitar. 

 

Jon shot him a glare as Robb smirked and took a seat in the large leather chair and Margaery sat across his lap. Daenerys had pulled over two barstool with the help of Rickon and settled them in front of the group. She knew Jon was protective of their song. She was, too. But this was his family, and if they could trust anyone in the world with what was theirs, it was them. She wanted him to know that she trusted them.

 

He began strumming the guitar and she swayed to the melody.

 

_ Dear my love  _

_ Haven’t you wanted to be with me and  _

_ Dear my love _

_ Haven’t you longed to be free _

_ I can’t keep pretending that I don’t even know you and _

_ At sweet night you are my own _

_ Take my hand _

 

_ We’re leaving here tonight _

_ There’s no need to tell anyone _

_ They’d only hold us down _

_ So by the morning’s light _

_ We’ll be halfway to anywhere _

_ Where love is more than just your name _

 

_ I have dreamt of a place for you and I _

_ No one knows who we are there _

_ All I want is to give my life only to you  _

_ I’ve dreamt so long I can not dream anymore _

_ Let’s run away  _

_ I’ll take you there _

 

_ We’re leaving here tonight _

_ There’s no need to tell anyone _

_ They’d only hold us down _

_ So by the morning’s light _

_ We’ll be halfway to anywhere _

_ Where love is more than just your name _

 

_ Forget this life _

_ Come with me _

_ Don’t look back you’re safe now _

_ Unlock your heart _

_ Drop your guard _

_ No one’s left to stop you _

_ Forget this life _

_ Come with me _

_ Don’t look back you’re safe now _

_ Unlock your heart _

_ Drop your guard _

_ No one’s left to stop you now _

 

_ We’re leaving here tonight _

_ There’s no need to tell anyone _

_ They’d only hold us down _

_ So by the morning’s light _

_ We’ll be halfway to anywhere _

_ Where love is more than just your name _

 

Margaery actually clapped and Sansa, Podrick, Rickon and Bran joined in. Robb patted Margaery’s thigh with his hand that didn’t have a drink in it. Theon folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. Daenerys narrowed her eyes at him. “What is that look?”

 

Robb rolled his eyes. “Don’t engage him,” he grumbled.

 

Theon shook his head. “You fell for that,” he said with a smirk.

 

Daenerys tilted her head and folded her hands over her lap. “Meaning?”

 

“It’s sappy.”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes and looked around the room. “I’m sorry, but where is your millionaire pop star girlfriend? Ariana Grande or Jessie J coming through the door soon?”

 

There were snickers around the room and Jon wrapped an arm around Daenerys’s shoulders and placed a kiss beneath her ear. “I’m keeping you,” he whispered.

 

Everyone waited for Theon’s reaction, but he smiled then laughed. “I like her.”

 

Sansa smirked. “I don’t think the feeling is mutual.”

 

Daenerys slid from the stool, knowing she was giving Jon a glimpse of the stocking and garter. She glanced over her shoulder at him, giving him a wink, before she moved to sit on the sofa beside Rickon. “That’s not true. He’s actually much more subdued than I expected.”

 

Everyone looked at Rickon who suddenly sat up straight. “What?”

 

“You’re a blabbermouth, is what. You tell your father everything.”

 

He shrugged. “I’m not going to lie.”

 

“Some things don’t have to be told. You can simply leave them out.”

 

Sansa leaned her head against Podrick’s shoulder as he toyed with her hair. He was the one to speak though. “Technically, that’s a lie by omission.”

 

Theon threw a pillow at Podrick. “Shut it!”

 

Robb spoke up then. “Alright, don’t throw anything. If you break something, you’re replacing it,” he said with a warning to Theon. 

 

Margaery turned to look at Robb, her other hand resting on his thigh. “We should get started on the kitchen,” she turned to look at everyone else in the room. “Anyone still here in five minutes must help.”

 

Rickon and Bran looked at one another and stood. “That’s our signal to leave.”

 

Jon sat on the arm of the sofa beside Daenerys. She looped her hand beneath his leg and ran her hand over his calf. She hoped that she and Jon could skip with helping clean and could get to what they had been postponing for hours. Bran and Rickon put on their coats and gloves. 

 

Margaery had already moved into the kitchen and Robb walked his brothers to the door. “Text when you’ve gotten home.”

 

Bran gave everyone a wave and they were both gone. Sansa and Podrick had gone into the kitchen to help Margaery with the dishes and Theon stood. “Is she serious about dishes?”

 

“Yes, I’m serious Theon! You have one minute,” she called from the kitchen. Daenerys nearly laughed to see him advance towards the door. 

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “You’re really leaving?”

 

“When have I ever helped do the cleaning up?” He asked as he shrugged on his coat.

 

“Thirty seconds, Theon,” she called again.

 

He gave a wave and left. Daenerys looked up at Jon who shook his head. Robb was headed to the kitchen and Jon stood to help her up. She leaned against him, her fingers moving through his curls. “I love singing with you,” she said softly.

 

Jon had his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her nose. “I love singing with you, too. We didn’t have to do our song, though,” he said, softly.

 

“Ashamed of how you feel about me?”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Doubt my feelings for you again and I’ll...”

 

“You’ll what?” she whispered against his lips, pressing herself firmly against him. She could feel him hard against her belly and she thrilled at how quickly she could get him to respond to her. She moved up on her toes, just a bit, to whisper in his ear. “You know spanking me isn’t a threat. It makes me wet, Jon. So, tell me, are you going spank me?”

 

A voice cleared behind them and they pulled only far enough away to see that it was Margaery. She was smirking at them knowingly. “We’ve put it to a vote. You two are excluded from kitchen duty. Wholly unfair of all of us to keep you from a proper  _ hello _ all evening. Enjoy!” she said as she turned, her brown hair flipping over her shoulder as she moved back into the kitchen. 

 

Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him quickly up the stairs. She couldn’t suppress her giggles as he practically dragged her, finding it hard to keep up with her heeled boots. She was barely inside a bedroom when he pulled her against him, his lips finding hers as he slammed the door behind them and then pressed her against it. Her hands immediately went to work on the fly of his jeans and shoved them and his boxer briefs down his hips. Daenerys smiled at the groan he emitted when her hand stroked over his cock from base to tip. 

 

She lifted her thigh around his hips, her boots giving her just enough height to let him rub against her silk covered cunt. She tugged her panties aside and he was seated inside her, causing her other foot to come off the floor with the force of it. Jon’s hands moved beneath her thighs and lifted her against the door and she dropped her head back against it, her eyes closed, finding it hard to breathe. His pace was hard and fast and she curled her fingers through his hair as his lips and teeth nipped down her throat. She was so close that when he hitched her leg a bit higher she came, her nails digging into his shoulder. Daenerys leaned her head against his and whispered into his ear, “Gods I’ve missed this. Missed you. Missed you fucking me.”

 

“Fuck,” he moaned and she felt him come even as he grunted against the skin of her neck, his hips still pumping as her legs tightened around his waist to hold him to her. She loved feeling his breath against her neck, his beard tickling her skin, the strength in his hands as he held her against the door, and his cock still inside her. Daenerys grinned as she clenched her muscles around him. He growled and smacked her on the arse, causing her to tense, again. Jon lifted his head from her shoulder, his eyes hooded but a wicked smile on his face. “Alright, now it’s time to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to remind everyone that fic writers don't get paid. Comments on our fics are like precious pennies and every one adds up. So, not just on this fic, but drop a note on any fic that helps you break up your day, brings a smile to your face, or even makes you emotionally devastated to let them know that you love them.
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr @ ashleyfanfic - I'm pretty friendly. Maybe too friendly. *shrugs*


	21. Reunited And It Feels So Good...Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, and more smut...then Arya makes them leave their room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to sparkles59 for giving this a read over! You're amazing I love you! And to the rest of the amazing Tarts, I love all of you and you've made these last few months bearable! Thank you for your unending support. Talking with all of you has made me a better person and writer. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!
> 
> No matter what happens, I always come back to this fic when I need to put myself in a good mood. 
> 
> This chapter is actually brought to you by the song "Dangerous Night" by Thirty Seconds to Mars (my favorite band!)

 

 

 

Jon placed her back on her feet but kept his arms around her waist. She helped rid him of his cable knit Henley and T-shirt, unable to stop herself from taking a taste of his skin, which earned her a moan. He kicked off his shoes and socks as she sank to the floor to help him remove his jeans and boxer briefs. Her eyes met his as she gripped his cock in her hand and swirled her fingers around the tip. His hands moved through her hair and fisted the tresses through his fingers, pulling her away. “You can’t have that yet,” he growled and pulled her back to her feet.

 

He turned her back to his chest and began undoing the buttons at the collar of her dress and slipped his hands inside. She rubbed her arse against his hardening cock, but he pinched her nipples and she stilled, a gasp escaping from her lips. His lips against her ear, the tickling of his beard against her skin, his hot breath sending the tiny hairs on edge. He slapped her ass and she moaned in response as he pushed her toward the bed. She braced her hands against the mattress, only partially bending over for him. “You’re going to behave, aren’t you?” He pushed her skirt up over her arse and she bit her lip at his groan. “Going to let me taste you, spank you, and fuck you how and when I like tonight, right? All mine?” She couldn’t even find the words to agree with him, just nodded her head.

 

He moved from behind her and sat beside her on the bed. “Take off your dress, love,” he growled. “You like giving me a show. Give me one, now. In person.” She stood on shaky legs, missing the feeling of security when he’d been bracing her weight in his arms. She took a step back from the bed, then turned her back to him, spreading her feet apart as she reached behind her to her skirt and began bunching it up to her hips, revealing the lacy tops of her thigh-highs, the straps of her garters, and bent over a bit to reveal the pink silk of her panties. She heard him groan from the bed. She snuck a peak of him over her shoulder and she smiled to see his hand stroking his cock. Daenerys lifted the hem higher, revealing the top of the garter belt, exposing the smooth skin of her back to the clasp of her bra.

 

She pulled the dress the rest of the way off and tossed it playfully at Jon who snatched it out of the air. He crooked a finger at her and gripped the base of his cock and held it up to her. “Suck,” he ordered. Her tongue peeked out to lick her lips before she leaned down and took him into her mouth, sucked her cheeks in, and pulled up, flicking her tongue over the tip. She slid back down again, tucking her tongue beneath his cock. She tasted them both and she moaned at the realization, which caused his own moan to echo in the room. He captured her beneath the chin and lifted her face where she released him with a pop. Jon tugged her between his spread knees as his lips seized hers. She trailed her nails lightly over his thighs and felt his cock twitch against her belly.

 

He broke the kiss to gasp as her nails tickled along the head of his cock. “Didn’t you promise to let me sit on your face so I could suck your cock?” she questioned.

 

Jon nodded, a briefly smile appearing on his features before he turned more serious. “I did.”

 

“You’ve proven to be a man of your word so far, Jon Snow. I would _hate_ for you to neglect that now.”

 

She braced herself against him as he smacked her arse. “I believe I also promised to make your arse so red that you couldn’t sit down.” He shoved her panties to her knees but they caught on the top of her boots, and with some wiggling, then dropped to the floor and she kicked them away. “Lose the boots, Dany,” he demanded, biting her shoulder. She stepped backed and propped one foot on the bed beside him and slid the zip down to the sole of the shoe. She tossed it behind her and followed with the other.

 

He moved and stood from the bed then pushed her onto all fours on it, keeping her arse on display for him. “You know what’s sexy, Dany,” he asked as he ran his fingers over her dripping slit. “Seeing the sticky mess of us mixed together on this pretty cunt of yours.” She purred under his touch and spread her knees a bit more, trying to angle her hips to get what she wanted from him. The sound of the smack to her arse sounded into the room and caught her by surprise even as his fingers toyed with her slick folds. His hand slid over the cheek he’d just slapped and she could already feel the heat of it as he soothed her. She cried out as he landed another, then sank his teeth into the flesh, the pleasure and pain mixing together, causing her already drenched cunt to clench.

 

He hadn’t released her with his teeth before his other hand slapped the other cheek, causing her to yelp. She slid a hand between her legs, already feeling so close to the edge that she didn’t think it would take much to bring her off. Jon obviously had other plans. He moved onto the bed, then, kneeling beside her as he wrenched her hand away, gaining a groan from her. Jon snatched her other hand, guiding her face to the bed as he took them both and held them behind her back. He leaned down to whisper in her ear with a warning, “You move your hands and I’ll stop.”

 

Her body tingled with anticipation, unsure what he would do next but knew she wouldn’t move her hands until told to do so. She was nearly driven mad as the very tips of his fingers danced along the back of her thighs and up to her arse. She squirmed beneath his light touch, loving and hating it all at the same time. She then felt the flat of his palm against her left cheek when he slapped her right and before she could recover from the sting, a hit came from the left. She cried out as another fell to the left, but then his fingers were teasing her folds and two slid inside her as another slap echoed through the room.

 

“Your skin is so hot, love,” he said as placed kisses along the curve of her arse. Another smack to the right and she gasped. “Is this what you wanted?”

 

She nodded and said, “Gods, yes.”

 

His fingers slid out of her and she groaned in protest, watching him over her shoulder as he slid one into his mouth and then offered the other to her. She sucked in his finger, swirling her tongue around it. His growl made her smile. He helped her to sit up, removed his finger from her mouth as his lips met hers hungrily. She let out a squeak of surprise when he grabbed her arse, digging his fingers into the area he’d just properly spanked. He kneaded the flesh and her arms flew around his neck as she clung to him. He gave each side another swat and she bit his bottom lip in response.

 

Daenerys released a long moan as his fingers moved inside her cunt again. She tugged on his hair and broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. “Fuck me, Jon,” she breathed against his lips. “Hard.”

 

She released him as he guided her to the bed once more and moved behind her. She bit her lip, waiting for the feeling of him pressing against her sex, but his nails dragged down her back and over the flaming skin of her buttocks. He gave another smack before he plunged inside her. She gripped the sheets beneath her, squirming as his hips slammed against hers. She felt him move, bending one knee to the side of her as he leaned forward and gripped her shoulders for leverage. Her legs felt weak, shaking beneath the force of his thrusts, her arse sending a delicious ache throughout her system with every slap of his skin against hers. She was shocked to hear groaning coming from her own lips as he stroked hard inside her, hitting against a spot inside that left her unable to even keep her eyes open. The sting of his palm against her arse followed by the sharp rubs of his fingers against her clit had her coming already, her body convulsing around his thrusting.

 

Before she had finished riding the wave of her orgasm, he’d rolled her onto her back. She opened her eyes to watch him bury his head between her thighs. His dark curls hid his movements, but the touch of his tongue against her clit was too much and she pushed at his head and moved back on the bed. The hungry look in his eyes caused her cunt to clench in anticipation of having him inside her again.

 

He slid both of her legs over his shoulders and in a single thrust, was inside her once more. She felt bent in half as he leaned forward and caught her lips with his, her knees at her shoulders and her ankles around Jon’s ears. His cock plunged into her wet cunt quickly. He broke the kiss and she could tell by his breathing that he was close. Her fingers were tangled in his dark curls, holding him close to her. With two flicks against her too sensitive clit, she shattered around him. Jon released a long grunt, his mouth open and eyes squeezed tightly closed as he rocked against her a few more times, and she could feel their combined fluids leaking from her once he helped set her to rights.

 

Jon rolled onto his back and she moved into his arms and smiled happily as she watched him try to regain himself. “You, Jon Snow, are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

He opened his eyes slowly and pulled her into his arms fully. “You’re biased.”

 

She placed a kiss on the scar over his heart. “Perhaps. But I’m also right.”

 

*~*

 

The hot water from the bath was a balm as well as a reminder of the spanking she’d received from the man seated behind her massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck. Her hands smoothed over his thighs, feeling them tense beneath her fingers. She was delighted to feel his hard cock against her lower back.

 

“What does your brother do for a living?” She asked, even as one of his hands moved lower to toy with her nipple.

 

“He helps my father with his business.”

 

“Doing what exactly?”

 

Jon pressed his lips to the side of her head. “A lot of things, actually, that involve land, lumber, mines, and a shipping business. I’ve helped out in a few of the mills, but it’s the Starks’ business.”

 

“You call them the Starks even though they think of you as their brother and themselves as your siblings.”

 

He heaved a sigh. “It’s worse when I’m here. I know I have to walk into _that_ house and play nice with her, and she’s always quick to remind me that I’m not one of them. It’s just easier in my mind if I keep us separate. It changes nothing in how I feel about my siblings, but it does make it easier for me not to feel that crushing blow later.”

 

She let out an annoyed huff. “Everything I hear about her in regards to you makes me want to fuck you in her bed.”

 

Jon’s laugh was horrified. “Please don’t even suggest it! How would I ever look her or my father in the face again?”

 

She chuckled. “Fine. Not her bed. But definitely her car.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her. “I love that you’re protective of me. She’s simply not worth it.”

 

Daenerys turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. “But you are. You’re worth fighting for. But, I was nice and got her something _lovely_ for Christmas,” she said before she climbed from the tub and toweled off. “Did you bring my bag up?”

 

He leaned his head back in the tub. “No. You gonna make me go get it?”

 

“No. I suppose I can use your toothbrush?” He was leaning over the tub, one arm hanging out as he rested his head on his other arm, watching her. “You don’t mind?”

 

He smirked. “Dany, I’ve had my tongue buried in your cunt after I came inside you. I feel like I should be asking _you_ that question.”

 

She laughed and leaned against the sink basin. “The way you look right now is insulting,” she said before she turned and began brushing her teeth.

 

“Insulting how?”

 

She rinsed her mouth. “Your hair for one. Those pretty black curls. My hair looks terrible from the humidity, but not yours. It’s just fuller and makes me want to grab handfuls of it. Those damn puppy-dog eyes,” she said as she moved to sit on the edge of the tub and moved her fingers along his brow. “You could tell me that you hated my music so long as you look at me the way you are now.” She trailed her fingers down to his lips. “And these lips. I love your voice, your accent, how you sing, but what I love most of all is that if I tasted them, they would taste of me. But put all of that together and it’s this picture of masculinity and beauty that I can’t resist. It’s downright rude for you to look as you do.” She heaved a put-upon sigh. “Get out of the tub, Jon, because I want the rest of this pretty package under me as I ride your _pretty_ face.”

 

His eyes narrowed. “Don’t make me spank you again.”

 

She smirked. “We both know I don’t find that to be a punishment. Out, Jon Snow. I find that I want to taste you on my tongue.” He climbed out of the tub, removing the stopper.

 

She reached for a towel and took a long time in drying him. When she reached his cock, Jon captured her by the wrist and pulled her behind him to the bed. “Why brush your teeth if this is what you wanted?” He asked as he tugged her on the bed with him.

 

“I didn’t want it until you were staring at me like you did. Now, I want to taste you as you taste me.”

 

Jon cupped her arse, and she squirmed in his grip. “What about the other thing we talked about?” He asked as he slid a finger into her cunt, removed it, then teased along her rear entrance.

 

She gasped and then groaned. “The stuff is in my bag...”

 

He wrinkled his nose. “Which I left downstairs. We’ve got lotion...”

 

She shook her head. “No, I want to use that stuff,” she said before she leaned down to kiss him. “It’s flavored,” she muttered before she turned and faced his feet. She licked along the V of his abdomen, teasing him with the light scraping of her nails along the inside of his thighs and finally to his sac. She shivered as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and held her against his mouth. His hot breath seemed to sizzle against her cunt. She dropped her head to his abdomen, her hand circling around the base of his cock with a light stroke when she felt his tongue against her back entrance. This was quickly becoming something she liked but only felt comfortable with him doing when she got out of the bath or shower.

 

His wicked tongue made her lose focus, and when his hand started toying with her cunt she released his cock, pressed both hands to the bed and rolled her hips towards his greedy mouth. She groaned when his tongue stopped but her breath caught in her lungs as she felt his finger at her back entrance press and he slid in the tip of his finger. The hand working over her cunt rubbed circles around her folds, up to press against her clit and back. Again, she groaned in frustration as his finger slipped out of her.

 

His teeth sank into the back of her thigh and she squeaked as he slid three fingers into her cunt. “Suck, Daenerys,” he ordered. She lifted her head and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, teasing the head with her tongue. Daenerys was torn between giving his cock her full attention and coming hard against his fingers. She felt full, but not like when he was buried inside her.

 

She wrapped her hand around his length and stroked over his heated flesh, her lips coming down to meet her hand as it came up. She loved the feel of him against her palm. The skin was smooth even though he was hard. He smelled clean from their bath and she loved when his hips pumped up towards her, sometimes unable to control the action, others simply demanding what he wanted. Jon knew how to take enough control to where she trusted him not to do too much. She wanted him to come on her tongue. She was already speeding toward an orgasm, popping off his cock to beg him not to stop before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. She stopped when he hit the back of her throat and his moan was music to her ears. The finger at her back entrance was there again, wet, pressing against her and as he slid in, pressing to the second knuckle, she released his cock and came, her body wracked with spasms even as his fingers continued moving.

 

She was out of breath, her focus narrowed to the quivering flesh between her legs as she rode out her orgasm against his fingers. The press of his fingers into the heated skin of her arse reminded her that he’d given her everything she’d requested, it was time she got serious and made him come.

 

Sliding his cock back into her mouth, she tucked her teeth behind her lips as she slipped down his length and let him hit the back of her throat. Daenerys moaned and repeated the action as her hand stroked over his sac. He thrust into her mouth, his hands coming down to cup her breasts in his hands, tweaking her nipples. She released him with a pop, swirling her tongue around the head then taking him into her mouth in a long, slow glide. “Dany...so close,” he grumbled and when she flicked her tongue over the slit, the first spurt of come hit the roof of her mouth. Daenerys continued to stroke over him with her hand, taking in every drop.

 

She trailed her fingers over the length of him even after he settled beneath her, feeling his cock twitch against her lips. She fell to the side beside him, her hand still stroking over his thigh. He slowly sat up, helped her maneuver on the bed and lay beside him. “Let’s sleep for a bit,” he offered.

 

She tucked into his side after they climbed beneath the blankets. “Yes, a nap would be lovely. Maybe a shower later. We always have so much fun in the shower.”

 

He chuckled. “Well, you have so many bits I like to play with,” he said as he yawned.

 

After a few moments of silence, she placed a kiss on his chest just over his heart. “I’ve missed this part as much as the sex.”

 

He cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his. “I’ve missed everything about you.”

 

She hugged him a bit and settled her head on his shoulder. “I’m going to keep you.”

 

Daenerys smiled at the feel of his lips at her hairline. “I’m going to let you.”

 

*~*

 

Dany snuggled into Jon, a smile pressed against the skin of his neck. Her fingers were moving over every inch of skin she could reach. He groaned and rolled into her. “It’s early.”

 

She chuckled. “Actually, it’s near seven in the evening. We’ve almost avoided your family for a full twenty-four hours,” she said as she trailed kisses along the dip in his throat and his collarbone.

 

His fingers were in her hair and the other was pulling her thigh over his hips. “Think we can do _the_ _full_ twenty-four?”

 

She was about to answer when a rough pounding sounded at the door. “I need the two of you to get out of bed! I’ve been patiently waiting for two hours! GET OUT OF BED!” Arya sounded.

 

Daenerys laughed as Jon looked wearily at the door. He turned his attention to the laughing woman in his arms and she managed to laugh harder at the look on his face. “Keep laughing. I was only planning to fuck you, again.”

 

She pulled his face to hers in a quick kiss. “I am starving,” she complained. “Now would be a good time for you to put some clothes on and go get my suitcase.”

 

He wrinkled his nose. “Not sure how happy I am about you telling me to put clothes _on_.”

 

She nodded. “It does seem unnatural. But my stomach has taken over all of my decision-making and I _need_ clothes.” Jon gave a dramatic sigh and stood from the bed to the dresser beside the door and pulled on a pair of boxer-briefs and black jeans that she was happy to see hugged his perfect arse. She lay on her side, her head propped up by her hand as she watched him don a t-shirt and open the door. He released a groan and she frowned. “What’s wrong?”

 

Jon opened the door and rolled the suitcase and her other bags into the room. He reached into his pants from the night before for his phone to find a text from Robb. “Daenerys’s bags are outside the door.”

 

Dany stood from the bed and reached into her smaller bag with the strap and then into the side pocket and tossed the bottle of lubricant she’d bought at him. He snatched it out of the air and heaved a sigh. She lay the largest suitcase on its side and opened it to reveal some of her clothes. She donned a light blue bra and matching panties, taking care to bend over in front of  “What time did he send that text?”

 

Jon closed his eyes. “Nine this morning,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “What were we doing then?”

 

“Shower,” she said with a smile which he returned.

 

“I believe we contemplated breakfast.”

 

“Skipped that for sex,” her stomach gave an audible growl and he chuckled. She tugged on a white cami and dark burgundy sweater then a pair of tight jeans. She glanced over her shoulder to find Jon watching her with a tilt of his head and a smile on his face. “My stomach disagrees but I have no complaints.”

 

He captured her around the waist and pulled her to stand between his legs. “You’d better not.”

 

She leaned down and kissed him, a bright smile on her face as he slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and squeezed. Daenerys choked on a moan as his fingers dug into the still sensitive flesh. She pulled away from his lips as his phone buzzed on the bed next to him. She pushed away from him and went to her bag and removed her hairbrush and makeup bag and moved into the bathroom. “Text from Arya. _Get your asses downstairs or I’m coming into the room_.”

 

“I need to at least brush my hair,” she called from the adjoining bathroom. When she exited the room a few moments later, she did a spin for Jon who gave her a whistle. She’d pulled her hair into a high ponytail and even managed eyeliner and mascara. She grabbed her own phone and bag. “Come along, Jon Snow. I need sustenance so we can fuck some more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! Let me know what you think! Do you like it? Do you hate Arya, lol? More time with the Starks is coming. And...uncensored Theon. Are you sure you're ready?


	22. I Need My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys join his family out at a local pub where Jon is well loved by the boisterous bar owner. Once home, however, there is much smut had!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely FrostbitePanda. When I asked her what she wanted as a gift, she requested an update to this fic. I also asked her what song she would like incorporated and she said "I Need My Girl" by The National or " See You Soon" by Coldplay. As this is a happy chapter, aside from Theon the Creep, I used the title of the National song as my chapter title. So, to Frost, I hope you have a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I only wish I was near you so I could buy you a drink!
> 
> Thanks to meisie and thesparkles59 for beta on chapter! They made it way better! :)
> 
> WARNING: ANAL SEX - if you bitch about it in the comments, I'll ignore you!

 

 

Jon held out his hand to Daenerys as they parked Robb’s car in a nearby car lot along an old cobblestone road. She was glad she had worn her more sensible boots for trudging through slushy streets. Once they had appeared downstairs, Arya had announced they were all going out for a drink. Robb had chastised Arya for interrupting them but the younger girl felt no shame about what she did. When Gendry was questioned, he held up her cell phone which she had dropped outside. Robb surmised this had been on purpose.

 

Daenerys found all of this to be extremely amusing, and Arya had latched herself onto her arm as she explained about the pub they were going to was the one Jon used to perform in, solo, before their band had been signed.

 

As they entered, the place wasn’t very full and Gendry immediately moved to the back to snag a table and chairs. Jon sidled up behind Daenerys, his arm going around her midsection as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, his whiskers tickling her neck. “Not too many drinks. We have a _date_ later.”

 

She turned and placed a kiss on his scruffy jaw, a predatory smile on her face. “Indeed we do.”

 

“Tormund is going to make you try the house brew,” Robb said as he stepped up beside them.

 

“Who’s Tormund?” Daenerys asked looking at the female bartender.

 

“JON FUCKING SNOW!” Came a booming voice from down the bar. Daenerys turned to see a large man with a full beard and bright red hair. Jon disentangled himself from Daenerys as the other man launched at him in a manly embrace which involved a lot of clapping on the back and laughing. “Theon told me you were in town. I told him to tell _you_ that I’d hunt you down and carve out your liver if you didn’t stop by!”

 

“Then you should do it. He said nothing to me about it,” Jon answered, his smile bright.

 

Tormund rolled his eyes. “What a cun...well now! Who is this lovely lass?” He asked, turning his attention to Daenerys. He gave her a bow. “Don’t tell me that you're with Snow!”

 

Jon smiled at Daenerys and she found that her grin was so wide her face actually hurt. Jon’s happiness was infectious. “Tormund, this is Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

“Fancy name,” he said with a wide grin. “Too good for this one,” he said as he shoved Jon’s shoulder. Tormund leaned in to Daenerys. “As a member of the male species let me apologize for the size of Jon’s pecker.”

 

Jon tensed behind her, probably afraid she would be offended, but the bubble of her own laughter caught even her off guard. She put a hand on Tormund's forearm for balance and leaned back into Jon. “Believe me,” she said when she was finally able to catch her breath, “I got one of the best specimens that the world has to offer.”

 

The ginger man’s smile turned predatory. “Treating you right, is he, lass?”

 

“Like a Queen,” she mused.

 

Arya suddenly appeared at their side. “Tormund!” She said with a bright smile and threw her arms around his neck. “It’s so good to see you!”

 

“Warrior Princess!” He proclaimed. “Where’s that tortured artist toy of yours? Did you dump him?”

 

She shook her head. “Gendry? Never! He’s stuck with me and if he ever decides to leave me I’ll break his arm!”

 

The door to the kitchen opened and a large woman with white blond hair and blue eyes exited, wiping her hand on the towel. “Tormund, why are you yelling?”

 

He moved and a bright smile appeared on her face as she saw both Jon and Arya. She moved from around the bar and embraced Jon then Arya jumped into her arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. “Brienne!”

 

“Arya! Hot Pie is in the back rolling out some dough. If you haven’t eaten yet, go back and tell him you’re here to get him to make your favorite!”

 

Arya abandoned the group, hollering over her shoulder for two Guinness to be ordered for her and Gendry who was in the back, examining his phone, and holding seats for all of them.

 

Brienne held out her hand for Daenerys to shake and the woman eyed her for a moment. Daenerys realized that she must have looked familiar to the woman, but Brienne couldn’t place her face. She always loved moments like these. “Do I know you?” Brienne questioned.

 

Jon smiled and shook his head. “Brienne, this is Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

The tall blonde stood stock still for a moment and then nudged Tormund with her elbow. “This...you’re...Tormund, she’s the singer of that song I play all the time.”

 

Tormund’s focus suddenly shifted back to Daenerys and she felt like she was being weighed heavily when he tilted his head. “You’re the singer that’s been haunting my radio of late? Nice to put a face to my nightmare.”

 

Brienne elbowed him again. “Be nice.”

 

Jon smirked. “He was.”

 

He looked to Jon and ushered them back to the area with Gendry. “Get away from the front door and get back to the warmth. I’ll get your drinks.”

 

“We didn’t order anything,” Robb reminded.

 

“You’ll drink what I bring you,” Tormund demanded as he and Brienne moved back behind the bar and Jon ushered Daenerys back toward where Gendry was sitting on a sofa with his feet kicked up on a large square coffee table. He moved to one of the large, plush armchairs done in a green fabric with pale stripes. The pale green sofa she settled on beside Jon had seen better days and reeked of ale but was comfortable once she settled against Jon. The door opened and Robb waved at who had entered and she saw that it was Sansa, Podrick, and Theon.

 

“Oy, Gendry, you guys just left me at my own flat without _my_ car?” Theon grumbled

 

Gendry's shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes. “She said she told you.”

 

Robb chuckled. “Then you should have known she was lying.”

 

Podrick settled on the loveseat opposite Jon and Daenerys and Sansa waved at Brienne who waved back. “Where is she?”

 

“Kitchen. Trying to get Hot Pie to make pretzels, I’m sure.”

 

“Not trying,” Arya said as she rejoined the group. “He’s making them.”  She cast a look at Daenerys as Arya took a seat across Gendry’s lap. “You’ll thank me later. Especially with Guinness.” Tormund and Brienne made their way over to the group and settled their trays down onto the table, placing drinks for everyone. “That’s not Guinness,” she stated as she glared at Tormund.

 

“You don’t need that horse piss,” Tormund said as he stood straight. “This is better. I have been working on it for months. How about the new gal give it a taste?”

 

Everyone turned to Daenerys and she stared apprehensively at the dark liquid in the glass placed in front of her. If it was bad, she didn’t have to drink a lot of it and then she and Jon could do all the things she had been researching for a week. She reached out and took one of the glasses, everyone watching her with interest. She saluted them all and took a healthy swig, but nearly regretted it. She felt like her throat was on fire, but she knew exactly how to fake that she liked something. Too many years of practice.

 

“She likes it,” Tormund said with a smirk.

 

Jon poked her in the hip and she handed it back to him, hoping he would get rid of the foul liquid so she never had to taste it again. He drank a bit and winced. “Ugh, Tormund, that’s worse than the last time I was here.”  


Brienne smiled triumphantly. “I told you.”  


“Don’t think that just because you’re sexy as fuck I won’t throw you out of my pub,” Tormund leered at Brienne and the woman rolled her eyes, but blushed. Daenerys loved their overly flirtatious relationship. Tormund was a bundle of fire and boisterous personality while Brienne seemed to be the more subdued of the two.  


But it was clear to see that Brienne ran their relationship. “ _Our_ pub. And I’d like to see you try,” she said as she turned on her heel and went to tend to another table.   


Tormund watched her go, a devious smile on his face. “That woman...” He turned his attention back to the group. “Drink all of that and I won’t charge you for them.”

 

Theon dragged a chair over to the group on the other side of Sansa and removed his coat and scarf. “Where’s Bran?”

 

Sansa chimed in then. “He’s on his way. Bringing his girlfriend.”

 

Jon and Arya both chimed at the same time as Arya finished her drink and placed the glass on the table. “Girlfriend?” Gendry finished his as well and handed the empty glass back to Arya to place on the table. She waved at Brienne to get her attention and held up two and mouthed the words _Guinness_.

 

“Yeah. Remember the Reeds? Father went to primary school with Howland Reed?” Robb questioned.

 

Jon nodded. “Yeah. I seem to remember that.”

 

“Bran bumped into his daughter, Meera, while at University. They’ve been inseparable for months. It didn’t turn into dating until mid-November,” Sansa finished.

 

“She nice?” Daenerys asked.

 

Sansa nodded. “Perfectly nice. Somewhat quiet, but then Bran isn’t the most talkative of us,” she said shooting a look at Robb who looked offended at the suggestion.

 

Daenerys looked over at Robb, her brows pulled in as she questioned him. “Where is Margaery this evening?”

 

He frowned. “She got called to the hospital. Part of dating a surgeon,” he said simply.

 

Theon spoke then. “Or she had a John that she didn’t have a date for and rearranged her schedule to see to him _personally_.”

 

“I swear to the Gods, mate, you insinuate one more time that my girlfriend is a whore, I’ll cut your dick off and let Tormund serve it to his hounds,” Robb warned. Brienne came to the table then and delivered Arya her drinks and took everyone else’s order. Daenerys decided to forgo the drink all together and had a soda. Jon ordered a Guinness as well as Robb. She hoped _he_ remembered they had a date later and didn’t drink too much. Her curiosity and own raging libido wanted Jon in every way, and she refused to wait another night.

 

She nuzzled her nose against his ear and smiled. “Pace yourself. Remember...”

 

Jon turned to whisper in her ear. “You think I could forget? It’s all I can do not to leave all my family here so we can be alone.”

 

She put a hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze. “Just making sure,” she placed a kiss on his jaw, her thumb rubbing back and forward over his denim covered leg.

 

Daenerys felt eyes on her and found that it was Theon watching her in a way that caused her to shift closer to Jon who placed a kiss on the top of her head. “So, Jon. Daenerys. Did you lot have to help with the dishes?” Theon’s tone instantly caused her to roll her eyes.

 

Podrick glanced at Sansa, both smiling. Robb hid his smile behind his glass. Jon narrowed his eyes at them all and heaved a sigh. “I feel like we’re missing the joke.”

 

Sansa blushed a bit as she spoke up, “Theon came back in last night because he couldn’t find his keys. Apparently, you could be heard...”

 

“Apparently?” Jon asked, the levity gone from his voice.

 

“We heard you in the kitchen,” Robb finished. “Over the sound of the sink.”

 

“And the dishwasher,” Podrick filled in.

 

Daenerys looked around at the group briefly and shrugged. “I make no apologies. You’re all lucky we made it upstairs.”

 

Jon placed a kiss on her shoulder and grinned up at her. “This is true.”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys watched as Jon lined up his pool cue and made a shot, without looking, sinking two balls into the hole. Arya, Theon, Robb, Bran, and even Sansa all put their money on the table as he called for the corner pocket and sank the eight ball.

 

The other Starks all held up their drinks and Jon stood with his arms held wide, his eyes closed, as the others were forced to admit that he was the best at the game. She had never seen him look so at peace and was thankful that he had invited her to spend this time with him and his family. As in love as she had been when she arrived, she was now so far gone there would never be a hope for recovery.  

 

Meera was the first to speak from the group still left holding their seats. “Are they always like this together?”

 

Gendry and Pod arrived back at their seats, another round of drinks in their hands. Arya’s love looked over at the group, a smirk on his face. “Yes.”

 

Daenerys chuckled, watching Sansa drape an arm around Arya’s shoulders as the two women laughed at the disgusted look on the boys faces. Robb nudged Jon at Theon’s look of disapproval and watched as he held up his hands in obvious surrender. Robb then attempted to put Theon in a headlock, but both were swaying too much for it to actually work. Jon racked the balls again before putting his cue back on the wall.  “They’re all pretty drunk.”

 

Meera shrugged. “Bran is for sure. Jon seems to be the most sober.”

 

_He better stay that way_ , she thought to herself as she sipped her soda.

 

“Arya is the drunkest,” Gendry declared. “I give it five minutes and she’ll be trying to sleep on my lap.”

 

“Sansa gets handsy,” Pod offered.

 

“Bran gets introspective. Almost like he’s high.”

 

Daenerys smiled. “Jon laughs more. Though, to be fair I’ve never seen him very drunk.”

 

Gendry shook his head. “I have. Last Christmas, Jon started singing because Tormund threatened to hack him up with a meat cleaver if he didn’t. Thirty minutes after he started, he had his guitar in his hand, Theon had made a drum out of a wastebasket, and Robb was leading the way out of the pub, all singing _Wonderwall_ at the top of their lungs,” said as he looked at Pod. “Remember that woman who came out of her flat to yell at them, but Robb started dancing with her and she ended up going to the end of the road with us?”

 

“Oh, so you _did_ join in?” Meera asked with a laugh.

 

Gendry chuckled and reached for his drink from the table. “I’d never been in a parade before.”

 

“Sansa and Arya were dancing at the front of the line. It was hard to watch!” Pod mused.

 

Gendry chuckled. “Arya dances like she does everything else: with force and authority. She nearly clocked Sansa with her elbow.”

 

“The parade was fun, though,” Pod said as he held up his glass to Gendry who clinked his against it.

 

Theon took his seat across from her again. “Big plans tonight?” He asked her and she narrowed her eyes at him as she glanced at where Jon was still laughing with Robb and Sansa. _Jon wouldn’t tell him, would he? No. That’s not Jon._

 

“Big plans?” she decided to play dumb so he would elaborate.

 

Theon smirked. “You’re drinking soda. He’s had one beer. Must be a reason for that and I think it's because you two are obviously going to do _something_ worthy of staying sober for.”

 

“Shut up,” Podrick finally said. “You wonder why most people dislike you.”

 

“Actually, I never wonder that,” Theon said with a smile, never taking his eyes off Daenerys. “So, how about it? Got _big plans_ with Jon?”

 

She gave him a smile that she knew didn’t reach her eyes. “Other than I plan to fuck him into unconsciousness,” she said as she shrugged, sipped her soda, then stood. “I’m going to the ladies room.”

 

Meera stood as well. “I’ll go with you.”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys examined herself in the mirror and sighed. “Sorry. I didn’t have to go I just wanted to get away from Theon.”

 

“No problem. I didn’t want to be stuck with him as the only female in the group. He gets more loose-lipped when he’s had a few.”

 

She shook her head. “That’s a scary prospect.”

 

“How did you meet Jon?”

 

“My security team nearly killed him.”

 

A knock sounded on the door and she could hear Jon’s voice on the other side. “Dany? You alright?”

 

She opened the door and smiled. “Perfectly fine. Why?”

 

“Gendry told me what Theon said...”

 

She waved him off. “Although, if you wanted to leave soon I would be fine with that.”

 

He gave her a knowing smile. “Aye. We need to do that. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

She closed the door and retrieved her bag from the sink basin. Meera smiled into the mirror at Daenerys as she added another layer of lip gloss. “You _do_ have plans.”

 

She nodded. “Before yesterday it had been nearly two months since Jon and I saw each other. Had Arya waited another five minutes to knock on the bedroom door and we wouldn’t be here, now,” Daenerys said with a slight laugh. “But if Theon asks, tell him to ‘go fuck himself’.”

 

Meera laughed and nodded. “I’ll pass that on.”

 

*~*

 

Jon lay panting beneath her on the bed and she crawled up along his body and dropped kisses along his torso. She had taken him by surprise when they’d entered their room and pulled him along to the shower. Daenerys was all too thrilled of having Jon’s hands running along her wet skin, keeping her on the edge of arousal but never actually letting her find release.

 

She had another idea entirely when it came to him.

 

The bed had already been covered with towels. She was too practical in someone else’s home. She had no idea what sort of mess they would create with the lube, but she didn’t fancy sleeping on oily sheets.

 

It was after their shower that she had pushed Jon onto the bed and proceeded to lick, kiss, and suck his cock until he came in her mouth. Even then, she couldn’t stop from touching herself as she watched his dark eyes stare at her from beneath dark lashes.

 

She lay beside him, her head propped on her hand. She traced over the lines of his abdomen, admiring the play of muscles of his body with every deep breath he took. She looked at his face when his hand caught her wrist and twined their fingers together. “I fucking love you. You know that, right?”

 

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. “Without a doubt.” She then reached over him to the table beside the bed and grabbed the bottle. She let out a hiss as he took the tip of her breast between his teeth. He released her and she sat back on her knees, shaking the bottle at him. “Still feeling up to it?”

 

He took the bottle and sat up. “I’d have to be dead,” he said as he moved to his knees. He looked at her, a tilt of his head, and she could see he was trying to decide how he wanted to proceed. “How do you want to do this?”

 

She examined the bed and took one of the pillows from the head, put it in the middle, and draped a towel over it. He chuckled and she looked at him, confused. “What?”

 

“Your consideration for my brother’s house and the things in it,” he leaned in a placed a kiss on her nose. “I’ll ask again. How do you want it?” his gruff voice caused an involuntary shiver to stroke along her spine.

 

She maneuvered on the bed, laying on her back and settled her hips on the pillows. Daenerys spread her legs, allowing her own fingers to touch the already wet skin of her cunt. Jon pushed her hand out of the way, a playful smile on his face as he moved between her thighs. “I want to watch your face,” she said softly.

 

He only gave a nod before he leaned down and curled his tongue into the folds of her cunt. “Gods, you’re already so wet.” She squirmed beneath his mouth, unwilling to take her eyes off him for a moment. He pressed something into her hand and saw it was the top to the bottle and she reached over and placed it on the table by the bed. She moaned as he flicked his tongue against her clit. The muscles of her abdomen tightened when he slid a finger inside her, followed by another.

 

“Mmm, Jon, don’t stop,” she urged, one hand sliding through his curls and holding him to her as her other hand toyed with the tip of her breast.

 

He pressed the tips of his fingers against the upper wall of her cunt and her legs shook as her back arched. When he sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking over it with his tongue, his fingers matching the pace, her body tensed and then released like a taut bowstring, snapping as pleasure coursed through her blood. He removed his fingers and released her clit in order to drop down to her wet opening, lathing it with his tongue. The two fingers that had been inside her were now at her back entrance, smearing her wetness. Instead of one of his long fingers penetrating her, though, it was the tip of his thumb.

 

His mouth was still feasting on her in long languid slides over her flesh. “Jon,” she grunted. “Use your fingers, first,” she said softly into the room. He sat back on his knees and she licked her lips to see the moisture gathered along his lips and beard. He shifted on the bed, so she was not only propped up by the pillow beneath her, but his own knees helped to hold her open. Her legs fell open wider and she shivered at the hot look he gave her. She brought her own hand down to rub against her cunt, only prolonging her arousal.

 

It felt odd to feel the moisture from the lubricant drip onto her back entrance, but suddenly his fingers were there, spreading it over the hot flesh. He slid one inside her and she felt her body instinctively tighten around him. His other hand met hers, stroking her cunt, dipping two fingers inside her, then up to swirl around her clit. Even as this occurred, his finger pushed in further, then slid almost all the way out before stroking inside again. “Fuck, Dany, this is...you’re so fucking tight,” he said before he licked his lips, his eyes fixated on his finger disappearing inside her. She gripped the towel beneath her, watching the desire and want appear on his face.

 

She groaned in frustration as he removed his fingers. His eyes met hers and she grabbed the back of her knee, holding it when she felt two pressing against her. “Jon,” she moaned loudly when he pushed forward and entered her with his fingers. She tossed her head back as he swirled them around inside her.

 

Then they started thrusting. She felt full, almost as if it were too much. “Touch yourself, Dany,” he ordered. She did as told and brought her hand up to her cunt once more, circling around her clit. “Come with my fingers inside you,” he bid, pressing into one of the red marks on her arse. She felt stretched, vulnerable, and loved. Jon's eyes were fixated on her fingers, the lustful look on his face propelled her over the edge as he spread the fingers inside her a bit.

 

“Oh...fuck,” he groaned, the fingers in her arse still stroking, still spreading, but the pace was slower now. “It’s a good thing you sucked me off, first. I still probably won’t last long inside you.”

 

“Maybe between now and the next time I can get a plug or something.” He stopped moving and he looked down at her. “What?” She grew concerned when he didn’t say anything.

 

“I’m torn.”

 

“Why torn?”

 

“On the one hand, that sounds fucking hot.”

 

She grinned. She loved his dirty mouth which he reserved only for when they were intimate with one another. “On the other?”

 

“I don’t want anything else inside you but _me_.”

 

She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him closer. He leaned forward, propping his free hand beside her head. “What if we used it together? I could wear it and we would be the only ones to know it was there, getting me ready for you.”

 

Jon leaned down and kissed her briefly. “Your mind is as sexy as the rest of you,” he said as he sat back again. “You might be the most dangerous woman on the planet.”

 

She clenched around his fingers and he gave her a dark look that curled her toes. “Perhaps only to you.” She squirmed on the bed. “Fuck me, Jon. I’m tired of waiting!”

 

She hadn’t expected the slap on her arse, a naughty smirk playing on his lips. “You’re so impatient. I’ll have to spank that behavior out of you,” he warned and she smiled.

 

“It’s not a punishment,” she moaned as his thumb began to lightly stroke her clit.

 

He didn’t have a witty retort, instead he removed the fingers from her arse and she gave a pout. However, she sat up on her elbows as she watched him pour lubricant onto his cock and put the bottle beside her hip. She licked her own lips to watch him stroke over his hard length, the head swollen and red. She had to fight her own urge to put her mouth on him again. In her opinion, Jon Snow was a man who deserved endless blowjobs.

 

She released a breath when she felt the head of his cock press against her. She closed her eyes, unable to look at his face. His fingers brushed against her as he pushed forward, sliding the tip inside her arse. She wrapped her arm around her knee, hoping to give her something to focus on rather than how stretched she was feeling. She took a deep breath as he pushed forward slowly, every inch agonizing in its pace.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Jon groaned as he hung his head when he was fully seated inside her. She could hardly breathe. “You alright?” He asked.

 

She nodded. “Move,” she said through gritted teeth.

 

His hands were on her hips as he slid out to the head and stopped. She heard the bottle being used, but didn’t open her eyes to watch. He thrust into her slowly, each time he bottomed out inside her he grunted in satisfaction. She fixated on that, finding it excited her more. But suddenly he shifted forward, propping both hands beside her shoulders. He was beginning to move faster, harder, and she brought her fingers to her cunt, circling around her clit attentively. He propped her free leg over his shoulder and she gasped at the new angle.

 

His eyes met hers, concern on his face, but she gave him a reassuring nod. Her arse felt full but her cunt felt so empty. She slid two fingers inside herself until he moved her hand away and he replaced her fingers with his thicker ones. The heel of his hand rubbed against her swollen clit as his fingers fucked her cunt. She was close, watching him, feeling him taking her in the most sinful way she could imagine. It was too much to bear, and she felt her body still before everything exploded around her. Her cunt tightened for a brief second before she felt wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her very bones.

 

She was vaguely aware of Jon coming as well with a raspy, desperate groan, but it was several moments before she could find the strength to open her eyes. When she did, she found him still propping himself up, albeit on shaky arms, his head hanging low. She thought he looked like he wanted to collapse in a coma where he was, but she knew she was going to climb into the tub before she went to bed that night, despite the new ache in her body and muscles.

 

He didn’t lift his head as he eased out of her slowly, her breath catching in her throat. He sat back and when his eyes met hers, the look was thoroughly sated.

 

She sat up slowly and brought his lips to hers. He gathered her in his arms and traced over the skin of her spine. Her fingers moved through his hair and he broke the kiss. She was the first to speak, though. “Come have a bath with me.”

 

He nodded and stood from the bed. He held his hand out to her to help her. _You’re so chivalrous, my lovely Jon Snow._ He grabbed the towel that had been draped over the pillow and tossed it to the floor by the door. She had already turned on the faucet to fill with hot water, then turned to the mirror to examine the line of whisker burns that trailed from her breast down to her hips. She glanced over her shoulder and found him sitting at the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill. They would both sleep well tonight, that was for sure. She bent over to test the water and felt his fingers trail along her arse.

 

She looked over her shoulder at the spot and could barely see a red mark from where he’d smacked her earlier. “Am I too rough?” He asked and she tilted her head in confusion. “I don’t know how I feel about seeing you marked like this.”

 

She turned into his arms and placed a kiss on top of his head. “I’ll tell you how I feel.” He remained silent so she continued. “I like it. I like feeling you, Jon. I like feeling your marks on me days later. Especially when we were apart for so long.” She kissed him then nodded for him to get in so she could as well. He climbed into the water, hissing just a bit and then she climbed in and settled between his legs. She still felt stretched, the sensation strange as she sat down.

 

“I just want you to promise that if I hurt you, you’ll tell me.”

 

“ _If_ that ever happens I’ll thump you,” she said as she placed a kiss along his bearded jaw. “But you haven’t hurt me. Not really, or, not in a way I didn’t like.” She turned in his arms and straddled his waist. “I trust you, Jon. You must know that by now.”

 

He kissed the side of her head. “I do.” He smiled up at her. “I think you’ve pushed me beyond my point of exhaustion.”

 

She grinned. “You’ll help get me clean, though, right?”

 

He placed a kiss on her collarbone. “Seems only fair since I dirtied you up.”


	23. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping excursion. Boy talk. Dinner. Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the brilliant Meisie (who updated one of my favorite AU's in all of the fandom _Pirate Queen_ , you should all go read it!)  
>    
> Huge thanks to justwanderneverlost for the gorgeous mood boards! I mean, every one she produces causes the creative juices to flow. And this one just happened to fit perfectly with this chapter!
> 
> To my lovely tarts! Thank you for your endless support, the hilarious Kit thirst posts on tumblr, and listening to my endless whining about being in pain and the other shitty things this week. You guys have made being in this fandom even better and I don't know what I would do without you! 
> 
> The song Jon is singing is "Venus" by Sleeping At Last.

 

 

Daenerys heard her phone buzzing on the table beside the bed and reached out her hand to grasp it. She opened a bleary eye to see a text from an unknown number. She swiped to open the text and smirked. _Good morning/afternoon. This is Margaery. Robb gave me your number. I have some very last minute shopping I need to do, and I thought you might like to get out of the house. Theon is on his way over and I do everything I can to avoid him. Humor me, would you?_

 

She sat up and winced at the slight ache she felt in her limbs and in her arse. She glanced over her shoulder at her still sleeping lover as she sent a text to Margaery in return. _I would be happy to join you. Can you give me a half-hour to get ready?_

 

She put her phone down, rolled to her side, and pressed a kiss to Jon’s lips. She fingered the teeth marks left on his shoulder from their bath the night before. He grumbled as her phone buzzed again. Daenerys picked it up once more and smiled. _Take your time. I’m downstairs when you’re ready to go._

 

She put the phone back on the table and dropped another kiss on Jon’s lips. He opened one eye, a slight smile on his lips. His arm snaked out and pulled her against him. “Care to help me wake up properly?”

 

Daenerys grinned and shook her head. “I was waking you up to let you know that Margaery invited me to go shopping with her and I’m leaving shortly.”

 

He groaned. “Why are people making us do things?” he griped as he rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him.

 

She laughed. “It’s your family, my love.”

 

He closed his eyes but didn’t release her. She kissed his chin and traced along his collarbone. “We need true alone time.”

 

“Perhaps after Christmas we can spend a few days at my home in London. Just the two of us.”

 

He didn’t immediately brush her off and turned his dark eyes to her. “Just you and I with no obligations? That might be impossible to turn down.”

 

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. “Think it over. I’m going to get dressed,” she said as she climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys had pulled her hair into a ponytail and tucked it beneath a cap, hoping that there wouldn’t be a swarm of people to recognize her and cause a security issue. But as long as they kept it to local shops, she didn’t see a big problem. Daario and Jorah would be furious if they knew she was venturing out without security.

 

But as they pulled up to the small boutique, she grinned. “And what is this place?” It appeared to be an upscale lingerie store, and when they entered the shop, her assumption was confirmed.

 

“I usually shop at Agent Provocateur when I’m in London, but this place has a lovely selection,” Margaery said as she moved toward the back, away from the bra and knickers and to the basques and bralets. “I’m glad you decided to come with me. Sansa and Arya would have come,  but they were being dragged to dinner with their mother.”

 

She examined a suspender set. “I appreciate you inviting me,” she said with a smile. “I love the members of Jon’s family I’ve met so far. I’m nervous about tomorrow, though.”

 

“The father or the wicked stepmother?” she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

 

“Much less worried about the step-mother. However, I know how Jon feels about his father and I want to make a good impression.”

 

Margaery examined a blue silk bodysuit with flowers etched into the sheer fabric around the breasts and arse. “Ned appears to be intimidating, but he really just wants his children to be happy. He’s actually a lovely man.”

 

She took a deep breath and looked over at Margaery as she held up the fabric for Daenerys’s inspection. It was a beautiful silk. “That’s lovely.”

 

She nodded and started searching for her size. “I think Robb will like it.”

 

“It’s rather romantic looking. Very floaty.”

 

Margaery shrugged. “Robb likes things like this,” she said with a smile. “Although, he has a thing for ripping apart my knickers. I’ve taken to not wearing them when I get into bed with him. It was starting to ruin my best.”

 

Daenerys chuckled. “Luckily Jon hasn’t ripped any of my knickers off me. He’ll just fuck me while I’m still wearing them.”

 

“Kinky. I like it,” Margaery laughed. “And what _else_ does brother Jon like?”

 

She looked around for a moment and found a gorgeous bra and panty set, complete with garter belt. The structured form of it was black silk with gold stars etched into it, with lace along the edges. “This,” she said as she held it up. “Though, I think I like the French knickers more than the thong.”

 

Margaery smiled. “A little more of a tease,” she agreed.

 

Daenerys stopped at a pretty nightgown made of ice blue satin. Even though it would hit her around the knees, the bottom was a see-through lace that was equally soft. She wondered if she could convince Jon not to rip it off her. Margaery came up behind her and smiled. “Oh, that’s pretty.”

 

“It is. And it’s soft,” she looked over at Margaery and shrugged a shoulder. “What the hell?” she found her size and pulled it from the rack to hold it against her. Margaery was examining an ivory corset. “That’s pretty,” she said, giving Margaery a smile.

 

“It is. Though I would wear a corset, I am not sure Robb would like it.”

 

Daenerys smirked. “It’s my experience that a man will like anything you wear as long as they get to take it off of you.”

 

Margaery’s half smile was almost predatory. “Well said,” she said as she took her size from the rack and examined another.

 

“Jon tells me that you're a pediatric surgeon. How did you decide on that as a career?”

 

Margaery sighed. “My brother Willas had to have surgery when he was younger. It...it made a real impact on me. I was so captivated by the surgeon when I was a child that I told anyone and everyone that would listen that I was going to be a _kid surgeon_ when I got older.” She gave a shrug. “I simply didn’t give up until I achieved my goal.”

 

“And you like it?”

 

Margaery nodded and looked over at Daenerys with a small smile. “I do. It’s sometimes extremely hard, but...mostly rewarding. The frustrating part is all the paperwork and practically begging for new equipment,” she said, frustration coloring her tone.

 

“What sort of equipment,” Daenerys asked as she examined a black slip with heavy boning resembling a corset.

 

“I deal with children, and you can’t imagine the fights we get trying to get them into MRI or CAT scan machines. They have new open machines, but they don’t have the money for them,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “One fundraiser and we could probably have the funds...”

 

“Why not have a fundraiser?”

 

She shook her head. “The lady that usually handles our PR and such is on maternity leave. You dealt with Melinda. She actually works in a different department.”

 

Dany looked over at her with a tilt of her head, deciding to play dumb though Margaery worked in a hospital and had to know what she did. She didn’t want the notoriety for it as she felt it overshadowed the happiness of the children. “What do you mean? The one I dealt with?”

 

Margaery rolled her eyes. “Come off it. Anyone that works in the hospitals knows what you did. You didn’t want press about it, but we know. I was off the day you came in, otherwise, I would have insisted we meet then.” She was silent for a moment and Daenerys could feel her staring at her. “It was a wonderful thing you did.”

 

Daenerys shook her head, keeping her eyes from the other woman. “It was the least I could do.”

 

“I also know about some of your other endeavors with the hospitals. Buying and renovating houses close to cancer centers so the families have somewhere to stay...rent free. Paying for chemo treatments? Artificial limbs?” She gave Daenerys a small smile. “Does anyone actually know how much money you’re spending on that sort of thing?”

 

She shook her head. “No one not in my inner circle.”

 

“Jon?”

 

“He knows a little but not all.” She winced. “It feels like bragging,” she said softly. Margaery was silent for a moment and Daenerys tried to distance herself from the topic, but made a mental note to text Varys and have him check to see what the cost would be for an open MRI machine. “So...what is she like?”

 

Margaery only eyed her for another brief moment before she shrugged allowing her to change the subject. Dany was relieved when she didn’t have to keep speaking about the charity donations or explain who she was speaking about. “She’s always been nice to me, but then I’m dating Robb, not Jon.” She looked at Daenerys, a frown on her face. “Robb had to tell me after I asked why there were so few pictures of Jon in their house, and she heard me and explained that there are plenty of pictures of _her_ children.” She shook her head. “I-I was stunned. I don’t know how my mother would have reacted had my father had an affair, but I’d like to believe she wouldn’t take it out on whatever child resulted of that. Especially once his mother died.”

 

“I already dislike her based on things I’ve heard. I’m used to being nice to people I don’t like as it’s part of my job. I have to put on a happy face,” she took a deep breath and frowned. “But how can I respect a woman who is horrible to the man I love?”

 

Margaery took a moment to consider her question and shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t blame you, though, if you can’t.”

 

She took a deep breath and examined the robe that went along with the gown and found her size. “I’ll play nice unless she gives me a reason not to. I bought her a very nice gift.”

 

“Did you?” Margaery smirked. “ _You_ bought _her_ a nice gift?”

 

Daenerys smiled. “Yes. I didn’t say it didn’t have a dig at her embedded into it, but I doubt she would return it.”

 

Margaery looped her arm through Daenerys as they walked towards the dressing room. “I have a feeling this will be the most interesting Christmas dinner I’ve ever attended.”

 

*~*

 

Jon sat at the island in the kitchen as Robb walked out of the laundry room, his expression quizzical. He took a sip of his beer and raised an eyebrow at his brother. “What? What’s that look?”

 

“Are you washing every towel from your bathroom?”

 

He tried to keep the blush from his cheeks, but the smile was unavoidable. “Not _every_ towel.”

 

Robb leaned against the island and looked at his brother, with a tilt of his head. “What in the hell are the two of you doing that puts _that_ look on _your_ face?”

 

Jon threw the bottle cap at his brother and he ducked it easily. “Fuck off.”

 

The door opened and Theon entered. “Happy Christmas Eve, gents,” he said as he removed his coat and went directly to the fridge to remove a beer for himself. “What are we talking about?”

 

Jon looked up at Robb and narrowed his eyes at his brother who took the hint to let it drop in front of Theon. “The ladies went shopping.”

 

“Ah, bonding are they?” Theon asked. “Perhaps Dany can help get Margaery out of her _trade_.”

 

Robb nodded and looked at Jon. “You hold him, I’m going to beat the shit out of him,” he said as he advanced on Theon who moved to the other side of the island but out of the reach of Jon.

 

“Only joking, mate. I don’t think she’s really a prostitute,” he said before he brought his beer to his lips and muttered, “anymore.”

 

Robb opened one of the drawers in front of him and removed a knife. “Do it again.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Theon, knock it off. He’s the one who tolerates you the most.”

 

The reminder did cause Theon to paused and then nod. “Very well. I’ll not say another word about Margaery.”

 

“I know you well enough to know that is a fucking lie, but I’ll take it for now,” Robb said as he put the knife back in the drawer.

 

“Where are Gendry and Arya?” Jon asked Theon as they were staying with him.

 

“Your mother insisted that they come over for dinner. Arya tried to wiggle out of it,” Theon said with a laugh. “She tried everything, but Cat wasn’t to be swayed. Insisted that it be her _girls_ and their _loves_.”

 

Robb chuckled. “Poor Gendry and Pod.”

 

“Lucky you lot, though,” Theon said with a smile, but his expression turned serious. “You told Dany about Cat?”

 

Jon took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“And?” Theon prodded.

 

“And what?”

 

“What did you tell her? What was her reaction?”

 

“Theon, all that’s personal?” Robb interjected.

 

“So, I can’t ask about this or their sex life? What the fuck am I supposed to talk about?”

 

“Those are my choices?” Jon questioned. “I either tell you about an intimate and painful conversation I had with the woman I love about my stepmother who hates everything about me _or_ tell you about what Dany and I do behind closed doors?”

 

Theon smirked. “When the sounds are coming out from behind the closed doors, yeah, you owe us something.” He took a pull from his beer and Jon wanted to hit him over the head with the bottle. “So...did you fuck her up against the door or near it?”

 

Robb chuckled and shook his head. “You know he’ll hit you.”

 

“I feel fairly safe from this distance.” Theon leaned on his forearms towards Jon, a smirk on his face. “Well?”

 

Jon glared at him before Robb sighed. “What the hell? What did happen?” Jon was fairly certain he could have avoided the questions from Theon, but Robb was harder to avoid.

 

“ _E tu Brute_?”

 

Robb shrugged and smirked. “She’s one of the most beautiful women in the world and you’re shagging her. There was going to come a point where you had to tell us something. Might as well be this and now.”

 

Jon shook his head. “I’m not kissing and telling.”

 

“Right. You’re not. You’re _fucking_ and telling,” Theon prodded.

 

The washing machine pinging saved him and he smiled. “Excuse me, that’s my cue to leave,” he said as he walked into the laundry room.

 

Theon groaned but Robb chuckled at the dismayed expression. “You know you can’t avoid this conversation forever!” Theon called.

 

Jon smiled as he loaded the dryer. “I can certainly fucking try.”

 

“What are you doing for dinner?” Theon asked Robb from the other room and Jon heaved a sigh of relief at being momentarily forgotten about.

 

“This isn’t a restaurant where I have to constantly feed you.”

 

Jon entered the kitchen again to find Robb closed the fridge door on Theon. “Come on! You have to have something to eat! As much as you cook...”

 

Robb rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to eat me out of house and home.”

 

“Let’s go eat, then.”

 

“What about the girls?” Jon asked.

 

“Bloody text them, then. I’m hungry!”

 

“Hungry for what?”

 

“Pizza!”

 

Jon rolled his eyes as he knew the answer Theon would give before Robb asked. His brother folded his arms over his chest and sighed. “Call and order then. I don’t feel like fighting traffic.”

 

“Should we get something for the ladies?”

 

Jon already had his phone out and was texting Daenerys. “Checking.”

 

_We’re going to order pizza. You and Margaery going to be joining us?_

 

The three dots appeared at the bottom of the texting window. _No need. Margaery and I are bringing pizza with us. Garlic knots, wings, and wine, too._

 

Jon smiled. “They’re bringing dinner. Before you ask,” he said as he leveled a look at Theon, “it’s pizza.”

 

Theon nodded and moved into the living room. “I’m liking those two more and more.”

 

_Get here soon and save me from Theon._

 

_There is no saving you from Theon, I’ve heard. However, I did buy something that might make him easier to endure if you know the reward you’ll get._

 

_You bought me a present?_

 

_Technically, it’s for me, but you’ll have fun tossing it onto the floor._

 

Jon smirked at his phone. _Naughty. Perhaps I’ll reward you with a spanking._

 

_Now who’s being naughty? And don’t talk dirty to me while I’m in the car with Margaery. She wants to know what you’re saying that’s making me grin like an idiot!_

 

 _I’m getting dirty looks from Robb and Theon, too._ They were both watching him with interest, and he went back to typing. _How far are you?_

 

_Margaery says eight minutes. Also, she said something about lighting the fire pit and to tell Robb._

 

Jon looked up at Robb and furrowed his brow. “You have a fire pit?”

 

His brother nodded. “Had it installed a few months ago. Why?”

 

“Margaery wants it lit,” he said and Robb moved over to the rack with their coats and summoned both Jon and Theon. “Come on. If I have to stand in the cold so do you.”

 

_What color is what you got me?_

 

_It’s a surprise, Jon Snow. One I look forward to letting you see slowly._

 

*~*

 

Jon held his hands up to the fire as the back door opened and Margaery voice rang out. “That looks lovely. Come inside and eat and then we’ll all come back out.”

 

Theon was the first to enter, Robb and Jon on his heels. “You’ve really made that into a nice space. Much better than the mud hole it used to be.”

 

Robb hung his coat on the hooks beside the patio door and nodded. “I owe that to my lady love. She insisted that I needed an outdoor space for entertaining in the future. She’s planning garden parties in the _garden_.”

 

Theon had already entered the kitchen, which left Jon to interrogate Robb for a moment. His brother was truly planning for a future with Margaery, allowing her to dictate renovations to his beloved home. “You’re all in, aren’t you?”

 

Robb shoved his gloves into the pocket of his coat and glanced into the other room to make sure they were all distracted. “I’m going to ask her to marry me on New Year’s Eve.”

 

Jon’s eyes widened and he shoved Robb playfully on the shoulder. “Are you serious?”

 

He nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah. But...no one knows that except her grandmother and father, who I had to travel to London to meet. Margaery has no idea.”

 

Jon grinned. “Then I suppose you wouldn’t be too offended if Daenerys and I left and went to her home for a few days...”

 

“Not offended in the least,” he said with a smile. “What about you and Daenerys?”

 

Jon shook his head and frowned. “Too soon. I mean, I love her and want to be with her all the time. But we haven’t known one another that long and I just...”

 

Robb held up his hands and shook his head. “You don’t have to explain to me. But you _are_ going to tell me later why every towel from that bedroom is currently in my dryer.”

 

Jon’s face fell and his eyes narrowed. “We’ve had several showers and baths...”

 

“And?”

 

“And...extracurriculars that are private.”

 

Robb rolled his eyes. “I get too much information from Theon about the women he shags and you give me almost nothing.”

 

“Talk to Bran, maybe his sexcapades will suit you just right,” he said with a laugh and they entered the kitchen and joined the others in the dining room. Jon placed a kiss on Daenerys’s cheek as he sat beside her.

 

Robb handed Jon a beer as he sat beside Margaery who had already served him. Theon looked at them and gave them a smile. “This so fucking domestic it’s almost disgusting.”

 

Margaery turned her bright blue eyes to him with a frown. “Feel free to leave.”

 

Jon chuckled and shook his head, but Theon only took a swig of his beer. “You brought all this food. I should stay and help you finish it,” he said as he reached for a piece of pizza.

 

Daenerys had one leg draped over Jon’s knees as she was turned into him. He kept one hand on her knee, stroking over the denim of her jeans. “Theon, I don’t think anyone has told me, but what is it you do?”

 

He swallowed the bite in his mouth. “I help Robb with the logistics portion of their shipping department for their fishing boats.”

 

“Oh, and what does that entail?” she questioned.

 

He took a deep breath. “I make sure that the shipments are, first, good quality, and second, that they get where they’re supposed to. It’s become a lot easier with technology moving forward and I’m able to track everything with an iPad and barcodes.”

 

Robb interjected with a smile. “Despite his lackadaisical approach to nearly everything else, Theon is good at his job.”

 

He gave Robb a nod of appreciation. “What about you? All we really know about you are things on the internet and I have a feeling most of that is bullshit.”

 

She shrugged. “A lot of it is. I suppose it depends on what you want to know.”

 

Theon tilted his head. “Your family? Not much can be found about them...”

 

Jon gave Theon a shake of his head and she put a hand on his, letting him know it was alright. She turned to Theon and took a deep breath. “My parents died in a car accident when I was really young. My brother, Rhaegar, raised Viserys and I. Rhaegar died seven years ago, also in a car accident.” She paused for a moment and Jon could see her warring on how much to actually say. “Viserys and I don’t speak.”

 

Margaery was the first to say something. “I’m sorry.”

 

Daenerys looked at her with a sad smile. “It’s alright. I’ve met a lovely man who has an equally lovely family that has treated me very well.” She glanced at Theon. “Even you.”

 

He chuckled and nodded. “Welcome to the family,” Theon said as he raised his beer in salute to her and then Margaery. “You, too.”

 

She shook her head. “You can act charming in front of Daenerys, but I know you’re a perverted little goblin.”

 

Jon and Robb both laughed and Daenerys bit back a smile as Theon shrugged. “That’s...an accurate depiction of me.”

 

Jon dropped his crust on Daenerys’s plate and she smiled up at him. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, glad to see her smiling and happy, and that his family had welcomed her into the fold so easily.

 

*~*

 

An hour later found Jon seated on a comfortable chair out back, his coat and gloves on, but Daenerys was seated on his lap, leaning back against him, her head resting against his as they both watched the flames. Theon had left, claiming he had no desire to sit and watch couples snuggled around the fire. Daenerys brushed her lips against Jon’s jaw and he tightened his arms around her.

 

She smiled as Jon’s voice echoed in her ear, singing so only she could hear. “ _At first I thought you were a constellation. I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation. You’re as beautiful as endless. You’re the universe I’m helpless in. An astronomer at my best. When I throw away the measurements. Like a telescope. I will pull you so close til no space lies in between. And suddenly I see you. Suddenly I see you._ ”

 

Daenerys tilted her face up and pressed her lips to his. Her tongue barely came out to press against his. They only pulled away when a voice cleared and she looked up to see Robb glaring at them. “You two have a room.”

 

She gave Robb a smile as she pressed her cheek to Jon’s. “Yes, and it is a lovely room. I especially love the bathroom.”

 

He nodded. “Obviously. Jon did quite the load of towels,” he said with a smirk.

 

She shrugged even as she blushed. Jon’s hand gripped hers, threading them together. “Your home is lovely,” she said, changing the subject back to his house. “I love the kitchen.”

 

He smiled. “It was the reason I bought the house. Everything else was nice, but I like how open it was. How it would allow me to have my family over and they would have somewhere to sit and we could just sit together while I cooked.”

 

Daenerys smiled and looked to Margaery. “Don’t take for granted that you have a man who loves to cook.”

 

She shook her head. “I would never.” She snuggled into Robb’s side more. “He brings me brownies to work.”

 

“Keeper,” she said with a chuckle.

 

“What am I?” Jon questioned from beneath her, joining the conversation.

 

“Mine,” she said as she pressed a kiss to his nose.

 

He shrugged and laughed. “I’ll take that.”

 

“You’d better.” She yawned and closed her eyes for what felt like only a moment before Jon was gently shaking her awake. Robb and Margaery were working to put the fire out, and she realized she’d fallen asleep.

 

Jon nudged her to stand and he followed and shook out his leg. “Fuck, my leg fell asleep.”

 

She pouted up at him and tilted her head as she clutched the edges of his coat. “I’m sorry.”

 

He shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t be sorry. Let’s get you inside and to bed.” She nodded, walking slowly along with Jon as the feeling came back into his limb. They deposited their coats, gloves, and heavy boots beside the door. Daenerys grabbed her bags from beside the front door.

 

He grinned. “Went to the fancy lingerie store, I see.”

 

She nodded. “I did. You can’t rip or tear anything found in these bags. The items are too pretty,” she warned as they finally made it to the upper landing and to their room.

 

“You lay on the bed and let me get ready for you.”

 

He nodded. “Going to brush my teeth first,” he said as he went into the bathroom while she sat on the edge of the bed and removed her socks.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” she said. She thought about the black lace with the gold stars. But then the silk of the nightgown appealed to her greatly. She wanted his soft and slow. She knew she could guide him by her own actions. He exited the bathroom and she stopped to place a kiss on his lips. “So clean.”

 

He grinned. “Go get ready, Daenerys.”

 

*~*

 

She’d fluffed her hair, taking it out of the tight ponytail and brushed it out, now allowing it to fall in soft waves down her back. She brushed her teeth as well, removed her makeup and her clothes. She slid on the nightgown, the softness of it against her body caused goosebumps along her arms. She had debated on the purchase, but putting it on again reaffirmed that it was a good purchase. She looked softer.

 

She opened the door to their room and found Jon propped against the headboard, the heavy quilt folded at the end of the bed and just the sheet draped over his lower half. His head was lolled to the side and she couldn’t help but smile to see him dozing. She climbed onto the bed and brushed fingers against the scruff of his beard, and her thumb came up to trace his bottom lip. His eyes opened slowly and she was lost in them.

 

He took in her attire and smiled. His fingers found the strap of her nightgown and traced it down over the swell of her breast, over her ribs, her waist, and to her hip. “You look beautiful.”

 

She leaned in and kissed him. A small insecurity welled up inside her, wondering if he would love her as much when she wasn’t young and beautiful. She couldn’t imagine not having him in her life. Daenerys moved onto his lap, straddling him. Her fingers moved through his hair gently, then gripped his shoulders. “I love you,” she whispered.

 

She felt his answering smile against her lips. “I love you, too.” He hadn’t tried to remove the nightgown, instead, his hands moved over the satin, rubbing it along her skin. She’d decided to leave the panties off, which was the right decision as she was able to stroke Jon against her folds and then seat him inside her.

 

Jon sat up fully, his mouth seeking hers. Her thrusts against him were slow, purposeful, and caused his hands to clench each time he filled her completely. She clung to his shoulders, breaking the kiss, but not pulling away from him. She gasped at the feel of his lips trailing down from her neck to the top of her breast. He tugged the straps down her arms and cupped her breast in one hand, bringing the tip to his mouth. She tightened her thighs on his hips, grinding her cunt down upon him.

 

“Touch yourself,” he whispered before his teeth grazed against the puckered skin of her nipple.

 

She shook her head and gripped his hand that was resting on her arse and brought it to her cunt. “I want you to touch me,” she said softly as she started moving a bit faster, one hand fisted in his hair and the other on his shoulder. She felt little shocks move from the tip of her breast through her body, traveling along her skin and coursing through her blood, down to pool where his fingers were moving in slow circles around her clit.

 

“Dany,” he whispered against her skin, switching to her other breast as she rode closer and closer toward her climax. Her head fell back, even the feeling of her hair brushing against her shoulders and back added to the pleasure streaming through her body. She shook in his arms, so close to the proverbial cliff, that the little bite of his teeth against her flesh felt like electricity speeding through her veins. She clung to him harder, holding him against her, wanting to feel as close to him as she could. She felt the storm break inside her and she moaned his name, her body tightening around him,  the drag of lethargy following on its heels.

 

Jon waited for a moment before he rolled her to her back, shifted her left leg over his shoulder, her right over his forearm and thrust into her hard. She moaned urgently in response, at this angle, he felt deeper and she felt deliciously filled. He was thrusting slow, but each one was causing a throb inside her. But he suddenly stopped and moved her leg from his shoulder join her other, twisting her hips to the side as she still lay facing him. He braced one hand on her hip, the other just above her knees.

 

His pace quickened as well, and she wondered if she would have bruises along her legs from the force of his grip. She slid her hands up to the headboard and gripped the bottom of it. Every harsh movement shook her from head to toe until she felt herself cresting toward another orgasm and she nearly begged him not to stop. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the room and she thrilled at how indecent it sounded. She peered up at Jon to find him watching where they were joined. His dark eyes were focused, his hair falling into his face. The muscles of his arms and abdomen strained with every thrust. He suddenly lifted his head and his eyes met hers and she was lost. She marveled that a single look from him, heated as it was, could cause such a visceral reaction. As her climax pulsed through her, she closed her eyes, feeling the residual ripples chase along her nerves.

 

He slammed his hips against hers and she felt him coming inside her, he started to pull out as he spilled, only to thrust back in again, drawing out another low groan of release. Her cunt clenched around him and he made that sound again. She loved it. In fact, she wanted to hear it over and over again. However, he pulled out of her, leaving her a sticky mess from his come, and sat back on his knees, the expression on his face one of awe and adoration. “I fucking love you.”

 

She laughed, taking his hand in hers. “And I _fucking_ love you, too.”

 


	24. Song For A Winter's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Starks. 
> 
> You've waited, and it's here. Dany meets Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to everyone for the well wishes on the surgery. It has SUCKED majorly this time. Should have believed surgeon when he said recovery would be harder and take longer. But I managed to get this chapter done. I hope everyone likes it.
> 
> Song title comes from "Some For A Winter's Night" and the version I used it by Sarah McLachlan. I love her. Sue me.
> 
> Thanks to Sparkles59 for betaing this chapter for me. 
> 
> Thanks to justwanderingneverlost for the gorgeous mood board she made for this chapter. 
> 
> HUGE love and thanks to the Tarts for being the best people I know!
> 
> If you read my other fics, I plan to have updates for them very soon. I know it's been a while, but what can I say? Surgery sucks.

Daenerys shifted on the bed and reached for Jon only to find his spot empty. She lifted her head and didn’t see him or hear him in the bathroom, either. She sat up, then, and looked around, trying to figure out where he could have gone when the door of the bedroom opened and Jon entered. He gave her a warm smile, two nicely wrapped boxes tucked under his arm. 

 

“Damn, I was hoping to get back in before you woke up,” he said as he sat on the bed beside her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

 

She couldn’t contain the smile that graced her face. “Merry Christmas,” she said, softly. He put the presents on her lap and she could barely control her happiness. She wasn’t sure if she was going to burst out into a fit of giggles or cry. She turned away from his smiling face and opened the tiny box first and held her breath as she examined the rose made out of sheet music that lay inside. 

 

She lifted it, holding it gently between her fingers and spun it slowly. She released a slow breath, willing the tears back. “This is...so lovely.”

 

“You like it? Really?” She nodded and grasped the front of his shirt to pull him into a kiss. He pulled away first as he rubbed his hands over her bare arms. “Come on. Open the other one.”

 

Dany placed the rose beside her phone on the nightstand then turned to the larger box on her lap. She tore through the paper and opened the nondescript white box to find what looked to be a small guitar case inside. She realized, though, that is was a ukulele. She opened the case to see that it was a worn piece but did take note of the signature that seemed to be on the inside. “It’s signed?” She asked as she looked up at him and he nodded. “By?”

 

“Israel Kamakawiwo.” Her eyes widened and she looked down at it. “Do you...do you know who that is?”

 

She smiled and her eyes met his. “He did my favorite version of  _ Somewhere Over The Rainbow _ .” She lifted it from the case and smiled. “This...is such a beautiful gift, Jon.”

 

“Well,” he started and she could see he was nervous by the way he rubbed the back of his neck, “I hoped you would know the artist and if you didn’t you would see it as a fresh start on your way to a new musical path.”

 

She examined it for a few moments and strummed over the strings, loving the soft melody that they offered. “I love it. Truly.” She nearly laughed thinking that they both got one another instruments.

 

She placed it back in its case and set it beside her phone and the rose. She climbed from beneath the blankets and onto Jon’s lap. “I love you,” she said as she ran her fingers through his dark curls. His hands rubbed the silk of her gown against her body. “You make me happier than I’ve been in a very long time. Just you.” She placed a kiss on his lips and pulled back a bit. “You’ve been nothing but wonderful since the day I met you that I sometimes wonder if fate is playing a cruel trick on me and soon you’ll go away,” she confessed.

 

He shook his head. “I’m yours, Dany. For however long you’ll have me.”

 

She leaned her forehead against hers, then moved to embrace him. “Then you’re mine forever, Jon Snow.”

 

Her phone buzzed beside the bed and he held her a bit longer. “Ignore it.”

 

She closed her eyes and held him tighter. “Gladly.”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys and Jon joined Margaery and Robb downstairs for breakfast, which seemed to be every breakfast item one could imagine. Margaery was seated at the table, her knees tucked into the large hoodie she was wearing. 

 

“Jon, come help me, would you?” Dany followed Jon but was stopped by a hand in her face from Robb. “No, sit with Margaery. You two are not to lift a finger to help.”

 

“You realize that it’s causing me physical pain not to help you, right?” Margaery pouted. 

 

Robb led Dany to the table and had her sit across from Margaery. He grabbed a glass of what Daenerys thought was orange juice but turned out to be a mimosa and place it in front of her before he rejoined Jon in the kitchen. He never even addressed Margaery’s question. 

 

“Merry Christmas,” she said happily to Margaery who returned the smile.

 

“Merry Christmas. It would be _merrier_ if I was allowed to help,” she said directed toward the kitchen.

 

Daenerys smiled to see that neither Jon nor Robb paid her any attention. For her part, she sipped at the drink that Robb had handed her as plates of food were being placed in front of them. Robb and Jon finally took their seats at the table. She took helpings of eggs, potatoes, and a few sausages as the others did the same.

 

Breakfast went by slowly, taking their time to savor their food and the company. She could see why Jon chose to stay with Robb as the brothers were very close and the ease with one another was completely obvious. Jon laughed more when he was with his family, but she wondered how that would change when he was in the presence of the woman who made him so miserable as a child. It also made her long for her relationship with Rhaegar. She was certain he would have loved Jon because of how much he obviously loved her. They would have bonded over their love for music and she would have loved to see them perform together. But there was no chance of getting that wish. Her beloved brother was gone and all she had of him were fond memories.

 

She took a deep breath, trying to settle herself. She had Jon and his family seemed to have accepted her. Dany took Jon’s hand and looked at Robb. “Can you get it?” Margaery and Jon both looked at her like she had two heads, however, Robb stood from his chair and left the room. “Let’s go into the living room.”

 

“What is Robb getting?” Margaery asked.

 

“A surprise.”

 

They all walked into the living room, Jon eyeing her suspiciously. Robb entered the room with the guitar case and Dany took it from him to hand to Jon. He smiled. “We both gave one another instruments.”

 

She was practically bouncing with anticipation of seeing his reaction. “Open it,” she whispered. He flipped the latches on the case and opened it, his eyes widening as he examined the guitar and he took in the two signatures at the bottom. 

 

“It’s obviously a guitar, but...what’s with the shock?” Margaery asked as Robb sat on the arm of the chair beside her.

 

“It’s signed,” Jon said softly. “By Jimmy Page and Eric Clapton.”

 

Margaery looked up at Robb with a smile. “Did you help with this?”

 

He shook his head. “No. This was all her. She had it delivered here a few days before Jon got here so I could hide it for her.”

 

Jon picked it up and Dany closed the case and placed it on the floor in front of them. “It’s not an acoustic guitar, but I thought this was more you,” she said with a smile.

 

He shook his head. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

It was Margaery who leaned forward and winked. “Say ‘thank you’ and kiss her.”

 

Robb nudged her with his elbow. “Come help me in the kitchen with the dishes.”

 

“Oh, now you want my help?” she groused but followed him into the kitchen anyway. 

 

Jon remained silent and Daenerys started to worry that she might have overstepped and done something wrong. He leaned down and put the guitar back into the case but left it open. “How did you know who my favorites were?”

 

She wrung her hands in her lap and looked up at him. “Arya. Were...were we wrong?”

 

He looked up at her and finally smiled. “No. She was correct. They are my favorite. And the guitar itself is...gorgeous,” he turned to look at it in the case. “no one...no one has ever given me something like this.”

 

She moved closer and pressed her lips to his. “Do you like it? Really?”

 

“I fucking love it,” he muttered. He laughed and shook his head. “I don’t even want to touch it.” She took his hand in hers and he looked at her with such adoration in his eyes that she felt breathless. “Is it white because...”

 

She nodded and sighed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you told me.” Dany frowned. “I can’t change the past or make people do the right thing...”

 

He brought her fingers to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “My relationship with her isn’t for you to fix. It’s beyond that, at this point.” He gave her a sad smile, “that isn’t to say that I don’t love the guitar and want to rub it in Grenn and Edd’s faces.”

 

She laughed. “I approve. Especially to Grenn.”

 

“Thank you, Dany,” he said before he leaned in and kissed her. 

 

*~*

 

Jon and Daenerys followed Margaery and Robb to the front door. The more Daenerys learned about Jon the more amazed she was at who he had become. Winterfell, as they called their home, was hardly a house. It was a palatial estate. Jon grew up in the lap of luxury, though he had never even hinted at it to her. She would have to tease him about it later.

 

Robb and Margaery had already entered the house while Dany walked up to the door with Jon holding the bags of presents she’d bought for his family. She grabbed him by the forearm and stopped him, feeling butterflies the size of dragons in her stomach. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

 

She could tell Jon was trying not to smile, but he was failing miserably. “He’ll like you.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

Jon nodded. “I do. You’re impossible not to like.” Dany frowned and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Come on. We’ll get you a drink.”

 

She took a deep breath and entered the house, finding a large foyer elegantly decorated with white Christmas lights and green garland wrapped around the banister if the curved staircase. The marble floors would have carried sound more of not for the gorgeous silver and blue runner on the floor that led the entirety of the room. The smell of cinnamon wafted through the air and the sound of people talking could be heard even as she could hear Bing Crosby crooning from the room to their left. The room on their right was all white but for the black grand piano that sat in the center of the space. 

 

Jon set the bags down and helped her remove her coat and scarf, then his own, and hung them on the hooks beside the door when suddenly Arya was in front of her. “Thank the gods you’re here.”

 

“Why?” Jon asked suspiciously.

 

“Because Sansa is trying to get me to help in the kitchen and I don’t want to,” she answered. “I can use Daenerys as my excuse. Come on, let’s get a drink.”

 

“Actually,” Jon interrupted, “you can put these under the tree and let me introduce Dany to our father.”

 

Dany didn’t want to tell Arya that she was terrified and wanted to stick to Jon, but she gave her a smile. “I’ll be your excuse in a bit.”

 

“Fine,” she huffed and took the presents into the other room as Dany turned to Jon and he hugged her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and took her hand to lead her into a large living area. The room was warm with grey walls and two floor to ceiling windows that flanked the hearth. A fire roared inside, casting a soft glow in the room. There was a large sectional steel gray sofa where Bran and Rickon were seated talking to Podrick. It was flanked by dark end tables with large lamps and a paisley ottoman settled in front of it, Bran’s feet resting on it. Gendry was speaking in hushed tones to Arya beside a huge and elaborately decorated tree, also covered in white lights and silver and gold ornaments. In the far corner of the room was a dark mahogany bar where Robb and Margaery were talking to Ned Stark, who stood behind it pouring drinks.

 

_ He’s a lot taller than Jon _ . She tried to remind herself to breathe and she couldn’t recall the last time she had been so nervous. Ned turned to them and gave Jon a bright smile before he hugged him, clapping him in the back. “Welcome home,” he said then turned to Daenerys.

 

Jon gave her a bright smile. “Father this is my girlfriend, Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

Ned gave her a smile and held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure. All of my children speak very highly of you.”

 

She gave him a smile, feeling relief. “It makes me feel better to know they don’t think I’m a bore.”

 

Ned gave her a smile. “Quite the opposite. I hope they haven’t presented themselves as ruffians.”

 

She grinned, feeling more relaxed as he spoke to her. “Only Theon.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head, seemingly exasperated, “I’ve done all I can with that one.”

 

She felt Jon lace his fingers with hers. “They’ve all been so wonderful and welcoming.”

 

Ned looked at Jon and smiled fondly at him. “I’m glad both of you could be here. Now, what can I get you to drink?”

 

“What are my options?” Dany asked.

 

“I have white and red wine, beer, scotch, bourbon...”

 

“White wine,” she said, giving Jon’s hand a squeeze.

 

Jon took a deep breath, a frown forming on his face, “She in the kitchen?”

 

The smile faded from Ned’s face and he nodded. “She's anxious to meet Daenerys. Go on, I’ll bring your drinks to you.”

 

Jon nodded and gripped Daenerys’s finger for only a moment before he was leading her through an open archway to a huge kitchen. Sansa, Margaery, and Meera were helping a middle-aged woman with stirring things in pots, basting something in one of the many ovens, and placing things into serving dishes while Arya sat at the island and ate fruit from a platter. 

 

“Catelyn,” Jon spoke up and she raised her head from her task and Dany felt something spark inside her to see the coldness register over her face at recognition. “It smells good.”

 

She huffed out a breath. “Thank you.”

 

Jon turned to Daenerys, “This is my girlfriend, Daenerys. Daenerys, Catelyn Stark.”

 

She then realized everyone had stopped moving except Catelyn Stark who was coming around the island with what seemed like a pleasant smile on her face. “Nice to meet you,” she said as she held her hand out to Daenerys.

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Daenerys knew that she could be nice to the woman until she gave her a reason not to be. She was trained to handle difficult people. She would manage through this. “The food smells wonderful. Robb tells me he learned a lot from you with his cooking skills.”

 

“Yes,  _ he _ seems to take an interest in his family.”

 

She heard Jon heave a sigh at her side and realized that was a jab at both him and Arya whose shoulders slumped.

 

“Do you mind if I ask what your cooking as it smells divine?”

 

“Beef tenderloin,” she said as she opened the oven to check it.

 

Daenerys frowned. “Oh dear, did they not tell you? I’m a vegetarian.” Everyone gave her a queer look, however, Catelyn was glaring at Jon. The others all knew she ate meat, had seen her do it. She then chuckled. “I’m only teasing. I would never go into a dinner situation without letting someone know,” she said as she moved closer to the island. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

She saw Sansa open her mouth, but Catelyn spoke first. “No, thank you. Not really enough room.”  

 

The kitchen was one of the largest she’d ever been in and could see more than enough room to move around and help. She felt the sting of it as she realized that Catelyn shut her out for a harmless joke. She admitted she was at fault, but the complete shut down was enough to make her flinch in surprise when Jon took her hand. Ned then appeared with their drinks. “Sorry that took me so long but Rickon cornered me about Lord of the Rings and I got stuck defending Boromir again,” he said as he handed over her wine and Jon’s beer. 

 

Daenerys squeezed Jon’s hand and Ned looked at the two of them, then Catelyn. “Everything alright in here?

 

Before she could answer, Catelyn spoke. “Why don’t you give Daenerys the tour?”

 

He furrowed his brow for a moment. “You usually love to give the tour of the house.”

 

“I’m too busy at the moment,” she said brushing him off as she turned her back to them and concentrated on the food. Daenerys wanted to pick up a strawberry and throw it at the back of her head.

 

Ned’s smile tightened. “Of course. Are you interested?”

 

She nodded, pulling Jon along with her. She bit her lip even as she felt a reassuring kiss on her cheek from Jon. “Ignore her,” he whispered. “I do.”

 

*~*

 

Jon tugged her to follow him and she let out an aggravated breath. Ned Stark was every bit as charming as his sons, self-deprecating, much like Jon. She wondered if that’s where he got it from or if it was a defense mechanism “That went well,” she mused.

 

Jon smirked. “I did like the little  _ vegetarian  _ thing. Was quite amusing considering I’ve seen you eat a bacon cheeseburger.”

 

“It was too tense. I was trying to lessen it.”

 

He chuckled. “She did not approve.”

 

“Probably sufficiently hates me,” she said as they entered the living room once more and she joined Jon in an overstuffed chair that they both sank into. “Your father is lovely.”

 

“He liked you,” he said as he placed a kiss on the side of her head.

 

“What about his son? How does he feel about me?” 

 

Jon smirked. “You mean Bran?”

 

She laughed then shook her head. “No.”

 

“Oh, well, if you’re referring to me, I adore you, as I’m sure you know.”

 

“I do, I just like to hear you say it.”

 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Jon frowned. “Who has been texting you all day?”

 

“Varys, my business manager.”

 

“On Christmas?” he asked skeptically. 

 

“I texted him last night about funds for supplying open MRI machines for the children’s hospital,” she said softly. “Margaery and I were talking about it yesterday. I was asking him to look into how much they cost and if I could provide the funds. I wasn’t expecting him to answer me today.”

 

He shook his head, amazement in his face. “Who are you?” He whispered.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean...the gifts to the kids at the hospital and the MRI machine? I’m assuming you do more than that.”

 

She shrugged and looked down at her wine. “I don’t talk about it, really.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I like it to be anonymous. If people found out that I did that stuff then it would take the focus off the cause.” She frowned and shook her head, “I’m in a position to help people so I do.”

 

“I love you,” he said softly. 

 

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “You better.”

 

*~*

 

Ned looked up as Daenerys nudged Jon with her elbow and smiled at him. “So, Daenerys, Jon tells us that you’ve recorded a song together.”

 

She wiped her mouth and nodded. “Yes. He’s a brilliant songwriter, as you all know.  _ Broken _ .”

 

 

Jon gave her a smile and Catelyn looked to Margaery. “How are things at the hospital?”

 

“Oh, same as usual. Busy, unfortunately. I love my job, but I hate what makes it necessary.”

 

She nodded and turned to Daenerys. “What was the latest magazine you were on? _Maxim_?”

 

_ Oh, she wants to play _ ? Daenerys thought, realizing that Catelyn was trying to draw a comparison to what the two women did, clearly looking down on her. “ _ Forbes _ , I believe. Top ten givers to charity organizations for the year.” She then turned to Margaery. “Which, I spoke to my business manager, I  _ can _ fund your hospital for the open MRI machine you needed.”

 

“Can you!? Daenerys that’s brilliant,” Margaery said with a bright smile. Several of the others at the table agreed.

 

She put her hand on Jon’s knee and he smiled at her. “Where are you going after this?” Bran asked.

 

“Paris. Then I’m meeting with Jon’s band at the end of the month to record the video for  _ Broken _ .”

 

“How do you deal with the separation?” Sansa asked.

 

“We text,” he said with a smile. “A lot.”

 

“Not very stable if you can’t see one another all that often, is it?” Catelyn said and a hush fell over the room.

 

Jon took a deep breath, but Daenerys spoke first. “Anything is possible if you put in the  _ effort _ . If you want to be a person capable of love and understanding. Willing to be a person who shows compassion and warmth. Jon is all of those things and we make the effort and sacrifice to be together.” If it was quiet before, it sounded as if all sound had been sucked from the room. Daenerys took another bite of her roast. “This really is delicious. You’ll have to share your recipe so I can cook for  _ your _ family one day.”

 

Jon’s fingers tightened around hers and Arya nudged her under the table with her foot. “Yes, well, are you even home much to cook?”

 

Daenerys sighed, waiting to serve up the bitter brew to the woman who had scorned her lover as a child. “Not as often as I’d like.” She could feel her heart pounding, the rage she felt at this woman who had treated Jon so horribly was bubbling beneath her skin. But she allowed the tint of her voice to say all it needed. Punish her with insinuation instead of the physical slap she deserved. “However, getting to go out and meet people, visit hospitals and orphanages where children were abandoned or their parents  _ died _ is a reward for not being able to be home. I mean, there is no greater joy than to bring a smile to the face of a child who lost his  _ mother _ .” She was kicked by three people that time, but her smile never wavered and Jon laced his fingers with hers. “But that’s enough about me. What is it you do, Mrs. Stark?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Well, I know what everyone else does. Do you have any leisurely pursuits? I imagine with all of your children scattering all over the globe that you have a lot of free time now that you didn’t before?”

 

She took a deep breath. “I volunteer at the rescue shelter in town.”

 

“How wonderful! Nursing a sick puppy back to life must be very similar to children.”

 

“Rather different.”

 

“Is it? So, an eight-year-old would be harder or easier than a puppy?”

 

Sansa cleared her throat then. “Robb would you pass the wine?”

 

“Daenerys your glass is looking rather empty,” he said as he finished pouring Sansa’s glass and offered to pour some.

 

She waved her hand. “No, no, it’s fine. I wouldn’t want more. Too much and it will loosen my tongue,” she said as she smiled at him, daring him to contradict her. 

 

“You seem to have a lot of opinions about me, Miss Targaryen.”

 

She tilted her head, her eyes conveying innocence but her smile showing fury. “It’s my experience, Mrs. Stark, that people form opinions about others before they’ve even met them. I get that sort of thing every day. I must be simple because I’m a blonde, or talentless because I do pop music, or a pushover because I try to treat everyone with the respect they’ve earned. I assure you, I am none of those things.” She looked around the table. “Your family, from all I was told, are loving and wonderful people. Robb is considerate and charming, Sansa is gorgeous and bright, Arya is strong and determined, Bran is inquisitive and perceptive, Rickon is artistic and funny, Theon is...Well,  _ Theon _ ,” she said with a laugh and everyone else did as well and he raised his glass in salute. “They’re everything I heard and more. Friendly, welcoming, a true family. I’ve been here less than a week and already I feel more accepted by your children than I ever have by my brother who is still living.” She smiled weakly, trying to push back the thoughts of Rhaegar’s smiling face as it only made all of this more painful. She could have had a warm family if he had lived. So much would have been different. “They are a reflection of each other. My point is that people form opinions of others before they’ve ever met. I’m finding that while my opinions were biased, they turned out to be equally right and wrong.”

 

“You’re all so lucky to have one another,” she said softly. She tried to keep her voice from cracking as she thought of Rhaegar and how much she missed him. “Excuse me,” she said as she stood and left the room, everyone watching as she went.

 

*~*

 

Arya grasped Jon’s arm as he stood to go after her. “She ok?”

 

“She lost her brother in a car accident a few years ago,” he said softly and followed her out. He could hear her in the small powder room and knocked. “Dany,” he said softly and the door opened for him. 

 

He immediately embraced her, wrapping his arms around her as she cried, closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry.”

 

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Don’t be sorry.”

 

“I just started thinking of Rhaegar...”

 

“It’s alright,” he exhaled against her. “It’s alright.”

 

He kept a tight hold on her, swaying gently to soothe her. She had been so fierce, taking on Catelyn for him. A fight he’d long ago given up, she had fought bravely with a smile on her face. He didn’t think he could love her more. She pulled back and leaned up to kiss him. “If I didn’t like your father so much I’d suggest we go fuck in her bed.”

 

He chuckled. “Let’s save that for another time,” he said as he reached for a tissue and dried her tears. “I don’t know what kind of makeup you use, but that shit doesn’t run.”

 

She chuckled, then. “Of course not. Can’t risk looking like a raccoon.”

 

“I love you,” he said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

“Gods, Jon, if you only knew how much I loved you...” she took a deep breath. “I think I won round one, don’t you? Although, Arya, Robb, and Margaery kicking me under the table was unnecessary.”

 

He grinned. “Thank you for being my knight in shining armor.”

 

She laughed and shook her head. “Wrong, I’m the warrior princess in stilettos.” She stopped him as he started to open the door. “You should know that I did get you a present to open back at Robb’s place.”

 

“Oh?”

 

She nodded. “It’s made of silk, rather sheer in fact.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Mercy. I’m on your side, remember?” He hissed. “Don’t get me hard before I have to go in there with my family.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and then slid them down his back to grip his ass. “Just think of her, Jon.”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys found herself in the small sitting room off the main foryar staring at the piano. Jon had been pulled into lugging wood into the main living room with the other boys. She knew it was because Ned wanted to get Jon outside to talk about her without her overhearing. She could hear Sansa and Arya in the kitchen with their mother as she prattled on, yet both girls were quiet. 

 

“Well, that was every bit as dramatic as I thought it might be,” Margaery said with a smile as she entered the room.

 

Daenerys looked up at her with a sad smile. “More dramatic than I was hoping.”

 

She gave Dany’s shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. “In your defense, she started it,” she said softly. 

 

Daenerys sat at the piano bench and Margaery stood near her. “I wonder if this has ever been played?”

 

“I think Arya said her mother made her take lessons, but she started skipping those and using the money to take Jujitsu instead.”

 

“You think she could hate me any more than she already does?”

 

Margaery sat on the bench beside her. “Doesn’t matter. Can you play?”

 

Daenerys nodded. “Rhaegar taught me. He could play anything,” she said softly. 

 

She glanced at the open doorway and opened the piano to reveal the keys. Margaery gave Daenerys a small smile. “Show me what you’ve got.”

 

She chuckled. “What would you have me play?”

 

Margaery shrugged. “What do you want to play?”

 

She fought back the tears. “I can play Rhaegar’s favorite song.”

 

“Only if it won’t make you more upset.”

 

She shook her head, a smile on her face as she did a run on the keys. “You can’t be upset when you play Queen,” she said. “ _ Can anybody find me somebody to love? _ ” 

 

Margaery smiled as she began to play the song. Daenerys knew the song as well as she knew her name. She could play it in her sleep. And as the sounds of the piano drifted into her mind, she began singing in earnest, her new found friend at her side. “ _ Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord what you’re doing to me. I spent all my years believing in you, but I just can’t get no relief, Lord, somebody, ohh somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love? _ ”

 

Arya was the first one in the room, followed quickly by Sansa and Meera. They were all smiling, seemingly stunned to see her playing the piano and singing. But the song soothed her more than she thought it would, and so she continued on.

 

*~*

 

Jon paced a bit, running his hands through his hair as his brothers, his father, Theon, Gendry and Podrick all sat on the stone wall and watched him. He didn’t say anything, trying to control his urge to finally lay into Cat and give her a piece of his mind. It was one thing to go after him, it was quite another to go after Daenerys. He hoped she felt guilty after seeing Daenerys’s reaction about Rhaegar. He hoped it ate at her. 

 

Ned finally spoke. “I’m sorry.”

 

Jon stopped pacing and looked at his father. “I shouldn’t be surprised,” he said finally. “And you don’t owe me an apology.  _ She _ owes one to Daenerys.”

 

Robb suddenly looked up at the house, his head tilted in confusion. “You hear that?”

 

“What?” Bran asked.

 

“Piano.”

 

They listened and sure enough, the piano could be heard and they all moved back to the house, Robb clapping a hand on Jon’s shoulder. As they reached the door, Cat was still washing dishes, but all the girls had abandoned her as the sound of the piano’s tinkling and Daenerys’ voice could be heard. Jon smiled as he approached and found Sansa, Meera, and Arya standing around the grand piano as Margaery sat beside the singing Daenerys.

 

“ _ I go down on my knees and I start to pray, til the tears run down from my eyes, Lord somebody, ooh somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love. _ ” Margaery smiled up at them and offered Jon her seat but he shook his head. “ _ He works hard, every day, I try and I try and I try, but everybody wants to put me down, they say I’m going crazy, they say I got a lot of water in my brain, Ah I got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe in.”  _

 

Jon watched her fingers fly over the keys and tried to remember if she had told him she could play. Rickon had moved to the end of the piano, his phone in his hand as he recorded her playing. Bran wrapped an arm around Meera’s shoulders, Ned leaned against the door frame, a smile on his face. Robb nudged him with his elbow, but he never took his eyes off Daenerys as she came to the end of the song.

 

Everyone clapped and Arya leaned forward, a bright smile on her face, “Do you take requests?”

 

The sound of a throat being cleared behind the group caused them to turn. “Perhaps we should do gifts instead.”

 

*~*

 

She was currently being smothered in a hug by Arya. The other girl was currently holding a pair of front row tickets and backstage passes to see the Foo Fighters, her favorite band. She had made the request and once she had supplied Dany with Jon’s favorite guitarist, she had made sure to get both.

 

“What did Daenerys get you?” Theon asked Jon from his place on the sofa.

 

“A white fender strat signed by Jimmy Page and Eric Clapton.”

 

She cast a glance at Cat who stood suddenly. “Would anyone like anything else to drink?”

 

Ned waved her down. “Most of them have to drive out of here.”

 

Ned and Cat each began opening gifts from everyone else. She found him to be harder to shop for than Cat. She settled for a silver engraved money clip, which caused him to smile. It read the word  _ Father _ . “This is very nice, Daenerys.”

 

She watched with interest as Cat finally got to her gift. “This is from...Daenerys.” She felt several pairs of eyes on her before they whipped back over as Cat opened the blue box from Tiffany’s. 

 

Ned looked up at her in surprise and Cat stared at the tennis bracelet sitting inside. Daenerys took a deep breath and said, “It’s engraved.”

 

Cat turned it and Daenerys felt smug satisfaction to see the chastised expression on her face. Sansa was the first to speak. “What does it say?”

 

Cat hesitated for a moment before she spoke. “ _ Mother _ .”

 

Jon’s pinch to her side almost made her jump, but the smirk on Gendry and Theon’s faces made it worthwhile. “It’s beautiful Daenerys,” Ned said as he took it from the box. “Let me help you put it on, dear.”

 

*~*

 

Two hours later found Margaery and Daenerys standing in Robb’s back garden, the fire pit lit, and them both waiting on their respective boyfriends to come outside with their drinks.

 

“How long until she claims she lost the bracelet?” Daenerys asked out loud.

 

“End of the night,” she said with a smirk. “Wouldn’t be surprised if it falls into the garbage disposal.”

 

“It cost three thousand pounds. It better not,” she warned.

 

Margaery smirked. “Oh, but it was the saltiest of gifts. She can’t tell you she hates it, but did you see her face when Ned offered to put it on her?”

 

Daenerys sighed. “Jon is surprisingly well adjusted.”

 

“We both got good ones,” she said softly. 

 

“He’s so good to me, Margaery,” she gushed. “I love him completely.”

 

“Good. From the sound of it, he deserves that. So do you.”

 

“I was going to tell you in private about the MRI machine.” She looked over at the other woman. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry?” Margaery shook her head. “Don’t be sorry. Doesn’t matter how you told me. You’re doing something to help kids. And if you’re able to get a nasty comment in on her while you do it, all the better.”

 

Dany smiled and held her hands out toward the fire. “She likes you, though.”

 

“Yes, but I tend to treat people according to how they treat others. You made a harmless joke to ease the tension and she made up her mind to dislike you.”

 

Daenerys shook her head. “She made up her mind when she found out I was dating Jon.”

 

They were both startled, Margaery letting out a yelp, as someone grabbed both of their shoulders and turned to see Arya laughing. “Oh, that was good.”

 

“Yeah, really good. I almost wet myself,” Margaery said with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“I thought you were going back to Theon’s.”

 

Arya shook her head. “Jon said you guys were going to head to London day after tomorrow so I wanted to visit more without the leering and disapproving presence of my mother.”

 

Margaery spoke first. “Is it always that awkward?”

 

Arya thought about it and nodded. “Usually. It frustrates the lot of us because she doesn’t even try to be nice to him.”

 

“Jon’s sort of resigned in it. He dislikes her and she dislikes him. I hate it for him.”

 

“In your position, I don’t know how you remained so poised,” Margaery said softly.

 

“A lot of practice. It’s harder when it’s directed at someone I love.”

 

Arya then grinned. “Aww, you love Jon.”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

Margaery and Arya both answered, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there was a LotR joke in there. Like I could have him involved and NOT do it. Come on. 
> 
> And do you feel like Dany should have been meaner to Cat? Was she mean enough? let me know what you think.


	25. Head Over Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany shows Jon his _other_ gift. Another day spent at Tormund's and everyone is surprised to find the brawny man doing nice things for Daenerys. Dinner with Margaery and Robb. Departure from Jon's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to sparkles59 for betaing this. She did it very quickly and you should all thank her.
> 
> Thanks to justwanderingneverlost for the gorgeous moodboard she made for this chapter!
> 
> To the Tarts who entertained me while I was writing this (FrostbitePanda, NoOrdinaryLines, Jaqtkd, and Meisie).
> 
> The title comes from the song "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morrisette.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know in the comments.

Jon came out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. The day's events had him exhausted and he looked forward to climbing into bed beside the woman he loved and falling asleep. He opened his eyes to find Daenerys perched on the edge of the bed. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the outfit she was wearing. The black bra with gold stars had ruffles along the bottom edge which matched the frilly garter belt she wore. Her legs were crossed, highlighting the straps against her creamy thighs. The black stockings drifted down to her heeled feet. He was transfixed and felt himself nearly drooling.

 

He took a step forward, but she extended her leg and placed her foot in the center of his bare chest. “Don’t come any further until you lose those,” she said, nodding her head at his boxer briefs. He stripped immediately and she beckoned him closer with her finger and a bright smile. She stood then, smoothing her hands over his bare chest and he traced over her sides to her arse, noticing the cut of her panties showed off a splendid amount of her arse. “I bought this for you,” she said as she pressed kisses to his throat.

 

“Looks better on you,” he joked, but it came out as a near choking sound when her fingers skimmed over his cock. “Fuck, Dany.”

 

She pulled his mouth down against hers, his tongue teasing her lips and receiving a gasp from her. Daenerys stepped back from him for a moment, then turned to crawl onto the bed, putting her arse on display. He would find out what sort of knickers she was wearing and buy her a pair in every color and fabric that existed. He followed her onto the bed, sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh of her arse as he gave the other side a smack.

 

She practically hummed under him. He pulled off her heels and tossed them to the floor and moved his hands over the back of her calves and thighs, then popped the strap of one of the garters against her skin. She squirmed under the tickle of his fingers over the edge of her knickers. He slipped a finger beneath the edge, his knuckle tracing along her wet slit. “Were you sitting out here touching yourself?”

 

He watched as she turned her head towards him, bit her lip and nodded. “It’s never as good as you, though,” she whispered. He spread her legs a bit wider, pushed her knickers to the side and thrust inside her. He took her hard, releasing the tension of the day with every pump of his hips. He reached forward and unhooked her bra and she was quick to toss it to the floor.

 

She moved to her elbows, her back arched even as she pressed her face into the pillows to try and stifle her moans. He wanted to hear them. Jon stopped moving, causing every muscle in his torso to clench until she lifted her head to look at him over her shoulder. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded.

 

“I want to hear you,” he grunted. “I want you to scream for me.” He bottomed out inside her and she let out a moan. The withdraw to almost the tip was slow and tortuous for them both, but he gripped her hips harder and thrust forward again.

 

She bit her lip, controlling her reaction to him and he smacked her on the arse, loud enough for the sound to echo through the room. She did moan for that. “More,” Dany panted and reached beneath her to touch her clit. He grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back and held it in place.

 

She moved to brace herself on her one arm and thrust back against him, receiving another slap. She wiggled her hips against his, trying to get the friction she wanted, but he thwarted her again. “Dany,” he grumbled and leaned over her back, “do you want to come?”

 

She nodded and he drug his blunt nails over the bare skin between stockings and panties. She trembled beneath him and he kissed the line of her spine and when he sat back, he hauled her with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as his other hand slid over her breasts, pinching each nipple lightly before moving down along her stomach. He kissed, bit, and licked her shoulder and neck while his hand moved lower and lower. He thrust up into her and she whimpered, turning her face toward his, her breath catching as he did it again. He teased around her clit, touching the slick skin of her folds, but not giving her the touch she wanted. He brought his fingers up to his lips for a taste while she watched him. “You’re such a tease,” she muttered.

 

He nuzzled her ear with his lips as her fingers dug into his hips. “Did you want a taste?” He asked as he licked her lips. She ground back against him and he moaned against her lips.

 

“Fuck,” she moaned as he began pumping his hips into hers again. She leaned forward and braced a hand on the bed. “Fuck me, Jon,” she groaned.

 

He realized he was probably leaving bruises from his grip on her hips, but he was so enthralled at her demand, he pushed everything from his mind but finding pleasure and giving it to her. Her cunt gripped his thrusting cock like a vice, and he lost himself in the feel of her beneath him. Her moans for him echoed in the room and, frankly, he didn’t care if the whole fucking world heard her. She was his and she was perfect.

 

He was lost at feeling her touching herself. Jon lowered his head, his knees shaking as he leaned forward and propped her arms on the bed. “You alright?” He asked after a moment, feeling his hands tingle from holding up his weight.

 

She turned and smiled. “Better than.” He moved off of her and she rolled over in the bed. “You?”

 

He smiled back at her and nodded. “I needed that.”

 

She chuckled. “If you had let me have my way we could have fucked in your stepmother’s car.”

 

He shook his head. “We would have had to find her keys...”

 

Dany climbed from the bed and put her back to him. “Willing to help me take this off and join me for a shower?”

 

“Not sleepy?” He asked as he moved to climb off the bed and unhooked her garters and the hooks that held on the belt. She pushed the panties to the floor and kicked them toward her other dirty clothes.

 

“I am. But I want to stand under the hot water and have you hold me and kiss me.”

 

He knelt on the floor in front of her and rolled her stockings down and off her feet. He placed a kiss on her hip then trailed his lips to her navel. “I think I can manage that.”

 

He stood once more and she pulled him into a hug against her. “I love you. It sometimes scares me how much,” she whispered. “The people I love usually leave me and I’m terrified that you’ll find something in me that you hate and you’ll run away.”

 

He brushed his fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re mine. I’m yours. Besides, I’m pretty certain that you’re the best thing in my life.” He leaned his forehead against hers and traced his fingers over her shoulders. “You make everything else bearable with your mere presence. How could you ever think that I would leave that? Or would be fool enough to let it go?”

 

Her cheeks grew pink and she lowered her head. “You’re so eloquent for a man who just had sex.”

 

He chuckled and pulled her along with him to the shower. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t let you know you were the single greatest joy in my life?” He turned on the tap and felt her hands on his back and she placed a kiss on his shoulder.

 

“You keep talking like that, Jon Snow, and I won’t ever let you out of my sight.”

 

He stepped into the shower and tugged her in with him. “Perhaps that’s my master plan.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s working.”

 

*~*

 

Jon awoke to the soft strumming of a ukulele. He opened his eyes to see Daenerys with her headphones on, her phone playing a video in front of her as she strummed the instrument. She was trying to learn how to play and that brought a smile to his face. He reached up and tugged one of the buds from her ear, which startled her as she jumped. She put a hand on her heart and frowned. “I’m sorry. I was trying to play quietly,” she insisted as she pulled the other from her ear.

 

He shook his head and chuckled. “There are worse ways to wake up. Grenn once lifted a mattress while I was on it and rolled me into the floor.”

 

She brushed a hand through his hair. “He truly is a menace. And you _are_ a sound sleeper.”

 

“You had to be to grow up in the house I did,” he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled his nose against her hip.

 

She put the ukulele on the table beside the bed, then slinked down into the covers with him. “Thank you for inviting me. For making me feel like part of your family.”

 

He placed a kiss on her shoulder. “You are.”

 

She smiled at him, her eyes watering. “I hadn’t felt that in a really long time. And you gave it to me,” she whispered.

 

Jon pressed a kiss to her lips. “I told you, I want you in my world.”

 

Both of their phones buzzed at the same time and Jon rolled his eyes. “Are we really not allowed to be alone?”

 

Dany reaches for hers and then laughed. “Your sister Arya is downstairs, she brought breakfast, and she’s insisting that we go with them to Tormund and Brienne’s for lunch. And if we refuse, she’s kicking the door in and joining us in here.”

 

Jon rubbed a hand over his face. “It’s up to you.”

 

“I want to go,” she said with a smile. “Your world, remember.”

 

“Aye, but I want my world to consist of this bed and you naked in it.”

 

She grinned at him and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “We’ll be completely alone for a week starting tomorrow. Let’s spend time with them while we can.”

 

Jon nodded. “Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

 

Daenerys sent the response, then put her phone down on the table by the bed. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, allowing him to watch her lithe frame stretch and move. She unraveled the braid she’d put in after their shower and the tresses were falling in soft waves down her back. He moved to his knees behind her, brushing her hair to the side and began kissing a path from her shoulder to behind her ear.

 

She turned in his arms and he hauled her back in the bed with him. She laughed at his grunt when she landed on his stomach. “I believe your sister will come barging in here if we aren’t down there according to her schedule.”

 

He groaned and shook his head. “It’s not fair. I don’t threaten to do that to her.”

 

She leaned forward and kissed him. “I don’t think you would survive the embarrassment or the shock to your system at seeing Arya as a sexual being.”

 

He wrinkled his nose in distaste and ran a hand over his face. “Well, that killed any sexual impulse I had. Let’s get dressed.”

 

He climbed from the bed and could still hear Daenerys laughing as he closed the door to the bathroom.

 

*~*

 

The pub appeared to be full and Daenerys worried for a moment that there might be an issue if people recognized her and made too much commotion. She gripped Jon’s arm and turned him to face her. “There are a lot of people in there,” she whispered as Robb, Arya, and Gendry entered before them.

 

Jon glanced at the door and then back at her. “What has you worried?”

 

“What if someone recognizes me and a fuss is caused?”

 

“You were here a few days ago...”

 

“When it was dark and there were far fewer people. I’m simply not used to going somewhere without Jorah or Daario there to run interference.”

 

He smiled and tilted her chin up to him and placed a kiss on her lips. “You think for one-second Tormund or Brienne would allow someone to hassle you? And what am I? You think I would let _anyone_ be rude to you?”

 

She gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I know you wouldn’t,” she took a deep breath and kissed him again. “I’m being paranoid. I’m sorry.”

 

He shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. I know that you have good reasons for feeling as you do. Jorah told me there have been incidents in the past.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “but no one gets to you while I’m around.”

 

She gave him a bright smile. “You’re so chivalrous my lovely Jon Snow. You shall be sufficiently rewarded later,” she said with a wink before pulling out of his arms and linking her arm through his as they walked into the pub.

 

They bumped into Arya on their way in. “There you are. I was just coming to find you. We have a table in the back near the pool table. Robb is saying that you’ll be distracted by Daenerys being so close and he’ll kick your ass now.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Robb lives in a fantasy world.” They followed Arya back to the table, Robb already chalking his pool cue and nodded at Jon. “Let me at least get my coat off before you start talking shit about something you won’t _even_ be able to do.”

 

Robb chuckled and went to rack the balls as Jon draped his jacket off the back of the chair. “Gendry, come witness my destruction of Jon,” he prodded.

 

Arya looked over at her boyfriend as he looked at them confused and shook his head. “No, the last time I did that, you threatened to throw me into the grease vats out back.”

 

Jon tilted his head, a small smile on his face. “That’s because we had just found out you two were living together.”

 

Arya’s face twisted in confusion. “Is that why you refused to have sex with me the remainder of our visit?”

 

Daenerys hid her smile behind her hand as Gendry looked up thankfully to Brienne as she placed their drinks on the table as well as two baskets of chips. He drank down half his beer before he joined Robb at the table. Dany thought that he probably decided Robb was the least dangerous of the three siblings. Jon leaned down and placed a kiss on Dany’s cheek before he walked to the wall and took a cue from the rack.

 

She sipped the beer and made a face which caused Arya to laugh. “You don’t like beer or ales, do you?”

 

Dany shook her head. “Not very fond of wine, either, but I drink it more than I do the others.”

 

“What do you drink, then?” She took one of the chips from the basket and admired the view of Jon bending over in front of her at the pool table, completely distracted from Arya’s question, the chip halfway to her mouth. The other girl scoffed. “You two are disgusting?”

 

Jon made his shot and she could hear the ball sink into the hole. Arya glanced over at the table and rolled her eyes. “Jon has already cleared almost half the table. Robb’s nearly purple with righteous indignation. Look at him,” which Dany did. Robb rolled his eyes as Jon didn’t even look at the cue ball as he made his shot and the ball it hit sank into the corner pocket.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Robb declared, loud enough for almost anyone to hear.

 

Arya sighed. “So, what do you drink if not beer and wine?”

 

“I like fruity cocktails with ridiculous names,” she said with a smile. “Bahama Mama and Tequila Sunrise being my two favorites.”

 

“Those are good. I try to avoid drinking as much as I can. The sugar and carbs aren’t good for fighting.”

 

Daenerys tilted her head. “Are you nervous about your first fight?”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know if it’s nerves as much as it’s just ready to be done with the first one. I’ve been studying video of my opponent. Training hard. I haven’t told Gendry yet that my trainer thinks it will be best if I don’t have sex for at least a month before my match,” she said with a sigh.

 

“Oh Gods, why?” Daenerys asked, wondering how anyone would do anything that would cause them to stop having sex.

 

“To help me focus, so he says. I believe it’s to make me as pissed off as he can leading up to the fight.”

 

“What made you decide you wanted to do this?” Daenerys questioned, trying to ignore the men at the table arguing over Robb intentionally blocking Jon’s shot with his hand.

 

Arya was quiet for a minute and sighed. “I didn’t like the dance classes or the piano lessons that my mom was making me take. When I started doing Jujitsu I felt like I finally found something that I could do well and I didn’t feel bad about myself. Because I wasn’t graceful like Sansa, I was different. I liked playing Lacrosse with the boys, and climbing trees, and shooting arrows, although after they blew up the propane tank, Dad put an end to the archery.”

 

Daenerys tilted her head and gave Arya a smile. “Well, I know Jon and I intend to be at your first match.”

 

Arya smiled. “Thanks. Just...don’t sit front row. I don’t want to be distracted by my family and I certainly don’t want Jon that close should I get hit hard enough to start bleeding.”

 

Daenerys nodded. “I’ll avoid close to the...octagon?”

 

She smiled. “Yes, it’s an octagon.” They were silent for a moment and Arya looked up at her with sad eyes. “I’m sorry about your brother.”

 

Dany gave her a weak smile in return and sighed. “Thank you. It’s been a long time, but there are days where it’s harder than others. Your family just reminded me of what I could have possibly had if Rhaegar had lived.” She looked down at her hands that were now spinning around the beer in front of her. “He’s really the one that inspired my love for music. He could play anything. He’d have no problem playing the gift Jon gave me.”

 

“What did he get you? I don’t think you said.”

 

She sat up straighter and smiled over at Jon. “A ukulele. I was watching videos on my phone this morning trying to get some semblance of what I was doing...I woke Jon up. It must have been horrendous.”

 

“You think Jon would tell you if it was?”

 

She propped her chin on her hand. “Hard to say. Knowing how he is about music but then I think he would be afraid he would offend me,” she said with a shrug. “I would hope he’d be honest.”

 

Robb joined the girls at the table, folding his arms over his chest. “Your boyfriend sucks.”

 

Daenerys chuckled and shook her head. “You can’t be mad because _you_ challenged _him_ .”  


  
“And he’s been kicking your ass at that game since I can remember,” Arya said before she turned to see Gendry playing Jon. “Now, this should be interesting.”

 

“Why?” Robb asked.

 

They all watched as Gendry sunk his first four shots. “Gendry paid for his first semester in art school by hustling in pool halls. I wonder how Jon got him to play?”

 

“He asked,” Robb admitted. “Are you telling me we could potentially see someone beat Jon?”

 

Arya nodded. “Depends how rusty he is,” she conceded. They all watched as it was Jon’s turn and the worried expression on his face disappeared with every ball he sank. Gendry didn’t even appear to be upset. Robb groaned as Jon called the pocket and sank the eight ball. “Apparently very.”

 

“Or he’s lulling Jon into a false sense of security.”

 

“Gendry hustled pool?” Robb asked again. “He just doesn’t look the type.”

 

“And what, pray tell, is the type?”

 

Robb thought for a moment then smirked at her. “Paul Newman.”

 

Daenerys and Arya both laughed and soon Jon and Gendry joined them at the table, Jon draped his arm across the back of her chair and rubbed his thumb against her shoulder. “So,” he turned his attention to Arya, “you failed to mention that Gendry used to hustle at pool.”

 

Arya looked over at Gendry who was downing his beer. “Why did you tell him?”

 

“He asked how I got to be so good and I told him. I didn’t know it was a secret.”

 

Daenerys put her hand on Jon’s thigh and he looked over at her with a smile. She turned her attention to Robb. “Where is Margaery?”

 

“With her family. I was going to go with her, but she told me to stay and spend the day with you two since you’re leaving for London.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “You people do realize we’ll still be in the same country, right?”

 

Arya huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “I don’t know why you have to leave in the first place.”

 

Daenerys spoke before Jon could. “We haven’t seen one another in a long time before last week. We just want alone time.”

  
  
“Right, without sisters disturbing us because she wants attention,” he said, tugging playfully on Arya’s hair.

 

“Do that again and I’ll break your hand,” she said grumpily.

 

“You still have me,” Robb offered.

 

“You’re better than Theon,” Gendry admitted. “He’s a pig.”

 

“In what sense are you talking about,” Robb asked?

 

“His flat,” Arya admitted. “He cleaned _nothing_ even though he knew we were coming to stay with him. I had to wash the sheets in the guest room before I would even sleep in that bed.”

 

“You’re welcome to stay with me the rest of the time you’re here. You can have the room Jon’s in.”

 

Arya smirked at Jon and Dany. “Is the bed still intact?”

 

Daenerys smirked. “As of this moment? Yes. But I make no promises about what happens between tonight and tomorrow morning.”

 

Gendry laughed even as Robb and Arya made matching expressions of disgust and Jon blushed. “I’ve never seen them all go quiet at one time like that. Well done.”

 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” she said as she sipped the beer again.

 

“You’d think these people would all scamper away so I can visit with my favorite guests,” Tormund said as he pulled up a chair and sat with the rest of them.

 

Robb smiled. “Are we your favorite?”

 

“Not you. Your sister and Snow’s girl are better companions. And I suppose art boy isn’t so bad.”

 

Robb sat back in his chair. “I’ll take my money to another establishment.”

 

“Nah, you can stay. Your money paid for our new fryer,” he admitted. “Drinking this horse piss again, I see. Didn’t like my brew?” He leveled a stare at Daenerys and she smiled.

 

“Don’t take it personally,” Arya started, “she doesn’t like ales.”

 

“Lass, I’m sorry Snow is such a shit boyfriend that he can’t even get you drinking the right things.”

 

Daenerys smiled and shook her head. “He makes up for it in other ways.”

 

Three groans sounded at the table as Tormund let out a hearty laugh. “Marry her, Snow. She’s the best you’ll ever do.”

 

“Fuck off, Tormund,” Jon said as he sipped down his drink. “And while you’re at it, send some food back this way.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Whatcha got?” Robb questioned.

 

“Hot Pie made some kind of roast. Potatoes. Hearty shit.”

 

Robb looked around and everyone nodded. “Yeah, load the table.”

 

“On your tab, Stark?”

 

“Isn’t everything?” he questioned. “And get something that Daenerys likes to drink.”

 

“And what does the princess like to drink?” Tormund asked, though there was no malice in his tone and he gave her a smile.

 

“She likes fruity cocktails,” Arya answered and Gendry nudged her. “What? She does.”

 

“Lass, you’re breaking my heart. Do you like rum?”

 

She smiled and nodded. “I love rum.”

 

“Wait,” Jon said as he looked over at Tormund. “What kind of rum?”

 

Daenerys didn’t know why he was asking that question, but Tormund’s smile disappeared. “I don’t know what you mean by that question, Snow.”

 

“You know damn well what I mean. What kind of rum?”

 

“Some shit that Brienne was given.”

 

“It’s not that same stuff you gave us for Pip’s stag party is it?” Robb asked.

 

“No, we drank all of that. Brienne’s been getting the good stuff. Cases of it. By some asshole called Captain Morgan,” he said as he leaned on the table. “That suit you, princess?”

 

She smiled. “I hate to even ask, but do you have pineapple juice or orange juice to mix it.”

 

“Orange juice it is,” he said as he stood and walked away.

 

Robb tilted his head as he stared at Daenerys. “I don’t know what just happened.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Tormund is going to willingly bring you something that isn’t ale,” Robb shook his head. “Brienne is the one we usually have to ask.” Robb drank down the rest of his beer and Brienne appeared with more drinks for everyone else. “Brienne, is Tormund really making Daenerys a rum and orange juice?”

 

“Is that why he wanted orange juice?” she asked as she looked over at the bar. Her expression turned to one of being impressed. “I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it.”

 

Tormund came back to the table and placed it in front of Daenerys. She could feel everyone staring at her as she picked the drink up and took a sip. She gave him a smile. “Delicious. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, princess.” Brienne was staring at him and he looked at her. “What?”

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my uncouth fiance?”

 

“The fuck does uncouth mean?”

 

Robb laughed. “You had to ask.”

 

“Food will be out in a few minutes,” he said as he walked away, Brienne following behind him.

 

“I like them,” Daenerys said with a smile.

 

Jon kissed her shoulder. “They seem to like you, too.”

 

*~*

 

It was nightfall before they left, Tormund barking complaints at Jon for not performing for him. He had tried the same thing with Daenerys, but Jon ushered her out of the pub before she could say anything. “Trust me, if you start you won’t stop because he won’t let you,” Jon said as they walked to Robb’s car. Robb had stopped drinking soon after their lunch had been served.

 

Arya and Gendry had not, and the later was doing everything he could to keep Arya from groping him in front of her brothers. Theon had thankfully arrived to take them home. Jon opened the front door for Daenerys, and she climbed into the front seat. Jon took the back. Robb’s phone dinged before he got the car started. “Margaery is home. She’s brought Thai food.”

 

“I’m glad Theon took Arya and Gendry with him. There is no way I could have sat in this back seat while she pawed at him,” Jon muttered.

 

Robb groaned. “She’s always like that when she’s been drinking. It embarrasses the shit out of Gendry, so I suppose that’s a plus.”

 

“You both like Gendry?”

 

Robb nodded. “He’s a good man. He adores her and treats her like she’s the special little troll we all know her to be,” he said with a smile. “We sort of like you, too.”

 

Daenerys smiled and glanced back at Jon. “I meant what I said yesterday. You’re all very lucky to have one another.”

 

“You have us now, too,” Robb admitted. “Margaery would kill me if I didn’t make you feel like part of the family. She thinks you’re amazing.”

 

“I’m rather fond of her. It’s nice to have an ally on the outside of the pack.”

 

Jon sat in the back seat, his arms folded across his chest. “She said we remind her of wolves.”

 

Robb thought about it a moment and nodded. “Maybe it’s all the hair.”

 

Daenerys laughed and looked back at Jon who was smirking despite himself. “It _is_ all the hair.”

 

They pulled up to Robb’s and climbed from the car, Jon opening the door for Daenerys. “Come along, _princess_ , let’s get you inside and warm.”

 

“You’ll warm me, so I’m not all that worried about the last part.”

 

“We’re about to sit down and eat! Do you two have to do that _now_.”

 

Jon leaned down to kiss Daenerys, his arms around her. When he pulled away Robb was still staring at them with agitation. “Go inside or I’ll fuck her in your car!”

 

Robb threw up his hands and stormed into the house. “So, we can fuck in _Robb’s_ car but not your stepmother’s?”

 

He shook his head. “I’m not fucking in a car. There’s no room to maneuver around and the next thing you know, you have the seat belt up your ass while you’re trying to get off...”

 

“You’ve _fucked_ in a car,” she said, amusement in her voice. “Who?”

 

He took a deep breath and frowned. “Arya told you about my eighteenth? That was when and who.”

 

“Her name?”

 

“Ygritte. I don’t want to talk about it any more than that.”

 

“Oh, you’re not getting out of the conversation, Jon Snow. We’re only going to delay it so we can go spend time with your brother and his girlfriend.” She leaned up and kissed him on the chin. “But we will discuss this eventually,” she said as she took his hand in hers and pulled him into the house. He helped her remove her coat and she went into the dining room and found Margaery and Robb opening containers.

 

Margaery looked up as they entered and she nudged Robb with her elbow. “See, I told you they wouldn’t do that in your car.”

 

Daenerys laughed as she sat down across from Margaery. “Not in _Robb’s_ car at least,” she said with a smile at Jon as they began to pile food onto their plates. “How was the day with your family?”

 

“My father nearly fell over in the floor when Loras walked in with Renly. He had no idea that Loras was gay,” she said with a shake of her head. “Everyone else knew. Other than that, it was a very nice day. My grandmother telling everyone what she thinks about them, my father eventually got over his shock and then proceeded to show Renly his collection of heads mounted on the walls of his study, and Willas and Garlan talked about Rugby. How was it at Tormund’s?”

 

“He made Daenerys a rum and orange juice.”

 

Margaery looked up in surprise. “How did you get him to do that?”

 

She shrugged. “He asked me what I liked to drink after Arya told him I didn’t like beer.”

 

“Is that all it takes? Telling him I don’t like it?” Margaery questioned. “Robb would never let me say anything.”

 

“I was afraid he’d hit me,” Robb admitted.

 

“Oh, so it’s not about my comfort and what I like but that you didn’t want to get hit?”

 

“Love, I can’t let him ruin my face! It’s why you’re with me,” he said with a comedic shrug.

 

“Not the only reason,” she said playfully.

 

Daenerys laughed while Jon groaned. “We just had to spend a better part of the afternoon watching Arya paw at Gendry. Do I have to listen to this?”

 

“As opposed to what _we_ have to listen to?” Robb said, leveling a look at his brother.

 

Jon and Daenerys both blushed, but Dany was the first to speak. “Hence the reason we’re going to my flat in London,” she said before she took a sip of her water.

 

He then shrugged and took Daenerys’s hand beneath the table. “To be fair, I did warn you.”

 

Robb smiled. “It’s true. You did.”

 

*~*

 

Jon helped load the last of their luggage into Jorah’s car as Daenerys hugged Margaery. “Thank you for letting us stay with you.”

 

“Anytime, and I mean that truly,” Robb answered as she then moved to hug him. A car pulled in behind Jorah and out climbed Theon, Gendry, and Arya.

 

Arya closed the distance between her and Jon and leaped into his arms. “Why do you have to leave?”

 

“You get alone time with Gendry all the time, let me have some with Daenerys,” he said as he put her back on her feet. “Have fun at the Foo Fighters.”

 

Arya smiled at him then hugged Daenerys. “You take care of my brother.”

 

“You know I will,” she said with a smile. “And you be safe. I don’t know what goes into training and all for those fights, but be careful. And we’ll see you the weekend of your fight. We’ll go do fun things in Las Vegas when you’re done.”

 

Arya released her with a resolute nod. “Deal.”

 

“Well, Daenerys, you have been everything I thought you would be and more,” Theon said as he stood in front of her. “Not sure Jon deserves you...” he said shooting a look at Jon who pulled out of the hug from Robb.

 

“Jon deserves so much more,” she said with a bright smile.

 

Theon smirked. “Yeah, you can stay in the family,” he said as he extended his hand and she shook it.

 

Jon put his guitar case with the signed guitar in the front seat as he and Daenerys took the back seat. She gave one last wave before she climbed into the car and Jon followed. Jorah closed the door behind him and Jon leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I think my siblings like you more than me.”

 

She shook her head. “No. Trust me when I tell you that they think the world of you,” she said as Jorah pulled out of the drive. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Thank you for spending Christmas with the _pack_ ,” he said with a chuckle.

 

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. “Thank you for making me part of a family again.”

 

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. “You’re my family,” he whispered.


	26. Almost Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany arrive at her flat in London and it brings up anxieties that she's been suppressing for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Jon is the lead guitarist of a little-known indie band. Daenerys is a pop princess on par with Ariana, Taylor, and Beyonce (in some circles). They meet at a festival after Daario nearly knocks Jon down the stairs. They record a song together and share it online and it goes viral. They begin flirty texting one another constantly and when they meet again, KABOOM! Dany meets Jon's band and his sister Arya and her boyfriend Gendry. They attend Gendry's gallery opening together. Jon invites her to Christmas and then begins to divulge information about his very tumultuous relationship with his step-mother. They meet up for Christmas and Dany gets to know his family. Cat doesn't care for Dany. The rest of the family like her. Dany and Jon go to her flat in London for some alone time.
> 
> Thank go to Sparkles59 and justwanderingneverlost for the beta work on this. It helps when you have people call you out on lazy writing (which I feel like I do way too often). Thank you, ladies!
> 
> Also, thanks to justwanderingneverlost for the gorgeous banner she made for this chapter! 
> 
> And to the lovely tarts who make my life better just by knowing them. Thank you! You've made the last six months bearable. What would I have done without you?

 

Jon dropped his bag by the front door and helped Jorah with the other items as Daenerys carried both his guitars. With a few more trips they got everything inside.

 

“Remember, if you need to go somewhere call me or Daario,” Jorah said, giving her a warm smile.

 

Daenerys smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Get back to your family,” she told him warmly. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Jorah gave a final nod to Jon then walked down the front stoop, two photographers watching him go.

 

She didn’t know why she felt so nervous having Jon in her home, but this was a new experience for her. “Would you like the grand tour?” She removed her coat and hung it in the closet by the door, Jon doing the same.

 

“Yes, I would.”

 

She took his hand and led him out of the hallway into the living room. It had large royal blue sofas and two high backed chevron patterned chairs facing them. She turned to Jon with a smile on her face. “Take off your shoes.” He did as he was told. She tossed her boots to the side as well. “Now, off with your jumper,” she ordered. He furrowed his brow as he pulled his Henley over his head, watching as she pulled her heavy jumper over hers and tossed both on the chair. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “A little game. Every room we enter, we take off a piece of clothing. The person still dressed at the end of the game gets to be on top.”

 

He chuckled and gripped her ass. “How many layers do you have on?”

 

She winked. “Enough to make it interesting,” she teased as she reached up to place a quick kiss on his lips. She took his hand again and pulled him into the kitchen. She smiled in invitation over her shoulder as she tugged her T-shirt off and heard him groan, then felt his hands move around her waist and up to her lace covered breasts. She leaned back against him, her hand coming up to slide through his hair.

 

“Jon...we won’t make it to my bedroom if you don’t stop that.”

 

He released the clasp of her bra and tossed it to the floor. She gasped as his fingers pinched her nipples and his lips kissed down her throat. “Here’s just as good,” he said as he walked her to the island and turned her in his arms. “I forfeit.”

 

She laughed as he took her breast into his mouth. Her fingers moved through his thick curls, leaning into the feel of his lips and hands working her into a frenzy. He flicked open the button on her jeans and she lifted her hips to help him remove them. She giggled a bit at his wolf-like appearance. His dark hair sticking out in every direction due to her roaming fingers, eyes almost black as they stared at her like she was his prey, his lips swollen from her kiss. “Would it be too late to tell you that I don’t want to have sex where my food is prepared?”

 

He smirked and moved closer, sliding his hands over her waist to her back. “Are you _telling_ me that?”

 

She shook her head and smiled. “Just wanted to see what you would do if I said that.”

 

“I’ll clean your kitchen if it bothers you,” he said as he leaned in and kissed her again.

 

She groaned as he slid his fingers between her thighs. “You fuck like you do and _clean_? Convince me not to tie you to my bed and never let you go.”

 

He bit her lightly on the shoulder and slid a finger inside her. Dany gasped at the feeling of pleasure and pain, her cunt clenching around his finger. She relished in the groan he released against her breast. Wanting to undo him as well as he was her, she slid a hand between them and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them over his hips along with his underwear. She stroked his cock slowly, receiving a grunt before he added another finger. “Gods,” she gasped against the top of his head as his thumb circled around her clit, just enough pressure to make her tremble in his arms. One hand pressed against her back, holding her still against his mouth. His teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of her nipple, tugging a bit, she felt the shiver it caused  - travel through her to where his fingers were thrusting inside her.

 

She pushed at his shoulder lightly, causing him to release her. He withdrew completely and she jumped off the island and turned in front of him, bending over. “I want you to fuck me like this,” she purred, glancing at him over her shoulder.

 

The moan she released echoed across the tile of her kitchen as he stepped up behind her and sheathed himself inside. His thrusts were quick and sharp, one hand gripping her waist, the other holding her shoulder. Daenerys looked back to see him watching where they were joined. A sheen of sweat covered his body, his hair undone, his eyes as dark as she’d ever seen him, solely focused on their mutual pleasure. The sound of his groans was music to her ears and caused her to grind back against him. His thumb teased at her back entrance as she moaned, her cunt clenching around his thrusting cock. He practically growled, “You feel so fucking good.”

 

The ache inside her was building, driving closer and closer to the edge with every hard thrust. She rested her head against her arm as her other hand went to her folds, too impatient to wait, and began working her clit. Jon grabbed her hand and brought it behind her back. “Not yet,” he growled. Her body hummed, aching for release that he was denying her. She was as frustrated as she was aroused by his dominance. She went to move her other hand, but the slap to her arse made her stop. Then his thumb slid inside her and she bit her lip to hold down her whimper of pleasure until it became too much.

 

“Jon,” she gasped, “make me come.”

 

He released her hand and wrapped an arm around her hips. He stopped thrusting. “Say please,” he demanded and she could hear the strain in his voice. Jon was circling around her clit, feather-light touches that made her thoughts jumbled. She gasped as he slid his thumb out then back in her arse. “Come on, Dany, say it and I’ll give you what you want.”

 

Her fingers curled into fists as she tried to hold off. But knew his teasing fingers would offer no relief unless she gave in. She finally conceded, working up a suitable punishment for him later. “Please,” she panted.

 

Jon pulled almost all the way out of her before thrusting in hard, working his fingers over her clit. She felt it rushing forward, a slow bubble in her belly, then it burst, causing her to tremble, her legs weak and barely holding her up. He followed soon after, his body rigid behind hers, his blunt nails digging into her hips.

 

As he came down from his high, he rested his forehead against her back, both arms wrapping around her middle. “Nice kitchen,” he muttered against her skin.

 

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

 

*~*

 

They had settled in her living room. He’d put his jeans on and she was wearing his shirt. He had his head in her lap and she was scratching her nails through his hair. She thought for a minute that he had fallen asleep, he was so still and his breathing even and deep.

 

She took the chance to admire how handsome he was, the way his dark lashes rested against pale cheeks. His lips were still slightly swollen from their kisses, which she loved. His beard had grown thicker; it would probably only be another day or two before he trimmed it, she mused. His muscular shoulders and arms were strong, tightly packed muscle beneath soft skin.

 

The scars on his chest and abdomen only made her realize how lucky she was that she’d even had the chance to meet him. He nearly died and she knew now how empty her life had been before he’d come into it. How could she love him like she did already? A slight smile tugged at her lips, finding it impossible to think there was a chance she could not love him once meeting him. He was as sweet and charming as he was pretty.

 

His voice broke her out of her musings, “How long have you lived here?” He sounded drowsy, perhaps he had fallen asleep.

 

“Three years, I think. Time seems to drift away when I’m on tour. Everything does. Sometimes I hardly remember my own name. That’s why Missy is such a blessing.” He folded his arms over his chest and she reached a hand down to trace the muscle in his forearm.

 

His eyes opened and he gave her a look of such adoration it made her heart race. “You keep scratching my head like that and I’ll go to sleep.”

 

She shrugged and returned his expression. How she loved this man! “I thought you were.” He laced his fingers with hers. “I’m glad you agreed to come home with me.”

 

He sighed thoughtfully. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my family and enjoy being with them, but you and I needed to be alone without someone pounding on the door or asking intrusive questions.”

 

“It will be nice to have nothing to do, nowhere to go, and just relax with you,” she agreed. “Though I wish your furry friend could have come along.”

 

“Your house is too nice to let Theon loose in here,” he pointed out with a cheeky grin and she laughed. He turned on the sofa and pulled her beneath him by her ankle. He was propped on his elbows as he brushed her hair back from her face. “I love your laugh.”

 

She blushed even as she wrapped her arms around his waist and traced over his back. “I love you.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her, his lips just brushing against hers in the softest caress. She was breathless from it, the intensity of his adoration directed completely at her. He broke the kiss when her stomach growled. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip as he chuckled. “I suppose I should be a gentleman and feed you.”

 

“This is my house. I should feed you.” She huffed out a breath. “Though...I don’t think I have anything here to cook, really.”

 

He stood from the sofa and she shivered at the loss of body heat. She watched him go to the door for his suitcase and remove another T-shirt and pull it on, then his jumper. He slipped on his socks and heavy boots followed by his scarf and coat. He pulled his hair back into a bun and donned his newsboy cap. “Text me a list and I’ll go get it.” He crossed the room and was once more standing in front of her.

 

She smiled and tugged him by his scarf to her. “We could have it delivered.”

 

He smirked. “That would probably require you to get dressed and I want you to stay just like this. Come on,” he said as he handed her phone over. “Text me a list.”

 

She heaved a sigh and nodded. She started typing out a list as he placed a kiss on her lips and disappeared out the front door. Jon seemed immune to the photographers that took pictures of him leaving. Two of them were constantly staked out at her front door, she’d even come to know their names. She was certain, though, that word would get out that Jon was seen coming and going from her flat and more would arrive. She figured this was the last time Jon would be able to leave her flat without being swarmed. She’d let him enjoy it while he could. The harsh reality of being in a relationship with her would soon come crashing down on him. She only hoped she could get him to stay.

 

*~*

 

Two hours later, she was seated on the island of her kitchen as she fed him bits of pasta while he washed the dishes. “So, I’ve seen the kitchen, living room, the front entry, the dining room, and the bathroom all on this floor.”

 

She nodded and held the fork out to him. “The second and third floors leave a lot of rooms and a lot of furniture to work in.” He smirked and took the bite from her. “We have a week to do it.”

 

“Ambitious.”

 

“I like to set lofty goals. Besides, that’s kind of the point. Fuck without being interrupted or feeling rushed,” she quipped.

 

He wiped his hands on the dish towel and put it back on the handle of the oven. “That’s not the only point.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dany asked blankly, not following his train of thought.

 

“I mean...we’ve talked about this before. It’s not just about sex.”

 

She smiled and relaxed. “No, it’s not. Some of it is. But for all our texting and pillow talk, we don’t know _a lot_ about each other. We know the big things.”

 

He nodded and she held the fork up and he accepted the bite. “I’d like to take you on another date...”

 

She smiled. “Another movie?”

 

“You did seem to like that,” he agreed.

 

“I have a theater on the third floor. Daario insisted I needed one. I’ve used it twice. Once for a girls night for Missy and I, the other when it was first put in.”

 

“You have a theater in your house?”

 

“With recliners and a popcorn machine,” she affirmed with a nod.

 

“And a movie collection?”

 

“Mostly movies I’ve never seen,” she said as she put the empty bowl into the sink and he immediately rinsed it out and tucked it into the dishwasher. “It’s incredibly sexy that you clean.”

 

He snorted. “We’re going to discuss what it is you find sexy as some things alarm me.”

 

“I was once told to keep a man who cleans, likes babies and dogs, and doesn’t mind going down on you.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Who the fuck told you that?”

 

She shrugged. “A woman who worked for my label. Ros.”

 

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “One of those I do because I enjoy it.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, crossing her hands at the wrists. “Lucky me.”

 

“Get down and show me the rest of your flat.”

 

He stepped back and helped her down. She took his hands in hers, walked to the bottom of the stairs, stopped and looked at their bags. “Might want to go ahead and bring those up.” She waited for Jon to loop the two travel bags over his shoulders and gripped the handles of the bigger suitcases. He followed her up the staircase and the short distance to her bedroom. The large four poster aligned in the center of the far wall looked inviting. “This is the bedroom. It’s where I expect magic to happen,” she said with a smile as she pulled him to her and kissed him.

 

“Dany...that’s a horrendous joke,” he chided with a laugh as he dropped their bags.

 

She smirked. “You still laughed.”

 

“Maybe it was so bad I didn’t know what else to do,” he said with a shrug. “I thought you were supposed to give me a tour.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why are you acting so peculiar?”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yes. You didn’t even wait until we got out of the kitchen before you fucked me. Now, you’re acting like you’re trying to avoid it.”

 

He shook his head. “I’m not. Avoiding it, that is.”

 

She tilted her head and stepped back from him. “Then what’s wrong?”

 

He put his hands on her shoulders and moved them down her arms to grasp her hands. “We have time. A week, in fact.” She bit her lip, trying to push away the feeling of rejection that was beginning to rear its head. He looked away from her and sighed. “Have I fucked this up?” He questioned, fear lacing through his tone.

 

“No, I simply don’t understand...”

 

“I told you earlier. I want more than sex. I want you to give me a tour of your house, I want to make popcorn and pretend to watch a movie with you before we start making out like randy teenagers...” he explained, his tone imparting patience, not judgment.

 

She understood then and she felt her cheeks flush, nervous. “I...I’m sorry. I’ve never...the dating aspect of _dating_ is new to me. Everything I’ve ever known has always been physical.”

 

He pulled her into his arms. “You deserve better than that. Maybe I’ve been a shitty boyfriend because I haven’t shown you that...”

 

She cupped his face and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “This conversation is why you’re the _best_ boyfriend, Jon Snow.”

 

Deciding he was right, she moved out of his arms and over to her closet. She turned on the light and heard him lean against the door frame as she moved into the room. It was a bedroom she’d had converted to a closet. She donned a pair of flannel pajama pants and exited, gesturing to the other door in the room. “That’s the ensuite, complete with steam shower,” she said as she took his hand and led him down the hall, showing him the two guest bedrooms and bathrooms on that floor.

 

She led him to the third floor, two more guest rooms and the media room. While she still had a wall of DVDs, she explained that most everything had been loaded onto two large terabyte drives that he was more than welcome to peruse. However, Jon still wanted to see her physical collection.  He was silent as she showed him the shelves with the DVDs. He looked over at her, a smirk forming on his lips. “How did you get all of these?”

 

She shrugged and moved to sit in one of the recliners, tucking her feet beneath her. “Someone told someone that I had a theater with no movies and boxes just started arriving full of those.”

 

“Why not a music studio?” He asked as he turned to face her.

 

“I have one,” she replied. “We got sidetracked here,” she smiled. “It’s downstairs, though.”

 

“Where?”

 

“The apartment beneath this building. I own it and converted it. The stairs are tucked off the living room.”

 

He looked around and shook his head. “You have everything.”

 

She looked down at her lap and played with a loose string at the hem. “I didn’t, really. I was never here much, and usually, when I was I just slept as much as I could.”

 

He sat beside her. “You don’t sleep much. I’ve noticed.”

 

She looped her hand around his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I traveled so much in so many varying forms and fashions, I just don’t need a lot of sleep to function. If I get off a plane and my make up isn’t perfect or my hair is out of place it gets plastered all over the magazines that _something is wrong_. I’m always ready.”

 

“That sounds exhausting.”

 

She smiled. “It used to be. Now, it’s just part of it all.”

 

“You deserve better.”

 

She shrugged and laced her fingers with his. “I have you. That’s better.”

 

He brought her hand up to his lips and lingered for a moment. “So, what do you want to do?”

 

She contemplated for a minute then took a deep breath. “I sort of liked your idea of pretending to watch a movie. As you know, my dating experience was very different from what’s normal. I’ve never _just_ made out with someone before.”

 

He frowned. “How?”

 

She sighed. “My first kiss was the music video for _Dragon Fire_ . Then I met Drogo at a party and...things went from nothing to something that night. Rhaegar didn’t like him. I was rebelling, and what’s more rebellious than the lead singer for a metal band covered in tattoos?” She released his hand and wrapped both arms around her knees. “We would go to after parties for his shows, but never for long and never anything else. Rhaegar was still negotiating my deal with Lannister when he died and Viserys gave them everything they wanted. I reached out to Drogo, but he didn’t respond. I fell into bed with Daario instead and ended things with Drogo the next day.” She scoffed, feeling the ridiculousness of it all. “That time all seems like such a blur. It feels like one minute I’m standing beside Rhaegar as he’s playing his guitar and the next I’m at his funeral and Viserys is walking away after he told me he signed the deal that morning. He told me _you’re not my problem_.”

 

She didn’t look at Jon, afraid of what his reaction would be. She didn’t want him to pity her. She knew if she looked back for too long she would be lost. Her past was part of who she was and she couldn’t change it.

 

“What else?”

 

“What else?” She asked, looking at him in confusion, his question catching her off guard.

 

He nodded. “What else have you not done that you want to do?”

 

“You mean besides snogging during a movie?”

 

He grinned. “Aye, besides that.”

 

“I don’t know. Probably a lot of things. I don’t think about it a lot because I’m so lucky to have all that I do.”

 

He took a deep breath and moved from his seat to squeeze in beneath her in hers. “I’m asking as your boyfriend who wants to make you happy. What else?”

 

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned her head against his. “You already make me so happy, Jon. But I’ll think about it and get back to you.”

 

Jon was silently staring at her, and she did her best not to squirm beneath his gaze. She could see that he wasn’t going to push more as he seemed to actually relax. “You do that.” He looked around the room. “How do we get this working?”

 

She stood, went to the back of the room and grabbed the remote. The projector came on and filled the room with blue light. She pointed at the player in the corner and Jon stood to look at the wall of movies. “What are in you in the mood for?”

 

She chuckled. “The answer to that question is not a movie. However, _you_ suggested that we wouldn’t be _watching_ the movie so I suppose it doesn’t really matter.”

 

He turned to glance at her then back to the wall of movies. “This DVD of _Goonies_ has never been opened.”

 

“I think you’ll find most of them like that.”

 

“Have you seen it?” He asked and she thought he looked horrified by the implication that she had not.

 

“No?”

 

He unwrapped the DVD and tossed the covering into the wastebasket. He popped it into the player. Instead of sitting in the chair beside her, he sat in the chair with her. He leaned it back and tucked one arm around her while the other rested behind his head.

 

“What’s it about?”

 

He smiled. “A group of misfits looking for the treasure of a pirate named One-eyed Willy.” She started laughing and couldn’t stop. The longer he looked at her in confusion the harder she laughed. “What is so funny?”

 

She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Sounds like a badly written porn movie.”

 

He laughed with her as the opening scene began playing. “I suppose it doesn’t help that their motto is _Goonies Never Say Die._ ”

 

She nudged him with her elbow. “Stop. My sides hurt from laughing.”

 

*~*

 

Jon sat up in bed, his phone in his hand as she exited the bathroom. His curls were still damp from their shower and hung down to his shoulders. His bare torso was on display, and as usual, when she saw the scars, she wanted to kiss away every hurt and pain he had. But she couldn’t, just like she couldn’t use sex to make him stay. It was a hard concept to grasp. She didn’t know any other way. That was terrifying all alone, but throw that in with a man who wants more than just her body, a man she didn’t think she’d ever be able to walk away from, and she was nearly paralyzed with fear.

 

She crawled into bed beside him and smiled. “Anything interesting?”

 

“Arya is furious with us for leaving. Her mother showed up at Robb’s in order for them to spend time together. They got into an argument when Arya said she had tickets for them to come watch her first fight but Cat said she wouldn’t watch it ever.”

 

Daenerys frowned and sighed. The more she learned about that woman, the less she liked her. “Is she alright?”

 

“ _Disappointed and angry_ were the words Gendry used.”

 

“Is everyone texting you?”

 

He chuckled. “I’m getting the fight from different perspectives. Robb, Arya, Gendry, and Theon is more of a blow by blow, as it were.”

 

“I told her that we would be there. But I had to promise I wouldn’t let you sit in the front row.”

 

He nodded. “I’m good with that. It will be hard enough to watch someone beat on my sister, I certainly don’t want a front-row view of it.”

 

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You’re a good brother.”

 

His smile was fleeting as another text came in. “Arya and Gendry are going back to Theon’s as Cat would never go there.”

 

“Was your father there during all this?”

 

“Yes,” Jon replied, his tone clipped to let her know he had some anger about it. “And as usual, it seems he was quiet until Arya really started to lose her temper.”

 

“Why doesn’t he intervene more? I don’t understand.”

 

Jon put his phone in his lap and looked at her, a deep frown marring his pretty face. “I think in some ways, he still feels guilty about me. It’s easier to let Cat have her way than to fight with her about it. When it comes to Arya, I don’t know that he’s fully supportive of what she’s doing, so he lets Cat fight it for him.” He looked up at her, and the sadness in his eyes caused her to take his hand. “It’s going to be never-ending unless they were to split up, and Father would never do that again. And at this point, I don’t think she would let him. So, unfortunately for Arya, she’s going to have her mom be aggressive about her not doing it anymore and Father passively standing by to watch.”

 

Daenerys scowled at the thought. “Arya is a grown woman who can do whatever she wants.”

 

Jon nodded and squeezed her hand. “I agree with you. That doesn’t mean that anxiety about what she does goes away. There’s still some girl out there that is going to try to hurt my sister. That’s terrifying. Despite that, I’ll be there to support her.”

 

Daenerys moved from her knees in front of him to his side, leaning against the puffy headboard with him. Jon tucked his arm around her shoulders, reminding her, almost, how they watched _some_ of the movie upstairs. “I can get them in the same hotel as us if you want. Or we could rent a huge house to stay in...”

 

“You have to stay on the strip in Vegas,” Jon countered with a grin.

 

She chuckled. “Please tell me this isn’t going to end up like _The_ _Hangover_ and that our room won’t be trashed.”

 

He laughed. “No, nor will there be a tiger in the bathroom.”

 

“You know,” she started, wondering how Jon would take the idea, “we could have a small party here for your family for New Year’s Eve.”

 

Jon wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “I don’t know. You have a really nice house...”

 

“Come on. It could be fun. Besides, I would love to see Margaery again! It was nice to have an ally on the outside.”

 

“Hey, I’m your ally.”

 

She chuckled. “I said on the _outside_.”

 

“I don’t know that Robb and Margaery would even come. He has plans for them.”

 

“Oh, well, the offer is still there. And since they’re your family, you get to decide.”

 

“I get to decide,” he groaned. “That’s not fair. I don’t want to choose between ringing in the New Year inside my girlfriend or having my family around. The scales always tip towards _inside my girlfriend_.”

 

Her laughter filled the room and she leaned in to kiss him. “You can have that after everyone is asleep.”

 

“You’d have to be quiet,” he reminded her. “Arya would never let you live it down if she heard you.”

 

She rolled her eyes as she slid down in the bed and rested her head on her pillow. “You’re the one who growls. Perhaps you should be afraid she’d hear you.”

 

“I don’t growl.”

 

She chuckled. “You do and it’s sexy as hell, so never stop.” She tucked her arm beneath her pillow and heard Jon place his phone on the table beside the bed.

 

He then curled around her and she leaned back into his touch. “I love it when you wear silk to bed,” he said softly as he kissed her shoulder.

 

She smirked back at him. “Not as much as when I wear nothing to bed, right?”

 

“Yes. But this is nice, so keep it on,” he replied, his fingers tracing over the silk.

 

Daenerys closed her eyes, but sleep eluded her as it often did. She wasn’t sure she knew how to do this part. She and Jon had slept together before, every night when they were together. But in her house, just the two of them wrapped up in him, she was nearly panicked. She didn’t know how to do this part.

 

“Why are you so tense?” he questioned.

 

“I’m not,” she lied and he moved from her to turn the light back on and sat up on the bed once more. She rolled onto her back and looked up at him.

 

He had a deep scowl on his face and she hated that it was directed at her. “Don’t lie. I felt you tense up. Why?”

 

She shook her head, not able to find the words. “I don’t...know how to do this.”

 

“Do what?” he asked, his head tilting and she was reminded of Ghost.

 

She sat up as well and brought her knees to her chest. “I don’t know how to do the relationship without physical intimacy. Those are the parts that make me nervous. Collapsing in a ball of exhaustion after sex, that I understand. But, going to sleep together...that feels different.”

 

Jon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. “I love you. This is different for me, too.”

 

“But you seem like you know what to do...”

 

He shook his head as he interrupted her. “I don’t. I promise you. But perhaps I’m better at telling you what I want.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean...like earlier. Things you want to do for dates. Are you telling me you really don’t have a list? Or are you afraid to tell me the list?”

 

She frowned. “I’m afraid that you’ll hear it, think it’s stupid, and then start thinking badly of me.”

 

Jon rested his head against hers. “Daenerys, I love you. I want you to be happy. I want to be the one who _makes_ you happy.”

 

“I love you, too. So much that it scares me. This is already different than anything else I’ve known.” She closed her eyes and leaned into him more. “I’m simply afraid of ruining what we have.”

 

He kissed her temple then squeezed her tight for just a moment. “It only gets ruined if we shut down from one another. I’ll be open with you and you’ll be open with me. I’m not saying tell me all your deepest, darkest secrets right now. But don’t be afraid be honest with me.”

 

Daenerys felt her muscles loosen a bit at his reassurances. She had to remind herself that it was a good thing that Jon wanted something deeper than sex. She took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed the longer he held her. She closed her eyes for just a moment, enveloped by his strength, and it made her feel like she could do this. For the moment, her doubts quieted and she simply found peace wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Like it? Dany's got some deep-rooted crap to sort through, but she's so used to not having anyone to confide in about it. Enter Jon who makes her feel safe, loved, and protected. Gonna stir her up.


	27. Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex toys, anal sex, breakfast, and cuddling...that's about the whole of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Meisie for her birthday! She told me what she wanted and this was the story where I could make it work. Happy Birthday to one of my favorite people on the entire planet! :)
> 
> Thank you to Justwanderingneverlost for the gorgeous mood board and the beta she did on this chapter.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande and The Weeknd.

 

 

Daenerys looked over her shoulder at the man sleeping beside her. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to fight off the arousal that her dream had evoked. Jon said this needed to be about more than sex and now she was self-conscious about being too forward. Afraid he would think that’s all she wanted.

 

She didn’t and it wasn’t.

 

She continued to rub her thighs together, but it was a fruitless endeavor. She reached into the bottom drawer of her nightstand and looked at the different toys she owned. One was a peach, fleshy looking dildo that usually worked best in conjunction with her smaller vibrator. Then there was the thicker vibrator that always worked but she worried the sound would wake him.

 

She rolled her eyes. Jon slept harder than anyone she had ever met. Her hand closed around the thick vibrator and she turned on her side away from Jon. There was a certain part of her that found this thrilling, wondering if she could get herself off with the toy before he woke up.

 

She took a deep breath as she checked over her shoulder one more time and found him still sleeping. She rubbed it through her folds, slickening it up before moving the blunted tip inside her entrance. Pushing further she turned it on and had to use her free hand to cover her mouth to catch her moan.

 

She knew it wouldn’t take long, already feeling the all too familiar signs of her oncoming orgasm. She slid the length of it in and out, causing her to press her lips together to keep another moan from escaping. She was so close, her legs shaking, eyes closed tight. She stopped breathing when her hand was removed from the vibrator and it fell against her thigh.

 

Her breath returned, but her frustration level was at an all-time high. _Why would he do that_? She had every intention of asking him until he threw the covers off of her and took the still vibrating toy from against her thigh. He hadn’t said anything to her and that was setting her on edge even more.

 

“Jon...” she started, but the shake of his head kept her silent. Then he was moving to her feet and nudged her knees apart. He tilted his head, looking her over before his eyes caught hers. He wasn’t mad like she thought.

 

He was turned on.

 

“Lose the gown,” he ordered and she quickly tossed it over her head then watched and waited for him to do something. His eyes met hers again and she squirmed beneath his heated gaze. When he finally moved forward, he placed several kisses along her inner thigh while trailing the vibrator along the other.

 

He licked at the seam of her and she tried to press her hips into his face, wanting more, but he pulled away. She groaned in response which brought a half smile to his lips. His fingers danced over her bare cunt and she nearly closed her thighs to trap his hand, but then his mouth was on her again, licking first her folds, long slow drags of his tongue, then sucking them into his mouth. Daenerys writhed on the bed beneath his the torture of his tongue. He had been the only one to ever undo her so. Watching his dark head between her thighs, feeling his mouth bringing her closer and closer, and knowing that he loved her made her heart swell and her body thrum closer to the very edge.

 

She jumped as she felt the press of the vibrator at her entrance tickling against her folds. Jon was sitting back and watching as he slid it inside her, then pulled it out. “This better than me?” He questioned.

 

“Never!” She nearly shouted. He slid it inside her again and turned up the speed. She grabbed for purchase on her pillow.

 

“You're so wet you’re dripping onto the sheets,” he remarked. “I don’t know if I’ve ever had that effect on you.”

 

She nodded. “You do! Always. This is because-oh gods-of you.”

 

“Explain,” he said as he actively began working the vibrator inside her.

 

She could hardly think let alone speak. “Dream. I had a dream...” She couldn’t look at him or she would come. And she wanted this sweet torture to continue. “You were fucking...in the arse...after you’d be-en licking my cunt.”

 

He removed the vibrator, and she almost cried. But then his mouth was on her clit, sucking on it, flicking his tongue over it. The vibrator was back inside her as Jon leaned up. She thought he might kiss her, instead, he reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and returned to his place between her thighs. She thrilled at the thought of having him like that, again. Jon licked at her, but not giving the pressure on her clit that she needed. He suddenly pushed back her thighs and gave a dark look, silently telling her to help him. She grabbed her legs behind the knees and was rewarded by his mouth on her cunt, his tongue and lips working to bring her over the edge.

 

She startled at the feeling of the blunted tip of her vibrator tickling against her back entrance. She dropped her head back, unable to look at him as she felt it slide inside, then pull almost all the way out before pushing in farther than before. When Jon turned up the speed and sucked her clit into his mouth, she was gone. Her body shook, her moans filled the room, and she could feel her cunt leaking.

 

She was rolled into her stomach, a pillow shoved under her hips. The vibrator was removed but was soon replaced by the rounded tip of his cock. She pressed her hips back to him, nearly begging him to take her. She clutched the sheets in her hands as she pressed her head to the bed, waiting for him. And with one thrust, he seated himself fully. She cried out, her body still so new to this intrusion, but desperate for it all the same. Jon’s fingers dug into her hips with bruising force and he fucked her hard. Her breath caught her in the throat, beyond being able to say or do anything but lay beneath him and moan.

 

He was suddenly leaning over her back, his lips at her ear. “You’re mine.”

 

“Yours,” she agreed with a nod.

 

“Are you…?” She could hear the hesitancy in his voice.

 

“Don’t stop!” She shouted the words at him. And at that, he leaned back, and his thrusts picked up force and speed. She managed to slide a hand between her and the bed and found her dripping wet cunt. Suddenly, Jon was pressing something into her hand and she realized it was her vibrator, still on. She closed her eyes as she held it against her clit and came. Her body bowed in on itself, her cunt clenching, reminding her how empty it was while Jon buried himself balls deep inside her arse, grunting her name as he came. He released her hips and slid his hands over her back, then slowly pulled out of her. She collapsed fully on the bed and removed the vibrator from beneath her. He lay beside her and propped his head on his hand as he traced over her skin with the other.

 

She could see he wanted to say something but seemed hesitant. Daenerys smiled. “Speak, Jon Snow.”

 

His eyes met hers and his brows knit together. “Why the vibrator? Why not wake me up? Was the plan to let me find you?”

 

She rolled onto her side to face him, both hands tucked beneath her head and her arms used as a shield. “This was...not the plan. I thought I could do it without waking you up.”

 

He looked even more confused and slightly angry. “But why?”

 

She frowned and looked at the scar on his chest instead of his eyes. They seemed to get inside her too easily. “Because of our conversation yesterday. This needs to be about more than sex. I didn’t want the first thing I did this morning to make you think that I didn’t understand wanting more because I do.”

 

Jon’s hand reached out and took one of hers. He didn’t speak until she looked him in the eye. “Dany...I love you. I fucking love our sex life. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me when you want it, because, believe me when I say this, I’m usually always thinking about it.”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Do you only ever want to have sex with me? Like when you see our future is that all you see us doing?”

 

She thought about it for a moment, ideas of parties with his family, movie watching both in public and private, picnics in some field outside of the city, and vacations on secluded beaches all raced through her mind. Standing on a stage singing while Jon played his guitar beside her. Her playing the piano, him on the guitar in her basement studio. She swallowed thickly, willing back the tears as she suddenly understood better what he meant. “No,” she whispered.

 

He stroked his thumb over her cheek. “We’re going to get you used to the idea that someone, that _someone_ being me, values you more than for your body or what you can do for me.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. “I love you because you’re funny, intelligent, compassionate, loving, and, yes, damn sexy.”

 

She nodded, unable to find words to respond. She wrapped her arm around his chest and listened to him breathe. His fingers stroked her hair as hers traced the scars along his chest.

 

“We need to wash the sheets,” he said finally. “I got lube all over them.”

 

She chuckled and shook her head. “Not yet. I want to savor this part.”

 

At that, his other arm wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against the pulse in his throat, breathing in his scent.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys looked up from the stove as Jon entered the kitchen. After a shower, he had stripped the bed and tossed it all into the washing machine. They then worked together to remake her bed with fresh linens and discussed what they were going to eat. It was all so domestic. She couldn’t fathom what Jon wanted from her when it didn’t come to sex.

 

He came to stand beside her and looked in the pan at the eggs and smiled at her before he reached into the cabinets for a few plates. She served them out, then placed the pan in the sink. “What do you want to do today?” he asked.

 

Daenerys took the fork he handed her and the toast as it popped from the toaster. “I don’t know. What did you have in mind?”

 

He led her to the kitchen table and guided her into her seat before he grabbed their coffees and brought them over. He sat beside her and sipped from his. “I don’t know. But do you want to stay inside all day.”

 

“We’ll need Jorah or Dario if we go somewhere.”

 

“Really? There were only two photographers out there yesterday.”

 

She took a sip of her coffee and stared at him over the rim of her mug. “I bet there are over a dozen, now.”

 

He smirked. “Why’s that?”

 

“Everyone will want pictures of us, together. Especially given that you spent the night. They’ll be looking for something to report.”

 

He leaned back in his chair. “Alright, so, if there are only two photographers out there, then we do what I want to do.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Go on a date to a cinema and have dinner without Jorah or Daario,” he decided.

 

“And when I’m right?”

 

“Then we'll do whatever it is that you want to do.”

 

She smiled. “So, binging _Hoarders_ sounds like a good way to spend the day?”

 

“Is that what you want to do?”

 

She shrugged. “You’ll only find out if I’m right,” she said, then gestured toward her front door. Jon stood and she turned in her chair to watch. He opened it and she could hear the shouting and even the shutters of some cameras before he closed the door. He was frowning when he entered the room again. “Well?”

 

“You don’t have to look so smug,” he muttered.

 

She laughed and shook her head. “You forget how long I’ve had to deal with stuff like this.”

 

He heaved a deep breath and tilted his head. “Alright, so you win. What do you want to do?”

 

She took her empty plate to the sink and rinsed it. He followed her and did the same then leaned against the counter and folded his arms over his chest and eyed her for a minute. “Any ideas?”

 

She turned and faced him, then took his hand and led him to the sofa in the living room. She pushed him onto it and up crawled beside him, then rested her head on his knee and handed him the remote. “Pick anything.”

 

“Anything? This is supposed to be what you want.”

 

“This is exactly what I want. I want to lay here with you and watch mindless telly. Then we’ll order lunch from the bistro down the block and have it delivered. And after that, we’ll play it by ear. But this is what I want. I don’t care what we watch.”

 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Mindless entertainment it is.”

 

Jon drug his fingers through her hair as she stared aimlessly at the screen. He finally settled on a show and all she could concentrate on was the gentle way he curled her hair around his fingers or how soft his flannel pajama bottoms were against her cheek. She would not allow her insecurities to ruin this. Every instinct she had told her to climb on top of him to fuck him so he wouldn’t want to leave her. But she reminded herself, especially when he shifted on the sofa to get more comfortable, that this was what she actually wanted. The other was a fear response, even if she did want him. She relaxed into his stroking fingers and closed her eyes, not intending to fall asleep, but it took her just the same.

  
  



	28. When I Look Into Your Eyes, I Can See A Love Restrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jon and Dany alone time. Tyrion sends them a copy of their song. Piano sex. Other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of interest for this chapter: _Broken_ by Seether feat. Amy Lee and _November Rain_ by Guns n Roses.
> 
>  
> 
> The show Jon and Daenerys are speaking about is _Stranger Things_ , which, if you haven’t watched it, you need to. It’s amazing. Especially if you grew up in the 80s. It’s a mixture of all sorts of 80s things I love. And it’s well written, too. So, watch it if you haven’t. Dany is hooked. 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize in the delay in a new chapter for this fic. Something about it just wasn’t letting me get into the headspace I needed to in order to write it. I also started writing _Legends of Winter’s Peak_ with the lovely justwanderingneverlost. I’m sorry for the lack of updates on my other fics such as _Catch Us Where We Sleep_ and _I Am A Man On Fire, You A Violent Desire_. Those are coming, I promise. 
> 
> A huge thanks to justwanderingneverlost for betaing this chapter and making the gorgeous mood board. She's so damn good at it, isn't she?

 

Daenerys went to the door at the ringing of the bell and found a mail carrier on the other side even as cameras flashed at her accepting the package and signing for it. She would never understand why it was noteworthy when she got a package. She closed the door behind her and walked into her living room where Jon was sprawled on the sofa. She had been resting comfortably on top of him as his fingers had traced through her hair. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s from Lannister, so I’m assuming it’s our song,” she said with a smile as she opened up the small box and revealed a thumb drive and a note. She handed him the thumb drive as he stood and he quickly plugged it into the system beside the fireplace. 

 

_ Daenerys, _

 

_ I’ve sent a copy of this to the members of the Night’s Watch as well. I think this turned out far better than I could have hoped. I’m sure you’ll agree. I’ve already arranged too have you sing it at the Grammys at the beginning of February. They will join you. We have an agreement with their record company, now. I would imagine this won’t be the last song you record with them, nor should it be. Text me and let me know if it lives up to your standards, and theirs. The song will be released on the 5th of January and will have worldwide circulation. Let’s hope it does as well as I believe it will and we can rub Cersei’s smug nose in it together. _

 

_ Tyrion _

 

The first chords of the song began and Jon joined her on the sofa where she handed him the letter. When the chorus of the song hit, she noticed the sounds of stringed instruments in the background, making the song feel fuller. Grenn’s gruff voice mixed well with hers. Jon’s guitar strung it all together and she smiled. When it ended, she thought it might be her favorite song she’d ever done. She looked at Jon trying to gauge his reaction. His brow was furrowed and his arms were crossed over his chest. 

 

“Well?” she asked, softly.

 

He shook his head. “I never could’ve imagined it sounding like that. Ever. I wish Robb was here to hear it.”

 

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “We can send it to him,” she said as she stood and moved to her sound system and removed the device. She beckoned for Jon to follow her, which he did. She opened the door that led to the downstairs studio and turned on the lights. She went over to the computer at the center console and booted it up. Jon wandered into the actual studio and she kept her eyes on him as he examined the various instruments that sat in the room. 

 

“This is incredible,” he said over his shoulder. 

 

She smiled. “Missandei was the one that suggested I make this into a studio. That girl is so clever.” She finally got it booted up and plugged in the USB drive. “What’s Robb’s email address?”

 

Jon furrowed his brow and shrugged. “I don’t know. We only text.”

 

Daenerys pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Robb.

 

_ I need your email address. I’m going to send you something that you need to open alone. _

 

She waited for a few moments and then her phone buzzed.

 

_ You know this is Robb, not Jon, right? Sending me nudes will get us both killed. _

 

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. Jon sat beside her. “Why are you laughing?”

 

“Your brother.” She showed him her phone and Jon rolled his eyes as well. 

 

_ It’s not that. We got the final version of Broken and Jon wanted you to hear it. Email address please. _

 

When she got the address, she copied the song into the email and forwarded it to Robb. 

 

_ Margaery can hear it as well, but no one else. Let us know when you’ve heard it and what you think. _

 

Jon was leaned back in his chair and she folded her legs beneath her. “Have you recorded any songs in here?”

 

She nodded. “ _ Dangerous Woman _ .”

 

He smiled and looked at her. “I like that song.”

 

Daenerys laced her fingers with his and then kissed his shoulder. “Let’s play around with the instruments while we wait,” she said as she stood and carried her phone with her. She sat at the piano and went down the scales as Jon picked a blue fender from the wall. 

 

He plugged it up to the system and worked to tune it. When Jon finally got it in tune, he began the opening to  _ House of the Rising Sun _ . She smiled. “What do you want to play?”

 

He shrugged. She smirked as the perfect song came to mind and hit the first chord, followed by the next. Jon grinned at her. “I love you.”

 

She chuckled and continued with the song, pushing through to lyrics where she began singing.

 

_ When I look into your eyes _ __  
_ I can see a love restrained _ __  
_ But darlin' when I hold you _ __  
_ Don't you know I feel the same _ __  
  


_ Nothin' lasts forever _ __  
_ And we both know hearts can change _ __  
_ And it's hard to hold a candle _ _  
_ __ In the cold November rain

 

She tried not to look at Jon as he had his head bent over his guitar, his wild curls bouncing with every bob of his head. His grey t-shirt strained against his chest and arms, the guitar slung low at his hips. After the first guitar solo, she had to stop playing and turned to face him as he looked at her confused. “What’s wrong?”

 

She shook her head. “I can’t do it anymore,” she declared, as she stood and moved into his arms, the guitar between them forgotten as she brought his lips to hers. A moan caught in her throat as his hands slid from her waist to her breasts, squeezing them beneath her jumper. He broke the kiss to remove the guitar and placed it on a nearby stand then turned his attention back to her. She sat on the edge of the piano bench and got his belt undone and the fly. She pushed his shirt up, nipping at the skin of his abdomen as she shoved his jeans and underwear to his ankles. She looked up at him, his eyes almost black, his hair hanging over his face, and his lip caught between his teeth. He was fucking perfect. 

 

She slid her hands along his thighs up to his cock, taking it in hand and stroking over it. Dany licked the tip, receiving a growl in response. Her desire to hear that noise again caused her to suck the head into her mouth and swirl her tongue around him. He made the noise again and she was thrilled to watch him pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the ground. He gripped her beneath her arms and had her stand in front of him. His mouth found hers, his tongue licking her lips as his fingers slid through her hair.

 

She loved the feel of his fingers sliding over her skin. Her heart belonged to him, completely. It raced at the desperate kisses he placed on her lips and then moved down her neck to her breasts. He kicked off his own pants then shoved hers to the ground. He lifted her and set her on the edge of the piano. She slid her fingers through his hair, gripping it as she urged his mouth where she wanted it. He draped her thighs over his shoulders and she shuddered at the feel of his hot breath against her sex. 

 

The first touch of his tongue to her slit caused her to shiver. Then the feel of his lips and the scratch of his beard danced along her skin, tormenting her as they wound her tighter and tighter. The scrape of his teeth against her clit caused her body to bow in on itself as she teetered on the edge and fell over completely when he sucked it into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. Her limbs felt like jelly as he released her and licked and kissed her cunt until she relaxed. He lifted her from the piano and turned her so she could lean against it, her arms folded in front of her as she rested her head against them. She spread her legs and moaned at the feel of his cock rubbing against her wet folds. His hand slid along her spine and to her shoulder which he gripped for support as he slid inside her.

 

She moaned, her back arching when he slapped one of her arse cheeks. She bit her lip as she pushed back against him, her legs feeling weaker with every thrust that drove her closer and closer to her climax. Both of his arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against him, his lips finding hers as he made quick, shallow thrusts inside her. She gripped his hair in her fist, holding his lips to hers, the other digging into his hip behind her. One of his hands teased her nipple, circling around it then flicking it with his thumb and pinching gently. The other had rested on her hip before sliding lower to her cunt. His fingers teased her folds then sought out her nub and she knew if not for his arms around her, she would have fallen to the floor as her legs shook, her toes curled, and her cunt clenched around his thrusting cock. She dropped her head back to his shoulder as he pressed his lips against her ear and growled out her name as he came. 

 

She leaned against the piano again, Jon’s weight resting on her back. Dany couldn’t help but smile as he placed kisses along her neck and spine. She felt empty when he pulled out of her, but that was quickly relieved as he turned her into his embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder. His hands moved over her back, even twirling in the ends of her hair. She looked up at him with a smile and he leaned down to kiss her lips. He rubbed their noses together, then pressed his forehead against hers. “I think before I leave we’ll have made a good run at having sex in every room.”

 

She laughed and kissed him again. “You keep looking like you do when you play guitar, and I can’t promise I won’t jump you while on stage.”

 

Her phone began ringing from the bench. She moved out of his arms and found that it was Robb making a facetime call. She handed it to Jon who took it and pulled his shirt on quickly. He hit the green button to answer and his brother and Margaery both appeared in the screen. Dany slid on her shirt and pulled her pants on as Jon gestured to his next to the bench. She handed them to him as she appeared in the screen view. 

 

“So, I take it since you’re calling us that you heard it?”

 

“It took a moment for us to figure out how to open the file because Robb was being stubborn and wouldn’t let me help him, but yes, we heard it.” Margaery was smiling brightly at them as Jon appeared behind Daenerys again. “It’s beautiful. I cried,” she admitted. “So, did Robb.”

 

“I didn’t cry!” he insisted.

 

“He did cry. His manliness won’t allow him to admit it.”

 

“My manliness has nothing to do with whether or not I cried.” Robb turned his attention back to Jon and Daenerys. “Back to the song, though. It’s amazing. Your voice is gorgeous, Daenerys.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, feeling her cheeks get hot. She was used to people telling her that she was pretty or she was a great performer. People rarely complimented her voice, at least not anymore. “Jon is the one who deserves all the recognition. The song was all him.”

 

She felt his hands on her shoulders and he placed a kiss at her temple. “It’s going to be released on January 5th, so be listening for it,” he told them.

 

“Right. We’re going to perform it together at the Grammy’s in February, too,” she reminded.

 

“Wow. That’s a huge audience.”

 

Jon groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

 

“Well, we don’t want to keep you from doing whatever it is you’re doing,” Margaery said with a wink, “so, we’ll let you get back to it.”

 

Robb gave a wave before the call ended. 

 

*~*

 

“So, the little girl belonged to that facility?” Daenerys asked from her perch beside Jon on the sofa. 

 

Jon nodded. “Yes.”

 

“And the little boy, Will? Where is he?”

 

“You’ll find out the name of it later.”

 

“Is it in that facility?”

 

He winced. “Hard to explain.”

 

“What about Barb? Is she in the same place as Will?”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not telling you anything.”

 

“Ugh, why not?”

 

“I don’t give out spoilers,” he said with a shrug and moved off the sofa and into the kitchen. “I’m hungry.” 

 

She turned on her knees and watched him shuffle around in the kitchen. “Are you going to cook for me?”

 

He smiled. “Would you like me to cook for you?”

 

Daenerys smiled and nodded. “A man who can cook, play guitar, write songs, and fuck like you do is irresistible.”

 

His eyes darkened as he looked up at her. “You keep talking like that and I’ll forget cooking and bend you over that sofa.”

 

“Don’t tempt me, Jon Snow,” she giggled. “What’s the little girl’s name?”

 

“Eleven,” he said and groaned. “That was a nice little trick.”

 

She winked at him. “I just have to wait until your guard is down or you’re distracted.” She climbed from the sofa and walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter beside the cutting board where he was already busy chopping different vegetables. “Is Steve a bad guy or good guy?”

 

Jon shook his head. “Nope. Not telling you.”

 

“Come on, Jon. Give me something! We have a lot of episodes to get through and my plan to get you distracted during episodes only happens if I already know what’s going to happen and I’m not so enthralled.”

 

He chuckled. “You should never give away your plan. Only villains monologue.”

 

“I could be a villain. The wiley femme fatale here to seduce you.”

 

He nodded and smiled. “You’re certainly not a damsel in distress.”

 

“Certainly not. I can rescue myself,” she said as she leaned back on her hands. “Although, as the femme fatale, I could pretend I need rescuing in order to seduce you. Pretend to be a simple girl who just got into trouble.”

 

Jon put the knife down and looked at her. “Oh, you’re definitely the femme fatale. Like one of the sirens in the Iliad. Luring unsuspecting men to their doom.” She grinned as he moved between her thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

“And would you succumb? Follow my voice to your doom?”

 

“My doom? No.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “Salvation? I’d follow you to the end of the world for that.”

 

She heaved a sigh. “I love you, Jon.”

 

He pressed his lips to hers. “I love you, too.”

 

*~*

 

Jon came out of the bathroom and found Daenerys laying on her stomach, a pen in hand and a book open in front of her. He crawled onto the bed beside her and she closed it with the pen inside before he could see it. “What’s that?”

 

She kept her eyes on the book. “Working on an idea I had for a song.”

 

He nudged her with his shoulder. “You don’t have to hide it from me.”

 

She rolled to her side and sat up, holding the book in her hand. “I’m not. Not really,” she said softly. “But you know how songwriting can be something very personal and it takes a lot out of you to share it with someone, especially someone you love.”

 

He propped himself up on his elbow and sighed. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

 

“You’ll be the first person to hear it when I’m done. I want your opinion as an artist as well as the man I love. But it’s not ready yet,” she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

He traced over her arm with his fingers and gave her a smile. “You don’t have to explain, either,” he tried to reassure her. He was conscious of the fact that this was the first real, adult relationship she’d been in and that as much as they cared for one another, there was still a lot to learn. “We’ve got time,” he said still smiling. “What do you say we do something outside the house tomorrow?”

 

She smirked. “You’ve noticed the horde of cameras outside, haven't you?”

 

He nodded. “Hard to miss. It’s like there’s a royal baby being born in here.”

 

She chuckled. “No babies. But they impede our ability to sneak around town.”

 

He groaned. “We can’t stay cooped up inside for days.”

 

She placed the book and pen on the nightstand then curled into his arms. “But I thought that was exactly the plan. You and I alone for days.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “It is. But we can still find ways to do things together outside the house.”

 

“Such as?”

 

He sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

She sat up beside him. “I like staying in and watching the telly with you. We’ve almost finished season one of Stranger Things. Eleven just saved Mike’s life from those bullies and he flew in the air...how can you deprive me of laying against you or on you as I watch that. Not to mention Steve!”

 

“Should I be worried by how much you love Steve?”

 

“You mean that I’m attracted to dark-eyed men with amazing hair?” She said as she stroked her fingers through his.  “Examine that too hard and all of this could fall apart.”

 

“Are you saying you’re only with me for my looks?” he teased.

 

She shrugged. “Not just your looks. You’re also a beast in bed,” she laughed as she leaned down to kiss him. “Mmmm, and a superb kisser. Kind. Considerate. A true gentleman. I’m truly lucky to have you,” she whispered. “Most people seem to tire of me by this point.”

 

“Most people are stupid,” he replied. “The ones who  _ really _ know you are still around.”

 

“Do you think you really know me?”

 

He shook his head. “I have a feeling I haven’t even scratched the surface. But I know enough about you to say that I’m not going anywhere.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Worth the wait? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I already have ideas of what's to happen in the next chapter, so hopefully, that won't take so long for me to write and update. Leave a comment and let me know what you think. Also, I already have the song picked out that Dany is writing and I'm super excited for her to let Jon hear it as well as reveal it to all of you because I feel like it embodies Daenerys in this story.
> 
> Thank you for all your love and support and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	29. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little moments together and New Year's Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Justwanderingneverlost for the gorgeous mood board and for the beta she did on this chapter. She really is the best!
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from the song "Butterflies" by Alicia Keys. It's so Dany in this chapter.

 

The next morning, she found her bed empty and the sheets cold which meant he’d been up for a while. Dany slowly got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. When she was through dealing with Mother Nature, brushing her teeth and washing her face, she went downstairs where she could hear music playing and smell food cooking.

 

She smiled as she entered the kitchen and found Jon standing in front of the stove, still in pajama bottoms with no shirt. He’d already pulled back his riotous curls and was blissfully singing along to  _ Layla  _ by Eric Clapton. He hadn’t noticed her yet, so she watched as he used the handle of the spatula as a makeshift guitar until he had to flip the omelet he was currently making. He slid it out onto a plate which already had toast and what looked to be potatoes on it. 

 

He poured in the next omelet as he danced a bit and she felt her cheeks actually ache from how hard she was smiling. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

 

He stilled but covered her hands with one of his own. “How long have you been watching me?” he asked and she could hear the humor in his voice.

 

She rested her cheek against his back, unwilling to release her hold. “Long enough to know that with a real guitar or a spatula being  _ used _ as a fake guitar, you’re the sexiest member of any band ever.”

 

He laughed and flipped the omelet. “You’re biased.”

 

“Maybe, but I’m also right,” she said as she released him to lean against the counter. “How long have you been awake?”

 

“An hour? Got a few texts from my family and I answered them.”

 

“I take it since you haven’t said anything about it, that you aren’t interested in having them over for New Year’s Eve?”

 

He shrugged and placed the omelet on another plate. “It’s not that I wouldn’t love to spend more time with them, but I kind of like the idea of just you and I ringing in the new year.”

 

She nodded and smiled. “I’m fine with that answer. But I still want you to wear a suit.”

 

He wrinkled his nose. “I need an incentive.”

 

Dany carried the two plates to the table as Jon brought tea and cups for them both. Utensils were already on the table. “What sort of incentive?”

 

He grinned. “You’re creative. I’m sure you've got something.”

 

“True. I have a lot of things you haven’t seen. But...I was thinking that it might be more fun to wear nothing at all beneath my dress.”

 

One of his eyebrows quirked up in interest. “Hmm, that sounds like an incentive.”

 

She chuckled. “You’re so easy.” She brought her cup to her lips and smiled over the rim as she stared at him. “I like that about you.” She sipped at her tea and took a bite of her omelet. “Where did you learn to cook?”

 

“I wasn’t always a traveling musician. I played in Tormund’s pub for a year.” He shrugged. “I lived in a little flat down the road and if I didn’t want bar food and was too lazy to go to Robb’s, then I had to cook for myself. Wrote a lot during that time.”

 

“ _ Broken _ ?” she questioned.

 

He nodded. “Robb was really having a hard time. He didn’t talk to any of us about his time in the military. I just...I couldn’t talk to him and make him better, I knew that. I also knew a song wouldn’t work. I only wanted some way of letting him know I was there for him, believed in him, and loved him. He’s my brother. Doesn’t matter that we have different mothers. I knew it didn’t matter to him.”

 

She took his hand in hers. “How did I luck into finding you? I still don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

 

“Who says you had to do anything? Maybe it was fate, some divine intervention, or just Daario being an asshole.” He smiled. “We found each other and that’s all that matters, right?”

 

She nodded. “Yes. You’re right.” She took a deep breath, a smile pulling at her lips. “I want more of this.”

 

He slowly smiled. “Alright. Then I’ll give you more of it.”

 

*~*

 

They were seated in her media room, the bar between their seats lifted so she could curl against him as they watched  _ The Empire Strikes Back _ . Jon was appalled she had never seen any of the series and had quickly found  _ A New Hope  _ and finished it with Dany insisting they move on to the next. They were at the penultimate scene of Luke hanging in the air with Darth Vader closing in. Jon was enjoying the popcorn as Dany clutched the blanket over her lap. 

 

She grabbed his arm quickly, a gasp leaving her lips as Vader told Luke he was his father. She paused the movie and looked at him. “Is that true!?”

 

Jon chuckled and nodded. “Aye. It’s true.”

 

She looked back at the screen, her mouth hanging open still. “But...how?”

 

He sighed. “The prequels set all that up. Anakin Skywalker was training with Obi-Wan to be a Jedi and fell in love with Padme and had twins.”

 

“TWINS!?” She was now facing him fully, her fingers digging into his arm. “Who’s the other one? Have we met them yet? Are they evil, too? And Luke just lost his hand! How is he still holding on!? Why did Vader try to kill him in the first movie if that’s his son!? What have you done to me, Jon Snow!?”

 

He pried her fingers out of his skin and winced, realizing what he’d let slip. “I’m sorry. The twins bit was a huge spoiler. That will be revealed soon.” He placed a kiss on her stunned cheek. “It gets better.”

 

“Han is in carbonite being taken to Jaba, Luke is dangling in space missing his hand, and Leia and Chewie are having to rely on Lando to be telling the truth.”

 

Jon tilted his head. “You’ve never heard people say “Luke, I am your father.”?”

 

She huffed. “Yes. But that’s not how Vader said it so I didn’t know it would be him.”

 

He kissed her on the back of the hand. “I love you.”

 

“Don’t try to butter me up! You let me walk into that with no knowledge it was coming,” she said as she sulked beside him.

 

“I’m sorry. Do you want spoilers cause that ruins the movie...”

 

“Who’s the twin?” He opened his mouth to respond but she put her hand over it. “No, don’t tell me.” He turned the movie back on. “Vader is his father...” she said as she shook her head. “Why did we not start with the prequels?”

 

“Because it is universal knowledge that they suck,” he replied before shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

 

She shook her head. “I still can’t believe it.”

 

He kissed her cheek and she looked at him, her brow wrinkled in confusion. “I love you.”

 

She smirked. “I know.”

 

*~*

 

“What’s on your bucket list of things to do?” she asked as she sorted through her iPod for a song and settled on  _ Black _ by Pearl Jam before she joined him in the kitchen, sitting down at the island. 

 

He dropped the tomatoes in the pot with the onions and garlic, gave it a bit of a stir then added in the tomato paste. “Well, I’ve been skydiving and scuba diving, so those are out of the way. I’d like to eat my way through Italy. Swim in the Mediterranean. Safari in Africa. Rainforests in South America. Tacos in Mexico. Great Wall of China. Backpack in the Outback.” He smiled. “Play with Jimmy Page with Dave Grohl on drums.”

 

She smiled. “I notice that several of yours involved food. What song would you play with Grohl and Page?”

 

He leaned against the counter. “Well, I mean, assuming I’m only playing back up to Page... _ When the Levee Breaks _ or  _ Rock n Roll _ . The second one mainly cause I think Grohl is a crazy man on the drums for that one.” He tilted his head. “What about you. What’s on your bucket list?”

 

She sighed. “Well, I’ve done a lot of the things on your list. Some I think we could do together,” she said with a smile. “My bucket list items are going to seem stupid.”

 

“You can tell me. I’d never make fun of you.”

 

She heaved a sigh. “I want to go to Disneyland.” She could see him struggling not to laugh and she hit his hand. “You said you wouldn’t make fun.”

 

He smiled. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Your face says it all. I know it’s stupid and childish, but it’s one of those things I’ve never had the chance to do and Rhaegar had plans for us to go...”

 

The smile slipped from Jon’s face and he walked around the island to take her hands. “Then let’s go together. We’ll ride some rides, eat park food, get you some Mickey ears...”

 

She tugged at the front of his shirt to bring him closer. “You don’t have to go out of guilt. If every time I bring up Rhaegar, you get that look on your face, I’ll stop talking about him,” she said softly. “I miss him, but I’ve had a long time to deal with his loss and it’s not your place to try to fill that hole. It would be weird if you did. He was my brother, I love him, and I lost him. As much as it sucks, it hurts to see you feel so much pity for me.”

 

He heaved a sigh and put his hands on her shoulders. “It’s not pity,” he whispered. “It’s more of a  _ that could have been me _ . I don’t know what I would do, and yes, I suppose I do want to make you feel better, but not by replacing your brother. I want to spend time with you, doing things that you want to do, and if you want to go to Disneyland, then let’s go. We’ll be in Vegas for Arya’s fight in March. We can fly to Anaheim and go.”

 

She tilted her head and nodded. “I’ll get Missandei to make the plans since she has my schedule.”

 

He placed a kiss on her nose. “I’m not going to let you Han Solo me again.”

 

She chuckled. “Oh, is  _ I know _ not the correct response to  _ I love you _ ?”

 

He pulled her closer. “Not unless you want to be punished.”

 

She grinned. “That’s it, Jon. Talk dirty to me,” she said as she leaned up and caught his lips in a kiss. “Besides, we both know that I don’t think spanking is a punishment.”

 

“Naughty woman,” he growled against her lips. “I should make you wait,” he said as he slipped his fingers down the front of her pajama pants and traced over the seam of her cunt, causing her to shiver against him. “I should get you right up against the edge and not give you what you want.”

 

“That’s cruel.”

 

“But maybe you’d earned it,” he said before his lips claimed hers in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as he slid a finger inside her. He moved his lips along her neck, as she wrapped her leg around him. “What do you think? That a fitting punishment?” She clutched at him as his thumb swirled around her clit.

 

“Yes...” she bit her lip. “Tease me,” her breath caught on the last word and she leaned her head back. “I love when you draw it out...make me wait...til I’m ready to beg...”

 

He removed his hand from her pants and stood up straight, pulling her arms and legs from around him and walked back to the stove. She eyed him, able to see the stiff outline of his cock against his jeans. She pressed her thighs together, trying to keep her want for him under control. 

 

Instead, she stood from her seat and walked around to the refrigerator. “You want a beer?”

 

“Aye. Thanks.”

 

With his back to her, she placed it on the counter beside him and slid her hands around his hips to the bulge beneath the denim. “Remember, I can keep you waiting, too.” Jon made a grab for her as she moved out of his grip quickly and grabbed a glass for the wine she had removed from the fridge. “Where would you go on vacation if you could?”

 

He looked up at her from under dark lashes and opened his beer. “Somewhere that you could be naked a lot.”

 

She chuckled. “Have you ever been to a nude beach?”

 

“No. Have you?”

 

She nodded. “Once out of curiosity. I learned a very valuable lesson that day.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“The people you  _ see _ on a nude beach are not the people you  _ want  _ to see on a nude beach.”

 

He laughed and recorked her bottle and returned it to the fridge. “That’s good information to have. Maybe we just need a private beach.”

 

She nodded and sipped at her wine. “I like the Maldives. Or Bali.”

 

“One of those huts on the water.”

 

She nodded. “Fruity drinks, hammocks, sun, an excuse to rub you down with lotion as I don’t want any of that pretty white skin to burn.”

 

“As long as I get to rub you down, too, I agree to your terms.”

 

*~*

 

The smells coming from the kitchen were making him insane. He wasn’t allowed to enter the room and was relegated to the living room where he could hear Dany singing to herself, the occasional clang of pots and pans, the sizzling food cooking filled the air. He didn’t know what she was making, but it carried through the air and made his mouth water. 

 

He tried to focus his attention on the guitar in his hands, strumming along the strings as he worked out the cords for the song he was currently working on. He heard a curse come from the other room and he nearly stood to check on her, but the last few times she'd sent out of the room quickly. He waited to hear another or smell something burning, but neither happened so he went back to strumming. 

 

She suddenly appeared around the corner and gave him a smile. “I put your suit in the bathroom down here for you to change,” she declared as she untied the apron around her waist.

 

“Is the food done?”

 

“In the oven,” she smiled. “You stay out of the kitchen though. You’ve cooked nearly every meal for me, let me cook this one for you,” she said as he stood and moved toward her, swiping at the flour that clung to her cheek. 

 

“I’ll be on my best behavior.”

 

Her smile turned wicked as she linked her arms around his waist. “Only during dinner,” she said as she leaned up to kiss him. “I’m going upstairs to change clothes. After you get dressed, would you be my knight and open the bottle of white wine chilling in the fridge?”

 

He nodded and kissed her. “Anything else?”

 

She shook her head. “No, that should do it. I’ll be back down in a few minutes.” She moved out of his arms and started toward the stairs.

 

“You sure I don’t need to stir anything?”

 

“Jon Snow, don’t you open that oven,” she ordered as she walked up the stairs.

 

*~*

 

He was busy opening the bottle of wine when he heard her heels on the stairs. He had removed two wine glasses and was working on the cork when she appeared in front of him in a short white dress made of satin that hugged her curves like a glove. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and he was transfixed by her. He could see she had carried through on her promise and was not wearing a bra, to his delight.

 

She sidled up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. “Have I ever told you how sexy you are in a suit?”

 

He shook his head and removed the cork from the bottle and poured them both a glass. “I think maybe...once. I’m having a hard time concentrating on anything besides you in that dress.”

 

Daenerys smiled. “Oh, do you like it? I didn’t realize it was practically see through until Missandei told me.”

 

He heaved out a sigh of relief. “So, it’s not my imagination?”

 

She laughed and shook her head as he handed her a glass. “No, but now I think I should have been quiet about it and let you think so.”

 

Jon smiled. “Promise me one thing.”

 

“Maybe,” she said with a shrug. “What is it?”

 

He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her against him. “Never wear this for anyone but me.”

 

She grinned. “That can be arranged.” He slid his fingers up the back of her thigh and she smacked his hand. “You can’t have that, yet.”

 

He smirked as he watched her walk away from him and to the oven. “I think I like it when you give me orders.”

 

She hummed in thought and took a sip of her wine, her finger tapping lightly on the glass when she finished. The smile on her face was one of intrigue. “Oh? You always seem like you like to be in control,” she said as she leaned against the counter.

 

He nodded and smiled. “Make no mistake. I do. But I think I could handle you telling me what to do.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him and settled her wine glass behind her. “And if I told you, right now, to get on your knees and taste me...”

 

“I’d be only too happy to comply. Is that what you’re doing?”

 

Daenerys was still staring at him, a hungry look in her eyes, then turned away from him, grabbed her wine glass and walked around to sit at one of the bar stools. “No. You’d like that too much. Besides, I’m not ready to get your suit all mussed before I’ve had sufficient time to enjoy you wearing it.”

 

He smirked. “So, the theme for the night is to tease me?”

 

She shrugged one shoulder. “It’s only a tease if I don’t intend to let you have exactly what you want.”

 

He moved around the island to stand beside her. “What is it with you and suits?”

 

She looped her fingers beneath the lapels of his jacket, then smoothed her hands over his chest. “I like how proper you look.”

 

“That's it?”

 

She shook her head and bit her lip. “No, let me finish. I like how proper you look and the thought of you fucking me while you look like this makes me incredibly wet. A naughty man beneath all the finery.”

 

He shook his head and released a low groan. “We’re not going to make it through dinner if you keep touching and teasing like you are.”

 

She pushed him back and walked to the oven to peek inside. “Tell me, Jon Snow, why do you like garters and stockings with seams?”

 

She turned to him and found his eyes fixed on her chest. She chuckled as she reached around him, brushing against him as she did. He thought about her question and smiled. “I suppose for the same reason you like me in a suit. It looks proper and I like the idea that while people can see the stockings, only I get the see the rest of it.”

 

The timer on the stove took them both out of the moment as Daenerys smiled. She pushed him away from the oven and donned two oven mitts. He stood nearby and watched her pull out some sort of roast that was cooked to a perfect golden brown. The smell made his mouth fill with saliva. “What is that?”

 

“Oh, this? This is a crown roast. I ordered it while you were sleeping a few nights ago. I wanted something different. I could have gotten lamb or pork but I went with lamb. That alright?”

 

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

 

She smiled brightly at him. She turned from that tray back to the still open oven and pulled out neat potatoes slices lying in a dish with cheese and chives draped over them. And another venture to the second oven produced a pan of roasted vegetables - asparagus and green beans. She also produced a bowl of warm rolls from somewhere. 

 

He took a deep breath and looked at her. “Where did you learn to do all of this?”

 

She chuckled. “Pinterest.”

 

He shook his head. “What is that?”

 

She laughed hard this time and pulled his lips against hers. “Never change, my love.”

 

*~*

 

She leaned back in her chair, too full to contemplate moving. She went overboard, she knew it. She still had a trifle to serve but she knew that neither of them would be able to eat a bite of it right then.

 

“You learned to do all of this from social media?” His tone was disbelieving and she nodded. 

 

“Yes. With some help from YouTube.”

 

“Amazing. Is there anything you  _ can’t _ do?”

 

She looked thoughtful for a moment and chuckled. “I can not yodel.” His laugh lit up his face. His dark eyes crinkled at the sides and it never failed to stir her. “What about you? What  _ can’t  _ you do?”

 

“Tattoos.”

 

She nodded and nudged his leg with her foot. “I have noticed that your skin is rather pristine for a rock and roll guy. Why is that?”

 

“Needles. I faint at the sight.”

 

“Faint? Really?”

 

He nodded. “Yes. Ever since I stayed in the hospital when I was little I’ve been terrified. My father knew and always warned the doctor when I got older and I’ve avoided them as much as possible as an adult.”

 

She tilted her head and took his hand in hers. “I don’t like needles either. It’s why I don’t have one. What would you get if you could bear it?”

 

“Oh definitely Ghost’s face across my entire chest,” he answered, his face completely serious. His answer shocked her and it must have registered across her face as he started laughing again. She playfully hit his arm. “I’m sorry! It was too easy.”

 

“Bad form, Jon Snow,” she scolded but laughed with him. 

 

“Sorry.” He was still smiling. “I’ve never thought about it because I knew I would never get one. Have you ever thought of it?”

 

She nodded. “A lot, when I’m in an especially rebellious mood. Drogo tried to goad me into getting one when we were together and I almost did but I threw up on the tattoo guy and he dropped it.”

 

Jon’s eyebrows were raised. “What were you going to get?”

 

She held up her wrist and showed him where she had fancied having herself inked. “ _ Fire and Blood _ .”

 

He smirked. “Your first album title.”

 

“Family motto, too. I have some old memorabilia from my family with crests and such that say fire and blood.”

 

“That’s intense for a family motto.”

 

She shrugged and smiled. “Apparently, my family could be intense.” Dany kicked off her shoes and put her bare feet up in Jon’s lap. “I have bad news.”

 

He wrinkled his nose at the statement and then did the best thing he could have, which was to start massaging her aching feet. “Let’s have it.”

 

“I made a dessert, too.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “You did know it was just the two of us, right?”

 

She nodded. “I wanted to impress you,” she said as she took a sip of her wine.

 

He looked up at her then, his expression serious. “You never cease to impress me.” 

 

She could feel her cheeks heat at his admission and looked down at her hands. She didn’t know why such things from Jon made her feel like a shy girl. But then, she had never felt this way about anyone. His opinion of her mattered, and it took her by surprise sometimes to find that he truly did care for her. She wondered sometimes if she deserved it. 

 

He lifted her chin and smiled at her. The small gesture made her heart race. “You did splendidly. In fact, I think I’ll take a picture and send it to my family and make them all incredibly jealous that they aren’t here.”

 

She smiled and moved her feet from his lap and moved to take their place. “You can do that tomorrow. Tonight, Jon Snow, you’re all mine.” She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. He attempted to deepen it, but she pulled back. “Come along, I have more plans for you while you’re still in that suit,” she said as she stood and took his hand. She slipped her feet back into her shoes and pulled him along with her to the living room. She turned on the television, finding the official New Year’s Eve countdown, and put it on mute. She then went to her phone where it was plugged up into the sound system and hit play on the list she had created that morning. 

 

_ Unforgettable  _ by Nat King Cole began drifting through the room. She turned and moved into his arms, linking her wrists behind his neck as his settled at the base of her spine. He pressed his cheek to hers as they slowly swayed back and forth. She closed her eyes and hummed along to the song and felt his arms tighten around her.

 

“I’ve got to tell you, Dany, this has been one amazing night.”

 

She smiled and pulled back to look at him. “And it’s not over yet.”

 

He pressed his lips to hers. “So you keep teasing.”

 

She smoothed her hand over his jacket and straightened his tie. “I think you can stand a  _ little _ teasing,” she said as she kissed him just beneath his chin.

 

He pressed his lips to her cheek then her lips. She trailed her fingers through his dark curls, finding it difficult to hold off on dragging him to her bedroom. However, she wanted the couple stuff outside of sex, and right now, her heart wanted to stay wrapped in his arms, gently swaying to the music. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes, washing away into the heat of his body against hers.  _ Yes _ , she thought,  _ I’ll take more of this _ . 

 

*~*

 

Dancing had only lasted so long before they were on the sofa, shamelessly kissing and rubbing against one another. He had laid her back on the cushions, one hand beneath her head, the other moving along her bare thigh as she slipped her hands beneath his suit jacket. She hadn’t let him take it off, yet, nor had she really let him loose to grope her the way she wanted. Instead, it was a test in frustration for them both, she knew. His lips trailed down her throat and she closed her eyes at the feel of his teeth scraping against her pulse. She glanced at the TV and saw the countdown had started. 

 

She pushed back on him just a bit and he looked down at her in confusion and followed her gaze. He sat back and helped her sit up as well. When the countdown hit zero, she pulled his face to hers and took his mouth in a deep kiss. Her heart raced as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. She broke the kiss, willing away the tears she felt just under the surface. For the first time in years, she had someone to celebrate the night with. She wasn’t alone or standing in some party out of contractual obligations. Instead, she had a beautiful man with a kind heart, holding her like she was as precious to him as he was to her. She stroked her thumb along his jaw. “Happy New Year, Jon Snow.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her softly. “Happy New Year, Daenerys Targaryen,” he whispered. “I love you.”

 

She swiped at a traitorous tear and smiled at him. “I love you.” He started to frown, but she brushed a thumb over his bottom lip. “Sometimes, how I feel about you, overwhelms me. Now, is one of those times.”

 

He brushed away another and nodded. “No more tears, happy or sad.”

 

She cleared her throat and leaned in to kiss him again. “Agreed,” she whispered against his lips. As she moved out of his arms, she stood and took his hand. She turned off the television and led him out of the room, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. 

 

He turned her to face him, his mouth finding hers in a heated kiss. The bulge of his cock against her stomach made the ache that had been building deep within her all day rush through her blood. She was done with the teasing. They walked to the bed and she pushed him down onto it as she straddled his waist, her mouth taking his in a commanding kiss. Her tongue traced his full lips as his hands slipped beneath the skirt of her dress to palm her ass. She writhed on top of him, loving the feel of him hard beneath her, but she was getting too close too quickly. She broke the kiss and crawled up the bed, placing a knee on each side of his head.

 

A growl erupted from his lips as she braced a hand back on his chest. He wasn’t slow or gentle. Instead, he devoured her, licking greedily at the mess of her before sliding up to her clit and back. Her hips rocked against his mouth of their own accord, his tongue working her to a fever pitch, drawing her closer and closer. He was moving beneath her, struggling with something. A glance over her shoulder revealed him loosening his belt. Soon he had his trousers open and his cock freed. His hand stroked over his length and the sight of it sent a shiver down her spine at the thought of him filling her. 

 

She looked down to see his lovely black curls peeking out beneath her skirt, but it wasn't enough, she wanted to see it all. Reaching behind her she unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. His eyes were blown black watching her, taking her in just as his talented mouth was. He kept a firm grip of her ass with one hand and slid the other over her thigh and waist, then up to cup her breast, squeezing the soft flesh before pinching at her nipple. Every muscle in her body tensed, the pressure building to a boiling point. She came, shuddering and convulsing above him, crying out his name as he continued to lick and suck her slick folds. She knew she’d have scratch marks from his beard, but she honestly didn’t care. 

 

She climbed off of him, turned to face his feet, and took his cock in her hand. His moan filled the room as she flicked her tongue over the head, relishing in the taste of his salty skin. His fingers began dancing along the back of her thigh and she smiled, wiggling beneath his touch. She slid his plump tip into her mouth, circling around him with her tongue while pumping over his length. Jon slid a single finger inside her and she moaned around his cock which earned another moan from him, his hips rising to meet her. He was moving his finger in rhythm with her strokes. A shiver went through her as he slid in another, his attention nearly distracting her from her prize. She pushed his trousers down to mid-thigh then pulled away from him. 

 

“You’re driving me mad, Dany,” he groaned. 

 

Her response was to throw her leg over his narrow hips and rub her cunt against his cock. “Am I?”

 

He gripped her hips, trying to guide her where he wanted her, but she shook her head. She braced her hands on his chest, rolling her hips against his, his cock stroking through her wet folds. She gasped as the tip brushed against her clit and she stilled for just a moment, her cunt clenching, aching and empty. No longer willing to wait, she gripped his cock in her hand and slid him inside her, both of them moaning. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back, both hands planted firmly on his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed him. His arms came around her as she began rising up and down over him. She gripped his tie in her hands as she sat back and she thrust against him quickly, drawing closer and closer to another release as she looked down at him in his crisp suit, looking very proper and put together as she writhed on top of him, naked and wanton. She licked her lips then moaned his name, feeling herself begin to break apart with every stroke. He licked his thumb and anticipation coursed through her blood. When he touched her clit, she shattered into a thousand brilliant pieces. She rode it out, her head dropped back, mindless of anything other than the little shocks that moved through her body. 

 

Jon’s hands slid over her hips and stomach, then up to her breasts. Her body was still trembling as he rolled her beneath him. She pouted slightly as he removed his jacket, followed by the shirt and tie. But as her hands moved over his smooth bare torso, she forgot her disappointment. She wrapped her legs around him as he slid into her once more. She slipped her hands through his hair, gripping it as his lips latched onto her breast. His teeth and tongue worried the hardened peak. He switched to the other and she gasped at the slight pain of his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. She clenched her inner walls around him and was rewarded as he groaned around her nipple. 

 

“Harder,” she murmured.

 

His hips snapped against hers just as she demanded, harder and faster. Her toes curled. He looped an arm beneath her knee and braced his hand beside her head, minding her hair. The dark look in his eyes, so feral, the fall of his hair around his face, had her panting his name. The bed shook beneath his thrusts and all too soon she was falling over the edge again, her body curled toward him as she closed her eyes, unable to take the vision of him as he hovered over her, looking as he did. Somewhere among the sparkling darkness she heard her name, felt his release, and he was soon collapsing on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. 

 

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that before he rolled to the side, but she shivered from the loss and immediately rolled toward him to get back some of the heat from his body. She pressed a kiss on his shoulder and he smiled over at her. “You really do have a thing for suits, don’t you?”

 

She laughed and nodded. “To be fair, Jon, I find you irresistible in damn near everything.”

 

*~*

 

Jon reached across the bed but found her side empty. He opened his eyes to find the room still dark. The bathroom was as well. He checked his phone and saw that it was 4:27 in the morning and sat up. He grabbed his boxer briefs and then his pajama bottoms and left the bedroom, listening for her. He could hear the clinking of dishes in the kitchen and walked downstairs and found her loading the dishwasher. She had on his dress shirt from earlier. 

 

He cleared his throat and she jumped, turning to look at him and dropping the bowl that was in her hand back into the sink. “You scared me!”

 

He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the clean kitchen. “Sorry, love. What are you doing up?”

 

She shrugged and went back to packing the dishwasher full then turned it on. “I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. You know how I am.” He walked over to her and rubbed his hands over her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Why are you up?”

 

“Missed you,” he grumbled. She leaned back into him and kissed his jaw. “You alright?”

 

She nodded and gave him a smile. “I’m great,” she said, turning in his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I didn’t want to wake you up and I remembered I had left the kitchen in a disaster...”

 

“You sure?”

 

She rolled her eyes and nodded. “I’m sure. And since I’m done here, I think I’m ready to go back to bed.”

 

He couldn’t shake that something was wrong with her, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. She walked away toward the stairs and he couldn’t help but push. “Dany?”

 

She hung her head and turned. “Jon?”

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Nothing! I’m fine!” He folded his arms over his chest and she frowned and looked away. “Sorry.”

 

He shook his head and crossed the room. “Don’t apologize, but please stop telling me you’re fine.”

 

She took a deep breath, keeping her head down. “I did wake up and I was...laying there and so happy. You were so peaceful and I felt content. And...then it hit me that tomorrow, I have to get on a plane and go to Paris and I won’t see you for several weeks and it just hurts...” she finished and swiped at her face. “More than last time.”

 

He had forgotten that, too. They had both become so wrapped up in their time together, alone, that reality was now infiltrating their lives, again. Like a slap in the face. He didn’t know when they would be together again without a crowded schedule getting in their way. The last two weeks had been a dream, a perfect dream. He stepped toward her and pulled her into an embrace. “I had forgotten, too.”

 

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “I love you. I hate the idea of us being apart.”

 

He nodded. “I hate it, too. Last time was damn near torture. But, we’ll see each other at the end of the month. And then for Arya’s fight and Disneyland,” he said with a cheeky smile. “We’ve got a future laid out in front of us.”

 

She took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right. We should plan a tropical holiday for the summer, as well.”

 

He nodded. “We’ll work it all out, Dany. This...you mean too much to me to just let this end or let distance be the thing that causes it.”

 

Daenerys leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. “No groupies.”

 

He scoffed. “As if  _ one _ of them can compare to you.”

 

She smiled and moved out of his arms only to take his hand and pulled him behind her toward the stairs. “Just so we’re clear that  _ I  _ don’t share.”

 

Jon tugged on her hand and stopped her from going upstairs. “I don’t, either.” 

 

Her smile lit up the dark hall. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “As if anyone could take your place.” She pressed a kiss to his throat and he shivered. “How sleepy are you?”

 

“I’m wide fucking awake.”

 

Her laugh filled his ears as she pulled him up the stairs behind him. “Good. Let’s shag some of it out.”

 

“I love you,” he said to her back.

 

She stopped at the top step and turned to look at him. “I know,” she said before she took off running toward her room. Jon caught her about the waist as she reached the door, her squeal of delight echoing off the walls as he carried her to the bed.


	30. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany have to say goodbye, but some smut is had, Missandei arrives to help Dany get ready, and brothers are reunited. Also, texting ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JW for making the gorgeous mood board that goes with this chapter. She also did the beta on this chapter for me. 
> 
> I'll admit that I sort of forgot how fun this fic was to write. I once said that it was my happy place, and I think it was, at one time, and then I started worrying that I ruined that by getting too deep with the feelings in the last few chapters. However, I went and re-read some chapters and remembered why I loved it so. I started this yesterday and finished it about an hour ago. JW did a great job reading over everything. Huge thanks to her, again. My partner in crime. 
> 
> The song that goes with this chapter (not that it actually has any mean for the chapter itself other than it's sexy as hell and I was listening to it on repeat when I was writing the smut) is "The One (feat. Jada) by Alina Baraz. In fact, it's still playing! Thank you, Pandora!
> 
> Huge love and shout out to my lovely friends for all of their love and support. The last year they have been my rock. I don't know how I would have made it through all that I have without them. Two back surgeries, losing my job, residual back pain, family drama, and ennui from fandom has been a lot to take, but they have made it all bearable! I've had the pleasure to meet three of you, and I look forward to, one day, meeting all of you! I love you all and value you our friendship. The best thing to come out of the Jonerys fandom, for me, has been you guys! Love you all!

 

 

Dany snuggled against his side and traced her fingers over his scars, sending up a thankful prayer that she even got to meet him. His hand captured hers and he brought it up his lips and placed a kiss on her palm. The hand of the arm trapped beneath her cupped her bare arse. “Mornin’,” he grumbled against her hair.

 

She propped her head on his chest and smiled at him. “Afternoon, actually.”

 

He groaned and rolled her to her back. “We’ve got some time to kill,” he said against her lips.

 

She felt his erection beneath his boxer briefs and smiled as she cupped him in her hand. “You’ve got big ideas?” she teased as she pushed them over his hips to mid-thigh. He unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, biting gently at the soft skin of her breasts. She brought his cock to her entrance, and they both groaned as he thrust against her slick heat, the tip brushing against her clit. He sucked her nipple into his mouth as he slid inside her.

 

She moaned, enjoying his languid thrusts. Her fingers trailed through his hair, her eyes closed as she took in the feel of his body pressed against hers, the grind of his hips. He trailed kisses from her breasts up to her neck, sucking at the skin over her pulse. She bit her lip, moaning as she dug her fingers into his arse. “Faster,” she whispered, feeling the firm muscles flex beneath her hands with each thrust.

 

He groaned and hitched one of her thighs over his forearm as he lifted his head and propped his arm beside her head. She leaned up and kissed him, lost in the feel of their bodies joined and touching. He grunted as she tightened her inner walls around him. She was skating closer and closer, the intimacy of their coupling pushing her harder toward the edge. He pressed his brow against hers, slowing down the pace but increasing the force of his thrusts, each one striking deep inside her. His dark eyes looked almost black but intensely focused on her that when she felt his fingers working her clit, she tumbled over the edge, moaning his name.

 

He thrust into her a few more times and she felt him come inside her. He buried his face into her shoulder and groaned. He rolled to his side and brought her with him. Her shirt was half-buttoned, his boxer briefs were still tucked around his thighs, but she was content and happy. She brushed her fingers through his curls as he pressed his lips along her shoulder and to her neck. “That was lovely,” she said as she rubbed her nose against his, a bright smile on her face.

 

“Mmm, it was. I’d been dreaming about it,” he confessed as his hand moved along her torso and up to her pert breast, teasing the tip until it grew hard beneath his touch. “Dream you can’t compare to the real you.”

 

She smiled as she brought his lips to hers in a languid kiss. A buzz sounded at her front door and she checked her phone to see that she had a text from Missandei telling her she was on her way. She groaned realizing it was her beloved assistant at the door.

 

Jon pouted and tried to snuggle into her more. “Let them go away.”

 

“It’s Missandei,” she explained. “She’s here to help me pack and since my flight is so early we leave together for the airport.” She reluctantly climbed from the bed, rebuttoned his shirt, pulled on some pajama bottoms and made her way to the door. “Get dressed and join us. I’ll feed you.”

 

He had put a pillow over his face but held a thumbs up at her. She chuckled and made her way downstairs and opened the door, staying hidden away from the cameras and closed the door behind Missandei once the driver had put her suitcases inside.

 

*~*

 

She smiled at Dany and embraced her. “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you smile like this,” she said as they walked into the kitchen together.

 

“That’s fair because I don’t know that I’ve ever been this happy.”

 

“And where is the lovely Jon Snow?”

 

“We just woke up. Had a...difficult morning.”

 

Missandei frowned. “Why? What happened?”

 

“Reality happened. I’ve been so consumed with my time alone with Jon that I forgot there was only a finite window to it. Hit me early this morning.”

 

She frowned. “Are you alright?”

 

Daenerys nodded. “Yes. Jon is...he’s great, really. He’s so supportive and kind and loving.”

 

Missandei gave her a knowing smile. “You’re so in love it’s disgusting.”

 

“I know. I’m starting to annoy myself,” she said with a laugh. “Are you hungry?”

 

“You know me, I can always eat.”

 

Dany began pulling covered trays out of her fridge as the turned on the oven. “Who cooked all this?” Missandei asked.

 

“I did last night.”

 

“Trying to impress him with your cooking skills?”

 

“More like my Pinterest skills,” she laughed. “How was your holiday? Your family?”

 

“They’re all great. I have a gift from them for you. It’s a red beret. I told them we were heading to Monte Carlo and then Paris.”

 

“Oh, that reminds me, when are we in Paris?”

 

Missandei pulled out her phone and opened the calendar. “The 10th through the 15th.”

 

“Jon’s wanting to visit while I’m there and I really want him to,” she said with a grin.

 

“I’ll send him a text to let him know.” She typed away on her iPad. “How did he like his gift?”

 

“Oh, he loved it! Actually stunned him into silence. Thank you for helping me!”

 

She shook her head, waving her off. “It was my pleasure. What did he get you?”

 

She smiled. “He got me this adorable rose made out of sheet music and a ukulele.”

 

“A ukulele? I didn’t know you could play.”

 

She chuckled. “I can’t really. But I’ve been watching YouTube videos and such.”

 

“That’s certainly unique.” Missandei stood to help her but Dany waved her off when the preheat on the oven went on. She slid trays inside and set the time. “How was his family?”

 

“Most of them are wonderful! His father is such a nice man and you can tell his family is the most important thing to him.” She put a pot onto the stove and put a dab of butter in the bottom with a little salt and pepper. “We stayed with his brother Robb who is gorgeous, but I prefer Jon,” she said with a wink. “And he has a wonderful girlfriend, Margaery. She’s a pediatric surgeon at the hospital where they live. You’d love her. She’s a lot of fun. Of course, Arya and Gendry were there and she was determined to spend time with us whether we were _occupied_ or not. Let’s see, there’s Sansa. She’s a fan and I was almost afraid for a moment when we met,” she said with a laugh. “She’s a barrister and she was with Podrick, also a barrister. Theon, family friend who was hyped to be much worse than he actually was. Bran, the second to youngest, was rather quiet, and his girlfriend named, Meera, who kindly escaped with me into the ladies when a drunk Theon became too much. And the youngest is Rickon, a brilliant artist!”

 

Missandei grinned. “Is that everyone?”

 

“I left out the one sour note. His stepmother.”

 

“Oh? Nasty is she?”

 

“Yes. I made a joke to lessen the tension and it went downhill from there. I actually started thinking about Rhaegar during dinner when I was arguing with her and ended up... crying.”

 

“Oh no! Are you alright?”

 

She nodded. “I’m fine, now. It was just watching that family all together, you know? How Rhaegar would have fit seamless into it. He would have loved Jon. It just all hit me at once.”

 

Missandei propped her head on her hand and stared at her. “You don’t really talk about him much.”

 

“I wonder, sometimes, if he would be proud of me.”

 

Missandei nodded. “From all you’ve told me, he would be over the moon.”

 

Missandei’s phone buzzed and she looked at it only to blush and put it face down. Dany smiled at her. “What has that look on your face?”

 

She tried to wave her off, but Dany walked around the island, hands on her hips expectantly. Missandei rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing. Just...a sweet text from Grey.”

 

“The hot DJ?” Missandei nodded. “Things are still moving along?”

 

“We saw each other after Christmas and last night.”

 

“You celebrated New Year’s Eve? Where?”

 

“Here in London, at a club. He was DJing but I was in the booth with him.”

 

“What were you wearing? I know you looked divine!”

 

Missandei pulled up the picture on the phone. Her luscious curls hung around her face with drop earrings that accented her long neck. The black lace dress hugged her curves and stopped mid-calf. Dany looked at her with a bright smile. “Why anyone pays attention to me when you stand beside me I have no idea! You are stunning.”

 

Missandei blushed a bit and closed her phone. “What did you and Jon do?”

 

“I cooked,” she laughed. “We talked, we ate, we danced and we had intense sex.”

 

Missandei smiled. “Oh? Do tell.”

 

She shook her head. “No details unless you tell me what you and Grey did last night?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “We fooled around in the limo back to my _parent’s_ house.” She groaned. “My mother still waits up for me.”

 

Dany smiled. “That’s sweet but a little overprotective.”

 

“But he was a gentleman and walked me to the door, kissed me on the cheek, and watched me go inside. My heart was racing through all of it.”

 

Dany walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

Jon entered the kitchen, having come from the shower. His curls were wet and hanging down to his shoulders. She found him sexy as hell in his dark grey tank and black jeans. “Aww, you showered without me,” she pouted.

 

He smiled. “You had a guest,” he said as he gave a kiss to her cheek and smiled at Missandei. “Happy New Year.”

 

She smiled back. “Same to you.”

 

“Oh, Jon, check with Missandei about your sister’s fight and the...other thing we talked about.”

 

Jon chuckled and removed his phone from his back pocket. “She’s going to find out what it is,” he said with a smile.

 

“Now, I’m intrigued. What is it?”

 

“Trip to Disneyland.”

 

Missandei smiled. “You’ve been trying to work that into your schedule for years. I’m not even surprised,” she said with a shake of her head. “Alright, Jon, let me see your schedule. And how long did you want to stay in Disneyland. And do you want Disneyland or Disney world?”

 

“What’s the difference?” he asked.

 

“Disney World has four parks and is in Florida. Disneyland has two parks and is in Anaheim.”

 

Jon looked at Daenerys with raised brows. “I’ll go wherever you want to go?”

 

“I can get you a bungalow at Disney World, meaning not in the main hotel with all the children.”

 

“I pick that,” Jon said with a nod to Daenerys. “Not that I don’t like children, I just don’t want people complaining about naughty noises.”

 

She chuckled. “I like that idea, too,” she pulled trays from the oven and began placing food on them and passing them over to Jon and Missandei.

 

“So, your sister’s fight, then a flight to Orlando. How long do you want to be in Disney World?”

 

“How many days does she have free?”

 

“You’re meeting with Tyrion the week before in LA and you have a show at the Grove two days later. Then the fight that weekend.” She was silent as she counted the days and looked up at her. “You have a full two weeks before you go to Japan. That’s assuming I don’t get anything else scheduled for you from the label between now and then.”

 

“Call in to them and block me off for those two weeks.”

 

“We’re not really going to stay for two weeks at Disney are we?” Jon questioned.

 

She laughed. “No. Five days?”

 

He nodded and walked to the fridge to grab them drinks, a beer for him and soda for Dany and Missandei. “What about that tropical trip we were talking about?”

 

Dany smiled. “Oh, we will be near the Caribbean.”

 

Missandei grinned down at her iPad. “I’m sure I can find some all-inclusive resorts. I’ll work up a list,” she offered. “So, you two haven’t left this place since you got here. Recorded any songs?”

 

Dany shook her head but pulled out her own phone. “No, but Tyrion did send me the song we recorded a few months ago. Would you like to hear it?”

 

“Like you have to ask,” she said as she took a bite of the potatoes. “You have to come around more often, Jon.”

 

He sipped his beer and smiled. “Why is that?”

 

“If she’s cooking like this...”

 

They laughed while Dany blushed and pulled up the song. She hit play and placed her phone on the counter. They all ate in silence as it played out and when it finished, Missandei gave her a bright smile. “I love it. It’s so different from the music you usually do. And who would have thought your voice would blend so well with Grenn’s.”

 

Dany smiled. “I know.”

 

“But the words...it’s just...it’s a wonderful song and a great tribute to your brother,” she said as she looked at Jon who gave her a smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Missandei’s iPad dinged and she heaved a deep breath. “Well, Tyrion has you scheduled to do the Petyr Baelish show on the 5th when that song drops.”

 

“I’ll be in France.”

 

“It’s a call in,” she replied. “He’s also said ‘be prepared for questions about your relationship with Jon’.”

 

“What does that mean?” Jon asked.

 

“He’s going to nose into our private business. Probably ask what we did locked inside a house for five days.”

 

“We watched telly, movies, played music,” he offered.

 

“Fucked like rabbits,” she teased and giggled at his blush. “I would never say that.”

 

“You just said it to Missandei.”

 

“I already knew,” she said as she added the date to her calendar. “What movies and telly?”

 

“Jon introduced me to Star Wars.”

 

Missy whipped her head over to her. “You’d never seen Star Wars? How did I not know this?”

 

“No. But I have, now. And I love it. OH! Since Disney owns Star Wars could you maybe get one of those Jedi outfits?” she asked Jon, a twinkle in her eye.

 

He chuckled. “I thought you liked Han better.”

 

“Oh, I do, but I do like the all-white suit thing that Luke wore in the first movie.”

 

“Only if you get a gold bikini,” he added with a wink.

 

She placed a kiss on his cheek. “Done.”

 

“Do I need to be here for this?” Missandei questioned.

 

Jon laughed again. “Probably not.”

 

“What else did you watch?”

 

“Stranger Things, Daredevil, all of the Marvel movies, Hoarders...”

 

“Wait, you watched Hoarders with her?”

 

He nodded. “You can’t look away once you start.”

 

“Keep him, Dany. Anyone who is willing to sit through episodes of _that_ is someone worth having around.”

 

Dany smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m gonna keep him for more than just that, but he did indulge me and cooked most of our meals.” Missandei smiled as Dany stood and took her plate to the sink. “What’s the weather going to be like in France?”

 

“Cold. We’ll pack your bags accordingly. And Jon, I’ve arranged for a car to pick you up tomorrow morning to take you back to your brother’s home.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said with a smile.

 

“I know, but it’s cheaper than a taxi and you’ll be followed by the paps so the train isn’t a good option,” she explained. “It will also give Dany peace of mind.”

 

Dany nodded. “It will,” she said as she loaded the dishes into the washer.

 

“Your housekeeper will be here by noon tomorrow.”

 

“Wonderful,” she replied. “I’ll be right back,” she said as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

 

Missandei turned to Jon, a smile on her face. “I’m going to be honest:  I thought you were only interested in her for sex.”

 

Jon nearly choked on his beer as he looked over at her. “That’s rather blunt.”

 

She shrugged. “It’s true. But, seeing how happy you make her, the fact that she hasn’t stopped smiling since I walked in, I feel is attributed to you.”

 

He looked at the closed door and sighed. “It goes both ways. I’m dreading tomorrow.”

 

“She said she had a rough morning.”

 

“We both did. Being around her all this time, spending time with her, laughing, playing music, and...all the other stuff...I really love her. Strange how it happened so fast.”

 

“Some of us,” she said pointing to herself, “believe in fate. I happen to know that your set was finished for at least four songs before she took the stage. Yet, you hung around and we’re nearly knocked down the stairs by Daario. Dany, being the caring person she is, would never allow that to go unchecked.” She smiled. “She was smitten from your first meeting. I could tell. I simply worried that you would use her for your own career or sex.”

 

“And now?”

 

“You’re making plans for a future. That speaks volumes.”

 

“So, does that mean I have the best friend seal of approval?”

 

She grinned. “Her birthday is April twenty-fourth. That’s your cue to do something special for her.”

 

He smiled and put the date in his phone. “I’ll think of something.”

 

Dany exited the bathroom and smiled at Jon. “Wanna help us pack?”

 

He shook his head. “Don’t want the reminder that we’re parting tomorrow,” he replied. “Robb left me a message to call him, so I’ll be downstairs talking to him.”

 

She placed a kiss on his cheek. “Join us when you’re done.”

 

“I may head to the market down the street.”

 

“If you need a car let me know,” Missandei offered.

 

“I’ll walk. I don’t think they’d follow me if I’m alone.”

 

Dany and Missandei exchanged looks but she nodded. “We’ll be upstairs,” she placed a kiss on his lips, reluctant to pull away. “Stay out of trouble.”

 

*~*

 

Jon meandered down to the sound studio and called Robb. “ _Happy New Year_!”

 

He smiled. “Things went well, I take it?”

 

“ _Very well. Margaery and I are officially engaged. She had to go to work, otherwise, I would have let her tell you.”_

 

Jon loved how happy he sounded. “Congratulations. I’ll tell Dany. She’ll be thrilled.”

 

“ _And where is Dany?_ ”

 

“She’s packing. She leaves for France tomorrow.”

 

“ _You’re coming back here, right?_ ”

 

“For a week. Grenn got us some studio time with our label. Did Arya and Gendry already leave?”

 

Robb sighed. “ _Yeah. Her fight with Mum really soured their trip_.”

 

“And father didn’t step in,” Jon added with disappointment.

 

“ _No. I think it’s all been abstract up until now, but she has an actual fight and he’s scared for her. To be honest, I’m scared for her.”_

 

Jon heaved a sigh and nodded. “So am I. However, we support each other even if we don’t like the decisions that are being made. How many times did they both tell me that being a musician would lead to nowhere? But all of my siblings stood by me, came to my shows, let me crash on their sofas. It’s the same thing.”

 

Robb sighed on the other end. “ _I know. And I’ll be there for her. Still worried about someone hitting my baby sister. Sansa is rather upset that you two left without going out to dinner with her and Podrick.”_

 

“She hasn’t said anything to me about it. Besides, it’s not like Dany and I are breaking up. If anything, I don’t want to be away from her. We’ll have plenty of time to eventually have dinner with her and Pod.”

 

“ _Well, this just means more naughty texts and FaceTime calls for you and Dany.”_

 

“I’m going to meet her in Paris for a few days.”

 

“ _Oh, nice. And then my brother will be appearing on the Grammy’s. That’s a big deal.”_

 

“Huge. I’m actually really nervous, to be honest. We’ve never played and had that much publicity.”

 

“ _I have a feeling that is part of your life, now. Everything you do will be scrutinized. Hell, the paps have been camped outside of that house since you got there.”_

 

Jon groaned. “Why does it matter?”

 

_“Cause you’re a distraction for people. Takes them away from their ordinary lives. Two beautiful people locked away in a house together for a week. All people can do is imagine the things that are happening behind closed doors.”_

 

“And that’s all they’ll be able to do: imagine.”

 

“ _Your generous brother deserves some details.”_

 

He chuckled. “Not over the phone he doesn’t. And anything I tell you cannot be repeated to Theon.”

 

 _“That asshole doesn’t deserve them.”_ They both laughed. “ _See you tomorrow. I’ll get pizza and garlic knots.”_

 

“And beer.”

 

“ _Goes without saying! See you tomorrow.”_

 

“See you,” he replied and hit end on his phone.

 

He clicked the picture of Arya and waited for her to answer. “ _Do you know what time it is?_ ”

 

Jon smiled at her sleepy voice. “I do. Thought I would call you anyway.”

 

“ _I thought you would be too busy having sex to talk to me at all this week.”_

 

“You’re always so pleasant when you wake up.”

 

“ _If you’re going to be annoying I’m going to hang up_.”

 

“I’m not. I was calling for a reason.”

 

“ _Oh? What’s that?_ ”

 

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m proud of you.” She was silent so he continued. “I know you’re catching hell from your mum and even dad, to some extent, but I’m really proud of you. You’re following your dream and that’s a really hard thing to do when you feel like the world is against you.”

 

She huffed out a deep breath. “ _I don’t think I knew how much I needed to hear that._ ”

 

He frowned and shook his head. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you before now. Anyway, Dany and I are already making our plans to join you in Vegas and celebrate your victory.”

 

“ _I’m glad you’ll be there. Everyone else says they’re coming. Rickon is flying in with Sansa and Podrick. They paid for his flights and everything. Mum called and gave her shit for doing it, but she hasn’t forbidden him from coming._ ”

 

“There’s a little hope, then.”

 

“ _Why are you calling me? I thought you’d spend all your time wrapped up in Dany that I wouldn’t hear from you until she was gone._ ”

 

“She’s packing and I’m avoiding.”

 

She took a deep breath. “ _Avoiding it won’t make it go away. Besides, you’ve done it once. At least it won’t be as long this time_.”

 

“I know. It’s still really difficult. We’ve sort of been living in this cocoon of one another...I suppose shutting off from the world wasn’t the best idea.”

 

“ _Or maybe it was because there was nothing to stop you from actually getting to know one another. No appointments, no events, no family. Just the two of you. That’s when I like being with Gendry the most. Well, not_ **_the_ ** _most_ ,” Jon groaned at her joke even as she laughed. “ _It’s all the times where we just get to be ourselves and he can talk about his love for Vince Vaughn and I can tell him about my secret obsession with Lifetime Christmas movies. There’s no judgment, just us. That’s worth all the other bullshit._ ”

 

He leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. “I think I’ve enjoyed that part of this week as much as the other stuff.”

 

“ _You mean all the sex_.”

 

“Arya...”

 

She laughed and he heard a deep grumble in the background. “ _Uh oh, I’ve woken the bull and he’s grumbling about needing coffee. Thanks for the pick up that I didn’t know I needed_.”

 

“You’re welcome. Love you and stay safe.”

 

“ _Love you, too_.”

 

*~*

 

Jon meandered into the bedroom and found three large suitcases sitting beside the door as well as a carry-on. Dany was laying on her back with her feet propped against her headboard while Missandei typed away on her iPad. “Finished packing?”

 

Dany looked over at him and nodded. “Yes. I’m tired,” she said with a laugh. “How is the family?”

 

He sat beside her on the bed and took her hand in his. “Good. Robb and Margaery are engaged.”

 

Dany moved on the bed and propped on her knees. “That’s wonderful! When did he ask?”

 

“Last night. He told me before Christmas he was planning to ask,” he said with a shrug.

 

“I’m so happy for them,” she said with a grin.

 

Missandei’s iPad began ringing and she answered the FaceTime call. “Hi! Give me a minute and I’ll call you back, Grey,” she said.

 

“Sure,” and the call ended.

 

She looked at the two of them and smiled. “I’m going to my room for the night. Have fun,” she said as she walked to the door and closed it behind her.

 

Dany chuckled and moved into Jon’s arms. He glanced at the suitcases. “That’s a lot of clothes.”

 

She smirked. “It’s actually not. I’ll buy another suitcase on the trip because I always buy more clothes.” She stroked her fingers through his hair and a slight pout formed on her lips. “I’ve been trying to tell myself that we’re only going to be apart for a short time.”

 

He leaned his face into her neck. “I know. It feels like a prolonged torture.”

 

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. These two weeks have been better than...I didn’t expect them to be as good as they were.”

 

She nodded. “Like our time in New York. Seems like it went by in a flash.”

 

“Let’s not dwell on the fact that we’re going to be apart after tomorrow but concentrate on the fact that we have the whole night to tire each other out _for_ tomorrow.”

 

She slid her hands beneath his shirt. “Oh? What did you have in mind, Mister Snow?”

 

“Well, I was thinking a shower where we get very dirty,” he said as he nipped at the skin of her neck. “Then come in here and ruin these sheets for your housekeeper tomorrow,” he muttered and she chuckled. “And we just fuck until we have to leave.”

 

She climbed off his lap and the bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned around to reveal that she had unbuttoned her shirt and beckoned him with her finger to follow.

 

*~*

 

She was exhausted as she made her way downstairs the next morning. Jon was behind her, carrying his guitar cases, his duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. He gave the two guitars to the driver of his car and Missandei stepped out the door, Jorah and Daario waiting outside the closed doors, giving them a moment of privacy.

 

“I’ll see you in little over a week,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her lips which she deepened. He groaned against her lips and pressed his forehead to hers. “Don’t make me hard. I don’t know that my body can take it,” he grumbled.

 

She smiled. “I’m barely standing upright,” she muttered. “Make sure you bring your suit when you visit.”

 

“Plan to dress me up again?”

 

She nodded. “So I can undress you, yes.”

 

He smiled. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” she said as she pressed her lips to his one more time and pulled away. He swiped at a lone tear as it rolled down her cheek and she pulled out her sunglasses and donned them.

 

“Call me when you land.”

 

She nodded and opened the door to camera flashes as Jorah escorted her to her waiting SUV and Daario kept the photographers away from him as he climbed into the car.

 

*~*

 

He watched Daario climb into the SUV in front of him and they sped off down the street, Jon’s car following.

 

His phone pinged and he smiled to see it was from Dany.

 

_BTW I took a lot of your shirts_

 

He chuckled. _How many is a lot?_

 

_You’ll need to go shopping. I think I left you with three. They smelled like you and I wanted them._

 

_That’s alright. I may have a pair of your knickers in my pocket._

 

_Naughty boy, Jon Snow. Twelve days isn’t that long, right?_

 

_Nah, we can make it._

 

_I love you_

 

_I know_

 

_JON SNOW DON’T YOU HAN SOLO ME NOW!!_

 

_LOL I love you, Dany! How was that?_

 

_Better. Let me know when you get to Robb’s._

 

_I will. Be safe._

 

*~*

 

Jon looked at the discarded crust on his plate and frowned. If she was there she would have eaten it. Margaery wasn’t there as she was out shopping with Sansa as a celebration of her engagement to Robb.

 

“When do you think you’ll get married?”

 

Robb smiled. “She says by Christmas this year.”

 

“Oh? Not wasting time.”

 

“Why wait? I love her. She loves me. We’re in a good place. Although she’s currently arguing with her grandmother who wants us to get married in a cathedral.”

 

“Think she’ll win?”

 

“From what I hear, Olenna Tyrell is a scary woman. I just want Margaery to be happy. How are you and Dany?”

 

He smiled and nodded. “Really fucking amazing.”

 

“The fucking is amazing or the relationship? I’ll assume both.”

 

“ _Both_ is the right answer.”

 

“Alright, we’re alone. You have to tell me what the hell you two were doing in that room that you had to wash all of those towels.”

 

Jon smirked and shook his head. “I might tell you some things but I don’t know that you’ll ever know the answer to that.”

 

He groaned. “I’m your brother! I’d tell you.”

 

“Would you?”

 

Robb nodded. “I told you when Jeyne tried to put her finger in my arse, so yeah, I’d tell you.”

 

Jon rubbed a hand over his face and chuckled. “I remember how red your face was when you told me.”

 

“Imagine my surprise when she did it!” He laughed. “So, come on. Tell me.”

 

Jon’s phone dinged and he smiled at Robb. “Saved by the text message,” he said as he opened his phone.

 

_Finally at the hotel! I almost dozed off right as we were landing. You completely exhausted me last night, Jon Snow._

 

Jon grinned as he sent a text back. _But how good was it?_

 

_Fucking spectacular! Look forward to a repeat in a week. I’ll make sure I have some more stockings for you to see._

 

_Oh? Make them worth peeling off with my teeth._

 

_Don’t talk dirty to me while I’m sitting in the room with Missandei, Jorah, and Daario. It just makes it awkward._

 

_I’m in the room with Robb, so..._

 

_Tell him I said hello and congratulations! And I’m going to go take a nap._

 

_I love you._

 

_I love you, too._

 

Robb was staring at him as he put his phone away and Jon smirked. “Dany said _hello and congratulations_.”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t like how secretive you are.”

 

“I don’t hear you divulging details about Margaery?”

 

He shrugged. “You haven’t asked.”

 

“Maybe you should take a page from my book.”

 

“Fuck that. You told me about Ygritte and that girl, Val.”

 

He shrugged and looked down. “Alright, I’ll say this, Dany is...creative. She likes it when I wear suits.”

 

Robb smirked. “You hate wearing suits.”

 

He shook his head. “Not anymore, I don’t. New Year’s Eve changed my mind.”

 

Robb chuckled. “I _will_ give your girlfriend credit. She apparently talked Margaery into buying this corset with stockings...nearly fell over when I saw it.”

 

“With seams?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. Sexiest thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

 

Jon smiled. “That’s my thing. And she knows it. Christmas, I came out of the bathroom and she had on this...set that had these ruffles...” he shook his head, “and when she bends over I lose my ability to think.”

 

Robb laughed. “I told Margaery I’d have to buy her a new set of knickers for the ones I ripped.”

 

Jon chuckled. “I just push them to the side.”

 

“Still won’t tell me what you did with all the towels?”

 

He shook his head and chuckled. “I’ll say only this: Dany is a considerate house guest,” he lifted his beer and took a drink as he moved into the living room.

 

“Now, I really want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so fun interactive bit: what are some questions Baelish should ask Dany? Keep them clean, as he's not a shock jock like Howard Stern. But they can range from her family to her music to her relationship with Jon. Leave them in the comments section!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
